Road to Rice Bowl
by Devilsho
Summary: [Complete]/ Sena, Monta, Riku dan yang lainnya memulai petualangan baru di Universitas dan target mereka adalah menuju Rice Bowl bersama Enma Fires. Tapi sampai sejauh mana mereka sanggup mengarungi kerasnya persaingan tim-tim di 'University League? Adventure/Drama/Romance/Angst(diakhir)/Action(PasTawuran) :v
1. Awal Permulaan

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

.

.

.

Semua cerita adalah fiksi yang sedikit mengikuti chapter terakhir dari Eyeshield 21.

.

.

.

Pada hari itu, ketika Universitas Enma mengumumkan hasil ujian tes masuk, Suzuna, Monta,Riku datang menghampiri papan pengumuman dan alangkah girangnya mereka saat mengetahui semua ada didalam daftar termasuk Sena.

Saat mereka ingin memberi tau Sena lewat handphone kalau dia juga lulus tes masuk Enma, Suzuna dan Monta secara tak sengaja melihat Kurita mengintip mereka dibalik dinding masuk Enma. Kurita dan Unsui langsung menghampiri mereka dan melempar Riku ke udara "SELAMAT! SELAMAT! SELAMA-T!". Terhenti karena ia lupa cara Hiruma yang dulu digunakan untuk merekrut siswa baru di Deimon dan melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terpotong,"sekarang silahkan kabari orang tua kalian, ini ada handphone yang bisa kalian pakai" tapi alih-alih tertawa, Riku dengan santai menatap Kurita "kak Kurita, trik itu sudah ketinggalan jaman 3 tahun lamanya. Sekarang semua mahasiswa sudah punya handphone sendiri kak Kurita."

Kurita dan Unsui baru sadar bahwa anak yang mereka lempar ke udara adalah Riku Kaitani, Running Back Seibu Wild-Gunman.

"Riku-!, kamu masuk Enma? Monta dan Suzuna juga? FUNURABA-!" sembari Kurita memeluk Monta dan Riku, "Sena juga masuk Enma kak Kuritan" Suzuna menambahkan. Kurita pun terbelalak tapi didalam hati kecil Kurita bahagia,"HAH?! Sena. Masuk. Enma. Juga?", dengan nadanya yang terpatah-patah."Wah wah,kalau begini sih Enma Fires bisa melenggang ke Rice Bowl!" Unsui berkata sambil bersalaman dengan Riku, tapi Kurita melihat-lihat sekeliling mengecek keadaan. "Sena dimana?"."Oh Iya Sena dimana Suzuna?" cetus Monta, Suzuna berkata dengan senyum di wajah "Ia bilang padaku ada barang penting yang harus dia ambil di bandara, ya begitulah Sena. Terkadang ia memang ceroboh, Oiya kak Kuritan, pertandingan pertama kapan? Aku tidak sabar menjadi pemandu sorak lagi!" Kurita dengan lugunya menjawab "Sekarang", "APA-!?" Mereka bertiga termasuk Unsui kaget seperti jantung mau lepas dan langsung bergegas ke lapangan Amefuto.

Monta dan Riku langsung menggunakan perlengkapan dan tiba-tiba mereka melihat Kotaro dan Mizumachi, datang sambil melihat lawan Enma Fires hari ini "Oi, mereka berciuman sebelum bertanding, itu tidak smart!" Kata Kotaro sambil menunjuk ke bangku pemain Koigahama Cupids, lawan pertama Enma Fires. "Hei Kotaro, Mizumachi! Kalian masuk Enma juga?" Monta bertanya sambil kegirangan melihat eks rekan timnas Jepang U-17 kembali menjadi kawan di Enma Fires, "habis katanya kita bisa masuk tanpa belajar, Mha!" Mizumachi menjawab sambil tertawa sembari menggunakan perlengkapan sebelum menggunakan seragam.

Di tempat lain, Sena baru saja keluar dari Bandara Narita, Sena pun berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya ke Universitas Enma karena baru saja mendapat E-Mail dari Suzuna dan bahwa pertandingan pertama Enma Fires dilangsungkan hari ini juga. Tapi Sena yang berlari bagaikan dikejar Singa yang kelaparan terhenti dan terdiam karena melihat sosok wanita yang ia kenal, "Itu Karin kan? Lagi apa dia disini?" bertanya pada diri sendiri dan langsung menghampiri Karin. Sena mencoba mendekati Karin sambil berlari dan sesaat sebelum Sena berhenti tiba-tiba ia terpeleset dan tak sengaja menabrak Karin.

"Aw, Sakit-" Karin terdiam dan menatap Sena dan kembali berkata "Eyeshield? Hei lama tak berjumpa kawan"."Maaf aku menabrakmu Karin, habis lantainya licin hahaha" Sena pun berdiri dan membantu Karin berdiri dan kembali bertanya dan secara bersamaan Karin juga mengatakan hal yang sama "Kamu masuk Enma?" dan mereka menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama dan berbarengan "Iya".

"Baguslah kalau begitu, tapi kita harus bergegas, Julie bilang pertandingan sudah dimulai, ayo kita naik taksi biar lebih cepat" Karin berkata sambil merapihkan buku-buku komik buatannya dan sembari membantu, Sena bertanya lagi "Julie? Julie Sawai yang manager Bando Spiders bukan?". "Iya Sena,kau benar. Tapi jangan sedih ya karena manager Enma sayangnya bukan Mamori Anezaki lagi" dengan nada yang menyindir Sena. "hahaha, buatku tak masalah Karin, lagipula yang sekarang kita harus cemaskan adalah bagaimana caranya agar sampai ke Enma secapatnya, disini tak ada taksi yang lewat."

Tiba-tiba datang Mobil berwarna Putih dan membuka kaca mobil dihadapan Sena dan Karin yang sedang membereskan komik buatan Karin, Pria itu berteriak "Masuklah kawan lama!" Karin terdiam dan menatap sang Pria, tiba-tiba secara spontan Karin berteriak seperti baru saja melihat Harta Karun. "Yamato-!" Sena kaget setelah Karin berteriak dan melihah ke arah mobil berwarna putih itu, Sena ingin berbicara tapi dipotong oleh Yamato "Cepatlah bereskan kertas-kertasnya, nanti kau terlambat Karin! Oi Sena lama tak berjumpa kawan, Ayo cepat masuk!" mereka berdua spontan menjawab sambil membungkuk berbarengan "B-Baik".

Sementara itu di tribun penonton, banyak muka-muka yang tak asing bagi para pemain Enma Fires dan ada seseorang yang sudah memulai siaran langsung. "Iya disebelah kiri tribun penonton, ada Taka, Agon, Ikkyu, Banba, Akaba, Jumonji dari Saikyoudai Wizard, baru tahun pertama tapi mereka seperti sudah menjadi all star tim Saikyoudai!" Mizumachi memulai siaran di tempat komentator. Unsui langsung berlari menghampiri Mizumachi "Oi kamu kenapa memulai siaran langsungnya!? Cepat turun kemari!" Mizumachi menghiraukan suara Unsui dan melanjutkan siarannya.

"O-h, didepan tribun utama ada Lineback Timnas U-17 Jepang Shin Seijuro, Receiver yang sekarang menjadi ace dibagian belakang yang berposisi sebagai Safety Haruto Sakuraba dan Lineman kelas berat Makoto Otowara beserta Generasi Emas dari Ojo Silver Knight! Kelihatan pertahanan mereka sangat menakutkan Mha-!"."Oi Mizumachi, kamu mau main atau tidak?" Unsui tiba di tempat komentator dan spontan Mizumachi menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Unsui "tidak, lawan Koigahama tak perlu semua pemain inti turun kan? Mha!" Mizumachi tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan siarannya sementara Unsui turun ke bangku pemain Enma sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan tidak sengaja ia tersenyum.

"Disamping itu ada-" sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba suara yang tak asing terdengar oleh semua orang di tribun penonton dan saat itu juga mereka tau itu adalah suara Hiruma datang sambil membawa mobil pengintaian khusus yang dipesan dari perusahaan Takekura "YA—HA-! Minggir kalian wartawan sialan, kupersembahkan Spy Mobil Saikyoudai "."Hiruma, jangan lupakan aku yang diatas sini!" Mamori dengan setengah teriak sambil memegang pengangan diatas Mobil. Mobil yang dipakai pada dasarnya adalah Jeep bekas yang tak sengaja ditemukan Hiruma di pegunungan Fuji saat Saikyoudai sedang menjalani Latihan untuk persiapan Rice Bowldan Hiruma langsung kepincut dengan membelinya tanpa tawar menawar dengan pemilik mobil Jeep yang kebetulan sedang membutuhkan uang untuk usahanya.

"Ohoho-! Dikenal sebagai 'Komandan Dari Neraka' Saikyoudai Hiruma Yoichi beserta manajernya yang selalu setia bersama sang kapten iblis Mamori Anezaki! Mari kita lanjutkan, disamping Ojo Silver Knight ada Zokuto Blizard! mendadak nama mereka naik semenjak bergabungnya Habashira Rui dan teman lamaku Shun Kakei yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika" Spontan penonton bertepuk tangan ke Kakei dan tanpa canggung Kakei berdiri sambil memberi hormat kepada semua penonton.

"Sementara di tribun kanan, ada Universitas kedokteran Shuuei Doctor Fishes yang diam-diam menanjak keatas semenjak bergabungnya Komandan Perang Ichiro Takami dan Mesin Optikal yang mematikan Manabu Yukimitsu!" dibangku pemain Enma, Monta berkomentar "Mizumachi berbakat juga ya jadi komentator". Lalu Monta berfikir sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terpotong, " Sebentar, dia tidak main hari ini kak Unsui?"."Tidak, tapi dia sangan yakin kita akan menang jadi ya—begitulah dia" Unsui menjawab sambil memakai perlengkapan. "Ada juga Hakata Red Army yang datang jauh-jauh demi menonton Enma Fires, kuharap kalian puas melihatnya dan mencatat data-data kalian! Mha! Aku juga melihat disana dari X-League, Takekura Construction Babels yang dipimpin oleh bos mereka sendiri yang dijuluki '60 Yard Magnum' Gen Takekura atau lebih dikenal dengan Musashi yang diperkuat oleh para pekerja –pekerja yang berada dibawah naungan Takekura." Menghela nafas kembali untuk melanjutkan siarannya.

"Tapi jangan kalian remehkan, karena mereka punya Quarterback yang terkenal dengan tembakan cepatnya Kid, Lokomotiv Berat Jo Tersuma, Banteng yang sulit dihadang Bufallo Ushijima, dan Karnivora yang tak pandang bulu dengan lawannya Gaou Rikiya! Disamping mereke menonton juga game Enma Fires, Harima Foundation Dwarfs yang diperkuat oleh pemain yang baru saja kembali dari Jerman dan disegani, Kaisen Kagawa! Serta ada juga Kasho Lighthouse yang diperkuat Tank Kecil Daikichi Komusubi beserta Lineman yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'Ha Ha Brothers' tapi kali ini mereka tidak dengan Jumonji, Togano dan Kuroki yang mampu menghajar Kurita! Sekian dari perkenalan tim-tim Kuat yang datang hari ini. Sekarang saatnya perkenalan pemain, dimulai dari Koigahama Cupids!" Mizumachi bersemangat dan tidak sadar bahwa komentator sesungguhnya dipertandingan sudah datang. Ia bernama Settsu Ariyo, teman anak-anak Enma Fires karena dia juga merangkap jadi pelatih permainan Enma Fires dan seangkatan dengan Unsui dan Kurita "Mizumachi, tugasmu sudah selesai, aku minta maaf karena terlambat tapi sekarang kamu bisa bergabung dengan mereka, Ayo!" Sambil tersenyum

Mizumachi menoleh dan langsung memeluk Ariyo "Hohoi! Aku berbakat kan jadi komentator?"."Iya, sangat menghibur kawan. Sekarang bergegaslah kesana, biar aku yang ambil alih. Terimakasih sudah menggantikanku dengan sukarela" jawab Ariyo, Mizumachi memberi senyuman dan langsung kebawah dan bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya dan entah mengapa ia berubah pikiran "Oi, aku berubah pikiran, ayo kita habisi Koigahama, jangan memberi pertunjukan yang memalukan dihadapan Saikyoudai dan yang lainnya"."Itu baru Mizumach yang kukenal, Smart! Ayo kita habisi Koigahama!" Kotaro mengacungkan sisirnya kehadapan Mizumachi sembari berteriak dan semua anggota lama dan baru Enma Fires berteriak "Burn the Enemy!".

Sementara itu diperjalanan menuju Enma dengan Mobil Yamato yang sebenarnya milik Hiruma yang dipinjamkan, Yamato mulai memecah keheningan dengan berbicara terlebih dahulu "jadi Karin sekarang musuhku ya di lapangan, wah wah aku jadi takut." sambil tersenyum Yamato melihat Karin ditempat duduk depan. Karin membalas kata-kata Yamato "Ya sepertinya tak ada jalan lain untuk kita, lagipula ada Eyeshield 21 YANG ASLI ditimku." dengan nada yang menyindir dan menjulurkan lidah dengan muka mengejek ke arah Yamato, ya seperti biasa Yamato hanya tertawa tapi Sena gemetar dan spontan kata-kata dari mulutnya berucap "aku hanya BENAR BENAR melewati Yamato 2 kali saat Alexanders melawan Devil Bats di Christmas Bowl dulu, Karin jangan menyanjungku terlalu tinggi.. kasian Yamato—"

Tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Yamato "Sena, biar kuberitahu satu hal, satu kali kau bisa melewati lawan terberatmu, pastinya akan berpengaruh biarpun kamu hanya BENAR BENAR melewatiku 2 kali seperti yang kau bilang jika kau tak salah hitung dan hanya lolos dari Shin 1 Kali jika aku tak salah hitung, tapi karena HANYA 1 kali 2 kali itulah penentu hasil akhirnya ditentukan. Jadi jangan malu-malu Sena, lagipula aku ini sekarang adalah Takeru Yamato bukan Eyeshield" Yamato kembali tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, Sena pun tersenyum dan terlintas dipikiran Sena dan ia ingin bertanya tentang hubungan dia dengan Mr. Don tapi sebelum itu terjadi Yamato beroceh lagi "lagipula, secara langsung mengirimkan E-Mail kepadaku saat kau berada di Notre Dame dan isinya seperti meminta maaf tapi menyindir dan, yaa campur aduk rasanya. Baca saja sendiri" Yamato memberi handphonenya kepada Sena dan membacanya dengan Karin yang sedikit memundurkan kursi depan agar bisa membacanya juga.

"ada benarnya ceritanya berakhir dengan tragis untukmu Yamato, maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu difitnah waktu itu. Dilubuk hatiku aku hanya ingin kau terus berkembang dan mengasah kemampuanmu tapi tak dipermalukan dengan cara seperti itu oleh seseorang yang sekarang kita kenal dengan nama Panther, dan anak itu yang kau ceritakan adalah Eyeshield 21 di negerimu memang lebih pantas menyandang nama itu karena dia lebih cepat darimu dan dari kita semua di Notre Dame, sungguh menakjubkan kaki-kakinya. Kuharap dengan E-Mail ini kau juga mendapat pelecut semangat membara agar bisa mengalahkan Sena Kobayakawa setibanya dia nanti kembali ke Jepang dan suatu saat nanti, aku akan membalas perbuatan Kau dan Rikiya Gaou yang waktu piala dunia U-17 menjatuhkanku dilapangan itu. Sampai jumpa nanti Yamato, aku dan Pentagram menunggu kau dan all star Jepang di piala dunia U-23 mendatang" isi pesan E-Mail untuk Yamato.

"Agak panjang dan sedikit formal ya itu menulis E-mailnya?" Karin melihat Yamato yang menyetir. "Ya memang dia begitu dari dulu, Hahaha." Dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di parkiran Enma dan Yamato memarkirkan kendaraan didepan pintu gerbang Enma dan ia berkata "tak usah berterimakasih sekarang, saat ini kalian habisi Koigahama jika kalian masih bisa melakukannya, aku punya firasat Koigahama menyembunyikan sesuatu yang nantinya kalianlah yang kerepotan. Cepatlah pergi", Karin dan Sena spontan mengatakan bersamaan "B-Baik" merekapun langsung bergegas ke lapangan Amefuto. Saat Mereka berlari secepat yang mereka bisa, Sena bertanya ke Karin "Karin kenapa masuk Enma? Dengan nilai segitu kan bisa masuk Saikyoudai?".

"Aku ingin mengalahkan Yamato dan Taka dengan otakku sendiri mengingat aku kurang kuat, jadi kuputuskan masuk Enma dan aku tidak sadar Sena masuk Enma juga" Karin menoleh dengan senyuman khasnya dan saat tiba dilapangan Amefuto, tiba-tiba Monta berteriak sambil bahagia karena sahabatnya telah datang ke pertandingan pertamanya "Oi Sena, darimana saja kau,cepat ganti baju!" spontan seluruh wartawan dan para penonton menyorot kearah Monta yang melihat Sena dan Karin.

"Wa-h itu dia Eyeshield 21","Sena lawan Hiruma kayaknya seru nih","Serangan Enma Fires sekarang lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya" banyak reaksi yang muncul, bahkan banyak yang bersorak sorai karena Sena datang dan saat itu wasit meminta time out untuk beberapa saat karena situasi di tribun tidak kondusif mengingat tempat duduknya terbuat dari kayu yang seharusnya sudah diganti. Ketika Sena datang, waktu pertandingan tinggal 2 menit sebelum first half habis dan skor sementara adalah Fires 10-0 Cupids, yang masing-masing dicetak oleh Field Goal raksasa Kotaro dengan jarak 41 Yard dan Run Solo dari Riku Kaitani dari End Zone Enma setelah melakukan Intercept dari Cupids. "Ayo Karin kita harus bergegas"."Yes Eyeshield 21!" Karin berkata sambil mengambil baju seragam yang sudah disiapkan Julie dan langsung bergegas "Cepat Sena nanti kamu tidak main di first half!" Seru Suzuna.

Sena dan Karin masuk menggantikan Unsui yang sengaja meminta Karin masuk dan Kotaro yang kelelahan karena tensi permainan Koigahama yang ketat. Karin langsung menginstruksi karena dia sekarang Quarterback dilapangan menggantikan seniornya Unsui, lalu Karin memberi instruksi Riku dan Sena berposisi dibelakangnya sementara para Lineman diinstruksikan sengaja memberi jalan untuk para Lineback lawan agar terpancing masuk dan para Receiver dengan Tight End bersiap dengan formasi Shotgun tapi hanya Monta yang diperintah untuk berada disisi lapangan yang berbeda dan dia diminta untuk melakukan rute 'Hitch', "kenapa aku?"Monta kebingungan dengan menunjukan muka polosnya, Karin langsung menjawab "sudahlah Monta, aku tau yang aku lakukan. Lakukan saja oke?"."Oke"

Monta dan semua Pemain Enma bersiap dengan instruksi yang diberi Karin dan Koigahama bersiap dengan formasi defense normal mereka, Karin berteriak mengingatkan "Shotgun 412, Hut Hut","Keh, sepertinya atmosfirnya berbeda, Karin sekarang bisa bermain gila-gilaan juga ya Ke ke ke" Hiruma tertawa di tribun sambil mengelap AK47 miliknya. "Karin sudah lama ingin mencoba formasi itu di Teikoku dulu, tapi karena dia masih gugup waktu itu, jadi ya baru sekarang dia bisa melakukannya" Semuanya kaget melihat Yamato yang tadi tidak bersama mereka sekarang duduk dengan santai sambil meminum Kopi dengan kaki disilang seperti sudah lama dia duduk, Mamori yang pertama membuka mulut "Yamato darimana saja?"."Ada insting seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjemput Sena dan Karin di Bandara Narita, dan ya semua berjalan dengan lancar." Yamato melirik Hiruma dengan tersenyum dan Komandan Setan itu tersenyum juga "Bagus, mari kita lihat apa yang mereka suguhkan untuk kita" Semua pemain Saikyoudai dan Mamori seperti mengiyakan dan kembali menonton.

Ketika pemainan dimulai, semua Receiver berlari sesuai rute Shotgun dan Karin seperti tidak ingin melakukan pass dan memberi bola ditengah Sena dan Riku berdiri dan mereka berlari menuju Karin, tanpa disadari Lineback bernomor #33 dan #59 masuk dan itulah yang diinginkan Karin, Karin tidak memberi bola kepada Sena dan Riku tapi justru Sena dan Riku menghantam kedua Lineback dengan kecepatan mereka dan para Lineback yang masuk perangkap terjatuh dan Karin melakukan pass ke Monta yang sudah mengecoh pemain yang menempelnya.

Ketika Monta menangkapnya, dia berlari kecil dan pemain yang dikecohnya mengejar kembali dan ketika hampir saja Monta dijatuhkan, Sena dan Riku datang sontak membuat Monta mengerti kenapa dia dipilih Karin, ia memberi Sena bolanya dan Riku menahan pemain yang menempel Monta, Sena langsung berlari tanpa ragu karena semua pemain Koigahama terlalu fokus menjaga Receiver yang sebenarnya adalah tipuan untuk membuka ruang disalah satu sisi lapangan dan Enma Fires mendapat Touchdown. Suzuna berteriak "Sena-! Aku.." entah mengapa Suzuna lebih memilih tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terpotong.

Penonton pun bergemuruh dengan play brilian yang dilakukan Enma Fires, Hiruma hanya tersenyum dan berkata pada rekan-rekannya "Keh.. Ketika first half selesai, mereka akan sadar Koigahama belum mengeluarkan kartu andalan mereka, aku yakin mereka diperjalanan kesini karena mereka adalah murid Transfer dari Swedia, nampaknya Koigahama benar-benar melakukan transfer yang tepat karena ditempat para saudara sialan itu berasal, mereka bisa dibilang 'Ha Ha Brothers'nya Swedia.

Kita lihat saja aksi mereka, aku yakin cebol sialan dan yang lainnya akan kesulitan melawan saudara sialan itu"."kenapa kau menyetarakannya dengan Aku dan Togano Kuroki? Apanya yang mirip denganku? Sama-sama berandal saat SMAnya?" Jumonji bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit bingung bercampur dengan penasaran yang berlebihan, Hiruma pun mengatakan "Sudah kubilang, kau lihat saja baik-baik dan nantinya kau dan yang lain akan mengerti" ketika Hiruma selesai berbicara, bersamaan dengan suksesnya Field Goal Kotaro menutup first half dengan keunggulan Fires 17-0 Cupids.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

Penulis disini masih pemula dan mungkin orang baru disini.

.

Dicerita pertama ini, mungkin beberapa episode sedikit monoton karena lebih membahas pertandingan, tapi setelah pertandingan pertama barulah kehidupan para pemain terutama Sena dan Suzuna akan dibuat. Mohon reviewsnya karena saya butuh krikitan dan saran, apalagi pujian dari cerita yang masih asal-asalan menulisnya! Ke ke ke :p

So please Read and Review!

Terima Kasih :D


	2. Jorgensen Bersaudara

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

.

.

Dari Chapter ini semua adalah fiksi, jadi selamat membaca! =D

.

First Half telah usai dengan skor Fires 17-0 Cupids. Dibangku pemain Enma, Sena, Monta, Riku dan yang lainnya pun duduk dengan kaki diluruskan dan mencoba menganalisa permainan yang tentu saja diarahkan oleh Ariyo "Kalian tadi bermain sangat efisien, itu sangat bagus agar kalian tak mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik dihadapan para pemain lawan dan pengamat tim lawan sehingga data yang diperoleh menjadi minim. Itu akan menjadi sebuah keuntungan, tapi kalian harus fokus karena di Second Half ini mungkin Koigahama 'terpaksa' mengeluarkan kartu andalan. Karena dari tadi mereka hanya menahan kalian dengan tenaga yang minim."

"Aku juga berperasaan seperti itu, mereka seperti menunggu sesuatu. Makanya aku minta Karin masuk menggantikanku." Unsui menambahkan. Lalu Sena dan Karin ingat satu pesan dari Yamato yang mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki firasat yang buruk yang nanti akan merepotkan Enma Fires. Mereka berdua saling tatap, dan Kotaro seperti melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan dari arah tribun kiri Enma, sambil menunjuk dengan sisirnya "mereka siapa? Aku belum pernah lihat mereka di SMA." Semua pemain Enma mengalihkan pandangan kepada ketiga pemain yang baru mereka lihat, yang satu memiliki tinggi sekitar 185cm dan yang kembar memiliki tinggi badan sekitar 190cm.

Dibangku Koigahama, semua pemain seperti mendapat angin segar karena yang mereka tunggu telah datang. Hatsujo yang mulai berteriak "Oi, Jorgensen cepatlah kalian ganti baju. Menunggu kalian untuk muncul dan bermain membuatku muak tau!" lalu Jorgensen bersaudara menjawab dengan bersamaan "Maafkan kami." Lalu ditribun penonton Shun Kakei tercengang dan Habashira bertanya pada Kakei, "Hei, kamu kenapa? Seperti dihajar berandalan saja sampai mulut pun menganga"."kau tak pernah tau sekuat apa mereka sampai kau melihatnya sendiri dilapangan Habashira." Kakei merespon pertanyaan Habashira.

Kembali ke bangku pemain Enma, Sena kaget dan tak percaya kalau Koigahama punya pemain seperti itu. Tapi yang Sena bingung mereka ini siapa? Belum pernah Sena melihat wajah mereka sebelumnya, seolah paham apa yang Sena butuhkan, Suzuna pun datang menghampiri Sena dan berbisik "Sena, mereka itu yang dimaksud kak Hiruma sebagai rintangan Enma Fires kali ini. Yang satu bernama Matthew Jorgensen posisinya sama sepertimu, lalu yang kembar bernama Tim-Tom Jorgensen posisinya sebagai Receiver dan Tight End. Mereka dikenal dengan Jorgensen Bersaudara."

"Kenapa kak Hiruma.."."Sudahlah Sena, kamu harus menang di pertandingan debutmu siapapun lawannya. Berjuanglah Sena!" Suzuna tersenyum, membuat Sena ingat ketika Suzuna berteriak saat tadi touchdown namun terhenti. "kamu tadi berteriak dan sempat terpenggal kata-katanya, memangnya kamu mau bilang apa?" tanyanya dengan polos, seketika wajah Suzuna memerah dihadapan Sena "Untuk itu, kamu akan tau sendiri jawabannya Sena." Dan Suzuna langsung berlari menuju barisan Cheerleader dengan wajah memerah. Dari jawaban yang diberi Suzuna, Sena berfikir apakah Suzuna menyukainya sama seperti dirinya atau tidak, saat Sena sedang melamun karena kata-kata yang diucapkan Suzuna tiba-tiba Mizumachi memukul punggung Sena "Oi, sudah selesai belum melamunnya? Semuanya sudah menunggumu dilapangan."."Maaf Mizumachi, aku segera kesana"

Second Half dimulai dan Koigahama bersiap-siap dengan kick raksasa yang akan ditendang Kotaro, Unsui pun berbisik denga Kotaro sebelum kick off Second Half dimulai "Kotaro, jangan kau menendangnya terlalu tinggi kalau kau tidak yakin bola akan jatuh di end zone Koigahama karena Jorgensen bersaudara itu ada dibarisan paling belakang".

"Aku tau, makanya aku sedang mengkalkulasi ulang kecepatan angin Unsui"

"Tendanglah dengan keyakinan tinggi kalau tendanganmu mampu mencapai end zone, terkadang mengkalkulasi angin bisa membuat prediksi bola jatuh akan kacau karena angin bisa berubah"

"Hmm.. Baiklah"

Kotaro pun menendang bola dengan sekuat tenaga dan alhasil bola jatuh di endzone Koigahama dan memaksa Koigahama untuk memulai dari jarak 20yard dari End Zone mereka. Hiruma lalu berdiri dan ia berkata "Aku berani taruhan nanti di quarter 3 hasilnya adalah 17-21 untuk Koigahama dan yang mencetak touchdownnya adalah Jorgensen Bersaudara." Lalu Hiruma menatap sang Manajer Mamori dan berkata "Manajer Sialan, kau mau ikut aku tidak?"."Kau mau kemana Hiruma" Tanya Taka, "Kami akan merekam pertandingan dari Spy Mobil, sampai nanti!" Mamori menjawab dan mereka berdua langsung ke Spy Mobil yang terparkir di pinggir lapangan pertandingan. "Aku curiga Hiruma sengaja melakukan itu demi mendapat hati Mamori" Agon tertawa dan Akaba berkata "Fuh, mungkin jawabannya iya atau memang Hiruma cukup mewaspadai Jorgensen Bersaudara itu, tapi kemungkinannya kecil dan aku setuju dengan pendapatmu Agon"

"Kalian siap?" Hatsujo meyakinkan Jorgensen Bersaudara. "Ya, berikan saja bolanya ke kami dan kami akan memanipulasi Enma Fires."."Baguslah, siap-siap" lalu Hatsujo lalu memberi sinyal "Zero Hut Hut" dan permainan dimulai, Monta dan Riku bertugas menjaga Jorgensen kembar sedangkan Sena bertugas menjaga Matthew Jorgensen, seketika Hatsujo melempar pass ke Tim dan tanpa melihat pass Hatsujo ia menangkapnya dengan tangan kiri, dari Tom ke Tim, Tim ke Matthew, Matthew ke Tom, bola mengalir dengan sempurna.

Monta, Riku dan Sena kewalahan dengan permainan yang disuguhkan oleh Jorgensen Bersaudara, lambat tapi pasti Koigahama Cupids maju hingga tiba di end zone Enma Fires. Anehnya Quarterback kali ini dipegang oleh Jorgensen Bersaudara dengan Matthew sebagai poros dan ia menggertak "Kawan baruku Enma Fires, kalian akan merasakan rasanya dimanipulasi dengan trik kalian sendiri. Bersiaplah" Julie memberi sinyal agar Sena, Riku dan Monta diganti dengan para pemain bertahan. Haishi Mori, Shanen Hiroshi, dan Sawamura Kai menggantikan Sena, Monta, Riku.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan dan Matthew memberi sinyal "Dragonfly 3 Hut, Hut!" Agon dibangku cadangan dan Unsui dilapangan kaget bukan main ketika mereka melakukan Golden Dragonfly, pertama bola dilepas ke Matthew lalu seolah menantang pemain bertahan Enma agar maju menjatuhkannya, ia menadahkan bola lalu Tim dan Tom langsung mengambil bola tersebut dan Matthew seakan-akan menyembunyikan bola seolah dia masih memegang bola. Sena, Monta, Kurita dan Suzuna tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan Jorgensen Bersaudara. mereke melakukan apa yang Sena dan Monta lakukan saat mereka melawan Teikoku Alexanders dulu saat Christmas Bowl, 'Criss Cross'. Selama 5 detik pertahanan Enma kehilangan fokus karena mereka sibuk menjaga Tim dan Matthew sampai akhirnya Haishi Mori melihat bola dipegang oleh Tom namun sayang kecepatan reflek dari Haishi tak mampu menahan Tom dan Koigahama mencetak touchdown.

Field Goal dari Koigahama pun sukses hingga skor sementara menjadi 17-7, ditribun penonton Ojo Silver Knight sangat jengkel melihat pertahanan dari Enma terutama Shin dan ia memecah keheningan dilapangan sebelum kickoff dari Koigahama "jangan terpancing trik play mereka Enma!". Semua pemain Enma Fires tertuju ke tempat duduk Shin ditribun, seisi stadion langsung bersemangat dan meneriakkan kata-kata dukungan "Enma Fires! Kalian pasti bisa!","Kalau kecolongan touchdown, kalian juga bisa membalas dengan touchdown!", Cheerleader Enma tak mau kalah "Go Go Enma! Burn the Enemy!". Pemain Enma langsung bersemangat dan Unsui memimpin teriakkan untuk membalas

"Enma Fires!",Semua pemain Enma berteriak"Burn the Enemy!"

Kedua tim bersiap-siap dan Kotaro melihat ada keanehan dari posisi pemain Koigahama yang menempatkan Jorgensen Bersaudara disisi yang sama tapi sudah terlambat jika ingin mengingatkan para pemain Enma ketika Koigahama melakukan Onside Kick kearah kiri lapangan tapi Jorgensen Bersaudara berada di kanan, "Target Onside Kick ke orang-orang Swedia itu, Cepat kejar mereka!" dan apa yang Kotaro takutkan terjadi, bola menuju sisi kanan lapangan kearah Jorgensen Bersaudara lebih tepatnya ke arah Matthew Jorgensen. Yang mampu mengetahui bola diarahkan kearah kanan hanya Unsui, Sena, dan Riku dan mereka bertiga melakukan pencegahan namun sayang bola sudah mendarat ditangan Matthew dan serangan menjadi milik Koigahama.

Enma Fires dibuat tak berdaya oleh permainan indah yang disuguhkan Jorgensen Bersaudara, Tom ke Tim, Tim ke Matthew, Matthew ke Tom, bola mengalir dengan sempurna untuk kedua kalinya dan puncaknya mereka kembali mencetak touchdown kedua setelah selang waktu 6 menit dari touchdown pertama mereka. Field Goal Koigahama kembali sukses dan skor sementara adalah 17-14, Enma Fires masih unggul tapi tetap saja mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mereka gagal menahan serangan Koigahama, bahkan menyentuh bola saja para pemain Enma kesulitan. "Koigahama hanya untung-untungan! Oi Riku, Sena, Monta, Kalian jangan berfikir kalian akan menjadi pemenang Rice Bowl kalau lawan Koigahama saja tak bisa!" Kid berteriak karena saking geramnya melihat situasi, sayangnya kali ini Sena,Riku,Monta,Mizumachi dan yang lain tak bersemangat karena tak percaya mereka sudah dimanipulasi.

Ketika kickoff dari Koigahama dilakukan, lagi-lagi itu adalah Onside Kick tapi kali ini Jorgensen Bersaudara hanya menjadi Umpan dan sayangnya pemain Enma terlalu fokus menjaga Jorgensen Bersaudara. Hatsujo pun sukses menangkap bola dan serangan kembali diambil Koigahama. Pemain Enma sangat kebingungan dan untungnya mereka masih punya 3 timeout yang belum terpakai sepanjang pertandingan karena lupa mereka sudah dimanipulasi oleh Jorgensen Bersaudara. Julie Sawai merasakan keanehan, kenapa pemain Enma Fires berlaku seperti ini, dan tak biasanya ia lupa melihat waktu pertandingan dan ketika sadar ia berteriak ke lapangan mengingatkan "Waktu Quarter 3 tinggal 1 menit!".

Kurita yang dari awal Second Half yang paling termanipulasi terbangun dan ia langsung menyuruh semuanya berkumpul "Semuanya berkumpul!". Sena, Mizumachi, Unsui, Riku, Monta dan yang lain langsung menghampiri Kurita "Kita harus mengakhiri keadaan ini, aku punya firasat kalau Koigahama akan melakukan Hail Mary Pass ke Jorgensen Bersaudara sambil mengulur waktu quarter 3 habis. Jadi Sena menjaga Matthew, dan Riku serta Sawamura menjaga Tim-Tom, yang lain berjaga-jaga jika Hail Mary Pass ini hanya tipuan dan Koigahama memakai run play"."Aku tak percaya kita lupa melihat waktu pertandingan, padahal itu sangat penting" Unsui berkata dengan nada yang menyesal dan Sena perpendapat "Sudahlah kak Unsui,jangan terlarut-larut dengan penyesalan. Sekarang kita fokus kepada rencana yang dibuat kak Kurita karena aku juga memiliki firasat mereka akan melakukan Hail Mary Pass."

Semua pemain mengiyakan dan Unsui memimpin berteriak "Enma Fires!"."Burn the Enemy!"

Semua pemain bersiap dan ketika Hatsujo memulai permainan, Jorgensen Bersaudara langsung lari dari sisi kiri lapangan menerjang dengan kecepatan penuh dan Sena, Riku dan Sawamura berlari menjaga Jorgensen Bersaudara. Hatsujo hanya tersenyum "percuma, Jorgensen Bersaudara itu sama cepatnya dengan kalian hahaha!" Hatsujo pun melempar Hail Mary Pass, prediksi Kurita pun terbukti. Sena, Riku dan Sawamura beradu cepat dengan Jorgensen Bersaudara hingga end zone Enma, ketika bola mulai mendekat kearah Tom, Tom melakukan teknik andalan Monta dan yang lebih membuat tercengang orang-orang termasuk Monta sendiri adalah Tom hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya dan sukses menangkap bola walaupun Sawamura sudah lompat untuk menghadang arah bola ke Tom, Touchdown untuk Koigahama dan Quarter 3 berakhir dengan skor sementara 17-21 untuk keunggulan Koigahama Cupids.

Julie Sawai langsung menyuruh semua pemain Enma ke Bangku pemain, Ariyo datang dan langsung memberi instruksi "Aku tak percaya ini, mereka memanipulasi kalian. Oke sekarang dengar, aku punya firasat mereka akan melakukan Kickoff normal dan membiarkan Enma menyerang, Kuingatkan bahwa Jorgensen Bersaudara itu seperti anak-anak Deimon yang sanggup bermain penuh 4 Quarter. Dan dari data yang kuperoleh, mereka bermain di pertahanan juga, Matthew menjadi Lineback, Tim-Tom menjadi Safety. Jadi…." Sebelum Ariyo melanjutkan perkataanya, Sena meotong pembicaraan Ariyo "Jadi kita akan beri mereka kejutan dengan menjadikan aku sebagai tipuan untuk run play dan Monta sebagai tipuan di pass play, itu yang kak Ariyo ingin ucapkan kan?"."Wah wah kamu diajari cara membaca taktik oleh kawan-kawanmu di Notre Dame sana ya? Tapi sayang jika iya karena kamu kurang bagus mempraktekannya Sena, kalau mau mempraktekannya lakukan nanti dilapangan. Oke?" Ariyo meyakinkan Sena untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan dan kembali berkata "Baik, semuanya. Habisi Koigahama dengan 1 play indah dan menawan, Oke?"."Oke!" Semua pemain Enma menjawab.

Hiruma dan Mamori yang kembali dari SpyMobil langsung duduk kembali dengan anak-anak Saikyoudai, Yamato langsung menyindir "Kalian abis melakukan apa diatas SpyMobil? Bercumbu? Mmmh!" Semua pemain Saikyoudai tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tanpa sadar Mamori tertawa kecil kearah Hiruma dan ia menjawab "Mana mungkin Aku dan Hiruma bercumbu, pernah melakukannya saja tak pernah terlintas di pikiran." Agon pun ikut menyindir "Tenang saja, nanti juga terlintas kok." Kembali semua pemain tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar sindiran Agon, Hiruma pun tahan dengan sindiran yang dilontarkan Yamato dan Agon, Lalu ia berkata "Sudah puas dengan sindirannya?" dan berpaling melihat ke Bangku pemain Enma Fires "Oi Enma Fires! Tadi kalian kenapa bermain seperti orang idiot!" Hiruma menembakkan AK47 keudara "Tunjukkan kalau Enma Fires memang rival terkuat dari Saikyoudai! Aku muak melihat kalian, mana kerjasama tim kalian! Kalau kalian tak bisa mengatasi situasi ini, jangan harap kalian pantas menuju Rice Bowl!" dengan geramnya Hiruma berkata dengan menembakkan AK47 keudara.

Seisi stadion pun terdiam melihat aksi Hiruma ditribun penonton, Sena pun menunduk dan menyesali karena semua yang Hiruma katakana adalah benar. Enma sepanjang quarter 3 bermain seolah-olah hanya memiliki pemain bintang namun tak punya kerjasama yang bagus. Kurita pun menyemangati Sena, "Sena, jangan diambil hati kalau yang berkata itu adalah Hiruma. ia benar, kita tak memiliki kerjasama yang bagus karena kita langsung bertanding di hari penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Tapi jangan kamu pikirkan itu berlarut-larut. Ayo Sena bangunlah."."Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku 'jangan terlarut-larut dengan penyesalan', tapi kau malah memikirkannya" Unsui menghampiri Sena yang tertunduk di bangku pemain.

Suzuna menghampiri Sena dan berkata "Ayolah Sena, jangan menyesali hal itu." Lalu Suzuna meraih tangan Sena dan berkata "Aku tau Eyeshield ku tak akan menyerah disaat seperti ini, Eyeshield yang dulu kukenal itu memiliki semangat yang tinggi, lawan teikoku saja kalian di quarter terakhir sanggup memangkas jarak 20 poin lebih dengan dan memenangkan Christmas Bowl." Sena pun berdiri tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari Suzuna "Terimakasih Suzuna" Sena tersenyum dan menatap wajah Suzuna, Suzuna pun tersenyum dan wajahnya terlihat memerah "Oh oh oh rupanya kalian saling memiliki perasaan satu sama yang lain ya, Mha!" Mizumachi menyindir dna kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya "Ayo Sena, Semuanya, kita habisi Koigaham Cupids di quarter 4 ini dengan play brilian seperti saat quarter 2 tadi!"

Lalu Mizumachi berteriak "Enma Fires!","Burn the Enemy!"

Kali ini di quarter 4 Koigahama melakukan kickoff normal dan bola mendarat ditangan Riku, ia melihat Sena disisi lapangan yang berbeda tapi sejajar. Riku berteriak "Sena, kita berlari bersama!","Baik" Sena dan Riku pun berlari bersamaan dan melewati pemain Koigahama Cupids dan menyisakan Jorgensen Bersaudara dan Tim-Tom mengatakan "Jangan harap kalian bisa melewati kami!" Sena pun sadar ia dan Riku tak bisa melewati Tim-Tom untuk kali ini dan Sena berkata "Riku, tabrak saja mereka, biarkan kita jatuh tapi nanti kita akan menguasai pertandingan","Baik Sena!" Sena dan Riku langsung menabrakkan badan mereka ke Tim-Tom dan terjatuh.

Enma Fires berhasil melakukan Big Return dengan jarak 30yard dan kini mereka tinggal berjarak 55yard dari end zone Koigahama. Unsui lalu meminta Karin masuk dan setelah itu ia berkata "Sena, istirahatlah dulu, nanti aku akan membutuhkanmu"."Memangnya kenapa kak Unsui?" Sena penasaran dengan alasan apa Unsui memintanya beristirahat "aku perlu kau disaat keadaan maksimal, aku tau kakimu ada batasnya, walaupun sekarang belum mencapai 50% dari batasnya, tetap saja nanti kau bisa saja mencapai batas dan itu menjadi kerugian bagi tim. Makanya istirahatlah dulu karena aku butuh kamu nanti."

Sena pun meninggalkan lapangan dan berharap Enma mendapat touchdown pertama di Second Half. Unsui dan Karin berdiskusi kecil dilapangan

"Karin, kau tau caranya memanipulasi balik mereka?"

"Aku kurang bisa memanipulasi kak Unsui, daripada kita mencoba memanipulasi, ulur saja waktu pertandingan hingga habis.."

"..dan diakhir pertandingan kita mendapat touchdown? Begitukah rencananya? Terdengar sangat sederhana tapi.."

"bukankah dulu saat kak Unsui berhadapan dengan Deimon kak Unsui mengulur waktu dengan Dragonfly?"

"tapi itu gagal karena pada akhirnya kami kalah."

"kalau begitu kita pakai saja Dragonfly, masa buatan sendiri malah lebih bagus orang lain yang memakainya?"

"itu bukan buatanku ataupun Agon, tapi kau benar, kita pakai Dragonfly dan kita buat mereka berfikir ulang"

Lalu Unsui meminta Riku dan Utsoshi, pemain Enma Fires berposisi sebagai Tight End yang seangkatan dengan Kotaro untuk bergabung dengan formasi baru yang Unsui buat dan belum pernah dipakai oleh tim manapun. Ketika Unsui meneriakkan "Dragonfly, Hut, Hut!", pemain Koigahama pun terkejut karena dibelakang Kurita berdiri 4 orang, Unsui, Karin, Riku dan Utsoshi. Bola mengarah ke Unsui dan Riku serta Utsoshi menghampiri Unsui dan mereka memakai teknik yang sama dengan yang digunakan Tim-Tom, 'Criss Cross' dan ternyata itu hanya tipuan begitu juga dengan Unsui yang berpura-pura bersiap melempar long pass padahal bola diberikan kepada Karin tepat setelah Riku dan Utsoshi menghampiri Unsui.

Karin melempar pass ke Utsoshi dan Enma mendapat 3yard, dan Unsui tersenyum dan mencoba menggertak Koigahama "Bagaimana rasanya dimanipulasi balik? Aku menamakan teknik itu 'Platinum Dragonfly' walaupun hanya menambahkan 1 orang menjadi 4 orang tapi itu saja sudah membuat kalian bingung kan? Hahaha!" dan gertakan Unsui kepada Koigahama sukses, tapi Jorgensen Bersaudara mengerti apa yang diinginkan Unsui dan tak termakan umpan, mereka mencoba menenangkan rekan-rekannya dan mereka kembali bersiap pada serangan ke 2 Enma.

Dari Karin ke Unsui, Unsui ke Riku, Riku ke Utsoshi, Utsoshi ke Karin, Karin ke Riku, Utsoshi ke Unsui, bola mengalir dengan sempurna walaupun itu teknik baru digunakan pada pertandingan kali ini dan mereka sukses mengulur waktu hingga 12 menit dan pertandingan tersisa 3 menit. Unsui berkata "Kali ini kita masukkan Sena"."Akhirnya kau masuk juga Sena, kau tadi sudah istirahat kan?" Riku bertanya pada Sena dan ia menjawab "Badanku beristirahat tapi tidak dengan pikiranku."."Kau berfikir tentang seseorang kan Sena?" Mizumachi bertanya dan Sena tak menggubris pertanyaan Mizumachi dan Sena menghampiri dan bertanya pada Unsui.

"Kali ini strategi apa yang kak Unsui inginkan?"

"Justru aku mau bertanya padamu, lebih baik gunakan Platinum Dragonfly atau bagaimana?"

"Kita terobos saja lewat bagian tengah, lewat bagian Kurita"

"Kurita, kamu bisa tidak membuka jalan untuk Sena?"

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh"

"Jadi sejak pertandingan dimulai kak Kurita tak memakai kekuatan penuh?"

"Tidak, Ariyo memintaku untuk belajar mengontrol kekuatan agar efisien Sena hehehe"

"Baiklah sudah cukup berdiskusinya? Kita sudah mengulur 20 detik untuk hal ini"

Sena dan Kurita menjawab "Baiklah"

Unsui akhirnya membuang Platinum Dragonfly tapi menggantinya dengan Dragonfly biasa, meski begitu Dragonfly dari Unsui dan Karin cukup untuk membuat takut dan memberikan kesan kuat pada Koigahama Cupids, tak hanya mereka, ditribun penonton pun para pengamat dan para pemain lawan yang datang mendapat kesan yang sama dengan pemain Koigahama.

Hiruma kembali tersenyum dan melihat kearah Agon, nampaknya Agon sedang mengamati saudaranya dengan seksama "Jangan harap saudaramu itu lebih lemah darimu, mungkin kekuatan dia kalah denganmu tapi tidak dengan otaknya."."Ku ku ku Unsui memang bisa melakukan itu, mungkin bisa lebih kejam darimu tapi dengan cara yang elegan, tak vulgar sepertimu Hiruma ku ku ku." Agon merespon sambil meminum minuman soda.

"Shin, menurutmu apa yang dilakukan Enma mengingat hanya tersisa 24yard sampai end zone?" Tanya Sakuraba pada Shin,"sepertinya hanya mengulur waktu dengan sempuna." Shin dengan tenangnya menjawab.

"Yukimitsu, apa mereka segila kalian? Mengulur waktu dan berasumsi bahwa nanti diakhir pertandingan mendapat touchdown.." Takami belum selesai bertanya namun Yukimitsu menjawab "Ya, aku sangat yakin dengan hal itu."

Permainan kembali dimulai dan Enma menerobos melewati bagian Kurita, seperti tembok yang berjalan. Alhasil cukup untuk mengulur waktu 2 menit lebih dan tersisa 8yard, Untuk menghentikan waktu Unsui dengan tenangnya meminta Time Out pada Wasit dan waktu tersisa 44 detik. Untuk kali ini Unsui menyerahkan ide permainan kepada Karin, Karin pun tanpa ragu meminta semua mengingat posisi mereka saat play brilian yang digunakan saat First Half akan habis, Tapi bedanya kali ini Karin meminta Unsui tak diganti serta memintanya berada dibelakang Karin sekitar 5yard dan Sena melakukan ancang-ancang sejauh Unsui berdiri dibelakang Karin. Semuanya mengiyakan apa yang Karin minta.

Play terakhir pun dimulai dengan teriakkan Karin "Shotgun 521.." Sebelum Karin memulai permainan, Sena melakukan motion berlari kearah belakang dan Karin memberi sinyal terakhir "Hut, Hut!" Karin pun mencoba menarik masuk Jorgensen Bersaudara dan apa yang Karin inginkan lagi-lagi berhasil dan Sena langsung berlari kearah Karin berdiri. Tim hampir menjatuhkan Karin tapi Sena sukses mendorong dengan kekuatan kakinya dan Riku memblock Matthew, tapi Tom sukses melewati Sena dan Riku dan berhasil menjatuhkan Karin, namun bola sudah dilempar ke Unsui dan ia melempar pass ke Monta yang lagi-lagi ditempel pemain yang sama.

Monta dan pemain bernomor #91 meloncat bersamaan untuk menangkap bola, bola mata Unsui tiba-tiba membesar karena pemain #91 itu berhasil menutup Monta dan siap melakukan Intercept. Namun tiba-tiba pemain #91 itu didorong menyamping oleh Mizumachi yang sudah menghancurkan line Koigahama, Monta pun sukses menangkap bola dan Enma mendapat touchdown dan pertandingan berakhir dengan skor Enma Fires 24-21 Koigahama Cupids.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

Maaf jika cerita masih monoton, setelah episode ini baru saya akan membuat kehidupan perkuliahan Sena, Riku, Monta, Suzuna, dan yang lain! Mohon kritik, saran, dan pujiannya kalau boleh Ke Ke Ke :p

Jadi tunggu saja kelanjutannya!

Please Read and Reviewnya! :D

Terima Kasih


	3. Reuni Devil Bats

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

.

.

Note: Maaf karena di chapter 2 terjadi salah pengetikan karena saya mengerjakannya mengantuk dan cepat-cepat penulis mengupdatenya. Sekarang selamat membaca ya! XD

.

Keesokan harinya setelah pertandingan yang sengit dengan Koigahama Cupids, Sena berangkat dengan berjalan kaki ke Kampus. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sena naik sepeda atau Motor seperti Riku karena ia punya bypass yang diberikan Hiruma saat mereka menjuarai Christmas Bowl, tapi Sena tak suka menggunakan bypass yang diberikan Hiruma karena ia ingin memiliki apa yang ia inginkan lewat hasil jerih payahnya sendiri.

Saat tiba di Kampus, Suzuna dan Monta sudah menunggu didalam kelas Bahasa Jepang dan Suzuna menyapa Sena pertama "Pagi Sena! Kau masih capek karena pertandingan kemarin yaa?" seperti biasa Suzuna selalu menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi kali ini Sena terdiam dan teringat dengan kata-kata Suzuna yang mengatakan bahwa Sena akan tau jawaban yang Suzuna maksud saat pertandingan kemarin.

Suzuna dan Sena saling menatap kurang lebih 1 menit, "Oi, kenapa kamu menatap Suzunanya lama sekali Sena? Jangan-Jangan.." Monta terdiam dan ia tersenyum lebar "Kamu suka sama Suzuna ya?!" karena pertanyaan itu muka Suzuna dan Sena memerah.

Ternyata tanpa disadari mereka bertiga, seisi ruangan melihat mereka dan salah satu teman sekelas mereka memberi pendapat "Sena kenapa tak langsung saja utarakan perasaanmu pada perempuan idamanmu?"."Saat dilapangan Sena keren banget tapi giliran diluar lapangan beda banget, gak percaya diri.." berbagai komentar didapat Sena dari seisi ruangan. Tapi seketika satu ruangan terdiam karena dosen sudah memasuki ruangan, Sena pun terselamatkan oleh dosennya dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Saat kuliah selesai, mereka hendak ke kantin Kampus untuk duduk dan mengobrol seperti kebiasaan mereka waktu di Deimon. Sena melihat Kurita sedang memegang handphonenya dan Sena menghampiri Kurita diikuti Suzuna dan Monta, "Kak Kuritan!" Suzuna menyapa Kurita seperti biasanya, "Oh, Suzuna, Sena, Monta, duduklah disini ha ha!","terimakasih kak Kurita" sambil mereka duduk dan memesan makanan. Suzuna bingung dengan Kurita karena daritadi yang dia pegang adalah handphonenya.

"Kak Kuritan, kakak sedang chatting sedang siapa? Sepertinya seru." Suzuna bertanya dengan wajah polosnya "O.. O.. Oh Iya, tadi aku chatting dengan Hiruma dan Mamori katanya mereka mau bertemu dan mengadakan reuni dengan semua pemain Devil Bats nanti malam di Restoran binaan perusahaan Takekura, kalian mau ikut kan?"."Tentu saja!" Sena dan Monta dengan semangat menjawab pertanyaan Kurita, "Jam 5 Sore didepan gerbang ya kutunggu kalian, kita naik mobilku!","Oke!"

Setelah jam kuliah selesai, Sena pun pulang bersama Monta dan Suzuna dengan berjalan kaki, karena Monta berbeda arah jadi mereka berpisah dengan Monta ditengah jalan dan mereka akhirnya berduaan, Sena menatap Suzuna, ia penasaran dengan pernyataan Suzuna waktu pertandingan kemarin dan spontan ia bertanya pada Suzuna.

"Apa kamu sedang suka dengan seseorang Suzuna? Sepertinya kamu daritadi melamun."

"Sebenarnya iya Sena, tapi aku takut dia tak menyukaiku seperti apa yang aku rasakan."

"Memangnya siapa?"

Saat Sena bertanya tentang siapa orang yang Suzuna maksud, tanpa disadari mereka sudah sampai di rumah Suzuna. "Sampai jumpa nanti sore Sena!", Suzuna berlari kedalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu, Wajah Suzuna merah padam karena orang yang ia cintai bertanya siapa yang ia suka dan berkata dengan dirinya sendiri "Kenapa kamu belum sadar juga Sena..".

Sena pun berjalan menuju apartemennya dan berfikir siapa yang Suzuna maksud? Apakah ada orang lain? Atau justru dirinya yang Suzuna suka. Sena pun terus berjalan dan akhirnya tiba di apartemennya, ia pun langsung naik lift dan ia sampai dikamarnya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 Sore dan Sena bersiap dengan setelan baju yang ia dapat dari Amerika dan berharap Suzuna terkesan walaupun mereka nantinya berangkat bersama dengan Monta dan Kurita. Sena pun keluar dari apartemen dan berjalan ke kampus dan menghampiri rumah Suzuna, kemudian membuka pagar dan mengetuk pintu rumah Suzuna "Suzuna, kamu sudah siap?". Suzuna membuka pintu dan mereka berdua terdiam karena penampilan mereka.

Dalam hati Sena ia mengagumi penampilan Suzna malam ini "cantiknya dia". Suzuna juga mengagumi Sena dan berkata dalam hati "Sena sangat ganteng sore ini". Sena pun yang memecah keheningan yang berlangsung kurang lebih satu menit itu.

"Sudah siap? Ayo kita pergi"

"Iya, mari kita jalan."

Merekapun berjalan berdua, Suzuna dan Sena tidak biasanya mereka berjalan tapi tak berbicara,Suzuna memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sena.

"Sena, di kampus ada yang kamu suka tidak? Kamu seperti melamun daritadi, sama sepertiku tadi siang."

"Ada, tapi sepertinya ia suka dengan laki-laki lain"

Hati Suzuna pun seperti disayat karena ia kira orang yang Sena cintai bukanlah dirinya, begitupula dengan Sena, ia kira laki-laki yang Suzuna cintai bukanlah dirinya yang dari dulu saat mereka bertemu di Amerika, Sena sudah memendam rasa kepada Suzuna namun entah kenapa Sena seperti tak bisa melontarkan kata-kata yang pas untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Suzuna.

Tibalah mereka di pintu gerbang Enma tapi Kurita dan Monta tak ada ditempat. "Menurutmu kak Kurita dimana?"."mungkin masih dalam perjalanan, oh iya aku lupa, kenapa tak menelepon Monta? Ia dimana, biasanya ia duluan " Suzuna mencari handphonenya di tas yang ia bawa dan menelepon Monta.

"Monta, kamu dimana? Aku dan Sena sudah di depan gerbang Enma menunggu"

"Oh, hei Suzuna, aku dan kak Kurita sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana, tunggu saja ya"

"Baiklah kutunggu, sampai nanti."

Monta dan Kurita sebenarnya sudah janjian bahwa mereka akan datang lebih awal dan berusaha membuat Sena dan Suzuna bisa mengobrol tanpa ada gangguan, bisa dibilang mereka ingin Sena mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Suzuna. Mereka bersembunyi di parkiran sebuah supermarket yang tak jauh lokasinya dari tempat kuliah.

"Apa sekarang kita kesana?"

"Yasudah, tapi aku akan mengendarai mobil ini dengan pelan agar mereka lebih lama berduaannya haha!"

"Ide yang bagus kak Kurita!"

Merekapun akhirnya keluar dari parkiran dan langsung menuju Enma, tapi seperti Kurita bilang ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan dan tak terburu-buru, dan sampailah mereka di pintu gerbang Enma.

"Oi Sena, Suzuna, kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Akhirnya kak Kuritan tiba juga, cukup lama tau kami hanya berduaan disini seperti orang pacaran."

"Maaf tadi aku mampir ke bengkel untuk mengecek keadaan mini copper ku dan Monta muncul, kamipun kesini setelah selesai pengecekan di bengkel, haha!"

Mereka berempat berangkat ke tempat restoran binaan Takekura berada, selama diperjalanan Kurita, Monta, Sena, Suzuna mengobrol seperti biasanya, membicarakan teman sekelas mereka, bercerita lucu saat kuliah, dan Monta seperti memancing Sena dan Suzuna ketika ia bercerita saat pelajaran Bahasa Jepang Sena dan Suzuna saling menatap dan wajah mereka memerah.

Suzuna pun langsung mencekik leher Monta dan wajah Suzuna memerah persis seperti saat mereka di kelas Bahasa Jepang tadi pagi,Kurita dan Sena pun tertawa karena melihat tingkah laku Monta dan Suzuna yang seperti anak kecil. Merekapun tiba di restoran yang dimaksud, Jumonji pun menyilangkan tangannya dan berkata dari depan pintu masuk restoran ''Hei anak Enma Fires, lama tak berjumpa. Yang lain sudah menunggu kalian didalam" Jumonji pun masuk meninggalkan mereka diluar.

Komusubi, Togano, Kuroki, Yukimitsu, Hiruma, Mamori, Musashi, Taki dan Ishimaru sudah menanti anak-anak Enma. Taki pun melambaikan tangannya "Ahaha! Suzuna adikku apa kabar dirimu? Sudah punya pacar?"."Baik, dan aku belum punya pacar kakak Idiot!" Wajah Suzuna kali ini tidak memerah, tapi setelah Taki menyinggung soal 'pacar', reflek ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sena.

Sesaat setelah Taki memulai pembicaraan, Hiruma yang mulai pembicaraan "Cebol, Monyet, Cheer, Gendut, kalian datang juga.","Maaf tadi ada masalah dengan mobilnya, haha!" Kurita menjelaskan sambil ia duduk. "Hei Sena, lama tak berjumpa, sekarang Eyeshield di Enma yah, aku jadi takut begini." Ishimaru sambil tertawa "dengar-dengar kak Ishimaru masuk akademi polisi ya?" Sena dengan antusiasnya bertanya,"Hahaha kok Sena tau? iya aku masuk akademi kepolisian Orahime dan untungnya disana ada klub American Football juga, jadi aku langsung saja minta bergabung dengan modal 'juara Christmas Bowl'." Sena tertawa kecil karena Ishimaru yang mengatakan 'modal jaura Christmas Bowl' dengan wajah dijelek-jelekkan.

Sementara itu Monta dan Yukimitsu berbincang-bincang dengan santai

"Kak Yuki, Bagaimana kuliah kakak di Shuuei?"

"Haha, lebih seru dan tak membosankan karena American Football yang membuat itu jadi menyenangkan."

"Hahaha, Oiya kak Yuki, Shuuei Doctor Fishes sudah dapat pemain transfer?"

"Baru 1 orang dan lucunya ia lawan kita saat final Turnamen Kanto haha."

"Hah? dari Hakushu? siapa kak Yuki?"

"Kisaragi"

"HAAAH? Wah Wah enak yah dapat Safety sekaligus Receiver."

"Ya itu pintar-pintaran saja, habisnya asosiasi membiarkan proses transfer itu dan Doctor Fishes dianggap belum memakai slot asing yang jumlah maksimalnya 3 orang."

"Baru tau aku kak."

Yukimitsu dan Montapun meminum muniman yang sudah dijadikan, sementara itu disaat yang bersamaan Suzuna dan Mamori berpelukan karena sudah setahun mereka tidak bertemu.

"kak Mamonee, sudah lama kita tak bertemu!"

"iya Suzuna, waah payudaramu sudah berbentuk yah hihi!"

"ah kak Mamonee, kakak juga makin cantik hihihi"

"Suzuna bisa saja. Oiya, bagaimana kuliahnya?"

"ya kuliahnya biasa saja, tapi yang sekarang kupikirkan adalah bahwa laki-laki yang kusayang nampaknya tak menyukaiku kak Mamonee"

"memangnya siapa?"

Suzuna pun berbisik pada Mamori

"laki-laki yang kumaksud adalah Sena kak Mamonee."

Bola mata Mamori membesar, ia melihat kearah Sena sejenak, kemudian Mamori berbisik pada Suzuna

"kamu sadar tidak? Sena juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, kamu tidak lihat daritadi Sena hanya memandang kearahmu"

Seolah tak percaya, Suzuna pun menoleh kearah Sena, dan benar apa yang dikatakan Mamori, daritadi Sena memandang dirinya. Kali ini Mamori tak berbisik tapi mengobrol seperti biasa.

"memangnya kamu belum menyatakan perasaanmu ke laki-laki yang kamu maksud?"

"belum kak Mamonee, habisnya saat aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku dia sudah pergi pada saat itu."

Mendengar pembicaraan itu, Sena pun membayangkan siapa yang Suzuna maksud, apakah ada diantara kawan-kawan Deimon ini? Atau dirinya yang dimaksud Suzuna. Hiruma yang sudah sadar bahwa Sena sedang melamun karena menyangkut perasaan, ia melirik Jumonji, Togano, dan Kuroki. Mereka bertiga melihat Hiruma, dan Hiruma seolah memberi pesan bahwa mereka sebaiknya membantu Sena daripada mengobrol yang tidak-tidak.

Jumonji,Togano, dan Kuroki lalu berdiri menghampiri Sena

"Sena, kau bisa ikut kami?"

"Memangnya kenapa Jumonji?"

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut."

Melihat Ha ha Bersaudara dan Sena keluar restoran, semua anggota eks Deimon menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan "Mereka mau ngapain kak Kuritan?" Suzuna bertanya pada Kurita dan Musashi menjawab pertanyaan Suzuna "Mungkin mereka ingin bernostalgia, Heh." Lalu Komusubi berteriak dengan semangat "CI-CINTA!"

"Komusubi, kamu tau darimana?" Kurita tersenyum, lalu Yukimitsu bertanya pada Kurita "Bisa di terjemahkan bahasa kuatnya Komusubi, Kurita?","Oh iya ya, Jadi yang tadi Komusubi bilang 'Mereka pasti membicarakan tentang perasaan cinta Sena pada seseorang tapi Sena tak tau harus berbuat apa jadi ia galau, Ha ha Bersaudara pun mencoba membantunya' Begitulah yang Komusubi katakan" Lalu Yukimitsu teringat dengan Takami yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Wakana, sang manager Ojo Silver Knight dan Wakana juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Takami, Yukimitsu tersenyum sendiri.

Musashi pun bertanya "Yukimitsu, kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri? Kau mengingat seseorang di tempatmu Kuliah?","Iya Musashi, aku jadi ingat dengan Takami. Jika saja Sena punya keberanian untuk mengutarakannya pasti ini semua akan jadi sedikit lebih mudah, bukankah begitu?" Yukimitsu memberi tanggapannya dan Musashi seperti mengiyakan jawaban Yukimitsu dengan tersenyum kecil sambil meminum teh Ocha hangat.

Diluar restoran, Ha Ha Bersaudara mengajak Sena ke lorong sepi disamping restoran, Togano pun memulai pertanyaan. "Kamu kenapa Sena? Daritadi didalam melamun terus." Kuroki menambahkan "Tenang saja Sena, jangan kau kira kami ini akan membocorkan hal yang kau sembunyikan, mungkin kami bisa membantumu". "Apakah ada orang yang kau suka? sampai kau melamun seperti orang idiot" Jumonji lalu tertawa kecil, Sena akhirnya angkat bicara "Orang yang kusuka adalah..","Siapa Sena? Ayolah jangan malu-malu" Jumonji penasaran dengan jawaban Sena,"Su..Suzuna" mendengar hal itu, Ha Ha Bersaudara pun berkata "Sudah kami duga".

"Sena, kamu sadar ngak sih? Dulu saat kamu mau berangkat ke bandara dari Deimon, Suzuna yang paling mengkhawatirkanmu, ia seperti kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai dan memang kenyataanya begitu." Jumonji mulai menceritakan Suzuna saat Sena pergi ke Notre Dame. "Ia keseringan melamun jika tidak disapa, lagipula saat diruangan klub,saat ia melihat foto waktu kita juara Christmas Bowl, kau tau siapa yang ia lihat? Ia hanya melihatmu dan menyentuh wajahmu difoto"

Tiba-tiba handphone Sena mendering dan ketika ia dan Ha Ha Bersaudara melihat siapa yang mengirimnya E-Mail, ternyata ia adalah Daniel. Teman Sena saat ia berada di Notre Dame, ia adalah adik dari Clifford D'Louis, Quarterback Timnas Amerika saat Jepang bermain di final Piala Dunia U-17, "Hei Sena, apa kabar? aku hanya ingin bertanya, kamu sudah berani bilang tentang perasaanmu pada perempuan yang kau ceritakan pada aku dan yang lain disini?".

Ha Ha Bersaudara pun semakin yakin Sena juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Suzuna saat ia berada di Notre Dame, dan mereka membiarkan Sena mengetik pesan terlebih dahulu pada temannya itu. "Aku belum mengutarakannya, aku tak tau harus apa Daniel." Setelah ia kirim, Togano memberi pendapat "Kau tau cara yang paling efektif soal itu? Ajak saja Suzuna jalan ke tempat yang menurutmu bagus untuk berduaan"."Haha, aku setuju dengan itu Togano."

Jumonji seperti memikirkan sesuatu dan ia tau apa yang harus ia ceritakan pada Sena "Sena, dulu aku juga seperti kau, sulit mengutarakan isi hati pada seseorang yang kusayang, yaa mesti begitu akhirnya kami berpacaran juga."

"Hoi, Jumonji, kamu belum cerita apa-apa soal pacar barumu! Namanya siapa?" Tanya Kuroki dengan nada penasaran. "Namanya Aishi Hanabi, waktu itu sebelum pertandingan Taiyo Sphinx aku bertemu dengannya yang kebetulan saat itu dia sedang digoda oleh berandalan, aku yang kebetulan lewat menghampiri mereka dan aku melawan berandalan itu sendirian, untunglah American Football membuatku jadi lebih kuat. Tapi setelah berandalan itu kabur, Aishi pergi meninggalkanku karena dia ketakutan, Polisi tiba dan aku dikira jadi berandalan yang dicari-cari. Hingga keesokan harinya Aishi datang ke kantor polisi dan menceritakan semuanya, jadi aku bebas dan cepat-cepat aku berlari menuju tempat pertandingan."

"Lalu, Jumonji dan Aishi kapan jadiannya?" Sena bertanya dengan wajah yang bersemangat karena mungkin Jumonji mencoba membuatnya terinspirasi untuk mengutarakan isi hati Sena pada Suzuna.

"Kami jadian setelah perayaan kelulusan Deimon angkatan kita, Aku berpapasan dengannya didepan café tempat biasa aku, Togano, dan Kuroki makan. Kemudian ia seperti malu-malu saat aku mengajaknya makan, aku kemudian dengan modal nekat mencoba mendekatinya dan yah, Aku sekarang berpacaran dengannya."

"Sebentar, Aishi.." Togano mencoba mengingat nama itu karena ia pernah dengar namanya sebelumnya "Aishi manajer Utsumiya Cheetahs bukan?","Ya kau benar Togano."Jumonji melanjutkan "Sena, mungkin cerita pendek ku ini membuat kamu berfikir sesuatu?","Sepertinya, apa aku harus bermodal nekat?" Sena sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak, itu caraku. Kau bisa mencari caramu sendiri saat kau mendekati Suzuna, sebanyak apapun saran yang diberikan, tentu saja kaulah yang menentukan seperti apa cara pendekatan itu. Tapi untuk kali ini, mungkin Sena hanya perlu bilang ke Suzuna kalau kau mencintainya karena kalian sudah bersama selama 2 tahun lebih." Jumonji memberikan saran dan ia mengajak Togano, Kuroki, dan Sena masuk kembali ke restoran.

"Oi, Saudara sialan, sudah selesai nostalgia malamnya?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Keh, makanlah sana. Pesanan kalian sudah dingin.."

Sena melirik Jumonji dan ia memberi gerakan ucapan terima kasih padanya, sekarang Sena tau cara mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Suzuna. Setelah selesai makan mereka semua pun pulang, Kurita, Monta, Sena dan Suzuna pulang ke rumah mereka bersama. Selama perjalanan Monta tak habisnya melucu dan membuat Sena dan Kurita tertawa terbahak-bahak, hanya Suzuna yang melamun dan meihat wajah Sena "Coba Sena bisa mengerti apa yang kurasakan, mungkin aku tak akan lelah menanti seperti ini" katanya dalam hati.

Mereka pun tiba di pintu gerbang Enma dan Monta, Suzuna dan Sena pulang berjalan kaki sedangkan Kurita pulang dengan mobilnya. Ditengah perjalanan Monta berpisah dengan Suzuna dan Sena, saat hanya Sena dan Suzuna berdua, Sena memberanikan diri memegang tangan dari Suzuna, dipegangnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Suzuna pun tak percaya orang yang ia cintai memegang tangannya seperti ini, hati kecil Suzuna berkata "Sena, kapan kamu akan bilang kalau kamu mencintai aku?" dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada didepan rumah Suzuna, Suzuna pamit dengan Sena dan berlari memasuki rumah, Sena hanya bisa melihat Suzuna yang berlari kedalam rumahnya.

Ia pun kembali memikirkan kapan ia akan bilang kalau ia mencintai Suzuna, berbagai cara yang ia pikirkan tapi semuanya tak membuat Sena tenang karena ia merasa kurang percaya diri, pikiran itu terus saja menghantui Sena hingga kekamar apartemen miliknya. Sena pun duduk di sofa besar yang ia dapat secara gratis karena memakai bypass yang diberikan Hiruma, ia pun mencoba memejamkan mata sambil melihat ke langit-langit apartemen. Setelah sekian lama ia menatap langit-langit akhirnya ia pun tertidur pulas diatas sofanya.

.

.

Maaf kalau ceritanya masih monoton, saya hanya mencoba menuliskan imajinasi yang ada dipikiran penulis. Mohon Saran, Kritik, dan pujian jika cerita ini lumayan bagus Ke ke ke XD

.

Please Read and Review! :D

Terima Kasih!


	4. Skenario

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

.

.

.

Mungkin chapter ini dibuat dengan maksud menjelaskan chapter sebelumnya, Jadi selamat membaca!

.

.

Sena sekarang sedang berada di dekat SMA Deimon bersama Suzuna, mereka berjalan berdua dan Sena dengan percaya dirinya menyatakan cintanya ke Suzuna. Suzuna pun memeluk Sena karena ia sangat bahagia akhirnya Sena mengatakan hal yang ia inginkan, Sena pun mengajak Suzuna untuk berjalan-jalan di distrik dekat Deimon dan mereka berhenti di kedai ramen. Mereka menyantap Ramen itu dan seketika Suzuna berteriak kesakitan karena ia tertusuk Katana oleh seseorang tak dikenal.

Sena pun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia baru sadar bahwa itu hanya mimpi. Disatu sisi ia tak mau melihat kekasihnya tertusuk saat baru saja bersama, tapi disatu sisi dimimpi itu ia tampak percaya diri menyatakan cinta. "Coba aku punya kepercayaan diri seperti itu." Ia pun beranjak dari sofanya dan melangkah ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan pagi, ia melihat kalender dan hari ini adalah hari sabtu.

Sena teringat bahwa hari ini ada jadwal latihan dan ia memiliki kesempatan mendekati Suzuna, tapi ia merasa aneh, ia dan Suzuna sudah 2 tahun lebih bersama di Devil Bats tapi kenapa ia berpikir kenapa ia harus mendekati Suzuna. "Aku dan Suzuna kan sudah dekat, tapi kedekatan itu nampaknya hanya sebatas teman".

Ia masih mengingat saat ia memegang tangan Suzuna dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, kenapa ia tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu. Sena pun mencium bau telur dadar gosong, spontan ia melihat ke masakannya dan cepat-cepat ia matikan kompor listriknya. Ia tertawa kecil karena bisa-bisa memikirkan Suzuna sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa ia sedang memasak, untungnya yang gosong hanyalah telur dadar yang nantinya akan dibuat omelette.

Setelah selesai sarapan pagi, ia mengecek handphonenya dan ternyata Daniel mengirimnya E-Mail "Sena, Sena, kamu setidaknya harus bisa memberanikan diri. Dan yang terpenting, kamu harus tenang dan jangan gugup, Setidaknya itu pesan yang kutangkap dari Clifford saat ia melihat E-Mail yang kamu kirim kemarin. Hahaha."

Daniel dan Clifford benar, ia harus bisa memberanikan diri dan jangan gugup serta tenang. Sena pun membalas E-Mail Daniel "Hahaha, iya aku akan mencoba saran-saran kamu dan Clifford, terimakasih kawan!". Senapun meletakkan handphone di meja dan melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, ia menyetel tv di bagian utama kamarnya. Banyak berita yang Sena baru tau dan ketika berita American Football ditayangkan, ia langsung serius menyaksikannya. Universitas Taiyo yang baru saja menggelar peresmian pembukaan Fakultas baru langsung melakukan pertandingan persahabatan melawan Uraju Street Fighter dan skor akhir untuk kemenangan Taiyo Phoenix 49 – 6 Uraju Street Fighter.

"Wah wah Harao, Kasamatsu, Kumaguruma di Taiyo? Dan lawan mereka itu kan Gaiso dari Uraharajuku Boarders? Tentu saja mereka bukan tandingan Taiyo." Sena pun merasakan adanya semangat untuk datang latihan lebih awal dan segera mematikan tv. Ia bersiap mempersiapkan perlengkapan dan langsung berangkat menuju Enma.

Kamar Sena berada dilantai paling atas dan merupakan flathouse terbaik yang apartemen tempat Sena tinggali, semuanya ia dapat karena lagi-lagi bypass Hiruma yang pada waktu itu secara tak sengaja saat Sena sedang mengisi data-datanya tiba-tiba bersamaan ia memegang kartu identitasnya dan bypass Hiruma, Spontan muka pemilik apartemen pucat karena melihat bypass tersebut dan langsung memberikan flathouse terbaik yang mereka miliki untuk Sena dan ia tak perlu membayar flathousenya.

Karena dilantai atas, Sena bisa saja menaiki lift, tapi untuk kali ini ia memilih tangga darurat yang tersedia di apartemen dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Dari lantai 21, ia hanya perlu 2 menit untuk sampai dilantai dasar. Setelah keluar dar apartemen, ia berfikir sebaiknya ia mengunjungi rumah Suzuna.

Sesampainya dirumah Suzuna, Suzuna nampaknya tak ada dirumahnya karena berkali-kali ia menekan tombol bel dan Suzuna tak kunjung keluar. "Mungkin ia masih tidur atau sudah berangkat duluan." Sena pun berjalan menuju Enma.

Di Enma, Monta, Kurita dan Ariyo sedang berdiskusi tentang latihan apa yang cocok untuk para pemain hari ini, Terlintas dibenak Monta dengan Reuni Devil Bats tadi malam karena ia merasa janggal dengan semuanya yang terjadi. Lantas ia menanyakan hal tersebut ke Kurita.

"Kak Kurita, aku penasaran sebenarnya reuni kemarin itu reuni sungguhan atau bukan sih?"

"Sebenarnya kemarin bisa dibilang bukan reuni Monta, aku sendiri yang meminta Kurita untuk membuat rencana dengan Hiruma dan Mamori."

"Hah? Jadi kak Ariyo yang merencanakan semuanya? Aku tak menyangka kak Ariyo bisa membuat skenario dengan Hiruma didalamnya"

"Iya Monta, terkadang Ariyo memang bisa melebihi Hiruma soal memanipulasi situasi"

"Tapi kenapa kak Ariyo membuat skenario itu? Dan siapa saja yang tau soal itu?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya khawatir Sena tak bisa fokus saat pertandingan, saat lawan Koigahama saja ia suka melamun karena aku berani taruhan ia sedang memikirkan Suzuna. Jadi kuputuskan untuk meminta Kurita untuk membuat reuni dengan pemain Devil Bats, lagipula sekalian kan kalian reuni? Toh, juga mungkin dengan itu aku kira rencana itu bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan Sena diluar lapangan agar ia bisa fokus kembali seperti dulu di SMA"

"Kak Ariyo belum menjawab pertanyaanku dengan lengkap, siapa saja yang tau?"

"Baiklah Monta, untuk itu tanyakan saja pada Kurita, karena aku hanya memintanya membuat acara reuni itu"

"Kak Kurita, tolong jawab pertanyaanku itu."

"Sebenarnya yang tau hanya Aku, Hiruma, Mamori, Musashi, Jumonji, Togano, dan Kuroki karena mereka paling mudah diajaknya, sisanya aku dan Hiruma sengaja untuk tidak memberi tau karena Hiruma bilang itu bisa membuat rencana kacau. Dan teknisnya, Mamori memberi saran atau bisa dibilang semangat untuk Suzuna dan Jumonji, Togano, dan Kuroki memberi saran kepada Sena, terutama Jumonji yang sudah memiliki pacar."

"Hah? Jumonji sudah punya pacar? Namanya siapa kak Kurita?"

"Namanya Aishi Hanabi, dia sekarang menjadi manajer Utsumiya Cheetahs."

"Hmm begitu ya, lalu kenapa aku tak diberi tau?"

"Habisnya kata Hiruma kamu terlalu bersemangat soal itu, nanti kamu bisa saja tanpa sengaja memberi tau soal itu"

"Hmm.. akhirnya aku mengerti juga maksud reuni itu, tapi ada benarnya juga, Semangat Sena seperti menurun semenjak ia kembali dari Notre Dame"

"bicara soal Sena, nampaknya dia sudah datang dan seperti mencari sesuatu"

"aku berani taruhan kak Ariyo, pasti mencari Suzuna"

Mereka bertiga akhirnya menghentikan pembicaraan dan menatap Sena yang seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Hai Monta, Kak Kurita, kak Ariyo, kalian lihat Suzuna?"

"Mungkin dia sekarang sedang latihan bersama Cheerleader di Gedung Serbaguna"

"Oh begitu, terimakasih kak aku kesana dulu"

Sena pun segera menuju Gedung Serbaguna, Ariyo pun menggeleng-geleng kepala dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan yang terhenti.

"Nampaknya rencana kita berhasil"

"itu rencanamu, kenapa aku diikutsertakan Ariyo"

"tentu saja itu rencana kita Kurita, tanpa kau, aku tak akan punya nyali untuk berbicara pada komandan iblis itu dan tanpa aku, kau juga tak kepikiran akan membuat reuni itu."

"jadi maksud kak Ariyo itu kita harus saling melengkapi, begitu?"

"Wah wah, Monta nampaknya mengerti arah pembicarannya"

"bukan kak Ariyo namanya kalau apa yang dilakukan kak Ariyo tidak ada tujuannya"

"itulah mengapa ia bisa disetarakan dengan Hiruma"

"Lalu kak Ariyo kenapa tak ikut bermain?"

"aku dulu memang pemain American Football Monta, tapi sekarang aku tak bisa bermain karena kakiku ini, parahnya bisa dibilang seperti kecelakaan yang dialami Takami tapi lebih parah daripada itu. Dokter bilang aku tak bisa lagi bermain karena aku tak boleh berlari atau rasa sakitnya akan kembali lagi, jadi daripada aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik aku menjadi pelatih saja."

"Aku kira kenapa, ternyata karena kaki kak Ariyo ya.. baiklah sekarang ayo kita selesaikan rencana kita untuk latihan nanti, Eh kenapa jadi kita? Kan aku baru masuk Enma hehehe"

"tidak apa-apa Monta, Enma Fires tak mengenal senioritas seperti yang lain, tapi harus tetap saling menghargai satu sama lain, lagipula kaukan sudah dinobatkan oleh wartawan luar sebagai Receiver nomor satu jepang, bahkan sampai dinobatkan nomor satu seAsia, saat kau melawan Bud Walker dan kau mampu melawannya bahkan menang saat extra time tanpa izin itu hahaha!"

"Kurita, Amerika memang seperti itu, mereka hanya melihat sekali saja dan saat itu pula jika kau bermain bagus kau akan dipuja dengan pujian-pujian bahkan berlebihan, begitu sebaliknya. Jadi aku sarankan atau mungkin kuharuskan untuk menghilangkan predikat 'nomor satu' itu dari benakmu Monta, karena nanti bisa saja kau sombong dan lupa diri."

"iya juga ya, terimakasih kak Ariyo atas saran yang nantinya menjadi 'keharusan'."

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama, lalu Ariyo menginstruksikan untuk latihan nanti, untuk Offense, semuanya akan dilatih mengikuti poros Dragonfly, entah itu Dragonfly, Golden Dragonfly, atau teknik baru yang dinamai Unsui Platinum Dragonfly agar nantinya semua pemain bisa beradaptasi dengan segala situasi Dragonfly, sedangkan Defense ada 2 formasi yang akan disiapkan Ariyo yaitu formasi buatan Ariyo yang ia namai 3-3 dan formasi normal 4-3. Lalu Ariyo berkata pada Kurita dan Monta

"Seandainya saja ada lagi orang-orang yang berminat bergabung dengan Enma Fires, jadinya kan kalian tak perlu bermain double seperti saat kalian di Deimon."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku dan kak Kurita sanggup kok, ya kan kak Kurita?"

"Ariyo mencemaskan hal itu karena tempo permainan di Universitas jauh berbeda dengan di SMA Monta"

"Situasi Enma sekarang ini seperti Deimon dulu, kekurangan pemain tetap. Makanya kami masih mencari pemain pelapis agar tidak melelahkan saat pertandingan."

"Jadi pemain Enma Fires sebenarnya ada berapa kak Ariyo?"

"Unsui, Kurita, Mizumachi, Kotaro, Sena, Kau, Riku, Karin, Haishi, Shanen, Sawamura, dan Utsoshi. Sedikit kan?"

"Shanen itu siapa kak Ariyo?"

"Kami biasanya memanggil dia dengan Hiroshi, tapi setelah mendapat kabar bahwa adiknya Hiroshi Shyuuta ingin masuk Universitas Enma, jadi Shanen meminta kami untuk memanggilnya dengan nama itu Monta."

"Begitu ya kak Kurita? Lalu kenapa tidak mencari pemain dari luar negeri?"

"Siapa yang memberi taumu soal itu Monta?"

"Kak Yuki, dia menjelaskan dengan sederhana dan mudah saat 'reuni' kemarin."

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mencari pemain luar negeri, tapi itu ada konsekuensinya Monta. Jika kita sudah mencapai batas kuota, kita tak bisa mencari pemain asing lagi hingga slot pemain asing itu berkurang atau bisa dibilang lulus dari kuliah"

"tapi Shuuei Doctor Fishes sudah dapat pemain lokal yang kuliahnya di luar negeri dan itu tidak mengurangi slot, dan yang paling bagusnya itu bisa dilakukan kapan saja kata Kak Yuki. Lalu kenapa kak Ariyo belum menentukan pilihan?"

"pilihan sih ada, tapi tim dataku sepertinya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk itu."

"Haaah? Tim Data?"

"Dan lagipula Monta,Yukimitsu itu lupa bahwa pemain lokal yang ditransfer dari luar negeri itu tak bisa bermain di 'U League sampai penerimaan mahasiswa baru tahun depan. Asosiasi American Football Jepang tak sebodoh itu dalam membuat peraturan."

"Waw, kakak seperti Hiruma yang tau segalanya"

"Sudah kubilang Monta, Ariyo memang seperti Hiruma tapi tak sebengis Hiruma, hahaha!"

Sementara itu di Gedung Serbaguna, Sena duduk dibagian atas Gedung Serbaguna dan benar apa yang dikatakan Ariyo, Suzuna sedang berlatih dengan tim Cheerleaders. Seperti tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Suzuna, Sena pun berjalan keluar dari Gedung dan bersamaan dengan tim Cheerleaders yang memutuskan untuk istirahat, Suzuna melihat sekeliling Gedung dan ia terkejut saat Sena berjalan di bagian atas Gedung namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghampiri Sena karena saat ini ia harus fokus sebagai kapten baru di tim Cheerleader Enma.

Sementara itu dilapangan, Ariyo, Monta, dan Kurita terdiam saat tim Sepakbola Enma tiba dilapangan.

"Ariyo, kamu ngapain disini?"

"Oh Hai kawan, kalian dari tim Sepakbola ya?"

"Iya, sekarang jadwal latihan kami disini makanya kami kesini."

"Hah? Loh kok kalian yang latihan disini?"

"Oi Monyet, kamu tidak tau kalau sudah ada perubahan jadwal pemakaian lapangan ini? Dan jangan bilang kau dan Kurita juga tidak tau."

Ariyo kembali terdiam dan bersamaan dengan Sena yang sudah tiba dilapangan. Ariyo langsung memukul pelan kepalanya karena ia lupa bilang pada rekan-rekan tim dan mengingatkan Julie tentang hal ini.

"Aku taruhan pasti kau lupa, ya kan?"

"Iya kawan, maaf ini kesalahanku."

"Iya iya tidak apa. Aku tau rasanya merangkap jadi Pelatih sekaligus Komentator jadi membuatmu lelah"

"Terimakasih kawan, sekarang kami akan pergi ke lapangan lain"

Lalu Ariyo dan yang lain segera berkemas dan bergegas menuju lapangan lain, ketika mereka sampai Kurita langsung memberitahu pemain lain bahwa latihan hari ini di lapangan lain, tepatnya di lapangan merah. Sena dan Monta lalu teringat dengan lapangan seperti ini.

"Kau ingat kan, saat kita menghabisi Misaki Wolves di lapangan seperti ini?"

"iya Sena, aku sangat ingat momen itu. Kita mampu membuat 16 Touchdown tanpa ampun."

Lalu perbincangan mereka terpotong dengan suara kak Kurita yang meminta tolong agar mereka membantu Kurita dan Ariyo agar mempersiapkan goal post rakitan yang Enma Fires miliki. "Untung saja Unsui membuatnya, ternyata ini yang dimaksud Unsui kenapa ia membuat benda ini" kata Kurita sambil membuka benda yang dimaksud. Setelah selesai dengan goal post rakitan yang dibuat Unsui, Riku bersama Mizumachi, Unsui, Shanen, Utsoshi, dan Sawamura tiba dilapangan merah.

"Kenapa kita malah latihan disini? Kan lapangannya tidak enak!" Sahut Mizumachi, lalu Ariyo menjelaskan "Maaf kawan, aku lupa memberi tau bahwa ada perubahan jadwal pemakaian lapangan berhubung Enma hanya memiliki satu lapangan berumput. Jadi aku minta maaf".

Sesaat setelah Ariyo selesai berbicara, Karin, Julie dan Kotaro pun tiba dilapangan merah, "kalian tunggu apa lagi? Ayo ganti seragam kita mulai latihannya!" Julie pun duduk dikursi yang tersedia dan latihan pun dimulai. Ariyo memberi menu latihan yang ia, Kurita, dan Monta buat kepada Unsui, lalu Ariyo duduk disebelah Julie sambil memantau para pemain.

"Ah maaf Julie, aku lupa memberi tau soal ini padamu"

"Ah sudahlah kak, aku tidak terlalu kesal dengan hal itu"

"mungkin karena aku merangkap menjadi pelatih sekaligus komentator yang membuat aku lelah sampai-sampai hal seperti itu aku lupa."

"Oh iya, bicara tentang komentator, kenapa tidak kakak minta tolong saja pada ekskul hubungan masyarakat? Bukankah mereka menjadi komentator di pertandingan Baseball dan Sepakbola?"

"Oh iya ya, tapi nampaknya mereka hanya akan menjadi announcer saja. Tapi tak apalah agar aku bisa fokus pada Enma Fires"

"kau tak bilang terimakasih padaku? Huh"

"Ah iya iya terimakasih Julie Sawaiiii"

"Mulai deh kak Ariyo seperti Kotaro"

Setelah selesai berdiskusi kecil, mereka kembali melihat ke lapangan untuk memantau para pemain. Lagi-lagi yang menjadi sorotan Ariyo dan Julie adalah Sena. "Ah Sena, dia kenapa sih? Dia bisa melewati Utsoshi dengan mudahnya tapi dia malah tertangkap" gerutu Julie, spontan Ariyo ingat sesuatu lalu berkata "mungkin hal yang sama masih dipikirkan Sena sampai-sampai dampaknya terbawa hingga ke lapangan. Jadinya dia tak bisa fokus latihan"

Julie pun bingung apa yang dimaksud Ariyo dengan 'hal yang sama', lalu Julie terkejut saat Suzuna datang memeluk Julie dari belakang. "Kak Julie! Hai juga Kak Ariyo!","Suzuna, bikin aku kaget saja" Julie berkata sambil tersenyum. Ariyo pun masih melihat kelapangan dan kelihatannya performa Sena membaik sesaat setelah Suzuna datang, ia pun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dilapangan, Sena seperti bersemangat kembali, Riku melihat sekitar dan benar saja yang ia duga, ternyata ada Suzuna yang membuat Sena kembali bersemangat. Iapun kembali ke posisi yang diperintahkan Unsui, kali ini tag team Unsui-Karin melakukan Dragonfly, setelah kode diteriakkan permainan pun dimulai.

Bola dilemparkan pada Karin dan ia langsung besiap melakukan long pass, dengan reflek yang mereka miliki Shanen, Sawamura, dan Haishi langsung meng-cover Monta, Riku, dan Sena. Unsui yang tidak dijaga berlari membelakangi line lawan dan ia melompat, kemudian Karin seakan-akan melemparkan long pass pada ketiga receiver tersebut.

Ternyata itu semua hanya jebakan karena target aslinya adala Unsui yang tak dijaga, dengan mudahnya Unsui menangkap pass Karin yang sangat lembut lalu berlari sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa dan Unsui dijatuhkan Haishi, tim Offense pun maju 15 yard.

Teknik Dragonfly pun terus dilatih hingga Julie meniupkan peluit tanda latihan sudah selesai, Semua pemain pun pergi ke ruangan ganti baju yang dekat dengan lapangan merah, Suzuna membantu Ariyo dan Julie untuk membereskan perlengkapan dan ketika ia mengambil helm terakhir yang tercecer, ia langsung melihat sekilas dan menghirup aroma dari helm itu. Hati kecil Suzuna pun berbicara "ini pasti helm yang Sena pakai tadi,Hmmm wanginyaa.. Jika helm ini adalah Sena, aku mungkin akan menciumnya"

Melihat Suzuna yang sedang memeluk helm yang Sena pakai, Julie dan Ariyo pun saling tatap dan Julie berkata "andaikan saja Sena berani bilang kalau dia sayang pada Suzuna, pastinya tak akan serumit ini kisahnya","Hahaha namanya juga Sena, dia kan kelewat pemalu ketika diluar lapangan, apalagi masalah sensitif seperti cinta. Sena bukanlah tipe playboy yang dengan mudahnya mencari pasangan, ya seitdaknya itu yang kutangkap dari perbicanganku dengan Kurita." Ariyo pun menambahkan dan mereka kembali membereskan barang-barang yang masih tercecer.

Kotaro pun keluar dari ruang ganti dan menghampiri Julie, lalu mereka berciuman dan Julie pulang bersama Kotaro. Julie pun bercerita pada Kotaro seandainya saja Sena sudah berpacaran dengan Suzuna, semuanya akan menjadi mudah, lalu Kotaro menjawab "Cepat atau lambat, aku yakin Sena pasti akan bilang hal itu pada Suzuna." Kotaro tersenyum dan merangkul Julie dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

Akhirnya sampai juga di Episode 4, kebanyakan kisah ini terinspirasi dari film anime yang bertema romance/drama. Meskipun masih berantakan tapi saya berharap kalian suka! Ke ke ke XD

Please Read and Review

Dan

Terimakasih! :D


	5. Mencari Jawaban

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

.

.

.

Note: maaf jika di chapter kali ini penulis mulai kehabisan ide sehingga mencantumkan nama yang asing di telinga orang Jepang tapi tak asing di telinga orang Indonesia. Semua cerita ini adalah fiksi termasuk pencantuman websitenya juga benar-benar fiksi, Jadi Selamat membaca!

.

.

Matahari telah terbit dan Sena pun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang utama penthouse. Kemudian Sena menuju dapur dan membuat semangkok sereal dan membawanya ke meja ruang utama yang berbentuk persegi, entah kenapa tak biasanya Sena tidak menyalakan tv untuk melihat berita terkini.

Ia merasa ada yang salah kemarin, ia berpikir apa yang salah sambil memakan serealnya. Kemudian ia teringat dengan apa yang ia inginkan kemarin, yaitu mendekati Suzuna, lalu ia meraih handphonenya dang mengecek adakah E-Mail yang masuk.

Dan benar saja, Sena mendapat E-Mail dari Daniel, Jumonji, dan Suzuna. Senapun membuka E-Mail Daniel terlebih dahulu.

"Sena, dari saran-saranku dan Clifford, sudah ada yang kamu coba belum?" ia pun tak ingin membalasnya karena saran mereka belum sama sekali ia coba, bahkan kemarin saat ia mencoba menemui Suzuna di gedung serbaguna, Sena seperti tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Lalu ia membuka pesan dari Jumonji "Kamu masih belum bisa bilang sama Suzuna?" Sena pun membalas pesan itu "Belum Jumonji, sepertinya aku membutuhkan saran darimu lagi, bisakah kita bertemu hari ini? Hanya kau dan Aku, aku tidak ingin ada Togano dan Kuroki karena bisa saja menggangu pekerjaan mereka."

Dan E-Mail terakhir, "Suzuna.." hanya itu kata-kata yang terucap di bibir Sena, ia pun membaca isi E-Mail tersebut "Selamat pagi Sena! Aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu, kamu kemarin ke gedung serbaguna ya saat aku sedang latihan bersama Tim Cheerleader?"

Dan mendadak Sena merasakan sesak didada, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. "aku ingin sekali mengatakannya, tapi kenapa sesulit ini!" Sena pun memukul dinding dengan kencang, ia tidak merasakan sakit. "Aneh, biasanya aku menjerit kesakitan setelah memukul dinding." Sambil melihat tangan kanannya yang memerah tapi tak merasakan sakit.

Sena pun terdiam beberapa saat di ruang utama, ia tidak tau mau melakukan apa, ia bingung, kenapa perasaannya seaneh ini, ia pun menarik rambutnya karena kebingungan seperti psikopat. Untungnya semua itu berakhir ketika Jumonji membalas E-Mail yang Sena kirim tadi.

"Baiklah, hanya kau dan aku, kita bertemu di tempat makan yang dulu tempat aku, Togano dan Kuroki makan jam 12. Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa tempatnya haha! Sampai nanti!" Sena pun tersenyum dan melihat jam, sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.20, ia pun melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu di Saikyoudai, Jumonji yang masih memegang handphonenya di pinggir lapangan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum, "Sena Sena, kau ini.. bilang hal semudah itu saja susahnya minta ampun","Oi Jumonji, jangan kau kira hal itu mudah" tanpa disadari Jumonji, Hiruma sudah berada dibelakangnya. "Kau kira itu mudah?" Hiruma bertanya pada Jumonji sambil memegang AK47 miliknya, "Buatku mudah, memangnya kenapa?"."Apa alasannya?" Hiruma bertanya kali ini tapi dengan mata yang mulai serius.

"Ya seperti yang kubilang kak Hiruma! Buatku mudah!", Hiruma pun tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan "Susah kan memberi alasanmu kenapa hal itu mudah? Begitu juga yang dialami Sena, ia pun kesulitan mengucapkannya, ia juga tidak tau alasannya." Jumonji pun terhenyak dan memikirkan kembali apa yang Hiruma katakan, Hiruma pun pergi dan berkata "Kau sudah janjian kan sama Sena mau ketemuan? Pergilah sana sebelum Mamori melihatmu pergi, jika ia melihatmu, kau dan Sena pasti dibuntuti olehnya","Baiklah, Terimakasih." Hiruma pun melangkah meninggalkan Jumonji dan tersenyum kecil.

Jumonji pun bergegas mengambil motornya yang terparkir didekat lapangan dan pergi untuk menemui Sena. Sesaat setelah ia meninggalkan gerbang Saikyoudai ia berpikir sebentar, dan ia berkata dalam hati "Aku ajak saja Aishi, pasti ia dengan senang hati membantu. Lagipula ia fans berat Sena, pasti akan jadi lebih mudah" Jumonji pun menuju Universitas Utsumiya yang bisa dibilang lumayan jauh dari Saikyoudai, butuh sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai, itupun jika tidak macet.

Sesampainya di Utsumiya, ia melihat Aishi sedang membaca buku novel. "Aishi!", Aishi pun berhenti membaca buku novelnya dan ia seperti merasa bahagia karena suara itu sangat ia kenal, "Jumonji!" Iapun menghampiri dan memeluk Jumonji dan mereka berciuman.

"Kamu datang kesini jauh-jauh dari Saikyoudai ya?"

"Ya begitulah sayang, oiya jam kuliahmu sudah selesai apa belum?"

"Sudah kok, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayo kita makan siang, sekalian jalan-jalan sebagai pasangan"

Wajah Aishi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah padam dan Jumonji hanya tersenyum melihat pacarnya, "Kamu mau kan?","Iya Jumonji, ayo kita masuk!" Aishi pun memegang erat tangan Jumonji dan mereka menuju motor Jumonji lalu pergi ketempat makan yang dulu ia Togano dan Kuroki makan dan tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Aishi setelah kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan sehingga membuat Jumonji masuk ke kantor polisi.

Sena pun bersiap-siap dan membawa dompet dan handphonenya, ia pun terkejut ketika Suzuna mengirimkan E-Mail lagi.

"Sena, kamu dimana? Kok kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi pagi?"

Sena, pada akhirnya mau tak mau ia menjawab pesan itu.

"Maaf aku baru pegang handphone Suzuna, iya kemarin aku ke Gedung Serbaguna untuk mencarimu, ternyata kamu lagi latihan sama timmu, jadi karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu latihanmu jadi aku keluar dari gedung."

Suzuna membaca pesan itu dan ia bahagia bukan main dirumahnya "Sena pasti menyukaiku! Aku yakin! Sena kapan akan bilag padaku hal-hal romantis.."," _My Sister_! Kamu kok senang banget?" ternyata tanpa disadari Suzuna, Taki sudah melihatnya sejak ia mendapat E-Mail dari Sena, "Ah bukan apa-apa","Bohong, aku bisa lihat dari mata itu." Taki pun melangkah kedalam dan membenarkan rambutnya, "Sungguh bukan apa-apa kakak Idiot!" Suzuna cemberut sambil melangkah ketangga dan kakaknya ditinggal diruang tamu.

Sesaat Suzuna sampai dikamarnya, wajahnya memerah karena yang ia pikirkan ternyata benar bahwa Sena datang untuk menemuinya kemarin di Gedung Serbaguna.

Sena pun menaiki angkutan umum menuju SMA Deimon karena lokasi yang Jumonji maksud tak terlalu jauh dari Deimon, diperjalanan ia tak bisa berhenti membayangkan Suzuna, mulai dari saat pertama mereka bertemu, pelukan yang tak disengaja saat Devil Bats memastikan diri masuk Turnamen Kanto, hingga membeli penglengkapan untuk tim saat Sena menjadi kapten baru, akhirnya bayangan itu hilang karena bus yang mengangkut Sena tiba di Deimon. Sesaat ia turun, adik-adik kelas Deimon yang berada didekat pintu masuk Deimon berteriak bahagia, ada juga yang berteriak histeris karena Alumni Deimon itu datang ke sekolah lamanya.

Sena pun terbelalak karena banyaknya adik-adik kelasnya yang menghampiri. "Kak Sena! Gimana kak kuliahnya?","Kakak Sena makin keren saja","Kakak sudah punya pacar belum" banyak pertanyaan yang membuat Sena pusing tak tau mau menjawab pertanyaan yang mana.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan Sena melihat sosok yang ia kenal, "Eh Sena? Kalian semua cepat kedalam kelas! Kalian sedang apa disini? Guru kalian sudah masuk kelas daritadi!",Semua murid yang menghampiri Sena pun kaget "Hah?!", lalu semuanya berlarian pergi kekelasnya masing-masing. Sena pun terkejut bukan main, ia adalah Yukimitsu dengan seragam Gurunya yang elegan.

"Kak Yuki? Kakak jadi guru disini?"

"Tidak, aku disini hanya beberapa bulan saja karena tuntutan skripsi yang mengharuskanku untuk mengajar."

"Bukannya Shuuei itu Kuliah Khusus Kedokteran ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Memang benar Shuuei terkenal dengan Fakultas Kedokterannya yang mencetak dokter-dokter handal tapi ada banyak Fakultas disana, salah satunya Fakultas MIPA yang kuambil ini."

"Oh Begitu, hahaha!"

"Lalu kamu kenapa kesini? Tumben sekali?"

"Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan Jumonji, ada urusan.."

"pasti masalah kamu dan Suzuna, iyakan?"

Sena terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yukimitsu, "Kok kak Yuki tau?", Lalu Yukimitsu mengajaknya keruangan Klub American Football, saksi bisu sejarah Deimon Devil Bats. Setelah mereka masuk, Yukimitsu menutup dan berbicara "Aku tau karena reuni kemarin.", Sena terdiam dan ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataan Yukimitsu, Yukimitsu melanjutkan "Tidakkah kau sadar semua itu diperuntukkan untuk kau dan Suzuna? Belum sadar juga ya?" ia tersenyum kecil dan memutar bola matanya, lalu Yukimitsu mengambil sesuatu didalam lemari dan memberikannya pada Sena, "Apa ini kak Yuki?","Buka saja, nanti kau akan mengerti."

Ketika Sena membukanya, Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang diberikan Yukimitsu, sebuah foto dirinya dan Suzuna duduk berduaan di lapangan.

"Kalian terlihat mesra difoto itu padahal pacaran saja tidak. Simpanlah foto itu dan berikan pada Suzuna disaat yang tepat".

"Kapan?"

"Kau sendiri nanti juga tau, maaf Sena aku harus keruang guru. Sampai nanti!"

"Terimakasih kak Yuki"

Lalu Yukimitsu keluar dari ruangan klub dan dengan santainya ia berteriak "Semoga kalian menjadi pasangan yah!", Tiba-tiba murid Deimon melihat keluar jendela karena mereka penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. "Lebih baik aku pergi sebelum menambah malu", Sena pun pergi dari SMA Deimon dengan lari cahayanya dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang foto yang Yukimitsu beri.

Jumonji dan Aishi akhirnya tiba ditempat makan yang dimaksud "Kamu ingat tempat inikan?","Jumonji, kamu masih saja mengingatnya, aku jadi malu." Aishi pun menatap Jumonji dan Jumonji mengajaknya masuk. Saat mencari tempat duduk, Aishi pun terdiam karena melihat seseorang yang ia idolakan, tak lain adalah Sena. Aishi menarik lengan Jumonji dan mendekat kearah Sena

"Eyeshield!" Aishi pun berteriak dengan sangat antusias, Sena pun terkejut saat seseorang yang belum ia kenal berteriak nama aliasnya terutama saat di tempat umum. Lalu dibelakang Aishi munculah Jumonji, "Kau sudah sampai disini duluan ya? Bolehkan aku dan Aishi duduk disini?","Tentu saja Jumonji!" Sena mempersilahkan pasangan itu duduk dengannya dan perbincangan pun dimulai.

"Jumonji, aku tidak menyangka kamu mempersiapkan ini untukku."

"Sebenarnya ini hanya kebetulan karena Sena memintaku untuk bertemu, lagipula aku mengajakmu untuk membantunya. Yaah sekalian jalan-jalan sama kamu sebagai pasangan."

"Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dengan Eyeshield! Namaku Aishi Hanabi, senang berkenalan denganmu!"

"Aku Sena Kobayakawa, jadi kamu pacar Jumonji?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu.."

"Baiklah Sena, karena kamu yang memintaku kesini, jadi jelaskan saja apa masalahnya."

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku sudah mencoba untuk memberanikan diri untuk bilang pada Suzuna, tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa."

"Aku tak mengerti, Idolaku berbeda jauh ketika diluar lapangan. Ketika dilapangan Sena sangat percaya diri dan ganas, tapi sebaliknya diluar lapangan."

"Yah itulah yang perlu kamu tau tentang Idolamu Aishi."

"Ooh jadi sifat Sena diluar lapangan itu sangat pemalu?"

"Ehehehe"

"Jangan pasang muka anehmu itu Sena…"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika Pelayan restoran memberikan buku menu, Jumonji memesan Nasi Ayam Kari dengan minuman Ice Ocha, sedangkan Aishi memesan Nasi Bento Special dengan minuman yang sama dengan Jumonji, dan Sena yang memesan menu baru direstoran itu yaitu Nasi Rendang Komplit dengan minuman yang sama, kemudian perbincangan kembali berlanjut.

"Sena, kau kenapa pesan Nasi Rendang Komplit? Itu makanan darimana?"

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan menu baru itu, kelihatannya lezat. Tapi aku tidak tau makanan itu berasal darimana Jumonji."

"Kalian bisa gunakan internet di handphone kalian kan? Itu adalah makanan yang dinobatkan menjadi makanan terenak nomor satu versi website dan Rendang itu berasal dari Indonesia tepatnya didaerah yang bernama Sumatera Utara.."

"Baiklah Aishi, kamu tak perlu membahas itu lebih lanjut."

"Habisnya aku terlalu bersemangat untuk itu Jumonji, aku kan mengambil jurusan Bisnis Manajeman. Aku memutuskan setelah selesai kuliah aku akan membuat restoran baru ditempat tinggal orangtua ku di daerah Nagasaki."

" Ya ya, aku mengerti, sekarang kembali ke pembicaraan awal. Jadi nasihatku saat reuni kemarin belum cukup?"

"Nampaknya tidak membuahkan hasil Jumonji."

Lalu Jumonji mengambil tarikan nafas yang dalam sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakana pada rekan dahulunya dan Aishi mencoba membantu Sena semampunya.

"Sena, seorang perempuan itu hanya bisa menunggu. Yang harus kamu lakukan sekarang adalah bilang padanya bahwa kau mencintainya."

"Tapi itu tak semudah yang kau kira Aishi."

Jumonji akhirnya kembali mengambil tarikan nafas yang dalam dan mengatakan,

"Apa 2 tahun kamu dan Suzuna bersama di Devil Bats belum cukup meyakinkan kamu bahwa Suzuna juga menyukaimu?! Apa kamu tak percaya padaku soal perilaku Suzuna saat kamu pergi ke Notre Dame sana?! Dan kenapa kamu canggung untuk mengatakan hal itu?!"

"Jumonji, sudahlah."

Sena termenung dalam kehampaan didalam tubuhnya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jumonji, bodohnya ia sampai hal yang seharusnya mudah dikatakan justru terasa sulit baginya. Apa karena sifatnya yang kelewat malu? "Kalau itu alasannya harusnya aku bisa memberanikan diri untuk itu." Jawabnya dalam hati.

Saat mereka bertiga terdiam dengan keadaan hening, Pelayan pun datang dengan pesanan mereka. Merekapun menyantap makanan yang disajikan, Sena pun dengan lahap memakan masakan khas Indonesia itu hingga kata-kata yang tak ia duga terlontar dari mulutnya

"Sepertinya aku akan bilang hal itu pada Suzuna besok!"

Sontak Jumonji dan Aishi terdiam dengan wajah kebingungan, Aishi tak mengerti ada apa dengan idolanya ini, tadi sebelum makan ia seperti pesimis soal hal ini tapi saat makan langsung berubah 180 derajat menjadi optimis. Jumonji tersenyum "Yakin?"

Senapun kembali hanya bisa terdiam tak mampu berkata apa-apa dengan pertanyaan pendek dari Jumonji itu, tiba-tiba seseorang dengan penampilan nyentrik melangkah kearah tempat duduk mereka dengan bunyi seperti senjata yang ditenteng. Sesampainya ia ditempat duduk Sena, Jumonji, dan Aishi orang itu berkata,

"Cebol, apa kamu takut memberikan harapan palsu dan kamu takut tak bisa memberikan 'masa depan' pada Cheer sialan itu?"

Mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangan pada orang itu, mereka kaget bahwa orang tersebut adalah Hiruma. Lalu sebelum mereka bertiga mulai bertanya Hiruma kembali mealnjutkan,

"Jangan pasang muka ketakutan begitu, kalian seperti melihat setan akan mencabut nyawa. Aku datang kesini juga kebetulan. "

"Hah? Kebetulan? Hiruma, Kau bolos latihan?"

"Yang bertanya juga sama kan?"

"Ah, kak Hiruma, kakak au darimana aku takut memberikan harapan kosong pada Suzuna?"

"Tentu saja aku tau Cebol, habisnya kau tak bisa bilang padanya bahwa kau mencintainya."

"Hiruma belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kak Hiruma tau?"

Spontan bola mata Hiruma membesar, ia seperti ingat akan sesuatu sesaat setelah Sena bertanya bagaimana ia tau masalah Sena tak bisa mengungkapkan itu. Kemudian ia melanjutkan,

"Aku tau karena aku merasakannya juga"

Sena, Jumonji dan Aishi terdiam dengan wajah nyeleneh. Cukup lama mereka memasang wajah nyeleneh itu dan Jumonji pun memecah keheningan,

"Dengan siapa? Manajer kita?"

"Karena kau dan Sena adalah kawanku, maka akan kuberitahu. Iya, si manajer sialan itu."

"Jadi kak Hiruma merasakan hal yang sama? Tapi sepertinya kak Hiruma bisa bilang kan padanya?"

"Untuk itu, aku juga belum bilang karena aku tau kapan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Berbeda dengan kau Cebol, kau tidak tau kapan saat yang tepat untuk bilang hal itu, bahkan untuk memikirkannya saja kau masih seperti dulu Ke ke ke!"

Lalu Hiruma duduk disebelah Sena sambil menenteng AK47 di tangan kanannya dan Sena, Jumonji, dan Aishi melanjutkan makan siangnya. Setelah selesai makan siang, Hiruma berdiridan menatap Sena "Kalau kau yakin kau bisa memberikan 'masa depan' pada Suzuna, nanti juga bakal gampang bilangnya. Sayang Cebol Sialan ini kelewat pemalu Ke ke ke!"

Hiruma pun pergi tanpa pamit seperti biasa. Jumonji pun kali ini memegang tangan Aishi dengan penuh kasih sayang dan berkata "Aku tak kan pernah memberimu harapan kosong, aku akan menikahimu setelah kita lulus nanti." Mata Aishi pun berlinang dengan air mata bahagia dan memeluk Jumonji.

Hati Sena pun seperti terbakar dengan perkataan Hiruma tadi, kalau ia yakin bisa memberikan masa depan pada Suzuna pasti ia dengan mudah mengatakan kalau ia sayang pada Suzuna.

"Sena, sepertinya pertemuan kita ini berakhir disini? Kau sudah menemukan motivasi itu kan?"

"Iya Jumonji, terimakasih dan maaf sudah membuatmu tadi marah"

"Ah Sudahlah, aku tadi terbawa emosi juga. Kutunggu kau bilang padanya bahwa kau sayang pada dia!"

"Aishi, aku juga mengucapkan terimakasih padamu.."

"Ah.. Jumonji aku jadi malu, idolaku bilang terimakasih padaku."

"Wajahmu memerah lagi, hahaha. Daripada tak sama sekali lebih baik kita foto bersama, kamu ngerti _Selfie_ kan Sena?"

" _Selfie_ itu apa Jumonji?"

"Haduh, Idolaku ini tak update juga yah."

"Dari Amerika lho padahal, tapi ia sendiri tak tau _Selfie_ padahal ia pulang dari negara yang sedang heboh-hebohnya tentang itu. Daripada kita bicara terus, lebih baik kita mulai"

Merekapun berfoto bersama dan setelah selesai Jumonji memberitau Sena bahwa itu tadi adalah _Selfie._

"Oh! Tadi itu namanya _Selfie_? Kalau itusih di Amerika juga sering tapi mereka tidak mengatakan 'ayo kita _selfie_ ' tapi 'ayo kita foto'."

"Sena, jangan keras-keras. Malu tau diliatin satu restoran"

Sekilas Sena melihat sekeliling dan benar adanya yang dikatakan Jumonji

"Jumonji, Sena, Kita bicaranya diluar saja. Aku malu.."

"Yang seharusnya malu itu Sena bukan kamu."

Merekapun melangkah keluar setelah membayar makanan dan minuman. Jumonji dan Aishi pun pergi dengan motor sementara Sena berjalan ke halte bis depan SMA Deimon untuk kembali ke Enma.

Setelah menunggu lama, bis pun datang. Tanpa disadarinya, Yukimitsu juga sudah berdiri disampingnya dan Yukimitsu hanya berkata

"Jangan lupa fotonya Sena"

Senapun masuk kedalam bisa dan sekilas melihat Yukimitsu seolah-olah ia berkata 'Iya' pada Yukimitsu. Sena pun mencoba untuk tidur selama perjalanan dari Deimon menuju Enma, Setelah 1 jam akhirnya ia sampai di Enma. Karena hari sudah mulai malam, Ia berjalan dari Enma ke apartemennya untuk beristirahat karena besok ia ada jam kuliah dipagi hari.

Sena ingat bahwa besok Suzuna sekelas dengannya di jam pagi. Mungkin itu adalah saat yang tepat, pikirnya dalam hati sambil memegang foto yang diberikan pada Yukimitsu di ruang klub American Football Deimon dan melihatnya sembari berjalan ke apartemen.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga, mungkin chapter 5 merupakan chapter yang paling sulit dari chapter-chapter lain menurutku. Masalahnya sangat sepele tapi bagaimana caranya agar tetap menarik untuk dibaca adalah tantangan terberatnya! Semoga kalian yang membaca suka dengan chapter kali ini.

.

Don't be a Silent Reader and Please Read and Review!

Terimakasih! :D


	6. Penantian Panjang

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

.

.

.

.

Chapter kali ini mungkin bisa dibilang Extended version karena aslinya tidak sepanjang ini karena AKHIRNYA drama sinetron Sena dan Suzuna selesai disini! Setelah chapter ini baru Enma Fires akan beraksi lagi, jadi Selamat membaca! ;D

.

.

.

Dipagi hari Sena sudah sampai di kelas Geografi karena dosen kali ini sangatlah galak jadi ia tak mau terlambat. Suzuna pun masuk ke kelas dengan menggunakan pakaian yang cukup ketat karena memang kegemaran Suzuna sejak SMP. Dan menyapa Sena seperti biasa, namun kali ini Sena merasakan Suzuna seperti menyapanya dengan perasaan sebagai pacar, entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu.

"Sena, kenapa kamu melamun? Kamu suka pakaianku ya?" Suzuna pun menggoda Sena sambil tersenyum, ia pun hanya mengatakan "kamu saja yang kege-eran" sambil menjulurkan lidah kearah Suzuna dan mereka tertawa kecil, kemudian Suzuna memutuskan duduk disebelah Sena dan Sena pun seperti merasakan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Sena pun sepintas melihat Suzuna, "Cantiknya dia, badannya sudah berbentuk tak seperti dulu yang rata.." Kekaguman Sena terhadap Suzuna harus berakhir ketika dosen sudah tiba didalam kelas, pelajaran pun dimulai.

Setelah jam Geografi selesai, Suzuna dan Sena berpisah karena kelas setelah Geografi berbeda. Tapi sebelum Suzuna pergi Sena meraih tangannya, Suzuna pun kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sang pujaan hati yang ia cintai meraih tangannya, rasanya ia ingin pingsan tapi Suzuna mencoba untuk bertahan, Sena pun berkata "Suzuna, nanti setelah kuliah selesai kita ketemuan di kantin ya, hanya kita berdua."

Suzuna hanya memberi isyarat 'iya' pada Sena dan mereka berpisah, Suzuna pun sudah tak bisa lagi konsentrasi kuliah. Ia seperti dihipnotis oleh Sena, ingin rasanya tadi memeluk Sena, dan ketika Sena bilang 'Hanya kita berdua', rasanya jantung berdebar-debar, ditambah lagi penampilan Sena yang santai tapi maskulin yang membuat semua teman perempuan sekelas Sena tadi memandangnya.

Sena yang berjalan menuju ruang Matematika dikejutkan oleh Monta dan Riku, "Sudah berani mengajaknya berduaan padahal belum pacaran ya? Sena ini memang benar-benar patut diperhitungkan soal beginian" Riku menyindirnya dengan santai seperti biasa, Sena hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan temannya ini.

"Sena, kau sudah mempersiapkan tempatnya? Ya kau pasti tau maksudku kan? hehe!" Monta ikut serta menyindir calon kapten Enma Fires ini. Mata Sena pun tiba-tiba menjadi sipit karena mendapat sindiran dari kedua temannya ini, Merekapun terus melangkah menuju kelas Matematika dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah telat masuk kelas karena obrolan yang tadi dan sang dosen menghukum mereka dengan berdiri didepan kelas sambil mengangkat satu kaki dan menjewer kuping masing-masing.

"Pak, ini sih hukuman anak SD" teriak Monta, dan sang dosen menatap tajam sang receiver. "Oh begitu, kamu mau hukuman anak SD atau hukuman anak kuliah?", Sena dan Riku langsung membayangkan sang dosen akan memberikan mereka tugas segunung walaupun itu tak termasuk bahan materinya, Riku pun memberi isyarat agar ia segera menjawab pertanyaan dosen.

"Ah, s..saya dan R..Riku cukup hukuman.. anak.. SD sa..ja pak","Karena hanya kau yang menjawab, maka akan aku biarkan kalian berdua untuk mendapat hukuman anak SD, sedangkan kau Monyet…", Monta pun meronta-ronta karena kesal dirinya disebut monyet dan seisi ruangan kecuali Riku, Sena dan sang dosen tertawa melihat tingkah laku Monta.

"Nama Saya Raimon Taro bapak dosen..", tanpa basa basi sang dosen mempersilahkan Monta duduk. Satu kelas pun kebingungan dengan sikap dosen ini, tanpa basa-basi Monta sambil tersenyum langsung menuju tempat duduk. tapi sebelum Monta melangkah ia diberi tumpukan kertas, Monta seakan kebingungan bertanya "Ini buat apa pak?","Kamu kerjakan tugas halaman 21 sampai dengan 80, disitu ada sekitar 200 soal yang sudah menunggu untuk kamu kerjakan. Kalau sampai besok kau tidak mengumpulkannya pada saya, tanggung sendiri akibatnya". Sekujur tubuh Monta pun langsung merasa lemas mendengar hukuman yang diberikan sang dosen.

"Untung kau bilang tadi Sena, Terimakasih Sena.","Iya untung saja, sama-sama." Pelajaran pun dimulai, Monta masih tak percaya ia akan mendapat tugas sebanyak ini dari sang dosen, Riku dan Sena pun masih berdiri dengan peraturan 'hukuman anak SD' didepan kelas sampai akhirnya sang dosen mempersilahkan duduk mereka berdua. "Lain kali jangan telat seperti ini, kalian mengerti?" Riku dan Sena mengangguk kecil pada sang Dosen dan mereka duduk dibagian depan kelas.

Setelah jam kuliah selesai, Sena, Riku, dan Monta yang membawa tentengan kertas hukuman dari dosen matematika berjalan bersama-sama menuju ruangan klub untuk membantu Monta mengerjakan hukuman itu, Namun Sena merasakan bahwa ia lupa sesuatu. Dan benar saja kalau ia sudah bilang pada Suzuna akan ketemuan di kantin setelah jam kuliah selesai.

Ia pun pamit pada Riku dan meminta maaf pada Monta karena ia tak bisa membantu, "Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Monta dengan nada penasaran,"Mmm, aku ada tugas kelompok. Sampai nanti!" Sena pun berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, Riku dan Monta curiga dengan tingkah laku Sena namun mereka terus melangkah menuju ruangan klub.

Setelah sampai, Monta langsung menaruh tumpukan tugas itu di meja tengah. Julie pun kaget, dan ia menanyakan pada Monta barang apa yang ia bawa. "Ini si Monta tadi kena hukuman dari dosen Matematika buat mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini." Julie pun hanya tertawa kecil, dan secara spontanitas ia membantu Monta untuk mengerjakan hukuman yang diberikan.

Sementara itu Sena berlari kearah kantin kampus dan berharap Suzuna belum pergi dari kantin, dan benar saja Suzuna sudah menunggu dengan raut wajah seperti mencemaskan sesuatu. Sena pun menghampiri Suzuna dan duduk di bangku yang sama,

"Suzuna, maaf aku telat kesini."

"Aku kira malah aku yang telat makanya aku daritadi mencemaskan kalau kamu sudah pergi, Kamu mau apa? Kok aku diajak kekantin?"

Sena pun sesaat ia terdiam dan memikirkan kemana mereka akan berjalan berduaan, Sena pun menjawab,

"Anu, aku ingin kita ke Mall yang baru dibuka itu, tapi aku hanya ingin kita berdua. Kamu tidak sibuk kan hari ini?"

Wajah Suzuna pun memerah dan ia mencoba menahan perasaannya untuk mencium Sena,

"Aku mau, aku ngak sibuk kok hari ini."

"Berangkat sekarang?"

"Iya, Ayo!"

Sena memegang tangan Suzuna dengan penuh kelembutan seperti mereka berjalan berdua setelah pulang dari Reuni Devil Bats, mereka berjalan sambil membicarakan bermacam-macam topik mulai dari pelajaran di kampus, kehidupan anggots Devil Bats yang lain, dan masih banyak lagi dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di Mall yang Sena maksud.

Mereka berjalan berduaan sambil bergandengan tangan, Suzuna yang sudah tak tahan lagi karena perasaan dalam dirinya yang sudah meledak-ledak dimabuk asmara bertanya pada Sena.

"Sena, kita ini sedang kencan ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu sudah cukup membuat Sena terdiam sesaat dan lemas karena memang iya ia ingin bilang pada Suzuna, tapi alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Suzuna dengan jujur, daripada ia malu takut ditolak oleh Suzuna, ia pun menjawab

"Eeeeh, ehehe kayak..nya ngak.. deh Suzuna. Ehehehe.."

Mendengar jawaban Sena kali ini, sudah cukup bagi Suzuna kalau Sena hanya menganggap mereka hanya sebatas teman, Mereka pun kembali berjalan mengelilingin isi gedung. Dan ketika Suzuna menemukan pakaian yang ia suka. Ia pun menarik lengan Sena dan Suzuna memilih-milih baju yang ia ingin beli,Sena pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah Suzuna selesai memilih baju yang akan ia beli, mereka pun kekasir untuk membayar. Sena langsung meraih dompet di sakunya untuk membayar baju-baju pilihan Suzuna, Suzuna terkaget, ia piker dirinya dianggap teman oleh Sena, tapi kenapa ia mau saja membayarkan baju-baju yang ia pilih, padahal pacar saja bukan.

Setelah dari toko baju, Sena mengajak Suzuna untuk makan di restoran yang ada di Mall tersebut. Mereka pun tiba di restoran ramen dan duduk di meja makan yang tersedia, kemudian mereka memesan paket untuk 2 orang. Setelah memesan, pelayan pun pergi dan Sena dan Suzuna kembali membahas berbagai macam topik.

Setelah pesanan datang, mereka pun makan siang. Sena sesaat menatap wajah Suzuna, ia takut jika ia nyatakan perasaanya ia akan ditolak, tapi disatu sisi Sena tak tahan lagi dan ia ingin sesegera mungkin untuk berterus terang agar perasaanya ini tak mengganggunya lagi.

Dipihak lain, Suzuna membayangkan bagaimana ia dan Sena bisa terus bersama seperti ini, memang aneh rasanya. Memiliki teman dan teman itu bisa membuat rasa nyaman, sayangnya hanya teman, tak lebih. Ia pun mencoba untuk tak memikirkannya dan menikmati makanan yang tersaji.

Setelah selesai, Mereka pun kembali mengelilingi isi Mall tersebut. Sena pun menghentikan langkahnya namun masih memegang tangan Suzuna, ia pun bernapas yang cukup dalam,

"Suzuna, tadi yang kamu bilang bahwa kita sedang kencan.."

"Aaah! Aku.. Sena, Aku.. tidak.. bermaksud..."

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Sena.."

"Saat dulu kita pertama kali bertemu di San Antonio, rasanya aku.. menyukaimu.."

Wajah Suzuna pun memerah setelah mendengar perkataan yang Sena ucapkan, ia telah berburuk sangka padanya tadi karena ia kira ia hanya dianggap teman oleh Sena.

"Jadi, Suzuna. Maukah kamu.."

Sena pun kembali menghirup napas yang dalam karena ia sudah tak percaya diri ingin mengatakan hal yang dari dulu ia ingin bilang,

"Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

Suzuna pun terdiam sesaat. Ia berpikir apa ia bermimpi? "Ini bukan mimpi Suzuna, Kamu tak bermimpi" pikirnya dalam hati, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sena, iapun memeluk Sena dengan erat dan berkata, "Aku sudah menunggu pertanyaan itu Sena". Dengan keadaan yang masih memeluk erat Sena, tanpa sadar Suzuna mulai menangis bahagia.

"Semenjak pertemuan kita di San Antonio, Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku bertahan di Devil Bats menjadi pemandu sorak karena.. "

Air mata Suzuna tak dapat ditahan lagi, ia tak peduli jika ia dilihat orang-orang yang melintas. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata, dan ia hanya bisa melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong,

"Kamu."

Sena yang tadinya tak menyangka akan dipeluk Suzuna, ia pun membalas pelukan Suzuna.

"Aku juga bermain American Football dan mau menerima undangan dari Notre Dame itu untuk kamu Suzuna, maaf jika aku sudah menyakitimu karena aku tak bisa terus terang dulu sebelum aku berangkat."

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah memilikimu, aku sangat senang Sena"

Dalam hati kecil Suzuna, penantian panjangnya selama 2 tahun lebih bersama Sena akhirnya selesai sudah. Begitupula dengan Sena yang pada akhirnya mampu berterus terang tentang perasaanya pada Suzuna, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan mereka saling mendekatkan wajah seakan-akan mau berciuman.

Sebelum itu terjadi, tiba-tiba dari kejauhan datang segerombolan orang yang mendekati Suzuna dan Sena yang masih berpelukan dengan wajah yang sudah berjarak tak lebih dari 3cm.

"Oh, jadi kamu disini ya? Enak sekali ya bolos latihan, udah gitu berpelukan lagi dengan kapten baru Cheerleader kampus. Mha!"

"Capek-capek kita cari ternyata dia disini dengan Suzuna, jangan-jangan rumor yang beredar selama ini memang benar.."

"Akhirnya Sena berani juga, itu baru Smart Sena!"

"Sena, Selamat hahaha!"

Sena dan Suzuna pun melepas pelukan mereka dan setelah menengok sumber suara, alangkah terkejutnya mereka. Mizumachi, Unsui, Kotaro, dan Kurita berdiri dihadapan mereka. Sena tak menyangka mereka mencari dirinya, lalu ia bertanya pada mereka berempat, "Kalian berteriak kencang sekali, kalian tak malu apa?" Tanya Sena dengan perasaan yang campur aduk,

"Pertanyaan itu harusnya lebih cocok ditujukan kepadamu, Tak malu apa berpelukan dan 'hampir' saling cium di tempat ramai seperti ini? Mha!"

Tiba-tiba saja, ada orang yang menepuk pundak Sena dan orang itu berkata,

"Katanya mau kerja kelompok, ternyata malah jalan sama Suzuna. Ketauan deh bohongnya!"

"Mukyaa! Sena sudah merencanakan ini semua ternyataa!"

Ternyata orang yang menepuk pundak Sena adalah Riku, dan disamping Riku ada Monta dan Julie, Julie pun turut serta menyindir calon kapten Enma Fires ini, "Daripada terus berduaan, lebih baik kalian kembali ke lapangan dan latihan! Nanti keterusan, malah jadi masalah deh.."

Semua pun tertawa tanpa malu didepan orang banyak yang selintas melihat mereka, Semua kembali bersama menuju Enma dan tak lupa ditengah perjalanan mereka semua mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan baru ini.

.

.

Malamnya, E-Mail dan SMS pun berdatangan tanpa henti, mulai dari eks rekan timnas jepang U-17, teman satu kelas Sena di Deimon, teman-teman Sena di tempat Kuliah, bahkan Daniel beserta teman-temannya di Notre Dame ikut mengucapkan selamat dari Amerika. Hal serupa pun terjadi pada Suzuna setelah sampai rumah, handphonenya terus berdering karena banyaknya E-Mail dan SMS yang masuk mengucapkan selamat.

Keesokan harinya mereka berpapasan saat jalan ke kampus, kali ini Sena tak canggung untuk menggandeng tangan Suzuna. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal mulai saat mereka pertama bertemu di San Antonio hingga saat Sena pergi ke Notre Dame,

"Dulu saat kamu akan pergi ke bandara, tadinya aku ingin bilang padamu tentang perasaanku padamu. Tapi aku tak sempat karena kamu pergi saat jam pelajaran."

"Aku juga ingin bilang hal yang sama padamu, karena aku pikir kalau aku pergi Suzuna akan mencari yang lain. Disana pun aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu,sampai-sampai kata pelatih performaku menurun semenjak aku pertama kali latihan. Untunglah ada Daniel dan teman-temannya disana yang membantu memberi semangat untuk tidak berhenti berharap"

"Aku juga dulu berpikiran yang sama, saat kamu pergi. Aku takut kamu akan dapat yang lebih baik disana, aku tak henti-hentinya memikirkanmu. Sampai-sampai Jumonee melihatku sedang melihat poster tim yang terpasang diklub, dan aku meraba wajahmu."

"Ya aku tau, saat Reuni kemarin ia memberitahuku tentang itu."

"Jumonee memberitahumu?"

"Iya, habis kemarin-kemarin aku tak percaya diri ingin bilang padamu, Jumonji memberitahu kalau kamu suka padaku juga. Tapi aku tak percaya karena kau tau Jumonji kan? Kadang-kadang suka bercanda soal itu."

"Iya, Jumonji kadang-kadang bercandanya keterlaluan. Tapi semenjak ke Saikyoudai, kata kak Mamonee sikapnya berubah."

"Ya memang benar kata kak Mamori, dan saat aku bertemu lagi dengannya setelah reuni, ya memang sikapnya berubah. Bahkan sudah punya pacar."

"Jumonee sudah punya? Siapa namanya? Beri tau aku! Beri tau Sena!"

"Aishi Hanabi, manajer Utsumiya Cheetahs dan kata Jumonji dia fans beratku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang banyak yang menggilaiku."

"Kamu ini, bagaimana tidak, kamu mengalahkan Eyeshield yang asli di Christmas Bowl pertama Devil Bats. Dan untuk pertama kalinya daerah Kanto menang, dan itu disiarkan di TV Sena.."

"Oh iyaya, hehehe!"

"Kebiasaan deh"

Merekapun sampai di Enma dan berpisah karena ruangan kelas mereka berbeda. Pagi berganti Siang dan selesai sudah jam kuliah, Sena bergegas menuju ruangan klub untuk membahas pertandingan persahabatan. Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia kaget ternyata semuanya sudah berkumpul.

Kurita yang berada di dekat pintu melambaikan tangan pada Sena untuk duduk disebelahnya, Senapun masuk ke ruangan, Rapat pun sempat berhenti dan kembali Unsui dan Julie bergurau tentang kejadian kemarin,

"Lama sekali Sena, kamu darimana?"

"Mungkin dia habis bermain dengan Suzuna, Julie."

"Pakai pengaman apa tidak?"

Semua yang ada diruangan kecuali Sena tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sena pun lemas dan berusaha menjawabnya walaupun dalam keadaan malu, "Anu, tadi ada jam pelajaran tambahan..", Mizumachi pun langsung memotong sebelum Sena melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ah bohong, aku tak percaya. Kemarin saja katanya mau kerja kelompok, padahal baru semester awal belum ada yang namanya kerja kelompok di Enma kata kak Ariyo, Mha!"

Riku dan Monta seperti mengiyakan perkataan Mizumachi. "Kalau saja Julie tidak membantu aku dan Riku, pasti tak selesai tugas hukumannya.","Ya aku tak bisa menyalahkan semuanya pada Sena, Sena juga yang menyelamatkanku dari hukuman itu, hehe!" Riku membalas, kemudian Unsui menenangkan kembali situasi di ruang klub dan ia kembali menjelaskan titik kekuatan lawan,

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan. Sena lain kali kalau masuk ketuk pintunya dulu ya."

"Iya kak Unsui, maaf"

"Yasudah, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan titik kekuatan lawan nanti"

"Sudah kak Unsui, biar aku saja yang jelaskan."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku bisa duduk sekarang, silahkan Julie."

"Oke, lawan kita nanti adalah Kaijima Bulldogs.."

"Timnya Kamiya ya Julie?"

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu Shanen"

Riku pun naik darah karena dulu ia hampir saja dipermalukan walaupun menang saat melawan Misaki Wolves. "Si sampah sialan, pasti mudah Julie, tak perlu kita membahas kekuatan mereka. Lagipula, lawan kita itu hanya bermulut besar tapi tak bisa disetarakan dengan aku dan Sena soal kecepatan."

"Ah Riku sepertinya belum tau Julie, coba kau berikan statistik tahun lalu Kaijima Bulldogs"

"Iya juga ya kak Unsui, aku jelaskan. Tahun lalu Bulldogs masuk semifinal Koshien Bowl.."

"Hah? Sekuat itu? Selain Kamiya ada lagi tidak pemain yang harus di waspadai?"

"Ada Monta, Quarterback mereka. Pasti Monta, Kak Kurita sama Sena sudah tak asing, dia adalah Kanagushi."

"Ahli taktik kotor, seperti Zokuto yang ada Rui Habashira."

"Monta, mungkin itu dulu saat SMA. Tapi di 'U League, timnya Rui Habashira yang belum lama ini mengganti nama dari Zokuto Frilled Lizard menjadi Zokuto Blizzard, langsung masuk kebabak 8 besar Koshien Bowl tapi dikalahkan Ojo Silver Knight. Dan untuk perbandingan, Kaijima itu hampir menyamai Saikyoudai karena tahun lalu mereka kalah tipis dari Saikyoudai 35-36 di Semifinal"

"Zokuto bagaimana? setara Saikyoudai juga?"

"Kalau secara statistik iya, karena di fase grup mereka mampu mengalahkan Kaijima 14-13. Itu berarti kekuatan mereka tak terlalu jauh dengan Saikyoudai."

"Ternyata 'U League liga yang menyeramkan ya"

"Kenapa Zokuto tiba-tiba kekuatannya menyeramkan? Dulu setauku mereka biasa-biasa saja"

"Semua itu karena Rui Habashira, Kurita. entah apa rencana darinya yang membuat Blizzard jadi lebih kuat. Yang pasti idenya dipakai semua klub-klub di Zokuto dan berdampak juga pada nilai akademik Zokuto."

"Hei hei, kenapa kita melenceng dari pembicaraan? Ayo kita selesaikan rapat untuk menghadapi Kaijima, aku lapar belum makan siang!"

"Oke oke Utsoshi, maaf maaf. Sekarang kita lanjutkan, dari Line yang perlu ditakutkan hanya Atsumi"

"Bukannya dia Quarterback?"

"Untuk itu aku tidak tau sama sekali kenapa, yang pasti dia cukup menyeramkan tahun lalu."

"tapi angkatan keemasan Kaijima kan sebagian besar sudah lulus. Mungkin malah hanya tersisa segelintir pemain, jadi seharusnya tak perlu dikhawatirkan kan?" Tiba-tiba Ariyo tiba didepan pintu dan menatap tajam Riku.

"Jangan pikir ini masih SMA, semua pasti sudah berkembang dan kita harus siap dengan hal itu! Jangan mencari aman jika sudah masuk 'U League karena dari dulu tak ada jaminan untuk menang Koshien Bowl beruntun, hanya Shuuei Doctor Fishes yang mampu melakukannya sepanjang sejarah 'U League dibentuk. Itupun dengan catatan menggunakan sistem yang dulu bukan yang baru"

Semuanya langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Ariyo, terutama Riku karena daritadi dialah yang selalu meremehkan lawan untuk pertandingan besok, ia kemudian meminta maaf pada Ariyo.

"Baik kak Ariyo, aku minta maaf atas sikapku tadi."

"Yasudah tak apa Riku. Tapi kalau kamu bilang kekuatan mereka melemah, nampaknya tidak. Karena banyak pemain dari Genshinjin Fighters masuk Kaijima, kau tau kan sekuat apa Genshinjin di SMA?"

"Masih lebih kuat Bando Spiders kemana-mana" Kotaro dengan pedenya menjawab, ia pun ditarik telinganya oleh Julie,

"Menang dari Genshinjin saja sudah seperti melangkah menuju neraka Kotaro!"

"Ya kemenangan itu bisa saja lebih besar jika Akaba tak diberi.." Lagi-lagi Kotaro ditarik telinganya oleh Julie,

"Aduuh! Sakit Julie, teganya kamu sama aku"

"Habisnya kamu selalu saja terpaku pada masa lalu, yang seharusnya bilang begitu adalah anak-anak Devil Bats bukan kamu apalagi aku!"

"Ah sudahlah Julie, Kotaro. Aku jadi malu"

"Ah Suzuna bisa saja.. Eeeh!" mendengar gurauan Julie membuat suasana kembali tak kondusif karena semua yang ada diruangan tertawa. Unsui pun dengan tenangnya setelah tersenyum lebar karena gurauan Julie kembali menenangkan suasana,

"Kita belum berbicara soal strategi, Untungnya Ariyo datang. Jadi hal ini bisa dijelaskan olehnya"

"Dasar pemalas kau Unsui, ya memang itu tanggung jawabku jadi akan kujelaskan"

"Kita akan mengeluarkan semua kemampuan terbaik kita atau ada rencana lain yang kak Ariyo buat?"

"jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu Sena, kita akan gunakan rencana lain. Tunjukkan kekuatan Dragonfly hanya di second half, sementara di first half kita gunakan trick play yang Quarterback mau.."

"Itu berarti aku dan Karin yang menentukan tapi jangan pakai dragonfly, begitu?"

"Kurang lebih begitu Unsui. Bicara tentang Karin, Karin mana?"

"Oh Karin, dia tadi sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Ya tadinya aku sedikit memaksa dia untuk datang kesini tapi aku melihat sendiri tugas yang ia terima sangat banyak, jadi dia minta maaf tak datang kemari dan tidak latihan hari ini."

"Begitu Julie? Oke setidaknya jangan sampai Karin tidak datang latihan dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

Tiba-tiba rapat untuk melawan Kaijima Bulldogs terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang klub, Kurita yang berada didepan pintu membukanya dan Kurita terdiam karena sosok yang ia lihat belum pernah ia lihat semasa kuliah di Enma. Semua pandangan pun menuju kearah orang yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya dari paragraf terakhir bisa saja dilanjutkan di chapter ini, tapi sengaja tidak dilanjutkan karena alasan tertentu dan seharusnya kalian sudah tau XD

.

Jika kalian ada waktu setelah membaca chapter ini, kalian bisa membaca prequel 'Road to Rice Bowl' buatan penulis yang berjudul 'A New Beginning' ;)

.

Please don't be a silent reader

Read and Review would be much appreciate!

Terimakasih! :D


	7. Tidak Terduga

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

.

.

.

Enma Fires is back people! Kali ini lawannya adalah Kaijima Bulldogs yang diperkuat Kanagushi dan Taiga Kamiya (Penulis kurang suka sifat dari karakternya, makanya penulis gabung jadi satu tim dengan nama 'Bulldogs' karena menurut saya nama timnya sesuai dengan karakternya :p) tapi Atsumi bukan karakter yang penulis tidak suka, karena badannya kuat makanya penulis masukin aja barengan. (Panjang Amat ya? XD) Dan akhirnya Selamat Membaca Chapter kali ini! ;D

.

.

.

.

Orang itu berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan pintu ruang klub Enma, ia pun masuk keruangan setelah Ariyo mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. "Dia siapa? Kok kak Ariyo memberi dia masuk?" Monta pun kebingungan seperti biasanya jika bertemu dengan orang baru, "Halo semuanya! Perkenalkan namaku adalah Andrea Sotto, berasal dari Italia dan berposisi sebagai Lineback. Mohon kerjasamanya!".

Haishi yang merupakan Lineback satu-satunya yang Enma miliki, akhirnya bernafas lega karena beban area defense di tengah bisa berkurang pikirnya. "Haishi, jangan kira beban kamu akan berkurang yah!" Ariyo berkata dengan nada bercandanya, Unsui pun hanya tersenyum kecil dan ia pun berdiri untuk menyalami pemain transfer Enma yang pertama.

"Selamat bergabung di Enma Fires, kuharap kau suka disini Andrea!"

"Panggil saja aku Aso, Ehm.. Siapa namamu?"

"Heh.. Namaku Unsui, kapten Enma Fires."

"Siap Kapten!"

Shanen dengan santai ia bertanya pada Aso "Kok kamu mau saja dipanggil dengan panggilan Aso?","Oh, itu. Karena di Italia sana ada temanku yang memanggilku Aso, dia pemain dari Jepang juga dan nantinya aka masuk Enma, makanya aku masuk Enma karena ajakan temanku ini"

"Siapa namanya!" Kurita dengan ketidak sabarannya dengan pernyataan Aso bahwa ada pemain American Football asal Jepang, Aso pun menjawab "Maaf, untuk itu aku belum bisa mengatakannya karena permintaan dari temanku ini"

"Oh begitu, baiklah" Kurita menurunkan bahunya karena sedikit kecewa karena Aso tak memberi tau siapa orang yang ia maksud, Monta pun bertanya pada Unsui "Kapan kita latihan?"

"Sekarang juga! Semuanya kelapangan Sekarang!"

Mendengar perintah Ariyo membuat semua pemain termasuk Aso berlari runggang langgang ke lapangan tanpa memakai perlengkapan. Setibanya di lapangan Ariyo dengan santainya berjalan dan memerintahkan semua pemain untuk lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 10 kali, Monta dengan nada yang kebingungan dengan sikap Ariyo bertanya padanya

"Kak Ariyo? Kenapa hanya…","Banyak protes kamu Monta, cepat sana lari. Hanya kau yang belum lari" Monta pun melihat ke depan dan benar adanya yang dikatakan Ariyo, semua sudah berlari meninggalkan Monta.

Setelah selesai melakukan lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 10 kali, Ariyo meminta semua pemain untuk bersiap-siap di lapangan untuk latihan 'ladder drill' sebanyak 20set. Semua pemain tanpa banyak bertanya langsung melakukan instruksi yang diberikan Ariyo pada mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja Julie menghampiri Ariyo dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, Ariyo menganggukkan kepala dan memberi instruksi pada Julie dan ia dengan sigap melaksanakannya. Ketika semua pemain selesai melakukan ladder drill kecuali Kurita yang masih berjuang dengan 20 setnya, Ariyo meminta semuanya ganti baju dengan perlengkapan dan seragam tim.

Setelah semua menggunakan perlengkapan termasuk Kurita, datang para sprinter dari klub atletik Enma yang sudah siap dengan menggunakan perlengkapan American Football. Semuanya pun kaget kenapa klub atletik pakai seragam Enma Fires? Apa yang direncanakan Ariyo kali ini?

"Hei klub Football, lama sekali persiapannya?" gertak seorang anggota klub atletik, seketika semua pemain Enma Fires mendadak naik darah karena gertakan yang dikatakan pemain klub atletik dan langsung mengambil posisi masing-masing, Unsui langsung memberi sinyal permainan "G-Zero 229 Hut Hut HUT!"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya semua pemain Enma berkumpul didepan pintu gerbang karena hari ini mereka bertanding di Universitas Kaijima yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari Enma, harus menaiki angkutan umum dan memakan waktu kurang lebih 2 jam. Karena pertandingan akan dilangsungkan jam 2 siang maka mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di pintu gerbang paling lambat jam 11 mengingat persiapan menggunakan perlengkapan bertanding bisa memakan waktu hampir satu jam.

Karin dan Julie mengecek apakah semua pemain sudah hadir apa belum, dan disaat mereka sedang mengecek Suzuna berlari sekencang yang ia bisa dan ketika sampai di pintu gerbang dengan semua pemain Enma, Sena menghampiri Suzuna yang sudah lelah karena ia berlari.

"Sepatu Rollerblade-mu kemana Suzuna?"

"Habisnya aku kira aku telat kemari jadi ya aku kelupaan dan lari kesini, ternyata capek juga ya."

Mizumachi dan Utsoshi langsung menginterogasi Suzuna tanpa ampun dihadapan pacarnya dan pemain Enma Fires, "Mana tim cheerleadernya nyonya Kobayakawa?". Suzuna sejenak terdiam dan ia langsung menurunkan wajahnya kebawah, Senapun menanyakan kenapa ia begitu.

"Maaf aku lupa bilang sama kalian kalau tim cheerleader Enma sedang menuju ke Universitas Kaijima untuk bertanding disana."

"Hah, kalau begitu sekalian saja mereka mendukung kita. Kan kita akan kesana juga!"

"Memangnya kalian melawan siapa?"

Semua yang berdiri didekat Suzuna pun memasang wajah melas karena sang kapten cheerleader tidak tau bahwa mereka akan bertanding melawan Kaijima Bulldogs. Sena kemudian melihat jam tangannya dan tak disangka sudah menunjukkan jam setengan 12, alih-alih panik Sena justru dengan tenangnya melihat kepada Ariyo seakan memberi isyarat untuk segera bergegas.

Unsui yang melihat jam langsung kaget dan segera menyuruh semua pemain untuk naik ke bus yang kebetulan berhenti didepan mereka, Sena dengan tenangnya menepuk bahu Unsui, "Kak Unsui, jangan panik. Kakak harus tenang dalam segala situasi" Sena tersenyum dan melangkah naik ke bus.

Unsui pun dalam hati ia berkata "Nampaknya aku menemukan calon penggantiku" Sambil tersenyum dan ia melangkah juga menuju bus yang akan berangkat tak lama lagi. Saat di bus yang kebetulan benar-benar kosong sehingga bus itu kelihatan seperti disewa oleh Enma Fires, Ariyo berdiri di depan dan seperti biasa ia mengingatkan trick play yang akan digunakan.

"Ingat latihan melawan klub atletik kemarin, kalian semua jangan terpengaruh oleh gertakan lawan. Terutama gertakannya Kamiya dan Kanagushi!", Sena pun secara spontanitas berdiri dihadapan semuanya dan berkata dengan tenang layaknya seorang kapten tim yang berwibawa, "Kepala kita harus dingin dan hati kita harus membara, itulah American Football!".

Melihat pacarnya yang dengan tenangnya mengatakan hal keren yang belum pernah ia dengar darinya membuat Suzuna terkagum-kagum, dan saat Sena kembali duduk disampingnya ia berbisik pada Sena, "Kata-kata itu dari kak You ya?", Sena pun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Suzuna. "Iya, memang benar kok yang dibilang kak Hiruma."

Sena yang masih menatap wajah Suzuna meraih kedua tangan Suzuna, hal itu membuat Suzuna senang. 'kali ini Sena akan lakukan apa ya semenjak kita jadian waktu itu.' Dalam hati ia berharap dapat kejutan dari Sena.

"Suzuna, aku akan.."

"Menikahimuu! Muuaah!"

Monta dengan nada mesum yang seenaknya dibuat-buat, memotong perkataan Sena dan mengundang tawa Riku, Karin, dan Julia yang duduk berdekatan dengan Sena yang bersama Suzuna. Sena akhirnya tertawa dan menjawab sindiran Monta dengan nada yang masih tenang "Iya, aku berpikiran begitu."

Mendengar pernyataan Sena yang begitu tenangnya membuat Monta, Riku, Julie dan Karin terdiam sesaat dan Sena kembali melanjutkan perkataanya "Tapi bukan itu yang akan ku ingin katakan pada Suzuna sekarang". Riku yang masih terdiam mencoba untuk mendekatkan wajahnya kecelah tempat duduk berkata, "Lalu apa?"

"Aku akan bermain dengan sepenuh jiwa melawan Kaijima Bulldogs, aku akan membuatmu bangga padaku Suzuna", dan lagi-lagi Sena yang tak biasanya menunjukan sikap tenang membuat Suzuna dibuatnya seakan-akan melihat drama cinta SMA di TV dan tokoh utamanya adalah mereka. Tak tau apalagi yang akan Sena katakan, Suzuna hanya bisa mengatakan

"Aku.. tersanjung mendengarnya Sena. Dan nanti kalau kamu menang aku sudah siapkan hadiah untukmu". Entah apa yang Suzuna pikirkan, padahal ia tak bawa hadiah apa-apa didalam tas kecilnya. Sena, Riku, Monta, Julie dan Karin terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan Suzuna. Julie seakan mengerti apa hadiah yang akan Suzuna berikan pada Sena, ia langsung tersenyum dan Karin yang tak sengaja melihat Julie tersenyum bertanya.

"Julie, kamu kenapa tersenyum?"

"Kamu tidak sadar ya apa hadiahnya?"

"Rasanya aku sadar, tapi apa tak apa?"

"untuk Suzuna 'hal itu' tak masalah Karin, yang menjadi masalah sekarang ada di Sena. Kamu taukan Sena itu sifatnya sangat pemalu."

"Tapi tadi ia tak merasa canggung ketika mengiyakan sindiran Monta."

"Entahlah apa yang membuatnya sepercaya diri seperti tadi.."

Pembicaraan pun harus terhenti karena bus sudah sampai di Universitas Kaijima. Semua pemain pun turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju lapangan utama kampus itu, Saat Suzuna berjalan dengan Sena dengan mesranya, tiba-tiba Suzuna dikagetkan oleh anggota tim cheerleader yang sudah selesai bertanding.

"Pantas saja kapten tak bisa datang, ternyata menemani superstar Jepang hihihi!" celetuk salah satu anggota cheerleader. Suzuna pun tersipu malu karena apa yang dikatakan benar adanya, Sena yang seakan mengerti keadaan dengan tenang mengatakan "Ah, bagaimana kompetisinya? Dapat juara berapa?"

"Kami juara 3 dari 21 tim yang bertanding, tak sia-sia kita semua berlatih. Coba ada kapten, bisa-bisa Enma yang juara 1!" teriak salah seorang anggota tim cheerleader, disaat Sena dan Suzuna ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka tiba-tiba saja Mizumachi datang sambil melompat dengan menggunakan seragam lengkap dan berkata "Kalau begitu, kalian bisa mendukung kami? Kebetulan kami akan melawan Kaijima Bulldogs! Dukung ya ya ya! Kumohon!" dengan wajah yang memelas khas Mizumachi meminta mereka untuk menyemangati Enma Fires.

Lalu Suzuna menjawab permohonan Mizumachi, "Kalian semua belum puaskan berkompetisi yang sebentar itu? Kita dukung Enma Fires bagaimana?", Spontan semua anggota tim cheerleader mengiyakan pertanyaan sang kapten dengan semangat.

Sena pun ditarik telinga oleh Kotaro, "Lama sekali kamu ini, hanya kau yang belum ganti baju.." Kotaro terdiam melihat Sena dengan wajahnya yang kaget karena semua pemain Enma Fires kecuali Sena yang belum memakai seragam. Kotaro melanjutkan perkataannya yang terhenti "Wakil Kapten!"

Sena terdiam seolah badannya diikat dengan kencang, ia tak bisa bergerak, ia tak mengerti apanya yang 'Wakil Kapten', apa yang dimaksud Kotaro? Apakah dirinya yang dimaksud? Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas dipikirannya sampai akhirnya Suzuna menyadarkannya.

"Sena, cepatlah kamu ganti baju." Kemudian Sena tersadar dan segera bergegas, tapi sebelum Sena pergi tangan Suzuna memegang tangan Sena dengan erat dan menariknya hingga Suzuna bisa memeluknya. Tanpa diduga Suzuna mencium pipi kanan Sena dan mengatakan "Ingat hadiah yang kujanjikan di bus tadi ya Sena" Suzuna pun melepas pelukannya dan memberi kedipan mata yang menggoda pada Sena

Sena pun seperti merasakan sesuatu membara dalam tubuhnya dan ia bergegas untuk memakai perlengkapan. Sementara dilapangan Kaijima Bulldogs sudah bersiap menunggu Enma Fires dilapangan, kemudian kedua kapten tim melangkah ketengah lapangan dengan wasit sebagai penengah. Kemudian percakapan singkat terjadi.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kamiya."

"Tak kusangka kau masuk Enma dan tak ikut dengan saudaramu Agon, dan tujuanmu adalah untuk mengalahkannya? Kau hanya bermimpi Hahaha!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Enma Fires bukan tandingan Kaijima Bulldogs, lagipula Enma Fires masih seumur biji jagung dan kau menerima tawaranku untuk bermain melawan kami? Bersiaplah untuk dihabisi!"

"Seperti biasanya, kau masih saja tak berubah" Kemudian perkacapan terhenti ketika wasit menghampiri kedua kapten tim,"Mm Hmm, maaf menggangu tapi sekarang waktunya menentukan pilihan. Bulldogs pilih atas atau bawah?" Kamiya menunjuk bagian bawah koin, dan setelah koin dliempar tenyata yang mendapat kesempatan adalah Unsui.

Tapi diluar dugaan Kamiya bahwa Unsui justru memilih opsi bertahan ketimbang menyerang, Unsui pun melangkah menuju rekan-rekannya yang menunggu dikanan lapangan. Unsui hanya mengucapkan kata-kata pada Kotaro "Tendang sampai kamu puas, dan pastikan kepuasanmu itu berhasil. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?" Kotaro hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, pertandingan Fires vs Bulldogs pun dimulai dari kickoff raksasa Kotaro.

Seluruh pendukung dan pemain Kaijima menatap keatas karena takjub melihat tendangan raksasa yag dilepaskan Kotaro, tanpa disadari Unsui tersenyum dipinggir lapangan karena rencananya berhasil. Duo pelari terbaik Enma Fires yaitu Sena dan Riku sudah berada ditengah-tengah pemain Kaijima yang masih melihat tendangan Kotaro dilangit stadion.

Saat bola ditangkap receiver Kaijima bernomor #15, Sena dan Riku sudah berada dihadapannya dan siap menghantam pemain tersebut bagaikan hembusan api yang kencang. Pemain #15 pun dijatuhkan pada 2yard dari goal line Kaijima, kesempatan ini rupanya yang dimanfaatkan oleh Unsui dan ia semakin tersenyum lebar karena latihan kemarin ternyata berbuah hasil.

.

 _Flashback_

.

Saat simulasi kickoff yang direncanakan oleh Ariyo akan dimulai, Ariyo dengan spesifik memberikan instruksi yang membuat Kotaro, Riku, dan Sena terkuras staminanya. Oleh karena itu play ini hanya akan dipakai saat keadaan genting, sehingga ketiga pemain tak terlalu terkuras staminanya saat pertandingan sesungguhnya.

Ariyo pun meniupkan peluit tanda simulasi dimulai, Kotaro yang tak tanggung-tanggung melepaskan tendangannya yang terkenal dengan keakuratannya tapi kali ini ia harus membuat tendangannya lebih tinggi lagi agar lawan lebih terfokus pada bola yang ditendang olehnya sehingga Sena dan Riku bisa leluasa berlari dari tempat kickoff menuju end zone lawan.

Secara teori hal itu mustahil, tapi Sena dan RIku mampu melampaui kecepatan rata-rata dan Ariyo percaya akan hal itu. Ternyata apa yang Ariyo instruksikan sukses dieksekusi, Saat pemain klub atletik menangkap bola di dalam endzonenya disitulah ia dihantam oleh tag play Sena dan Riku. Merekapun mendapat point safety dan sesuai peraturan bahwa bola akan berubah kepemilikan menjadi milik lawan yang berhasil menjatuhkan pemain di daerah endzone mereka.

.

 _End of Flashback_

.

Kanagushi pun akhirnya menunjukan kemampuannya dihadapan Enma Fires, Andrea dan Haishi pun meningkatkan kewaspadaanya ketika Kanagushi mulai meneriakkan kode permainan. Kurita yang sukses mendorong Atsumi langsung maju untuk menjatuhkan Kanagushi yang berdiri di endzonenya sendiri, tiba-tiba dari samping Kurita, ia diterkam oleh Tight End lawan dan Kanagushi maju kedepan dimana line lawan sudah ditarik masuk.

Justru itu yang diinginkan Andrea karena ia dan Haishi bisa leluasa masuk untuk menjatuhkan Kanagushi, tapi diluar perkiraan Andrea bahwa Kanagushi mampu meniru gaya dari Clifford D'Louis saat final piala dunia U-17. Sena yang menyadari akan ada long pass langsung berlari menuju pemain yang sudah berada jauh didepan agar bola tidak ditangkap receiver, tapi lagi-lagi Kanagushi menyadari Sena berlari menuju receiver terjauh Kaijima dan ia melempar short pass ke Kamiya yang berlari untuk rute short pass.

Kamiya berlari membawa bola dan hampir saja mendapat first down namun diluar dugaannya, Riku yang sejak awal mengincarnya menarik mundur Kamiya menuju daerahnya sendiri dan Kamiya terjatuh sehingga Kaijima Bulldogs hanya mampu memperoleh 8yard. "Lebih baik daripada nanti mereka dapat point safety, kerja bagus Kanagushi Hahaha!", Kanagushi pun tersenyum dan berkata "shi shi shi, aku hanya muak melihat wajah Eyeshield itu, dan juga Monyet itu serta si gendut yang tak bisa diandalkan disana Shi shi shi!"

Riku yang menyadari rekan-rekannya diejek oleh pemain lawan dan langsung berjalan mendekat menuju Kanagushi dan Kamiya, tapi Sena mencegahnya sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan "Riku, sadar tidak sih? Mereka itu hanya memprovokasi kita agar ada pemain yang dikeluarkan dipertandingan! Ingat peraturannya Riku!" Riku sesaat terdiam mendengar perkataan Sena, Haishi pun mendekat kea rah mereka berdua "Sena benar Riku, ingatlah latihan kemarin"

'Ingatlah latihan kemarin' kata-kata itu membuat Riku terdiam kembali dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat latihan kemarin yang dipersiapkan untuk pertandingan hari ini. Hal ini membuatnya ingin diganti sementara dan ia pun digantikan oleh Karin.

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan, Kanagushi meminta Atsumi untuk membuka jalan lewat tengah bagaimanapun caranya. Saat Kanagushi memulai pertandingan Atsumi dengan sigap menggunakan teknik yang sudah lama tak digunakan oleh Ha Ha Brothers, "Makan langit biru Kurita! Delinquent Deathblow!"

"Kurita Aoten. Sialan!" Andrea langsung mengejar Atsumi agar Kanagushi tak bisa berlari melewati tengah, mereka berdua dijatuhkan oleh Andrea namun bola sudah tak berada pada mereka. Kanagushi berkata dengan nada mengolok-olok "Kamu anak transfer yang bodoh ya? Tak lihat apa bola sudah tidak padaku? Shi shi shi!"

Receiver Kaijima pun sukses menangkap bola dan berlari sejauh mungkin karena ia yakin cepat atau lambat Sena akan mengejarnya. dan benar saja sesuai dugaannya, Sena mengejar receiver itu dan Sena tidak menjatuhkan pemain itu tapi mencoba merebut bola.

"Tahan bolanya bodoh!" Teriak Kamiya, namu sudah terlanjur karena Sena sukses merebut bola sehingga _Fumble_ pun terjadi. "Aku akan menangkapnya!" Monta pun seolah mengetahui kemana bola akan terpental langsung bersiap dan ia pun sukses dan menjatuhkan dirinya agar bola tidak direbut kembali.

Semua pemain yang dilapangan memuji Monta dan Sena karena play brilian yang mereka peragakan. Riku hanya bisa tersenyum dibangku cadangan, ia berdiri dan menghampiri Ariyo "Kak, toiletnya dimana?","Disana" Jawab Ariyo sambil menunjuk lorong masuk stadion Kaijima. Riku berjalan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Julie dan Ariyo pun kebingungan dengan sikap Riku hari ini.

Riku sampai pada toilet dan mengurung diri didalam setelah mematikan lampu toilet, ia memegang helmnya dan merenung mengingat kejadian tadi. Kenapa dengan gertakan serendah itu ia terpancing emosi? Bertanya pada diri sendiri dalam kehampaan suasana sekitar. "Apa mungkin karena aku dulu dihina Kamiya? Tapi pada akhirnya Seibu menang juga! Aku tak habis pikir kenapa aku bertingkah aneh hari ini!" ia memukul dinding toilet dengan kencang.

.

.

Sementara itu dilapangan, skor dibabak first half adalah 14-17 untuk Kaijima Bulldogs, "Enma Fires, tim kecil yang payah! Kalau begini sih kita menang telak second half nanti." Gertak Kamiya pada pemain Enma, Monta yang sudah tak tahan langsung berdiri namun sebelum terjadi Shanen menenangkan Monta. "Kamu mau saja digertak dengan gertakan murahan begitu? Hah!","Maaf habisnya…", tiba-tiba saja Sena memotong perkataan Monta "Riku dimana?","Dia di toilet sejak ia minta diganti" kata Ariyo

Sena dan Monta berjalan menuju toilet yang dimaksud Ariyo, Suzuna yang melihat kekasihnya pergi langsung berlari menuju Sena dan memegang tangannya. "Aku ikut Sena!", Tanpa basa-basi dan menoleh kearah kekasihnya, Sena menarik dengan lembut tangan Suzuna yang meraih tangan kirinya.

Kurita yang bingung dengan sikap Sena, Monta, dan Riku yang menyendiri didalam toilet langsung mencoba beranjak melihat keadaan Riku, namun dicegah oleh Unsui. "Sudahlah Kurita, mungkin hanya dengan mereka bertiga Riku dapat dibujuk bermain kembali.","Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku hanya khawatir sama mereka." Jawab Kurita pada Unsui.

"Untung saja tadi Sena mencetak 2 touchdown, mungkin karena sesuatu makanya ia begitu…" Mizumachi yang berkomentar langsung dibantah oleh Julie, "Tidak! Semua tadi bermain dengan baik sesuai dengan rencana yang Ariyo beri. Apa kamu lupa setelah first half permainan apa yang nanti kita pakai?" Mizumachi sesaat terdiam dan ketika ingat apa yang Julie maksud ia langsung kegirangan."Balas dendam! Mhaa!"

Mendengar pernyataan Mizumachi yang bersemangat membuat Unsui berdiri dihadapan para anggota Enma Fires di bangku cadangan dan mengatakan, "Ya, kita akan balas dendam di second half nanti! Enma Fires!?","Burn The Enemy!" jawab dengan lantang semua anggota yang berada di bangku cadangan.

Sementara itu di toilet stadion yang gelap, Riku yang masih menyendiri terus berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sementara untuk mengingat latihan yang kemarin saja susahnya bukan main, Monta masuk kedalam toilet dan Suzuna menunggu didepan pintu. mendengar suar apintu dibuka membuat pikiran Riku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak "Mungkin Kamiya tau aku disini sehingga dia akan memprovokasiku. Lebih baik aku 'terima' saja provokasinya"

Sena melihat sekilas ruangan toilet semuanya terbuka kecuali satu pintu, ia dan Monta menghampiri pintu itu. Seolah Riku tau Kamiya mendekat yang sebenarnya adalah Sena dan Monta, Riku bersiap didepan sekat pintu toilet dengan tangannya yang ia kepal dengan erat. "Nampaknya pintu itu tidak dikunci" cetus Monta ketika melihat tanda pengunci pintu didepan sekat pintu, Sena berdiri didepan pintu dan mengatakan "Aku akan membukanya".

Saat membuka sekat pintu, alangkah terkejutnya Sena mendapat pukulan di wajah dan bagian perutnya dan terlebih lagi yang memukulnya adalah Riku, ia langsung mengenali kawannya ini karena rambutnya. Riku langsung mendorong Sena yang ia kira Kamiya dan mendorongnya kesudut toilet, lalu ia mencengkram Sena dan kembali memukulnya hingga babak belur.

Suzuna yang tidak bisa melihat kedalam langsung menyalakan lampu toilet karena penasaran, setelah lampu toilet menyala Suzuna, Monta kaget karena Riku yang mencengkram Sena. Riku pun kembali melayangkan pukulan pada Sena yang ia kira adalah Kamiya karena lampu toilet masih belum benar-benar menyala. Saat lampu benar-benar menyala, Riku mengatakan dengan nada yang keras "Kamiya kau…" Ia terdiam dan kaget karena yang ia pukul bukanlah Kamiya.

"Sena?"

Suzuna dan Monta kaget bukan main ketika mendapati Sena yang sudah babak belur dihabisi oleh Riku yang sudah termakan emosinya pada Kamiya. Riku langsung menghampiri Sena yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, "Sena, Sena! Maafkan aku!" Monta yang kesal karena Riku sudah memukul sahabatnya tanpa sebab langsung menarik seragamnya dan menghajar Riku dengan 2 kali pukulan keras dan akhirnya Riku tersungkur ke dinding toilet.

Suzuna yang sudah tak peduli lagi bahwa yang ia masuki adalah toilet laki-laki langsung menghampiri dan memeluk Sena yang tak sadarkan diri. "Riku kamu kenapa sih?","Maafkan aku.. aku kira.. Sena adalah.. Kamiya.." Riku pun jatuh pingsan karena mendapat pukulan keras dari Monta.

"Sena, Sena! Bangun!" Air mata Suzuna pun mengalir membasahi wajahnya karena tak sanggup melihat sang pacar babak belur dihabisi oleh temannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Nampaknya Riku dichapter ini OOC ya? Maaf ya ceritanya ngegantung begini karena lanjutannya ditulis dichapter selanjutnya XD

See you on next chapter in the next week, and please.. Read and Review would be much appreciate!

Terimakasih! :D


	8. Kebangkitan Riku

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

.

.

.

 **Note: Bagi yang sadar di chapter sebelum ini tepatnya di chapter 5, penulis memang sengaja membuat Aishi mengatakan "Rendang yang berasal dari Sumatera Utara" dan saya tau kok Rendang itu berasal dari Sumatera Barat, makanya hal itu disengaja karena di Sequel nanti ada hubungannya..** (kenapa diceritain ya? Kan ketauan jadinya kalo ada Sequel. Ah sudahlah XD)

Oke, sekarang selamat membaca chapter 8! :D

.

.

.

Monta yang tak tau harus apa langsung mengatakan pada Suzuna bahwa ia akan memanggil yang lain, ia pun bergegas menuju bangku cadangan.

Setelah berlari menuju bangku cadangan Enma dengan terengah-engah, ia menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Ariyo yang menanyakan kenapa ia berlari kesini. "Sena dan Riku pingsan di toilet!","Apa?! Ariyo, Julie, Ikut aku!" Unsui langsung berlari bersama Monta dan disusul Ariyo dan Julie.

"Monta, bagaimana bisa mereka berdua pingsan di toilet?" Tanya Unsui , Monta menjawab "Nanti saja kak Unsui, sekarang kita harus bergegas!" Ketika sampai di pintu Unsui dan Ariyo langsung membawa Sena dan Riku dan disenderkan pada lorong stadion.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Monta jelaskan padaku." Monta mengangguk dan menceritakan semua kejadian sampai mereka berdua pingsan di toilet. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Monta, Unsui memberikan pendapatnya "Hmm, mungkin Riku ada dendam yang tersumbat dengan Kamiya dan dia berasumsi bahwa Sena adalah Kamiya sehingga dia menghabisinya, terlebih lagi kondisi toilet yang gelap membuat Riku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Makanya ia asal pukul."

Julie seperti mengiyakan pendapat sang kapten "Sepertinya asumsi kak Unsui ada benarnya, Riku tak mungkin berani memukul sesama anggota tim, apalagi sahabatnya sendiri.","Aku tak tau bahwa Riku ada dendam yang tersumat dengan Kamiya. Monta, Suzuna, apa kalian tau mengenai hal ini?" Tanya Ariyo dengan tatapan serius.

Suzuna yang sudah berhenti mengeluarkan air mata sejak Unsui memberi pendapatnya menjawab pertanyaan Ariyo. "Ya kak, dulu Kamiya mempermalukannya di lapangan waktu Seibu melawan Misaki." Kemudian Suzuna menjelaskan rinciannya sehingga Ariyo mengerti apa yang Riku rasakan ketika bertemu dengan Kamiya lagi di liga Universitas.

.

.

Kamiya menatap mata Riku yang kaget karena ia tak percaya ada yang lebih cepat darinya dan Sena. Kamiya pun memperkenalkan diri dan setelah itu ia dengan lancangnya menantang Sena dengan taruhan gelar milik Sena yaitu 'Eyeshield 21', dan ketika menatap Riku kembali ia dengan arogannya mengatakan timnya pasti menang atas Seibu Wild Gunman dengan skor telak.

Terakhir ia menjuluki Riku sebagai 'Tuan nomor 3', Riku yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kamiya langsung melayangkan pukulan kearah Kamiya namun ditepis olehnya dan disaat bersamaan ia menendang Riku dengan kaki kirinya sehingga mengenai wajah sebelah kanan Riku.

Mimpi itu membuat Riku terbangun dari pingsannya, ia melihat sekeliling ruangan medis stadion dan melihat Sena yang sudah duduk ditempat tidur ditemani Suzuna. "Sena, maaf yang tadi", Hanya itu yang bisa dilontarkan olehnya, mendengar Riku sudah sadar membuat Sena dan Suzuna langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Riku yang masih terbaring.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga Riku" Sena berkata sambil tersenyum, Suzuna yang kesal dengan sikap Riku tadi sebelum pingsan menampar wajah Riku hingga memerah. "Kamu tadi kenapa sih? Menghabisi Sena sampai pingsan?!" Riku beranjak dari tidurnya dan sekali lagi ia meminta maaf kepada mereka berdua, tak lupa ia menjelaskan kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Sena dan Suzuna mengerti apa yang Riku rasakan "Kamu masih ingat kejadian waktu itu?" Tanya Sena dengan nada yang serius "Iya, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa.."

Unsui yang sejak mereka berdua pingsan menunggu dibalik pintu mendengar percakapan mereka, ia menyimak apa yang Sena akan katakan pada Riku. "Kamu harus bisa mengalahkan rasa egois dalam dirimu sendiri, barulah kamu akan mampu mengalahkan Kamiya!" Diluar ruangan Unsui melangkah keluar menuju lapangan untuk bersiap-siap.

"Sena, sekarang kamulah kapten Enma Fires"

Mendengar perkataan Sena membuat Riku beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengatakan "Ayo kita kalahkan mereka!","Ya!" Sena langsung menarik tangan Suzuna dan membuka pintu ruang medis, bergegaslah mereka menuju lapangan. Saat keluar dari lorong stadion, alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat skor pertandingan. Waktu tersisa 2 menit dan skor adalah 16-25 untuk keunggulan Kaijima Bulldogs.

Mereka berlari menuju bangku cadangan dan mengambil perlengkapan yang sudah dirapihkan oleh Julie ketika mereka pingsan, dan mereka menunggu perintah dari Ariyo kapan mereka turun ke lapangan. Ariyo yang menengok kearah mereka menyuruh mereka agar masuk menggantikan kedua pemain pembantu yang sudah kelelahan.

"Akhirnya kalian bangun juga, sekarang saatnya serangan penuh dengan kekuatan Platinum Dragonfly dan membalikkan keadaan! Enma Fires!","Burn The Enemy!". Melihat para pemain Enma Fires yang terbakar semangat, Kanagushi dengan sombongnya mengatakan "Percuma, sudah dipastikan kami yang menang dan duo runner itu akan binasa dihadapan kekuatan Kaijima Bulldogs hahaha!"

Kali ini Riku bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan cara mengingat rute larinya sehingga yang ia lihat didalam benaknya bagaikan arah panah yang sudah dicetak dilapangan tanpa ada lawan yang mengawal. "Itu dia trik yang katanya mematikan dari Enma Fires, 'Platinum Dragonfly'." Cemooh Kamiya sambil mereganggkan tangannya.

"Platinum D4 Hut Hut HUT!" Bola yang seharusnya dipegang oleh Unsui justru dilempar melewati selangkangan kakinya dan bola justru mengarah pada Riku, ia berlari kearah Kamiya dan Riku mengatakan "Matilah kau!" tiba-tiba tangan Riku secara reflek menepis tackle dari Kamiya dan mampu menjatuhkannya hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Heh, anak bawang. Tidakkah kamu lihat perangkapku?" ternyata telah bersiap 3 pemain lawan yang akan menerjang kearah Riku, tapi lagi-lagi Riku melempar balik bola kepada Karin. "Heh, pengecut. Tidakkah kamu lihat perangkap kami?" Setelah melempar bola kembali pada Karin langsung menabrakkan diri ke salah satu pemain lawan yang tadinya akan menerjangnya.

Karin akhirnya melepaskan teknik andalannya 'Floral Shoot' dan sasarannya adalah Monta yang sudah dikawal 2 pemain Kaijima. "Monta! Jangan menyerah!" teriak salah satu anggota cheerleader, melihat salah satu anggotanya yang berteriak tidak sesuai dengan instruksi kapten, Suzuna menghampiri perempuan tersebut.

Tapi hati nuraninya mengatakan kali ini lebih baik tidak ditegur karena alasan yang ia sendiri tak tau. Sementara di tribun penonton, Aishi Hanabi bersama dengan Onishi dan Ohira memantau teknik andalan Enma Fires karena keunikan dari teknik serangan ini. "Jadi mereka hanya menggunakan 4 atau 3 Offense Line dan 4 orang menjadi quarterback? Hmm menarik untuk ditelusuri lebih lanjut, bukan begitu Ohira?"

Ohira sambil menyeruput minuman bersoda memberikan gerakan mengangguk pada saudaranya ini. Di lapangan Monta yang sekuat tenaga berusaha mengelabui lawan yang menempelnya dengan ketat, namun saat Monta akan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkap justru salah satu pemain yang menempel Monta mencoba intercept bola.

"Sialan! Aku terlambat 1 detik." Gerutu Monta dalam hati, tapi keajaiban terjadi ketika bola berhasil diintercept oleh pemain nomor 20 Kaijima Bulldogs. Diluar dugaan semua pihak termasuk Enma Fires sendiri, Sena sudah berada didepan pemain yang berhasil intercept bola. Ia menggunakan teknin 'Devil Bat Ghost' untuk mengelabui pemain lawan dan disaat pemain lawan seakan membaca gerakan Sena akan memotong kearah kiri, secara otomatis pemain bernomor 20 ini berlari kearah kanan Sena.

Setelah pemain itu berhasil melewati Sena, ia terus berlari menuju End Zone Enma dan Sena juga berlari kearah End Zone Kaijima. Tribun penonton pun para pendukung Kaijima Bulldogs kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua pemain ini. Ketika Sena sampai di End Zone Kaijima lebih dahulu, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil memegang bola yang ia rebut dari pemain nomor 20 Kaijima.

"Sejak kapan dia melakukannya?" teriak pemain nomor 20 yang tidak sadar bahwa bolanya sudah direbut oleh Sena, semua pemain Bulldogs termasuk Kanagushi dan Kamiya tertegun melihat teknik yang Eyeshield 21 gunakan. "Jadi Sena menggunakan 'Devil Bat Ghost' agar pemain lawan berlari kearah yang diinginkan dan setelah itu menggunakan teknin andalan Quarterback Hakushu Dinosaurs 'Screw Bite'. Sangat brilian" Ariyo memberikan analisisnya dan Julie mencatat apa yang Ariyo katakana dan nantinya akan menjadi bahan evaluasi setelah pertandingan.

Setelah suksesnya Field Goal yang dieksekusi Kotaro, skor berubah menjadi 23-25. "Aku berani bertaruh Enma akan memulai kickoff dengan onside kick." Kata Kanagushi dengan yakinnya, "Kalau begitu kita harus waspada akan hal itu" Kamiya menambahkan dengan gesture nada yang mulai panik.

"Nanti kita gunakan oneside kick tapi aku mau kalian tidak membentuk formasi oneside, tetap formasi normal kickoff." Kotaro menjelaskan rincian strategi yang ia terapkan di Bando Spiders dulu. Semua pemain mengangguk tanda mengerti dan Kotaro mulai bersiap-siap untuk memulai kickoff hidup mati Enma Fires yang hanya tersisa 16 detik menjelang pertandingan berakhir.

Tim cheerleader masing-masing tim memberikan dukungan dan tak lupa juga penonton dari pendukung tuan rumah membuat stadion menjadi neraka bagi Enma Fires. Kotaro pun memberikan sinyal tangan kanannya tanda bola akan ditendang, seperti dugaan Kanagushi pilihan kickoff Enma tentu saja oneside kick.

Kotaro melepaskan tendangan oneside yang sama persis seperti saat mereka SMA, bola tidak ditendang dekat ke rekan tim melainkan kick yang melambung keatas dan semua pemain berusaha ke titik bola akan jatuh tepat seperti arahan Kotaro. Terjadi duel catch yang sengit antara Kamiya dan Andrea dan bola sukses diamankan oleh Andrea dan Enma harus bisa mencetak angka apabila ingin menang karena waktu tersisa hanya 7 detik.

"Jarak dari sini menuju end zone adalah 43 yard, bisa dibilang jika kita ingin mematikan mereka Kotaro harus bisa mencetak field goal dari 53 yard mengingat panjang end zone itu 10 yard." Tungkas Unsui, Sena pun mendekat kearah Unsui dan berbisik mengenai strategi gila yang ia pernah pakai di Notre Dame.

"Baiklah, Karin yang pegang bola ya","Kenapa aku kak?" Tanya Karin kebingungan karena sikap Unsui yang aneh, tapi tak lama Karin mengerti apa yang Unsui dan Sena rencanakan. "Enma pasti akan melakukan Field Goal mengingat Kotaro merupakan jebolan timnas Jepang U-17 tahun lalu, jadi tekan secepat mungkin" kata Atsumi . Kali ini dia yang memberi instruksi mengingat ia selalu kalah dari Kurita dari segi power jadi mereka akan memanfaatkan lubang yang secara tidak sengaja Kurita buat.

Enma Fires bersiap melakukan Field Goal dan Kaijima sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan sang lawan. Seisi stadion kembali bergemuruh karena waktu tersisa tinggal 7 detik dan skor adalah 23-25 untuk Kaijima Bulldogs. Snap play pun diteriakkan oleh Karin dan Kotaro bersiap melakukan Field Goal dan ketiga pemain Enma disebelah Kiri formasi berlari kearah depan.

Line Enma sukses menjatuhkan line Kaijima dan langsung dimanfaatkan oleh para pemain belakang untuk menerobos masuk dan menghentikan Field Goal dari Kotaro, tapi rencana mereka gagal total ketika Kotaro hanya melangkah kaki melewati bola dan langsung menghadang pemain yang paling dekat denga Karin dan Karin langsung bersiap melakukan long pass.

Tanpa disadari Karin, Kamiya melakukan blitz kearahnya dan ketika Kamiya ingin menjatuhkan Karin sebelum ia sukses pass, Andrea mentackle Kamiya dari sudut mati Kamiya dan Karin melepaskan long passnya. Yang berlari kearah end zone Kaijima adalah Sena, Riku, dan Monta, mereka bertiga berlari dan seakan menyadari kemana arah bola akan mendarat Monta langsung menuju daerah yang dimaksud.

Monta pun melompat setinggi mungkin karena bola long pass dari Karin sudah mendekat kearahnya dan ia sukses menangkapnya tapi ia menyadari bahwa dia akan terjatuh tepat di depan garis end zone, "Sena! Tangkap bolanya!" Teriak Monta pada Sena dan Riku, tapi Riku ingat sesuatu dan berlangsung siaga dibelakang Sena. Riku masih ingat bahwa Monta tidak memiliki Kontrol dalam hal passing, Monta pun melempar bola yang ia tangkap pada Sena namun bola yang Monta lempar tak dapat dijangkau olehnya.

Bagaikan pahlawan Riku menangkap lemparan kacau balau dari Monta dan ia langsung melesat menuju end zone, tapi tanpa disadari oleh mereka bertiga bahwa Kanagushi dan Kamiya sudah berada di garis terakhir end zone Kaijima bersiap menahan mereka. Riku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan nasihat Sena dan melesat menuju arah Kamiya, "Makan ini! 'Rodeo Drive Stampede'."

Kamiya tidak dapat menangkap Riku yang menggunakan teknik Rodeo Drive Stampede dan Riku berhasil lolos dari Kamiya, Enma mendapat Touchdown kemenangan. Semua pemain dan tim cheerleader Enma pun bersorak sorai gembira kala Riku sampai di End Zone Kaijima. Kotaro pun sukses mengeksekusi Field Goal dan pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 30-25 untuk Enma Fires.

Suzuna langsung datang menghampiri Sena yang sudah berada diluar lapangan dengan hadiah yang sudah ia janjikan, "Sena!" tapi ia terpeleset didepan Sena karena ada genangan air yang Suzuna tidak sadari. "Suzuna, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sena khawatir padanya dan Sena menangkat Suzuna dengan kedua tangannya.

Suzuna yang kaget dengan sikap Sena kali ini langsung merasakan bau keringat yang membuatnya menjadi bergairah, ingin rasanya ceapt-cepat memberikan 'hadiah' yang dimaksud olehnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa Sena, terimakasih" Suzuna pun jalan berduaan dengan sang calon kapten Enma Fires. Pemain pun mengganti pakaiannya dengn setelan baju santai dan mereka semua berjalan menuju bus yang ternyata sudah menunggu di parkiran Universitas Kaijima.

Bus ternyata sudah disewakan oleh Rektor namun terlambat datang ketika hendak mengantar mereka menuju Kaijima karena masalah mesin. Ditengah jalan Suzuna berhenti dan memegang tangan Sena denga erat, "Ada apa?" tiba-tiba saja Suzuna langsung mendekat dan mencium bibir Sena dengan lembut dan mesra, Sena pun tak melakukan apa-apa kecuali membalas ciuman Suzuna dan mereka berdua hanyut dalam 'permainan'.

"Wah wah wah, waktu di mall tidak kesampaian malah melakukannya sekarang. Harusnya kalian 'bermain'nya di kamar tidur tau." Riku berkomentar pada mereka berdua yang masih berciuman satu sama lain. Mereka langsung menyudahi 'permainan' dan wajah Suzuna memerah dihadapan Riku yang tensenyum melihat kelakuan mereka tadi.

"Kamu kenapa bertanya sekencang itu Riku?" Tanya Sena yang masih tertegun melihat temannya yang daritadi menonton 'permainan'nya dan Suzuna. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa melakukannya disini?" Sena dan Suzuna tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Riku karena mereka kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kak Kuritan!" Suzuna langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menghampiri sang lineman, Sena bernapas lega karena hal itu, Riku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan menuju bus yang terparkir di pelataran parkiran Kaijima bersama Sena.

Semua pemain dan tim cheerleader Enma pulang bersama menuju Universitas Enma. Ditengah perjalanan ada pemandang yang menarik antara salah satu anggota tim cheerleader dengan Monta yang secara tidak sengaja duduk berduaan, Sena dan Suzuna pun menatap mereka berdua dengan seksama, tak luput juga dari pandangan Julie dan Karin melihat Monta dan anggota tim cheerleader yang secara tidak sengaja duduk bersama.

"Hei, namamu siapa?"

"Aku? Namaku Akeno, Monta.."

"Kamu tau namaku?"

"Yang teriak tadi dilapangan kan aku."

"Hah? Kapan?"

"Duuh, aku lupa kamu kan pakai helm ya? Haha"

"Ah iya ya? Mungkin aku terlalu fokus kelapangan jadi aku lupa kapan.."

"Huuuh sepertinya iya kamu lupa kapan."

"Maaf Akeno.." percakapan sempat terhenti beberapa saat, Sena, Suzuna,Julie dan Karin masih antusias mendengar kelajutan percakapan mereka berdua dengan ekspresi yang masih normal. Kemudian Akeno kembali memulai percakapan yang sempat terhenti barusan.

"Monta, maaf jika aku lancang.."

"Kenapa?"

"tapi aku.."

"Kenapa? Katakan saja Akeno?"

"Aku. menyukai Monta." Monta dan yang mendengarkan percakapan pun terdiam karena pernyataan dari Akeno. Monta pun tersenyum dan ia meraih tangan Akeno dan berkata,

"Mungkin sekarang aku belum menyukaimu, tapi aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi Akeno."

Dan Monta tersenyum kepada Akeno, membuat wajah Akeno memerah karena malu. Mereka berdua pun kembali kembali mengobrol dan disatu sisi Sena dan Suzuna nampaknya senang dengan Monta dan Akeno yang mulai akrab sejak pernyataan Akeno,

"Monta paham juga ya soal ini?" Komentar Sena sambil melihat Monta dan Akeno yang masih asik mengobrol dan Suzuna membalas "Setidaknya lebih paham dia daripada kamu." Dan Suzuna menjulurkan lidah dan Sena pun tersenyum dengan sikap Suzuna karena menurut Sena hal itu memang benar.

.

.

.

Aduh, maaf ya chapter kali ini tidak sepanjang chapter-chapter lain tapi penulis berharap kalian suka dengan jalan cerita kali ini!

Read and Review would be much appreciate!

Terimakasih ;D


	9. Sang Kapten

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

.

.

.

Karena faktor kasihan dan memang sudah rencananya, Monta 'akhirnya' saya pasangkan dengan karakter OC yang namanya terinspirasi dari hasil surfing internet! Sekarang selamat menikmati chapter 9! Dan maaf karena keterlambatan penulis untuk merilis chapter kali ini hehehe :D

.

.

.

2 bulan telah berlalu dan semua menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa, mulai dari urusan kuliah hingga urusan klub. Kedekatan Monta dan Akeno kian hari kian dekat hingga pada suatu saat mereka berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan, Monta tak percaya ia bisa melupakan Mamori dan mulai menyukai Akeno yang postur badannya sedikit lebih tinggi 2 cm dari Monta.

Begitupula dengan Akeno yang kian hari rasa sayangnya terhadap Monta semakin menjadi-jadi, hingga suatu saat mereka berjalan Karin yang pada saat itu sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya secara tak sengaja menangkap basah keduanya sedang asyik bergandeng tangan sambil bergurau satu sama lain.

Karin pun menghampiri Monta dan Akeno, "Kalian sedang apa? Mesra sekali hihi." Sambil tersenyum kearah Akeno, "Hai Karin! Mmm kita lagi duduk bareng aja disini memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Akeno pada Karin sambil membalas senyumannya. "Kalian sudah jadian?" Karin kembali bertanya sambil menatap Monta, kali ini mereka berdua terdiam dan wajah mereka sedikit memerah.

"Aku harus menahan rasa malu ini" kata Monta dalam hati, Akeno pun yang tadinya mencoba untuk menahan rasa malunya dihadapan Karin akhirnya mencoba untuk berbicara,"Umm, rasanya belum deh". Karin sedikit terkejut mendengarnya "Maksudmu 'rasanya belum'? Wah jangan-jangan.." Sambil menutup mulutnya yang ingin berteriak bahwa Monta dan Akeno sudah jadian.

"Aduh salah lagi kan? Akeno bodoh!" Teriaknya dalam hati, Monta yang daritadi masih menahan rasa malu agar tak ketauan oleh Karin akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Tapi rasanya aneh karena ia tak tau mau berkata apa dihadapan Akeno yang mulai ia sukai dan Karin yang mulai mencurigai kelakuannya bersama Akeno. "Akeno, aku pergi dulu ya ke ruang klub. Sampai nanti!" Monta pun berlari menuju ke ruang klub dan kali ini wajahnya sudah memerah karena tak tahan lagi menahan rasa malu.

Karin dan Akeno hanya bisa melihat Monta berlari menuju ke ruang klub football, kemudian Karin mulai melakukan interogasi terhadap Akeno dengan duduk disebelahnya dan memegang erat tangan Akeno agar ia tak bisa kemana-mana. Akeno yang tadinya ingin menghindar dari Karin akhirnya gagal kabur karena tangannya sudah tak bisa dilepaskan dari genggaman Karin, "Huh, susah sekali melepasnya" katanya dalam hati.

Di ruang klub Kotaro dan Julie mulai merapihkan seragam tanding Enma Fires yang masih belum terlipat rapih karena baru selesai dikeringkan, saat itulah di depan pintu ruang klub Unsui yang berjalan santai menuju pintu tiba-tiba saja bertabrakan dengan Monta. "Aduuh, Monta kau ini kenapa sih? Berlari seperti anak ayam?" Tanya Unsui pada Monta yang napasnya terengah-engah, "Aku juga. tidak tau kenapa. aku berlari kak Unsui" Jawabnya dengan napas yang belum bisa ia kontrol.

"Sudahlah lupakan, sekarang kamu masuk keruang klub", Monta yang napasnya masih terengah-engah pun bingung dengan sikap Unsui,tapi karena ia malas bertanya iapun mau saja masuk keruang klub atas perintah Unsui. Kotaro yang sibuk merapihkan seragam langsung menoleh kearah pintu, "Unsui? Jadi hari ini adalah saatnya untuk itu?" Unsui hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menelpon semua pemain Enma Fires.

.

.

Sena dan Suzuna yang kian hari kian lengket, mulai banyak diperbincangkan. Dari yang sifatnya memuji hingga sifatnya menjatuhkan semuanya mereka terima. Hingga suatu saat mereka sedang makan siang di kantin, Suzuna secara tak sengaja menanyakan keadaan keluarga Sena. "Ya Ampun, sudah berapa bulan aku tak menghubungi mereka?" Jawab Sena sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Suzuna tertawa melihat tingkah laku pacarnya ini, "Kamu ini bagaimana? Masa lupa menghubungi orang tuamu sendiri?","Entahlah Suzuna.." tiba-tiba handphone Sena dan Suzuna berdering secara bersamaan. Mereka pun membuka E-Mail yang masuk dan secara bersamaan bingung melihat isi pesan.

" _Seluruh anggota Enma Fires yang tidak ada kesibukan segera menuju ruang klub sekarang!, ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan - Unsui Kongo"_

"Kenapa aku juga dikirimi E-Mail sama kak Unsui ya? Aku kan hanya tim cheerleader." Tanya Suzuna yang bingung ketika mendapat E-Mail dari Unsui, "Mungkin ada kaitannya, ayo kita kesana." Sena meraih tangan kiri Suzuna dan mereka berjalan berduaan menuju ruang klub.

Setibanya di sana ternyata semua pemain sudah menunggu Sena yang datang paling terakhir, "Oke, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang klub ini, saatnya pembahasan serius mengenai masa depan Enma Fires" Unsui berkata sambil memasang ban kapten dan bersandar di tembok ruang klub.

"Kak Unsui, kenapa aku dikirimi E-Mail juga? Kan aku anggota cheerleader bukan football."

"Oh masalah itu, yang mengirimnya tadi itu Julie bukan aku."

"Oke sekarang apa masalahnya?"

"Oke Mizumachi, akan aku persingkat. Aku yang saat ini sebagai kapten tim Enma Fires, akan memilih kapten baru untuk menggantikanku."

"Hmm aku jadi penasaran siapa yang akan Unsui tunjuk, semoga saja aku!"

"Kamu hanya bermimpi Monta, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi hahaha!" Semua pemain tertawa melihat kekonyolan Monta dan Riku sehingga suasana ruangan klub tidak kondusif. Kemudian Kotaro yang biasanya larut dalam tawa kali ini tidak ikut hanyut suasana ruangan malah dialah yang paling tenang.

"Hey semuanya! Sudah selesai belum tertawanya? Karena selanjutnya pertemuan ini aku yang pimpin. Bisa dilanjutkan?" Semua pemain yang tadinya tertawa tiba-tiba hening dan merekapun mengangguk.

"Mengingat kali ini adalah masalah serius yang akan kita hadapi, aku mengharapkan keseriusan kalian untuk kali ini."

"Baiklah Kotaro, Sekarang aku akan mendengarkanmu"

"Baguslah Utsoshi karena aku menginginkannya seperti itu, oke langsung saja! Karena seperti tradisi klub walaupun klub ini baru berdiri 4 tahun yang lalu, kapten lama yang akan menunjuk langsung kapten pengganti. Unsui, aku persilahkan kamu untuk langsung menunjuk orang yang kau maksud"

"Terimakasih Kotaro, walaupun sebenarnya bukan kau pemimpin pertemuan ini tapi baiklah. Tapi sebelum aku memilih orang yang dimaksud, aku akan sedikit menjelaskan kenapa baru setahun aku menjadi kapten sudah mengganti pengganti." Kemudian wajah seluruh peserta pertemuan mendadak menjadi serius, Unsui pun melanjutkan.

"Aku memutuskan melakukan semua ini karena menurutku, ada yang lebih pantas menjadi kapten Enma Fires ketimbang aku. Walaupun sebenarnya bisa saja aku menahan gelar kapten ini, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan itu karena jika terjadi, ada kemungkinan besar Enma dalam beberapa tahun kedepan tidak akan mengalami peningkatan di tingkat nasional. Untuk itu aku akan memilih kapten baru yang akan kutunjuk dan mereka bertiga sudah setuju untuk mengangkat orang yang kumaksud menjadi kapten baru."

yang dimaksud Unsui adalah Kotaro, Julie, dan Ariyo, mereka pun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Unsui. Kemudian Unusi melepas ban kapten yang tadi ia gunakan dan melangkah kearah Suzuna,

"Kamu mau tau kenapa Julie mengundangmu kesini? Karena sebetulnya kapten Enma Fires bukanlah diriku lagi, tapi orang yang kamu sayangi disebelahmu ini yang menjadi kapten." Mendengar perkataan Unsui, Suzuna menoleh kearah Sena dan diikuti semua peserta pertemuan.

"Sena Kobayakawa, Sekarang secara resmi kamulah kapten Enma Fires"

Kemudian Unsui meraih tangan Sena dan memberi ban kapten kepadanya, kemudian semua yang ada diruangan klub bertepuk tangan. Sena terdiam karena ia tak mengerti kenapa harus dia yang menjadi kapten, ia tau menjadi kapten bukan perkara mudah.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau ingat saat kau memberi nasihat singkat kepada Riku di ruangan kesehatan waktu itu? Jangan kamu pikir aku tak mendengarnya Sena." Lalu sesaat Riku dan Unsui secara bersamaan tersenyum kearah Sena, "Buatku kamu sangat pantas menjadi kapten, aku bukannya merendahkanmu ya kak Unsui." Riku berkata sambil menoleh kearah Unsui.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Lagipula kamu masih ingat ketika disaat aku panik? Kamulah yang berkata bahwa aku harus tenang, secara tidak langsung itu sudah menjadi tolak ukurku untuk memilihmu untuk menggantikanku" Setelah mendengar perkataan Unsui, Sena pun kembali terdiam karena ia masih tidak mengerti, padahal itu hanya kata-kata yang dia ambil dari Hiruma yang sekarang adalah kapten Saikyodai Wizard.

Kemudian Karin akhirnya angkat bicara karena melihat Sena yang masih terdiam dengan pandangannya yang kosong, "Dan saat dibus juga kamu berkata bahwa didalam American Football hati kita harus membara tapi otak kita haruslah dingin, kamu lupa? Dan jangan bilang kamu mengutip kata-kata Hiruma. Karena untuk mengatakannya walaupun kamu mengutip dari perkataan Hiruma, tapi cara penyampaianmu itu sudah menunjukkan kewibawaan dari seorang kapten."

"Lagipula Sena, kamu ini sangat smart dalam bidang ini karena membuat Notre Dame mengundangmu unutk latihan disana. Itu saja sudah membuktikan level permainanmu sdah diatas kita, tapi bukan berarti kamu akan menjadi andalan tim, tapi kamu juga harus bisa mengangkat kami semua agar setara dengan level kamu saat ini." Kotaro menambahkan sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Level, maksudmu apa Kotaro? Apa bedanya aku dan kamu? Kita ini selevel, kita ini sudah menjadi pemain American Football!" Sena akhirnya berbicara ketika mendengar perkataan Kotaro. "Mha! Justru itu kenapa Unsui memilihmu, karena kamu memandang kami ini sama denganmu. Oiya! Kotaro, darimana kata-kata itu berasal?" Tanya Mizumachi pada Kotaro, Kotaro pun hanya meberi isyarat tangan dan menunjuk kearah Ariyo.

Ariyo yang menyadari Kotaro memberi tau darimana kata-kata yang ia ucapkan berasal, Ariyo pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Masih ragu untuk menjadi kapten? Sena Kobayakawa.", Kemudian Kurita beranjak dari tempat duduk yang ada dan berdiri menghampiri Sena, dan ia memberikan handphonenya yang berisikan chat dirinya dengan Hiruma.

" _Oi Gendut, Kapten Enma masih si botak saudara dread sialan itu?"_

" _iya, masih. Memangnya kenapa Hiruma?"_

" _Apa ia sudah memikirkan penggantinya?"_

" _Darimana kamu tau Hiruma? Unsui memang sedang mencari pengganti dirinya."_

" _Kamu kayak baru kenal aku saja Gendut, tentu saja aku tau Kekeke"_

" _Haha, iya ya. Menurutmu yang pantas menggantikan Unsui siapa?"_

" _Kalau aku jadi Unsui, sudah pasti aku memilih Sena Kobayakawa"_

" _Kenapa? Dan tumben kamu tidak menulisnya dengan 'Cebol Sialan' Hahaha"_

" _Alasannya masih sama saat kita sudah jadi kelas 3 dulu di Deimon, dan sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya kenapa. Jangan bilang kamu lupa Gendut Sialan Kekeke"_

" _Lalu kenapa sampai sepedulinya kamu sama Enma Fires?"_

" _Karena aku tidak ingin tim yang Saikyoudai anggap sebagai rival terkuat menjadi lemah kembali seperti saat Enma Fires berdiri pertama kali hanya karena kaptennya kurang mampu untuk mengangkat moral tim. Bukan maksudku menjelekkan si botak tapi menurutku si Cebol SIalan itu memang lebih pantas walaupun sifatnya yang sangat pemalu itu."_

Sena pun terkejut setelah selesai membaca chat Kurita denga Hiruma, "Sekarang kamu masih ragu untuk menjadi kapten Sena?" Tanya Kurita pada Sena yang masih memegang handphone miliknya. "Bnayak sekali yang berharap aku menjadi kapten Enma" pikir Sena dalam hati, kemudian Riku melempar handphonenya pada Suzuna.

"Suzuna, coba kamu buka chatku dengan Sakuraba. Karena memang sulit untuk meyakinkan Sena bahwa ia pantas menjadi kapten","Oke Riku, kalau aku membuka chatmu dengan orang yang kamu sukai bagaimana?" Tanya Suzuna pada Riku dengan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Riku "Sudah kuhapus" kemudian Riku membalas juluran lidah Suzuna.

Kemudian ia membuka chat RIku dan Sakuraba kemudian memberikan handphone Riku pada Sena.

" _Hei Riku, apa kabarmu?"_

" _Aku baik-baik saja, ada Sakuraba? Tumben sekali.."_

" _kamu ada kontaknya Sena?"_

" _Ya ada, memangnya kenapa? Kenapa tidak langsung bicara pada Sena?"_

" _Haha, sebenarnya yang meminta kontaknya adalah Shin. Habis kalau aku yang memberikannya, nanti handphone Shin rusak, kamu tau kan Shin itu sangat tidak pandai dalam elektronik?"_

" _Iyasih, tapi kok dia bisa pakai handphone?"_

" _Seluruh anggota Ojo Silver Knight yang mengajarkannya, karena hanya dia yang paling sulit dihubungi. Dan dia hanya bisa apa yang diajarkan padanya, jadi karena hal seperti itu belum diajarkan jadinya aku takut kalau dia akan merusak handphonenya lagi Hahaha"_

" _Oh begitu hehe, tapi alasan kamu apa untuk menghubungiku?"_

" _Maaf. Tadi aku hanya basa-basi, sekarang aku mau bertanya langsung.."_

" _Ya, apa?"_

" _Riku, kapten Enma Fires sekarang siapa? Sena ya?"_

" _Masih Unsui kok.."_

" _Hoo, kukira sekarang sudah Sena yang mengambil alih ban kapten Enma."_

" _Kenapa kamu berpikiran bahwa kapten Enma Fires sekarang adalah Sena?"_

" _Saat pertandingan kalian melawan Kaijima Bulldogs, kami semua di Ojo melihat Sena sudah bagaikan kapten yang sesungguhnya, bukan maksudku merendahkan Unsui tapi kenyataanya begitu. Para senior disini juga bilang demikian."_

" _Jadi maksudmu kalau kamu adalah anggota Enma , kamu akan memilih Sena? Begitu?"_

" _Iya.."_

Dan lagi-lagi Sena tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena ia tak menyangka bahwa sikapnya selama ini sudah mencerminkan sosok kapten sesungguhnya, apa ini hanya kebetulan? Ia sendiri tidak tau. "Nah Sena, apa kamu siap menjadi kapten Enma Fires dan memimpin kami menuju Rice Bowl?" Tanya Unsui pada Sena dengan nada yang semangat, semua yang ada diruangan kali ini melihat kearah Sena.

"Ya, aku siap."

Semua yang ada diruanga klub pun bertepuk tangan dengan sangat kencang, Sena pun meraih tangan Unsui dan mereka berjabat tangan, "Terimakasih kak Unsui.", bukannya membalas ucapan Sena dia malah menepuk bahu Sena dan berkata "Justru aku yang harusnya berterimakasih"

Saat Sena ingin bertanya pada Unsui kenapa, semua anggota mengerumuni Sena dan bergurau tak karuan. Unsui dan Ariyo yang sudah didepan pintu ruangan keluar dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin untuk makan siang.

"Hoi, Unsui. Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku malah merasa baikan Hahaha!"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Akhirnya aku tak perlu lagi memikirkan beban kapten yang selama ini aku pikirkan"

"Itu bukan sepertimu Unsui, ayolah masa teman sendiri tidak kamu beri tau kenapa?" Kemudian Unsui berhenti dengan menegakkan wajah dan melihat kearah Ariyo sembari berkata,

"Karena Sena lebih baik dariku, Ariyo."

Ariyo pun terdiam melihat sikap Unsui, tadinya ia ingin bertanya apa alasannya. Tapi justru Unsui menjawab jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Ariyo, "Memang tadinya saat aku tau Sena masuk ke Enma, aku akan memberikan ban kapten padanya. Tapi jika terjadi, pasti aku akan dianggap orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Makanya aku menunggu saat yang tepat."

"Cukup perhitungan juga, itu sih menurutku. Aku tidak tau komentar yang lain ya!" jawab Ariyo sambil merangkul Unsui, "Sekarang kita makan saja di kedai yang baru buka itu. Kata teman-temanku sih enak, jadi aku ingin mencobanya.","Kedengarannya bagus, ayo kita kesana kawan! Haha!" jawab Unsui dan memukul pelan perut Ariyo.

.

.

Sementara itu di Saikyoudai, Hiruma yang mendapat kabar dari Mamori bahwa Sena sudah menjadi kapten Enma langsung menembakkan AK-47 ke langit-langit ruang klub. "YA-HA! Akhirnya si Cebol jadi kapten di Enma Fires!", Mamori pun bingung dengan sikap Hiruma yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan, malah baru pertama kali dia melihat Hiruma seperti ini.

"Kenapa kamu malah senang Hiruma?","Berarti Enma Fires sekarang sudah mengambil satu langkah yang tepat, dengan begitu Enma akan lebih kuat. Aku yakin dengan hal itu". Jawab Hiruma sambil mengangkat senjatanya. Jumonji yang melintas di ruang klub dan mendapati Hiruma dan Mamori berduaan di ruang klub, langsung membuka pintu klub tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua.

Jumonji pun mendengarkan percakapan Hiruma dan Mamori yang kelihatannya serius. "Manajer sialan, sekarang kamu suruh bahawanku untuk mendata pemain-pemain baru Enma dan catat juga pemain Jepang yang berada di luar negeri.","Iya iya, tapi bantu aku dulu angkat barang ini." Mereka berdua pun saling membantu satu sama lain dan hal itu membuat Jumonji berkata "Pasangan yang serasi ya."

"Oi Berandalan sialan! Daripada kamu menyindir kami lebih baik bantu kami!" Teriak Hiruma pada Jumonji yang masih tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. "Santai saja kak Hiruma, aku disini senang kok melihat kalian berdua serasi" Sindir Jumonji kembali pada kedua seniornya, "Ah Jumonji bisa saja Haha." Kata Mamori sambil merapihkan berkas-berkas tim lawan.

.

.

Sementara di Ojo, Generasi Emas yang terkenal dengan defensenya melawan Generasi Ballista yang terkenal dengan offense dan defense yang mematikan. Pertandingan latihan antara Generasi Emas melawan Generasi Ballista pun dimulai, Shin yang menjadi tombak utama serangan langsung menusuk jantung pertahanan Generasi Emas dan membuka kran angka tim Generasi Ballista, namun sayang karena Field Goal gagal maka skor sementara 6-0 untuk Generasi Ballista.

Terjadi pertarungan merebut angka dari kedua tim hingga quarter ke 4 dengan skor 43-43 untuk kedua tim. Overtime pun dilaksanakan, kali ini Generasi Emas hanya membutuhkan Field Goal dan memenangkan pertandingan latihan. Mereka pun benar-benar melakukannya dan skor akhir adalah 46-43 untuk Generasi Emas.

Shin dan Sakuraba yang lelah karena intensitas permainan bagaikan di pertandingan sesungguhnya langsung duduk di bangku pemain cadangan dan meregangkan kaki masing-masing. Sakuraba melihat handphonenya dan membuka isi E-Mail yang dikirim dari Riku, setelah membacanya kemudian dia bercerita pada Shin apa yang telah terjadi di Enma. Shin hanya tersenyum kearah Sakuraba dan berkata "setidaknya Enma Fires sudah mendekati level Ojo Silver Knights dan Saikyoudai Wizard" dan Shin pun pergi meninggalkan bangku cadangan, Sakuraba hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Shin.

.

.

Karena kehabisan inspirasi jadinya sedikit dilencengkan ke Saikyoudai dan Ojo untuk 'filler' dari chapter ini. Semoga kalia suka walaupun masih berantakan XD

Read and Review dari kalian sangat penulis tunggu! :D

Terimakasih!


	10. Dilema

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

.

.

Kali ini permasalahan ada pada Monta dan Akeno (sebenarnya lebih ke Akeno), dan tak lupa juga ada kejutan karena tiba-tiba ada aja yang 'main masuk' keruangan klub Enma. Penasaran? Selamat menikmati chapter 10! :p

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak Sena diangkat menjadi kapten Enma Fires. Kebijakan-kebijakan baru pun Sena terapkan mulai dari penambahan jam latihan, membuat jadwal latihan yang lebih teratur hingga puncaknya ketika Enma Fires memaksa Keiou Cobras tunduk dihadapan mereka dengan skor telak 89-0 dihadapan publik Universitas Keiou yang tercengang melihat tim American Football kampus yang sudah malang melintang lebih dari 20 tahun digilas habis oleh tim yang baru berumur sebiji jagung.

Enma Fires pun pulang dengan kepala tegak, hal itu membuat kepercayaan diri anggota naik dan mereka optimis akan memenangkan Rice Bowl tahun ini. Sena dan Monta berjalan menuju rumah mereka, seperti biasa mereka berdua asik bergurau dan menyindir satu sama lain, hingga kemudian percakapan tak terduga pun terjadi.

"Monta, dengar-dengar kamu lagi dekat dengan Akeno ya?"

"Hah, tidak kok. Itu karena kita satu kelompok Sena."

"Monta Bohong, kata Karin kalian lagi dekat-dekatnya!"

"Karin? Coba ceritakan padaku apa yang ia bilang"

"Oke oke, tapi sebelum itu kita keapartemenku saja yang lebih dekat biar puas ceritanya." Merekapun pergi menuju rumah Sena. Jauh dilubuk hati Monta ia sebenarnya ingin memberitaukan pada sahabatnya ini kalau hal itu memang benar, ia memang sedang dekat dengan Akeno. Tapi karena ia takut mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun, maka ia hanya bisa tutup mulut.

"Sena, aku tak menyangka apartemenmu sangat nyaman."

"Semua karena bypass yang diberikan Kak Hiruma, walaupun sebetulnya aku tidak ingin memakainya."

"Aku juga ada, dan sudah kupergunakan dengan sangat baik."

"Semuanya pasti memakai bypass yang Kak Hiruma beri.."

"Sekarang ceritakan yang Karin beritau padamu Sena!"

"Hei santai saja Monta. Oke aku mulai ceritanya, dengarkan baik-baik!"

 _Flashback_

Beberapa hari setelah pelantikan Sena sebagai kapten Enma, Karin, Julie, dan Suzuna sedang tertawa riang karena membicarakan banyak hal. Sena yang sedang melintas sesaat berhenti dan mendengar percakapan yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kalian tau tidak kalau Monta sedang dekat-dekatnya sama Akeno?"

"Hah? Jadi rencanaku berhasil ya Karin?"

"Kurang lebih begitu Suzuna Hihihi"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak mencoba hal yang sama pada Karin?"

"Ah Julie, jangan langsung bicara didepan orangnya!"

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku masih tidak ingin punya pacar…"

Karena Sena penasaran apa benar yang dikatakan Karin kalau Monta dan Akeno sedang dekat-dekatnya, ia pun mendekat dan duduk disamping Karin dan memotong percakapan mereka bertiga. "Jadi apa benar yang kudengar ini kalau Monta dan Akeno sedang dekat-dekatnya?"

"Ah, kamu bikin kaget aja Sena." Suzuna, Karin, dan Julie pun kaget melihat kehadiran sang kapten baru yang telah duduk disamping Karin. Mereka sempat terdiam dan tak tau harus berbuat apa karena masih tak menyangka bahwa dari tadi Sena sudah mendengar percakapan mereka.

Karena Sena bertanya, maka Karin pun menjawabnya karena dialah yang tau semua cerita mengenai hal ini. "Iya Sena, itu benar. Jadi Akeno dan Monta sedang duduk berduaan dan saat aku melintas mereka seperti menutupinya, seru deh melihat tingkah laku mereka! Hihihi!","Giliran melihat orang berdekatan senangnya bukan main, giliran sendirinya berduaan sebaliknya. Huh dasar!" Kata Suzuna sambil menyenggol bahu Karin dan mereka pun tertawa kecil.

 _End of Flashback_

"Jadi begitu ya Sena?"

"Kurang lebih begitu."

"Ya sudah, aku pulang ya." Monta pun memalingkan wajah dari Sena, Sena pun bingung dengan sikap sang receiver dan mencoba mengecek keadaan sahabatnya ini. "Sepertinya dia malu karena rahasianya terbongkar" katanya dalam hati, setelah melihatnya dengan seksama ternyata benar seperti dugaan Sena.

Monta pun melihat kearah Sena "Apa sekarang kamu puas Sena? Melihat rahasia temanmu terbongkar dan sebentar lagi akan menyebar luas!" tiba-tiba saja nada bicara Monta naik dan tangan Monta sudah mengepal dengan kerasnya, Sena pun bingung harus berkata apa pada sahabatnya ini. Namun disaat heningnya suasana tiba-tiba saja terlintas kata-kata yang cocok untuk sahabatnya ini. "Kamu bukan temanku, tapi sahabatku Monta!"

Monta pun terdiam mendengar perkataan sang kapten baru Enma Fires ini, kemudian Sena melanjutkan perkataannya "Seorang sahabat sejati pasti akan mendukung kawannya, disaat senang maupun duka. Aku pasti akan mendukungmu!" Kemudian Monta kembali terhenyak dalam suasana malam yang dingin.

"Maaf, Sena.." Monta pun memakai sepatunya dan bersiap untuk pulang kerumahnya, tapi sebelum Monta meninggalkan apartemen Sena, iapun memukul pelan bahu Monta dan berkata "Untuk apa kamu meminta maaf? Hahaha!" kemudian mereka berdua tertawa kecil dan Monta pamit pulang pada Sena.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sena pun bergegas menuju Kampus dengan berlari menggunakan teknik 'Devil Bat Ghost' agar kecepatannya bertambah sehingga waktu tempuh dari apartemen menuju Kampus menjadi lebih cepat. 2 menit telah berlalu dan Sena hampir sampai di depan gerbang Kampus, namun diluar perhitungan Sena, melintas seorang perempuan yang sedang memegang buku-buku hendak masuk ke Kampus.

 _*Brak!*_

Terdengar suara tabrakan yang sangat kencang, sehingga orang-orang disekitar gerbang langsung menengok dan membantu Sena dan sang perempuan yang ditabrak oleh Sena secara tidak sengaja. "Kamu tidak apa-apa sayang?" terdengar seorang mahasiswa yang berusaha membangunkan sang perempuan tersebut, kemudian Sena seolah-olah mendapat serangan jantung, ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah Akeno.

"Sayang? Akeno sudah punya pacar?"hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya, ia pun langsung menghampiri Akeno. "Akeno, maaf aku menabrakmu!" Kata Sena dengan sangat formalnya, Akeno pun sesaat melihat Sena yang membungkukkan badannya dihadapan dirinya. "Ah tak apa kok kapten. Aku tak menyangka kapten kalau berlari, larinya sangat kencang" Jawab Akeno dengan senyuman yang membuat para lelaki jatuh hati.

"Ayo sayang, aku antar kamu ke ruang medis ya?","Iya.."akhirnya Akeno dan si mahasiswa misterius itu pun berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju ruang medis yang dimaksud. "Aku harus bilang Monta soal ini." Pikirnya lagi dalam hati dan ia pun bergegas menuju kelasnya hari ini.

Sesampainya diruangan kelas, Sena langsung segera mencari Monta. Dan ternyata Monta sedang bersama Riku dan Mizumachi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar lelucon yang Mizumachi buat, lalu ia berkata dalam hati, "Seandainya Monta tau kalau Akeno itu punya..", Tiba-tiba datang Suzuna yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sena! Kamu kenapa bengong didepan pintu kelas? Kangen aku ya?" Suzuna bertanya pada Sena sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Sena, "Ah iya aku kangan sama kamu, habisnya kita sama-sama sibuk di kesibukan masing-masing sih Hehehe" Jawab Sena sambil memegang tangan Suzuna dan menariknya untuk duduk bersama.

.

.

Setelah jam pelajaran kuliah selesai, Sena berusaha untuk memberitau Monta terkait dengan kejadian tadi pagi saat dirinya menabrak Akeno secara tidak sengaja. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan sahabatnya ini, dan ia makin bingung ketika Monta dan Akeno sedang duduk berduaan sambil membuka buku catatan berwarna hitam yang Sena yakini adalah milik Akeno.

Sebetulnya mau-mau saja dia melabrak Akeno dan menceritakan kejadian tadi, tapi karena tidak ingin merusak suasana Sena pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berjalan menuju ruangan klub. Sesampainya diruang klub, Sena mengintip dari jendela pintu dan ia melihat Utsoshi dan Shanen terlihat sedang berdiskusi kecil sambil duduk santai.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanyanya sambil menutup pintu dan menurunkan tas selempangnya dimeja. "Oh ternyata yang masuk si Kapten baru kita!","Ayo kemari Kapten ikut diskusi kecil-kecilan kami!" ajak Shanen sambil menyiapkan kursi untuk Sena, dan diskusi kecil-kecilan mereka berlanjut.

"Jadi kalian tadi sendang membicarakan apa?"

"Tadi itu kita sedang membahas tim-tim peserta U' League"

"Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Utsoshi. Tadi itu kita sedang membahas kekuatan defense Ojo Silver Knight."

"Apa ada kabar dari Shin dan rekan-rekan ku di timnas U-17?"

"Ya! Tentu saja ada, ini.." Kemudian Shanen memberikan majalah Monthly American Football edisi terbaru yang ia beli pada Sena. Sekilas Sena membaca headline dan ia terkejut melihatnya,

"Ojo menerima tawaran pertandingan persahabatan melawan Universitas Kaiserlautern? Apa ini betulan?"

"Ya, ini ada sekmen wawancara eksklusif dengan Sakuraba. Biar aku bacakan.." Utsoshi pun mulai membaca percakapan sang reporter dengan Sakuraba,

" _Sakuraba, bisa anda jelaskan persiapan Ojo Silver Knight menghadapi salah satu tim elit Eropa yang terkenal dengan kekuatan Offensenya yang disegani?"_

" _Untuk itu kami tidak gentar, karena titik kekuatan kami adalah Defense."_

" _Umm, persiapannya?"_

" _Oh iya aku lupa, untuk persiapan tidak ada latihan khusus yang kami dapatkan dari pelatih sampai sejauh ini, sehingga sepertinya kami akan bermain sebagaimana Ojo Silver Knight bermain. Itu saja"_

" _Siapa pemain yang anda anggap berbahaya dari tim Universitas Kaiserlautern?"_

" _Dari hasil pengamatanku dan rekan-rekan, yang kami waspadai adalah receiver mereka Mario Grosskrutz"_

" _Apa yang membuat anda dan rekan-rekan mewaspadai Mario Grosskrutz?"_

" _Dia mampu membaca situasi defense lawan dan dengan instingnya dia akan menentukan sendiri rute passnya."_

" _Menurut perkiraan anda, sekuat apa Mario Grosskrutz apabila dibandingkan dengan para pemain dari U' League?"_

" _Menurutku, dia itu seperti kombinasi antara teknik Manabu Yukimitsu dari Shuuei Doctor Fishes dan Raimon Taro dari Enma Fires."_

" _Apa alasan anda?"_

" _Karena Mario Grosskrutz ini memiliki kemampuan menentukan rute passnya sendiri layaknya teknik 'Option Route' milik Manabu Yukimitsu dan tangkapannya sangat mirip dengan teknik 'Devil Back Fire' milik Raimon Taro"_

Mereka bertiga pun terpukau dengan kemampuan orang yang Ojo Silver Knight waspadai, kemudian diskusi kecil-kecilan merekapun berlanjut.

"Wah wah, seram juga ya Mario ini."

"Jika Quarterbacknya Karin, Mario itu pasti tak terkalahkan!"

"Ya, karena Karin memakai teknik 'Floral Shoot' yang sangat disukai oleh para receiver karena dengan pass seperti itu bola akan mudah ditangkap"

"Haha benar yang dikatakan Sena, sangat mudah menangkap pass dari Karin. Oiya, bukan Ojo saja yang akan melakukan pertandingan persahabatan melawan tim dari luar Jepang."

"Siapa lagi?"

"Saikyoudai Wizard"

"Melawan siapa Utsoshi?"

"Disini ada kok, mereka akan melawan Universitas Marseille"

"Marseille? Aku belum pernah dengar nama itu.."

"Saikyoudai mendapat undangan pertandingan persahabatan dari Marseille, kaptennya yang kita semua sudah ketahui itu pasti akan menerimanya dan menambah daftar buku ancamannya serta menambah jaringannya di Eropa."

"Kamu kenapa berpikiran segila itu Utsoshi?"

"Kapten kan sudah 2 tahun satu tim di Deimon sama Hiruma, masa tidak tau kebiasaannya.."

Namun diskusi kecil mereka terhenti ketika Sena dan Shanen mendengar ada seseorang yang asal membuka pintu ruangan klub tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu, kemudian orang itu berkata, "Selamat sore Enma Fires." Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah pintu dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka, bagaimana tidak terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa yang membuka pintu ruang klub adalah Rektor Universitas Enma.

"Silahkan pak duduk." Sena menawarkan kursi pada sang Rektor, kemudian mereka semua pun duduk dan kali ini terjadi diskusi yang sangat seru,

"Maaf saya kesini mengganggu kalian, tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya ketahui tentang Enma Fires."

"Oh iya pak tidak apa-apa, tapi bapak kenapa kesini? Keruangan klub kami yang bisa dibilang kecil ini?"

"Begini Sena, saya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal. Mohon dijawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya"

"Baik pak."

"Kapten Enma Fires sekarang siapa?"

"Sena pak, beberapa waktu lalu Unsui menunjuknya"

"Begitu ya Utsoshi, selanjutnya yang ingin saya tanyakan, apa keuangan klub stabil?" Kemudian Shanen beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mencari data keuangan Enma Fires di lemari berwarna cokelat yang terletak disudut ruangan.

"Ah iya pak, bisa dicek disini kalau keuangan tim kami saat ini masih stabil"

"Hmm, statistik hasil pertandingan Enma Fires sudah sampai sejauh apa?"

"Dari tahun ajaran baru, kami sudah melaksanakan 3 pertandingan persahabatan melawan Koigahama Cupids, Kaijima Bulldogs, dan terakhir melawan Keiou Cobras. Hasilnya kami menang disemua pertandingan persahabtan yang kami jalani"

"Dan pertanyaan terakhir, apa kalian memiliki lapangan sendiri? Berhubung masih ada tanah kosong yang belum diberdayakan."

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, mereka bertiga sangat senang karena menurut mereka, mungkin jika mereka bilang Enma Fires belum punya lapangan sendiri, pasti akan dibuat. "Kami belum punya lapangan sendiri pak, selama ini kami menggunakan lapangan serbaguna dan terkadang menggunakan tanah kosong dan memasang tiang gawang sendiri"

"Begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Sena, Utsoshi, dan Shanen, saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan saya"

"Iya pak sama-sama"

Kemudian sang Rektor keluar dari ruangan klub Enma Fires. Sesudah ia keluar, mereka masih tak menyangka bahwa yang masuk tadi adalah Rektor mereka. Sena pun memecah keheningan sambil mengelus dadanya dan berkata "Semoga saja pak Rektor akan membuat lapangan sendiri untuk Enma Fires!"

"Kuharap begitu. Ayo kita pulang, sekarang sudah hampir malam." Ajak Shanen sambil merapihkan ruangan klub. Kemudian mereka bertiga berpisah ditengah jalan dan Sena kali ini berjalan sendirian di area pintu gerbang Enma, begitu banyak yang ia pikirkan mulai dari Akeno dengan sang mahasiswa misterius hingga rencana apa yang akan sang Rektor buat setelah mendengar jawaban dari mereka bertiga.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan menuju apartemen, Sena teringat dengan Suzuna dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi kerumahnya mengingat rumah Suzuna searah dengan apartemen Sena. "walaupun tadi sekelas tapi rasanya seperti tak bertemu dengannya beberapa minggu." Ia pun melangkahkan kali menuju rumah Suzuna.

Ditengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja Sena dilempari botol kaleng. "Aww! Sialan, siapa yang melempariku malam-malam begini?" Sena pun melihat sekitar, tidak ada orang di jalanan. Hanya seekor kucing Persia yang tertidur, spontan dirinya teringat dengna masa lalunya. "Aku jadi ingat kucingku dirumah" Sena pun tersenyum dan mengenang kejadian-kejadian konyol yang ia buat bersama kucingnya sambil berjalan menuju rumah Suzuna.

.

.

"Suzuna, aku bingung"

"Kenapa kamu bingung? Tak biasanya kalau bingung curhatnya ke aku."

"Maaf kedengarannya seperti hanya membutuhkanmu disaat seperti ini, tapi aku serius"

"Yasudah, kamu mau curhat masala apa?"

"Masalahku dengan…" Belum selesai dia bicara, ternyata bel rumah Suzuna berbunyi. Suzuna kemudian beranjak dari kamarnya dan hendak turun untuk membukakan pintu, "Suzuna, ini aku" seolah tau siapa yang datang ia pun dengan segera membukakan pintu. "Sena!" kemudian mereka saling berpelukan, diantara mereka berdua taka da yang mau melepaskan pelukannya hingga suatu ketika. "Akeno?!"

"Ahh, Kapten selamat malam."

"Maaf Suzuna, tapi aku harus mengklarifikasi kejadian tadi pagi."

"Sena, kamu bicara apa sih?"

"Akeno, yang tadi pagi itu siapa?"

"Jadi kapten tau siapa ya.. ya baiklah kalau begitu, Kapten bisa duduk bersama di kamar Suzuna karena sebetulnya aku kesini karena ingin curhat dengan pacar kapten." Sena yang mendengar tawaran dari Akeno langsung mengiyakan tanpa persetujuan dari Suzuna, namun karena Suzuna mulia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemudian mengajak mereka berdua kekamarnya untuk mendengar penjelasan dair Akeno.

Sesampainya dikamar, mereka bertiga duduk di kasur Suzuna yang sangat besar, "Suzuna, kamu dapat kasur sebesar in karena menggunakan itu ya?" Tanya Sena pada pacarnya, Suzuna hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada pacarnya. Kemudian Sena melihat kearah Akeno dan berkata "Sekarang, tolong jelaskan semuanya Akeno"

"Tadi pagi itu sebetulnya adalah pacarku, nama lengkapnya Kokatsuna Rogashi tapi ia dipanggil Naro."

"Bukannya dia terkenal dengan nama Tatsujin dari angkatan atas?"

"Memang iya Suzuna, tapi yang sepantaran dengannya memanggilnya Naro"

"Tapi kenapa waktu di bis saat kamu berduaan dengan Monta kamu bilang kamu suka padanya?"

"Maaf kapten, aduh masalahnya jadi rumit deh"

"Kenapa malah jadi rumit?"

"Bagaimana tidak Suzuna, aku menyayangi Monta!"

"Lalu kenapa kamu masih mau pacaran dengan dia?"

"Karena aku diancam olehnya kapten"

"Diancam? Diancam bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Sejujurnya aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menyayanginya lagi, tapi dia malah mengancamku dengan pisau saat aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya"

"Kamu tau alasannya apa?"

"Dari yang kudengar, dia suka padaku bukan karena sayang padaku melainkan karena tubuhku ini"

"Aduh dasar mata keranjang orang itu, Huh! bikin sebal saja!"

"Sekarang bagaimana? Tolong bantu aku!" Kemudian air mata perlahan-lahan mulai membasahi pipi Akeno, dan Akeno menangis tersedu-sedu karena tak kuat menahan rasa yang ada didadanya. Suzuna mencoba menenangkan Akeno perlahan-lahan.

Sena sesaat terdiam, menyesal karena sudah menuduh Akeno bahwa ia hanya mempermainkan sahabatnya sejak satu SMA di Deimon. Kemudian Sena memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia bisa membantu, sangat kasihan memang mendengar status hubungan Akeno yang sekarang, dia berpacaran dengan orang yang sudah tidak disayanginya tapi orang itu malah mengancam jika ia mengakhiri hubungan maka bisa jadi ia diperkosa oleh Tatsujin itu.

Lalu Sena tersenyum sendiri dan Suzuna yang melihatnya tersenyum sendiri bertanya pada pacarnya ini, "Sena, kamu sedang gila ya? Akeno bersedih kamu malah senyum sendiri", "Akeno, dia itu berandalan kampus kan?" Tanya Sena pada Akeno yang mulai tenang, "Iya kapten, memangnya kenapa?","Mungkin aku akan mencoba meminta bantuan dari teman lama kita Suzuna"

"Siapa?" Akeno dan Suzuna bertanya secara bersamaan pada Sena, Kemudian Sena balik bertanya tapi kali ini sambil tersenyum kecil dan penuh percaya diri.

"Siapa lagi teman kita yang bisa melakukan itu?"

.

.

.

Pasti tau siapa yang Sena maksud kan? Jadi penulis tak perlu menjawabnya ya! :D

Don't be a silent reader dan mohon RnR dari kalian agar saya bisa belajar dari kesalahan yang ada!

Terimakasih!


	11. Persiapan

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

.

.

Tanpa basa basi dari penulis, selamat menikmat chapter 11!

.

.

Pagi telah menyinari kamar Sena yang masih tertidur pulas di apartemennya, alarm pun berbunyi sehingga Sena terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian ia melihat kalender yang ia tempel didinding kamarnya, "Belum hari libur ya? Untunglah masuknya siang." Kemudian ia pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan paginya.

"Selamat pagi Sena!","Hoaam, pagi." Sena pun duduk diatas sofa ruang tamu dan rasa mengantuk masih menyerangnya, tapi dalam sekejap rasa kantuknya hilang ketika menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah masuk di apartemennya. "Haah!" Sena pun terkaget karena Suzuna sudah berada di apartemennya, "Kamu kenapa bisa masuk?" tanyanya sambil membersihkan matanya berharap Suzuna bukan hantu.

"Habisnya pintunya tidak terkunci jadi aku masuk saja Hihihi!" Jawab Suzuna sambil memakan roti isi, Sena pun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya dan mereka makan pagi bersama dengar menu roti isi yang Suzuna sudah buat dengan bahan-bahan yang berasal dari lemari kulkas di apartemen. Setelah beberapa menit selesai sarapan, Sena menanyakan keadaan Akeno sekarang setelah dirinya pulang dari rumah Suzuna.

"Dia masih merasakan sakit didada, aku juga merasakannya saat kamu pergi ke Amerika dulu." Jawab Suzuna sambil memegang dadanya dan menepuknya, kemudian Sena mendekat dan memeluk Suzuna. "Tapi kan sekarang kamu milikku?" mereka berdua saling membalas senyuman dan tanpa disadari Suzuna meraih wajah Sena dan mereka saling berciuman dengan hangat dan mesra.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Mengenai rencanamu kemarin." Tanya Suzuna kali ini dengan serius, "Aku akan memintanya untuk membantu kita, tidak mungkin dia tidak mau." Jawab Sena mencoba meyakinkan Suzuna, kemudian Suzuna teringat akan tujuan ia ketempat apartemen Sena dan ia memberi tau bahwa hari ini Universitas Enma tidak ada jam kuliah selama seminggu karena sedang ada pembangunan stadion untuk klub olahraga termasuk klub American Football.

Sena pun senang mendengar hal itu seperti baru saja mendapat ide yang bagus "Bagaimana kalau kita kencan? Sudah lama tidak jalan berdua Hehehe.", Tanpa basa basi Suzuna menarik tangan Sena dan mengajaknya keluar kamar. "Tunggu dulu Suzuna, aku belum mandi!" Suzuna pun tertawa dan melepas tangannya dari tangan Sena, "Cepat ya mandinya" ia pun tersenyum pada Sena dan Sena segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"TA 49, TA 49 Hut Hut!" Hiruma langsung memberikan bola pada Agon dan Yamato berlari kearah yang berlawanan dengan Agon, ketika sudah mencapai 8 yard mereka langsung mempraktekan teknik Sena dan Monta ketika di Christmas Bowl 'Criss Cross' dan disaat itulah bola diberi pada Yamato. Walaupun Agon sukses dijatuhkan oleh 4 pemain lawan, tapi bola sudah ditangan Yamato dan ia sukses menambah angka untuk Saikyoudai Wizard dan pertandingan berahkir dengan skor 38-26 untuk kemenangan Saikyoudai Wizard atas Tendouji Spartans.

"Sangat menyenangkan bisa menang melawan tim yang pemainnya punya tulang belakang, Ku ku ku" Kata Agon sambil membuka helmnya, kemudian Hiruma yang sudah ganti baju dengan pakaian santainya menggandeng Mamori dan mengatakan "Kalian duluan saja ke Saikyoudai, aku dan Manajer sialan akan pergi ke Enma","Ya ampun. Sudah pacaran masih saja memanggil Mamori dengan 'manajer sialan', Hiruma, Oh Hiruma.." Yamato menanggapi perkataan Hiruma sambil mengelap mukanya yang masih basah.

Mamori dan Hiruma pun jalan berdua menuju Enma karena Universitas Tendouji letaknya tka begitu jauh dengan Universitas Enma. Setelah tiba, mereka terkejut karena Enma sedang ditutup untuk sementara waktu, Kemudian Mamori mencoba mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya pada salah seorang pekerja yang kebetulan sedang beristirahat. Ternyata Enma sedang ada pembangunan stadion besar-besaran sehingga memaksa pihak Kampus untuk memberikan 'waktu libur' bagi mahasiswanya karena debu yang dihasilkan dari pembangunan sangatlah berbahaya bagi kesehatan.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kak Mamonee!"

Hiruma dan Mamori langsung menoleh menuju kearah suara dan ternyata yang memanggil Mamori adalah Suzuna sambil bergandeng tangan dengan Sena, "Ke ke ke, ternyata si cebol sialan sudah berani bergandeng tangan dengan cheer sialan" Kata Hiruma sambil mengangkat senjata AK47 yang selalu ia bawa.

"Sena, ada Kak Hiruma. Kebetulan!","Iya aku tau". Kemudian Suzuna dan Sena mengajak mereka berdua untuk makan siang bersama di restoran dekat Kampus yang menjadi favorit bagi mahasiswa disekitar restoran itu. Saat mereka berempat berjalan bersama, Hiruma dan Sena mengobrol hal-hal yang terkait dengan 'University League sedangkan Suzuna dan Mamori mengobrol berbagai macam hal.

Saat sudah sampai di restoran yang dimaksud, merekapun langsung duduk dan mata Hiruma seperti melihat target yang akan ia jadikan sebagai bawahan. "Ke ke ke, rupanya Jumonji dan Aishi sudah jalan lebih dahulu kesini daripada kita ya.." mendengar suara kaptennya membuat Jumonji menghentikan pmebicaraan mereka dan menoleh kearah Hiruma. "Ah! Kapten, Sena? Ada kak Mamori dan Suzuna juga? Disini saja kita duduk bersama" Jawab Jumonji sambil mengajak mereka berempat untuk duduk bersama.

"Apa kita juga perlu bantuan Jumonji? Menurutmu bagaimana Sena?" Suzuna berbisik pada Sena, Mamori yang melihat kelakuan Suzuna yang aneh langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi, "Suzuna, kamu kenapa? Kok bisik-bisik sama Sena?" Kemudian Suzuna menjawab "Nanti Sena yang akan jelaskan, yak an sayang?","Iya, ayo kita kesana Kak Mamori.'' Jawab Sena sambil mengajak Mamori dan Hiruma ke tempat duduk yang Jumonji tempati, kebetulan tempat yang Jumonji dan Aishi duduki merupakan tempat yang sebetulnya bisa menampung 8 orang.

Kemudian Jumonji merapihkan meja dibantu oleh Aishi dan Mamori, kemudian mereka berenam duduk bersama. Dan Sena mulai membuka pembicaraan yang nantinya Sena dan Suzuna berharap akan membuahkan hasil sesuai keinginan mereka.

"Maaf jika aku lancang memulai pembicaraan, tapi ini penting", Kali ini Hiruma dengan serius mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Sena karena ia tau sesuatu sedang terjadi dan mungkin membutuhkan bantuan karena tadi saat mereka bertemu di Enma, Sena dan Suzuna seperti merasa lega karena dirinya dan Mamori datang ke Enma.

"Ada apa Sena? Ada sesuatu yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ini mengenai Monta, Jumonji"

"Si Monyet kenapa? Jelaskan padaku."

Suzuna pun memberikan isyarat pada Sena agar ia saja yang menceritakan semuanya, Jumonji, Aishi, Mamori, dan Hiruma menyimak apa yang akan diceritakan Suzuna dengan seksama. Kemudian Hiruma menembakkan AK47 ke langit-langit restoran, "Jadi ada orang yang seperti itu? 'apa yang ia inginkan pasti ia dapat' Begitu? Dia belum tau Monta itu temannya siapa.","Aku juga kesal, ingin rasanya menghabisinya" Jawab Jumonji setelah mendengar penjelasan Suzuna.

"Disini permasalahannya, Tatsujin ini memiliki anak buah yang sangat banyak di Enma. Jika kita langsung menerkam kepalanya, bukan tak mungkin yang lain akan berontak."

"Cebol, kamu lupa aku ini ahli dalam masalah itu?"

"Untuk bahawannya, biar aku ajak Togano, Kuroki dan mungkin Komusubi jika dia bersedia untuk mengurusnya."

"Tapi, kita akan melakukannya di Kampus? Kalian gila"

"Sena, Hiruma ini tidak sebodoh itu kau kan tau itu."

"Manajer sialan ini benar, aku tidak akan 'bermain' di area Kampus, aku akan menariknya hingga ketempat yang sudah ada dalam otakku"

"Tatsujin ini kudengar ada masalah dengan anak-anak Universitas Zokuto dan Ojo, mungkin kita bisa menarik orang-orang yang kita kenal untuk membantu."

"Bagaimana caramu untuk membuat mereka mau membantu kita?"

Disaat Hiruma akan membeberkan rencananya, tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk restoran, datang Sakuraba bersama Nekoyama sedang mencari tempat duduk. Hiruma dan Sena langsung tersenyum dan Sena melambaikan tangannya pada Sakuraba dan Nekoyama, Mereka berdua pun duduk bersama.

"Kalian sedang apa disini? Kok kebetulan sekali."

"Aku dan Nekoyama sebenarnya ingin mengajukan proposal unutk pertandingan persahabatan melawan Enma Fires, karena hampir semua pemain Silver Knight ingin melawan Enma Fires. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa tapi rasanya aku juga ikut hanyut dalam rasa ingin bertarung."

"Bicara tentang rasa ingin bertarung, bagaimana kalau kalian membantu kami?"

"Mungkin kami bisa membantu kalian, memangnya ada apa?"

"Ini mengenai Monta, dia sedang dekat dengan perempuan yang bernama Akeno yang kebetulan teman dari Suzuna dan anggota cheerleader seperti dirinya. Sebenarnya Monta dan Akeno sudah saling memiliki perasaan.."

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau mereka saling suka?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi mengenai Akeno. Dia punya pacar namanya Tatsujin.."

"Tatsujin? Wow, sepertinya kamu ada maksudnya ya menceritakan semua ini?"

"Tentu saja ada bodoh, kami ingin Ojo membantu Aku, Jumonji, dan Sena untuk memberikan Tatsujin dan anak buahny pelajaran. Kalian mau?" Kemudian Sakuraba dan Nekoyama saling bertukar pendapat dan akhirnya Nekoyama berbicara pada Hiruma.

"Jika aku dan Sakuraba sendiri yang kau ajak, pasti kami mau tapi belum tentu anak-anak Ojo mau membantu. Tatsujin itu sangat banyak bawahannya, pasti kami akan dijadikan target pemerasan."

"Justru itu kami meminta bantuan anak-anak Ojo, selama ada kami kesempatan kalian untuk menghajar Tatsujin itu sangatlah mungkin"

"Rencanamu apa Hiruma? Lagipula yang memiliki masalah dengan Tatsujin tak seberapa di Ojo."

"Oi, Aku kenal dengan orang-orangnya dan mereka pasti mau membantu. Sekarang kalian tinggal sampaikan tawaran dari Hiruma ini dan ketika sudah ada jawaban tolong beritahu kami secepatnya."

"Kami mengerti Jumonji, akan kami sampaikan." Kemudian Sakuraba dan Nekoyama teringat apa tjuan mereka sebenarnya ke Universitas Enma, mereka akhirnya memberikan proposal pada Sena selaku kapten Enma Fires. "wah, kalau kalian mau melawan kami pada tanggal yang tertera disini rasanya aku tidak bisa menerimanya karena pada minggu 1&2 kami akan melakukan Training Camp."

"Sakuraba, percuma saja kita kesini ya?"

"Setidaknya kita sudah memberikan proposalnya Nekoyama, masalah diterima atau tidaknya itu tergantung dari mereka."

"Hmm, kau benar juga. Kalau begitu kami pamit, kami akan sampaikan secepatnya mengenai 'hal itu' pada yang lain" setelah berbicara mereka berdua beranjak dari tempat duduk dan pergi meninggalkan restoran, kemudian Sena terdiam sesaat karena memikirkan sesuatu. "Oiya, kan kita belum pesan makanan!"

"Tenang saja, kak Mamonee sudah memesannya." Jawab Suzuna sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kamu kalau sudah berurusan dengan hal-hal yang serius ternyata kamu bisa serius juga ya Sena","Kan kamu sudah tau itu, untuk apa aku memberitau mu? Hehehe" Jawab Sena sambil tertawa kecil kearah pacarnya.

.

Setelah makan siang, Hiruma mengajak mereka semua naik ke mobilnya untuk pergi kesuatu tempat, "Kita mau kemana Hiruma?" Tanya Mamori karena tak biasanya sang komandan dari neraka ini mengajak orang untuk pergi bersamanya selain dirinya. "Kita akan ke Universitas Zokuto, kemarin lusa aku sudah menghubungi Habashira dan dia sudah memberikan tanda kepadaku untuk datang kesana hari ini"

"Hah? Kan aku meminta bantuan kak Hiruma baru hari ini, kok bisa kak Hiruma sudah mencoba membujuk Zokuto untuk membantu kemarin lusa?" Tanya Sena pada rekannya dulu di Devil Bats. Kemudian Jumonji berkata "Oiya ya, Sena belum tau masalah itu ya kapten? Apa aku saja yang menjelaskannya?" ,"Nanti saja disana, sekarang kalian nikmatilah pemandangan sepanjang perjalanan." Jawab Hiruma sambil membuka pintu mobil Jeep miliknya.

Sepanjang jalan tak henti-hentinya Mamori, Suzuna, dan Aishi saling bercerita dan bergosip mengenai gosip-gosip yang beredan di Kampus mereka. Sena dan Jumonji bernostalgia dengan Jeep yang sedang mereka tumpangi, "Jadi ingat 'Death March' dulu d Amerika ya?","Iya, aku jadi ingin training camp lagi dan mencari uang lagi di Las Vegas." Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa mengingat kejadian dulu bahwa mereka harus berjudi di Las Vegas untuk dapat pulang kembali ke Jepang.

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Hiruma berbunyi, kemudian ia melihat sekilas siapa yang menelponnya dan langsung memberikan handphonenya yang masih bordering pada Mamori yang duduk disampingnya. "Dari siapa?","Sudah angkat saja manajer sialan".

" _Halo?"_

" _Siapa ini? Kenapa perempuan?"_

" _Oh ini Habashira ya? Ini aku Mamori"_

" _Ah Mamori ternyata, Hiruma mana? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya"_

"Hiruma, aku harus jawab apa?" Tanya Mamori sambil sedikit menjauhkan handphone Hiruma agar percakapan dirinya dan Hiruma tidak terdengar, "Harusnya kamu tau kenapa aku memberikan handphoneku padamu" Jawab Hiruma sambil fokus menyetir. Kemudian Mamori kembali berbicara pada Habashira.

" _Maaf Habashira, Hiruma saat ini sedang menyetir. Kami sedang menuju ke Zokuto, memangnya ada apa?"_

" _Oh begitu, kalau begitu aku sampaikan padamu saja ya?"_

" _Baiklah, memangnya ada apa?"_

" _Kalian kesini dengan siapa saja dan mau minum apa setelah sampai disini?"_

" _Tunggu sebentar ya Habashira, aku tanyakan dulu"_

" _Baiklah akan kutunggu"_

"Hiruma, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia menanyakan kita mau minum apa." Mamori bertanya kembali pada kapten Saikyoudai yang sedang menyetir, "Kalau dia bertanya begitu, turuti saja kemauannya. Aku mau minum Cocktail yang terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa Zokuto itu. Menurut informasi yang kudapat rasanya enak Ke Ke Ke"

"Hai kalian semua yang dibelakang, kalian mau minum apa?" Tanya Mamori pada Sena, Suzuna,Jumonji dan Aishi. "Samakan saja dengan kak Mamonee, yang penting rasanya harus enak ya kak! Hihihi" jawab Suzuna pada Mamori dan mereka bertiga mengiyakan jawaban dari Suzuna. "Baiklah kalau begitu"

" _Halo Habashira?"_

" _Ya, aku belum menutup teleponnya kok."_

" _Kami ada berenam, Hiruma mau minum Cocktail yang kata kalian para mahasiswa Zokuto rasanya enak, Aku, Suzuna, dan Aishi mau minum milkshake stroberi dan Sena dan Jumonji mau minum milkshake vanilla dengan ice cream float cokelat. Bisa kan?"_

" _Sudah kuduga kalian mau minum milkshake, tapi aku tidak menduga kalau si brengsek itu mau minum Cocktail. Baiklah akan kami pesan minuman kalian itu."_

" _Terimakasih Habashira"_

" _Iya"_

Dan Habashira pun menutup teleponnya, kemudian Hiruma tersenyum dan berkata "Milkshake ya? Nostalgia yang pas untuk pertemuan singkat kita dengan kawan lama di Zokuto dan yang satunya Ke ke ke!" ,"Dan yang satunya? Siapa?" Tanya Aishi pada kaptennya Jumonji ini. "Untuk sekarang, Kamu tak perlu tau. Yang pasti kalian semua akan sedikit tercengang siapa yang kumaksud." Jawab Hiruma sambil membelokkan stirnya.

.

"Habashira, yang datang bersama Hiruma siapa saja?"

"Si Brengsek, Manajernya, Si kaki cepat, pacar barunya, anak berandalan itu, dan pacarnya"

"Jadi yang datang kesini ada tiga pasangan ya? Menarik"

"Hmmm, sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kawan lama."

"Apaa? Sena dan Suzuna datang kesini juga? Memangnya ada hubungan juga mereka dengan urusan kita?"

"Aku tidak tau. Yang pasti jika Hiruma mengajaknya, berarti mereka ada hubungannya dengan urusan kita."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan seperti didobrak oleh Hiruma yang datang sambil memegang AK47 miliknya, "Ke Ke Ke, kukira kalian terlambat kakek tua sialan!","Oi oi, sudahlah Hiruma duduk saja disini" jawab seseorang sambil menyalakan rokok kesukaannya. "Sena dan Suzuna mana?" Tanya sang lineman gendut sambil makan sayuran ukuran super large yang ia pesan, "Itu mereka..","Kak Kurita? Kak Musashi? Kak Kid? Gaou?" Sena semakin bingung sejak kapan Hiruma bisa mengumpulkan orang-orang kuat dalam beberapa jam setelah ia meminta bantuan padanya.

"Kalian sudah tiba rupanya, silahkan duduk" Kid menawarkan tempat duduk yang masih kosong pada mereka berenam. Kemudian Hiruma langsung berdiri didepan papan tulis yang tersedia di ruang klub Zokuto. "Oke langsung saja kita mulai, mana si bunglon sialan itu?","Aku disini bodoh" Jawab Habashira bersama dengan anak buahnya yang membawakan minuman pesanan mereka berenam.

"Langsung saja kumulai rapat kita ini, karena sebetulnya aku menunggu satu orang lagi."

"Siapa lagi? Kukira hanya pihak Takekura, Zokuto, Saikyoudai, dan Enma yang baru kutau ada hubungan dengan ini"

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti, kak Kiddo tolong jelaskan semuanyaa."

"Suzuna, tenanglah. Hiruma pasti akan menjelaskannya secara tidak langsung dan mungkin kalian akan menjadi pusatnya karena Tatsujin itu kuliah di Enma."

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kid ada benarnya Suzuna, jadi kamu tenang ya."

"Baiklah kak Musashan"

Kemudian lagi-lagi pintu ruangan klub Zokuto terbuka, dan kali ini semua yang ada di ruangan seketika berdiri untuk memberi hormat. "Selamat siang semuanya" ternyata yang masuk adalah Masaru Honjo, ketua umum Asosiasi American Football Jepang Barat yang baru saja ditunjuk melalui sidang terbuka Asosiasi Pusat beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hiruma, maaf aku menganggu. Ternyata kalian sudah mulai rapat ya, teruskan saja" Jawab Honjo sambil duduk dibangku depan yang memang disengaja dikosongkan untuknya. "Bapak mau minum apa?" Tanya salah satu anggota Zokuto Blizzard, "Kopi hitam ada?","Tentu saja pak, sebentar saya buatkan dulu." Kemudian rapat besar pun berlanjut dibawah pimpinan Hiruma.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah mau repot-repot untuk datang ke rapat yang sebetulnya kita semua tidak ada hubungannya."

"Hiruma, tak usah canggung karena aku pimpinan Asosiasi. Gunakan saja gaya bicaramu itu, aku lebih suka itu ketimbang harus terlihat formal. Bisa-bisa aku mengantuk mendengarnya!"

"Baiklah Honjo! Ke Ke Ke sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik, kita akan menyusun strategi untuk 'melenyapkan' Tatsujin hingga tidak bersisa lagi!"

"Hah? Kenapa untuk membahas melawan Tatsujin saja kak Hiruma harus mengadakan rapat dengan ketua Asosiasi?"

"Cebol, kamu kira Tatsujin orang yang mudah dikalahkan jika aku menggunakan caraku yang seperti biasanya?"

"Ah, ada perwakilan Enma ya? Masa kamu tidak tau Tatsujin?"

"Aku tau pak, dai itu berandalan kelas atas dari Enma dan bawahannya itu sangatlah banyak."

"Nah itu tau, kamu harusnya paham situasi Sena."

"Tapi kak Kid, aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Huh, Cebol Sialan.."

"Hi-Hiruma, jelaskan saja serinci-rincinya biar Sena dan Suzuna tau tujuan sebenarnya dari pertemuan ini"

"Hmm, kau benar juga Gendut."

"Iya, jelaskan juga padaku."

"Tatsujin itu pindahan dari Amerika, iya kan?"

"Ha? Memangya iya pak?"

"Jumonji, kamu tidak tau juga?"

"Tidak kak Kurita."

"Ah Sudahlah dengarkan aku saja, dia itu datang ke Jepang karena dulu di Amerika sana ia merupakan pembully mahasiswa di kampusnya Georgia Tech…"

"Dan kenapa…"

"Cheer sialan, dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Maaf kak"

"Hiruma, jangan membentak Suzuna dong"

"Ini masalah serius manajer sialan! menyangkut masa depan American Football Jepang!" Kemudian semua yang ada diruangan kecuali Honjo terdiam karena mendengar pernyataan Hiruma yang tidak biasanya ia ucapkan. Kemudian Musashi bertanya pada kapten Saikyoudai ini, "Hiruma, jadi sebenarnya ini merupakan perang tertutup yang Amerika lancarkan pada Jepang terutama Tim American Footballnya?"

"Ironisnya, bisa dikatakan begitu Musashi."

"Honjo benar, karena itu kita akan membalasnya."

"Bikin muak saja Tatsujin itu!"

"Sebentar kak Hiruma, bukannya dia itu orang asli Jepang?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, jangan hanya kamu pikir karena namanya Kokatsuna Rogashi dia orang jepang. Itu hanya sebuah skenario kecil yang dirancang oleh Morgan, ketua Asosiasi Football di Amerika."

"Hmm, jadi nama aslinya siapa Hiruma?"

"Aku juga tidak tau bunglon sialan, orang ini memang ahli dalam mensiasatinya. Makanya karena kebetulan sahabatku nanti juga pasti akan dijadikan sasarannya, jadi aku ajak kalian berdua kesini."

"Wah wah kak Hiruma memang selangkah didepan daripada kita ya Sena."

"Baiklah! Sekarang kalian semua dengarkan rencana yang sudah kubuat, tak ada pengulangan!" Seisi ruangan pun mengangguk dan mereka semua mendengarkan penjelasan Hiruma mengenai rencana yang telah ia buat untuk mematikan Tatsujin alias Kokatsuna Rogashi dan kelompoknya yang terorganisir di seluruh Jepang, itupun menurut informasi Hiruma.

.

.

.

Makin menjadi-jadi ya ceritanya? Untunglah penulis mengkategorikan cerita ini Adventure/Drama Hehehe XD

RnR sangat penulis tunggu dari kalian semua yang membaca fanfic ini! :)

Terimakasih!


	12. Tragedi Berdarah

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

.

.

.

Warning: mungkin akan terjadi salah spekulasi dari pembaca sekalian untuk chapter selanjutnya ;p

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah rapat besar yang Hiruma buat, Sena dan Suzuna dijadikan sebagai pusat dari rencananya karena mereka kuliah di Enma. Kemudian mereka mencoba mengkontak langsung Tatsujin yang dimaksud, ternyata tak sulit untuk bertemu dengan Tatsujin karena dia masih berstatus pacar dari Akeno.

Mereka hanya bisa memantau gerakan dari Tatsujin itu karena memang mereka hanya diminta Hiruma untuk melihat dia dari jarak jauh. Kemudian Suzuna melihat Monta sedang berjalan yang mengarah menuju tempat Akeno dan Tatsujin sedang berduaan dan dia mencegah Monta dengan menarik bajunya.

"Aduuh, kamu kenapa sih Suzuna?"

"Kamu jangan kesana, kamu tidak lihat Akeno bersama siapa?"

"Aku tau, dia Tatsujin kan?"

"Kamu tau dia siapanya Akeno?"

"Pacarnya, dan aku disuruh Akeno untuk lewat didaerah sana. Aku permisi dulu"

"Monta, kau gila!"

"Untuk kali ini Sena, aku tak takut dengan Tatsujin itu. Lagipula aku hanya lewat didepannya, tak lebih"

"Baiklah Monta, aku dan Suzuna ada dibelakangmu mengawasimu jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan"

Kemudian Monta menepuk bahu Sena dan dia berjalan menuju tempat dimana Akeno dan Tatsujin sedang berduaan, kemudian Monta memberikan senyum pada Akeno dan iapun membalas senyuman sang receiver Enma itu. Tatsujin yang melihat kelakuan pacarnya yang digoda oleh Monta itupun langsung berdiri dan berkata "Hey monyet! Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani-beraninya..","Beraninya apa? Aku hanya tersenyum padanya karena kami hanya teman, memangnya kenapa?" Monta membalas ucapan Tatsujin itu.

"Dasar monyet pendek!" Monta pun menerima tendangan keras Tatsujin pada perutnya dan iapun kehilangan keseimbangan dan Monta memegang perutnya kesakitan, "Kalau kau berani seperti itu lagi, mungkin aku bisa saja menghabisimu hingga kamu menuju kehidupan lain. Sampai jumpa lagi monyet pendek, Hahaha!" Dan Monta lagi-lagi menerima pukulan dikepalanya dan iapun jatuh pingsan.

Akeno yang beada ditempat ingin membantu Monta dan membawanya ke ruangan medis, namun dia sudah dirangkul dengan erat oleh Tatsujin itu dan mereka pergi ketempat lain, "Naro, kamu jahat sekali!","Habisnya dia menyebalkan sayang, beraninya menggangu kemesraan kita" jawab Tatsujin pada Akeno.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Tatsujin menengok lagi kearah Monta apakah ia masih meronta kesakitan atau tidak. Namun diluar dugaan dia tidak menemukan Monta yang sudah terbaring ditempat ia menghajar Monta hingga pingsan, "Monta, kau ini bodoh!" Sena berkatan sambil menggotong temannya dengan Devil Bat Ghost agar ia tidak ketahuan Tatsujin.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berani menantangnya..","Tapi itu gegabah!" Jawab Sena sambil terus berlari menuju ruangan medis kampus, dan ketika sampai di ruangan medis Sena pun bertemu dengan Karin yang berada didalam ruangan. "Monta kenapa Sena? Bawa dia kemari" Karin pun membersihkan tempat tidur yang tersedia dan Monta dibaringkan oleh Sena.

Monta pun meraih tangan Sena dan berkata, "Sena, terimakasih.","Aku tak akan memaafkan Tatsujin itu!" Jawab Sena sambil berteriak diruangan medis itu. "Kapten, sabar. Ingat Tatsujin itu siapa!" Karin mengingatkan sambil memegang bahu Sena.

"Lihat saja nanti." Sena pun pergi dari ruangan medis dan berjalan menuju kantin untuk bertemu dengan Suzuna.

.

.

" _Halo Hiruma."_

" _Oy Artis sialan, bagaimana perkembangan di Ojo?"_

" _Ya, anak-anak yang memiliki urusan dengan Tatsujin itu setuju untuk membantu. Kamu tinggal berikan sinyal saja pada kami."_

" _Berapa banyak?"_

" _Seluruh anggota Ojo dan beberapa berandalan kampus yang dipermalukan oleh kelompoknya Tatsujin."_

" _Seluruh anggota Ojo? Si linebacker sialan juga setuju membantu?"_

" _Iya, Shin juga setuju untuk membantu karena penjelasan yang berbeda."_

" _Maksudmu penjelasan berbeda?"_

" _Aku dan Nekoyama menjelaskan padanya jika ia tidak membantu, maka masa depan American Football di Jepang akan hancur. Dia langsung setuju Hahaha!"_

" _Baguslah kalau begitu, karena aku butuh banyak orang untuk melenyapkan Tatsujin untuk selamanya"_

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, apa yang perlu kita siapkan?"_

" _Tidak ada, cukup tunggu saja sinyal dariku dan aku peringatkan jangan mengacau! Kau paham?"_

" _Aku paham."_

"Tadi kamu telepon si Quarterback setan itu?" Tanya Ikari pada Sakuraba, "Ya, tadi aku hanya diberi pesan agar kita semua jangan mengacau karena bisa-bisa rencana Hiruma yang sudah dipersiapkan akan berantakan." Jawab Sakuraba sambil mengemas perlengkapannya. "Sekarang kita harus apa?" Tanya Nekoyama sambil menggarukan kepalanya, "Tunggu sinyal dari Hiruma, hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan pada kalian" Tutup Sakuraba dan ia pun berlalu dari ruang loker pemain.

.

.

"Tokage, kapan kita menghabisi si Tatsujin sialan itu?","Bodoh, latihan saja dulu!" Jawab Tokage pada salah seorang anggota dan mereka pun memulai latihan dengan berlari 5 kali putaran dan dilanjutkan dengan latihan ala Zokuto 10 set.

"Hornet 11, Hornet 11, Hut, Hut!" Bola pun disnap pada Morgan Petersen, sang Quarterback Blizzard dengan teknik andalan yang dinamai oleh seluruh anggota Blizzard dengan nama 'Assault Pass', teknik kelas atas yang mampu berpindah tempat sambil melakukan long pass tanpa perlu mencari posisi untuk melempar pass, dengan kata lain ia bisa saja melempar long pass yang akurat disaat lawan mengira ia sudah disack oleh rekannya.

Bola pun dilemparnya tanpa ada kesalahan dan Kakei pun menangkap bola dan touchdown untuk tim offense. "Memang sulit menghentikan teknikmu, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa dihentikan Hahaha!" Rui Habashira berkata sambil meberikan tangannya pada Morgan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Ya, teknikku ini tentu saja ada kelemahannya dan hanya diketahui oleh pemain dengan lari 40 yardnya 4.5 detik keatas dan mungkin teknik ini tidak bisa digunakan ketika lawan kita adalah Enma atau Saikyoudai","Jangan lupakan Ojo, defense mereka sudah diketahui dunia dan sudah mendapatkan pengakuan dari berbagai tim di Eropa sana" Habashira menambahkan kata-kata dari Morgan.

"Habashira, ada telepon!" teriak Iguchi pada Habashira yang masih berdiri di lapangan, "dari siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. "Ketua asosiasi" mendengar jawaban Iguchi membuat Habashira berlari menuju Iguchi dan langsung mengangkat telepon miliknya.

" _Halo pak?"_

" _Oh, Halo Habashira."_

" _Kenapa pak menelepon saya?"_

" _Apa saya mengganggu latihanmu? Jawab saja dengan jujur tidak apa"_

" _Sebenarnya iya pak, tapi tidak apa-apa juga karena yang menelepon adalah bapak ketua asosiasi"_

" _Hahaha, bisa saja kamu. Tapi aku meneleponmu karena aku harus memberitau sebuah informasi yang penting"_

" _Apa itu pak?"_

" _Kelompok Tatsujin semalam sudah menduduki daerah didekat Universitas Zokuto, bukan tak mungkin kalian yang diincar. Itu hanya asumsiku."_

" _Baik pak, sesuai denga rencana yang sudah Hiruma buat. Saat ini kita tidak boleh membuat kelompok Tatsujin itu terpancing untuk bergerak masuk"_

" _Aku tau kamu bisa mengatasi hal ini, maaf saya harus menyudahi pembicaraan karena ketua umum pusat sudah datang untuk membahas masalah teknis liga"_

" _Baik pak, terimakasih atas informasinya"_

.

" _Halo, dengan siapa aku berbicara?"_

" _Ini saya pak, Naro"_

" _Oh! Bagaimana di Jepang? Masih aman terkendali?"_

" _Sangat mudah untuk dikontrol karena suntikan dana yang cukup berlimpah dari bapak."_

" _Apa mahasiswa jepang itu kamu berikan uang yang setimpal atas pekerjaan yang mereka semua terima?"_

" _Ya pak, nanti saya akan kirim via e-mail data-data anggota yang ada"_

" _Kalau begitu kita jangan terlalu lama bertelepon karena bisa berbahaya bagi kita"_

" _Baik pak, terimakasih."_

" _Dan jangan lupa pasang protection khusus yang kuberikan sewaktu kau berangkat dari Georgia Tech."_

.

Keesokan harinya Sena dan Monta menjalani latihan sesuai jadwal yang sudah disepakati, dan reaksi para anggota melihat luka diwajah Monta membuat mereka bertanya-tanya hingga Riku menghampirinya, "Kamu kenapa? Mukamu seperti dihajar orang.","Memang begitu kenyataannya" Jawab Monta sambil memakai helm dan bersiap untuk latihan offense play.

"Fire 63, Hut, Hut!" Karin langsung mengambil posisi untuk short pass yang sebenarnya dijadikan target utama adalah Sena yang ternyata sudah melesat jauh didepan end zone lawan, lalu Karin melakukan fake pass sehingga membuat tim defense tertipu dengan permainan apik Karin dan ketika Haishi sukses menjatuhkan sang quarterback cantik, bola sudah berpindah tangan pada Unsui dan langsung melempar pass dengan kencang pada Sena.

Bola pun sukses ditangkap Sena dan tim offense maju 46yard. "Sekarang kita coba kalau tim defense blitz dua orang tapi diusahakan yang berposisi Safety mengcover kekosongan dari para linebacker yang maju untuk blitz" Ariyo menjelaskan sambil memegang papan strategi, tim defense pun mengangguk dan berusaha menerapkannya dilapangan.

Ketika permainan dimulai, Haishi dan Aso langsung maju kedepan untuk menjatuhkan kedua quarterback dan tanpa diduga serangan tim offense pun gagal dibendung karena sebelum tim defense sadari, snap ternyata dilempar kearah Riku dan ia pun sudah berdiri di end zone sambil mengangkat bola diudara dan berkata "lain kali kalian jangan lengah ya."

Sena terdiam karena ia dengar ada seseorang yang bertepuk tangan dari arah luar lapangan, dan ia tidak sedang bermimpi karena yang melakukannya adalah Hiruma yang daritadi berdiri dipinggir lapangan. Seolah mengetahui apa yang akan Hiruma sampaikan, kapten Enma Fires inipun langsung menghampiri Hiruma.

"Bagus juga trick play kalian", Hiruma memulai pembicaraan dengan sedikit berbasa-basi. "Sudahlah kak Hiruma, katakan saja apa maumu kesini." Sena pun menjawab perkataan Hiruma dengan nada seakan-akan menantang Hiruma berkelahi, "Keh, langsung saja kalau begitu. Nanti malam sekitar jam 9, anak-anak Zokuto dan Ojo akan bergerak dibawah komando dari aku sendiri, sedangkan anak-anak Enma dan Saikyoudai akan dipimpin oleh Kid."

Kemudian Sena sedikit bingung, kenapa tidak Hiruma saja yang yang memimpin Saikyoudai dan malah melakukan sebaliknya. Tapi sebelum Sena bertanya, Hiruma pun langsung tau apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh kawan lamanya di Deimon ini. "Keh, kamu bingung kenapa aku memimpin Zokuto dan Ojo dan Kid memimpin kalian dan Saikyoudai?"

"Bagaimana kak Hiruma tau aku akan bertanya itu?","Kamu seharusnya sudah tau darimana aku bisa mengetahui itu, tapi sekarang aku akan jelaskan dengan singkat". Kemudian Sena mulai menyimak dengan seksama karena informasi ini perlu ia tanggapi dengan serius, namun sebelum Hiruma menjelaskan rencananya iapun menarik Sena menuju ruang ganti pemain yang masih kosong.

"Kenapa aku ditarik kesini?" tanya Sena sambil membuka helm, "Bodoh, jika aku bicaranya dilapangan tadi, rencana kita pasti ketahuan!" Jawab Hiruma sambil mengangkat senjatanya. Kemudian Sen ahanya tersenyum dan berkata "Ah iya aku tidak berpikiran sejauh itu kak Hehehe", Kemudian Hiruma menutup mulut Sena dan ia pun menjelaskan rencana yang nantinya dijalankan untuk malam nanti.

"Oke sekarang kau dengar baik-baik, aku sengaja memimpin Zokuto dan Ojo karena saat ini kekuatan utama kelompok Tatsujin itu sedang berada didekat daerah Universitas Zokuto. Dan kenapa alasan aku meminta Kid untuk memimpin kalian dan Saikyoudai karena Kid bekerja di Takekura, jika ia datang kemari mungkin para kelompok Tatsujin yang dekat dengan Enma hanya akan mengira bahwa Kid menjemput karyawan paruh waktu yang masih kuliah dan memang kebetulan perusahaan si kakek tua sialan itu memiliki program itu karena kekurangan pekerja."

Kemudian Sena mencoba menganalisa hasil dari penjelasan Hiruma, "Dengan kata lain Kid akan datang dengan suatu kendaraan atau sejenisnya dan menunggu hingga orang-orang yang sudah setuju untuk membantu dari Saikyoudai dan Enma untuk berangkat bersama-sama dengan perlengkapan yang sudah disiapkan dan menuju lokasi yang kak Hiruma sudah tentukan, begitukah?"

Hiruma hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan berkata "Begitulah kira-kira cebol." dan mereka berdua langsung berpisah karena takut dipergoki oleh kelompok Tatsujin yang sebagian anggotanya kuliah di Enma. "Cebol, nanti kukirim e-mail siapa dalang semua ini. Karena aku baru mendapatkan langsung informasi yang ingin kusampaikan padamu tapi akan menjadi gegabah buatku unutk memberitaumu langsung melalui lisan" Hiruma pun pergi menuju halaman parkiran Enma dan Sena berjalan menuju lapangan untuk kembali latihan.

.

Malam pun tiba dan sesuai rencana Hiruma, Kid datang untuk mengangkut mahasiswa Enma yang setuju untuk membantu. Tapi entah mengapa Kid merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi di sekitar kampus Enma, seperti sedang dimata-matai oleh beberapa orang. Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang tak dikenalnya menepuk bahu dari Kid, "Kamu sedang apa disini?","Anu, saya sedang menjemput mahasiswa yang akan kerja lembur hari ini."

Kemudian orang itu hanya melihat sekeliling truk dan ia mengomentarinya dengan nada yang kurang sedap ditelinga, Kid pun bersiap dengan shotgun yang sudah ia persiapkan jika terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

Namun diluar prediksi Kid, orang itu ternyata sudah siap menikamnya dari belakang dengan pisau yang ia sudah genggam sejak Kid melihatnya. "Uuuh, kamu mau apa sama senjata itu? Mau menembakku ya? Hahaha!", kemudian orang ini dengan anehnya memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kid. "Namaku Kokasa Rogashi, adikku Tatsujin memang hebat ya? Bisa membuat kalian ingin menghabisi orang-orang yang merupakan satu Negara dengan kalian sendiri. Kalian ini memang bodoh ya, Hahaha!"

"Gaou!", "Gaou? lineman bodoh itu ya? Aku.."

'BHAK!' dan terdengar suara pukulan keras tepat dibelakang Kid yang tenyata adalah Gaou sendiri, "Kukira kamu sedang makan" sambil mengeluarkan shotgun miliknya dari kantong ia berkata pada sang lineman bengis. "Kalian! Semuanya tembak!","Kid, pergi dari situ!" teriak Yamato yang berdiri didalam truk milik perusahaan Takekura.

"Sial!"

Kid melihat dengan perlahan kearah dadanya, dan ia baru sadar sudah ada 5 peluru yang menusuk disekujur badannya. Iapun tak bisa bergerak apalagi meminta tolong Gaou untuk membantunya pergi dari tempat ia berdiri namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, rasa sakit mulai mendera dan saat itulah dari tempat peluru bersarang keluar darah segar.

"Kid! Kid!" Sena segera turun dari truk namun ditahan oleh Yamato yang sudah menggunakan baju anti peluru, "Pakai dulu baju anti pelurunya, baru kamu boleh turun. Semuanya habisi mereka!" semua yang ada di truk langsung turun dan menembak para anggota Tatsujin dengan ganas dan brutal.

Banyak diantara para penembak terutama mahasiswa Enma yang mengenai kepala para anggota Tatsujin, yang secara tidak langsung adalah rekan mereka sendiri dan ditempat dimana mereka seharusnya menuntut ilmu terlihat pemandangan yang tidak sedap dipandang mata.

Tak hanya anggota Tatsujin yang tertembak dan mati ditempat, banyak diantara mahasiswa Saikyoudai dan Enma yang mati ditempat setelah menerima beberapa tembakan yang bersarang disekujur tubuh mereka. Sena yang baru diizinkan keluar oleh salah satu mahasiswa Saikyoudai yang tak ia kenal untuk turun setelah memakai baju anti peluru langsung menghampiri Kid dan menggotongnya dibantu oleh Riku yang tampaknya ia tak percaya hal seperti ini bisa terjadi dikampusnya yang baru saja dimulai tahap awal renovasi.

"Mundur! Jangan sia-siakan hidup kalian!" Sena berteriak sambil menyeret Kid bersama Riku dengan cepat ke truk yang sejak awal masih bertahan ditempat. Yamato, Taka dan Jumonji menarik Gaou yang sudah berlumuran darah karena melindungi Kid dari lebih banyak tembakan peluru. Kid yang baru sadar kalau ia tadi sempat pingsan, ia memberikan pesan yang mungkin adalah yang terakhir ia ucapkan kepada Sena. "Sena, tunggulah beberapa saat lagi.."

Kid pun kembali tak sadarkan diri, "Kid, bertahanlah!" Mereka yang masih bertahan dengan beberapa perlengkapan yang minim langsung mengangkat kawan-kawannya yang tergeletak di pintu gerbang Enma dan mengangkatnya ke truk. Mereka dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat sementara yang masih bertahan terus memberikan perlawanan karena mereka percaya akan pesan Kid yang sudah kehabisan darah ditengah perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit.

.

"Bunglon bodoh!", tanpa ia sadari ternyata Habashira sudah berada dalam jebakan dari anggota Tatsujin. Salah satu dari Tatsujin langsung mengangkat senjata dan membidik tepat kearah jantung Habashira. "Bodoh!" Hiruma tanpa ampun langsung membidik semua Tatsujin yang berada ditempat dengan AK47 miliknya dan pertumpahan darah terjadi.

Entah mengapa serangan yang dilancarkan Hiruma begitu mudah diterapkan, hanya Kakei yang menyadari hal itu. "Apa jangan-jangan ini jebakan lagi?" tanyanya dalam hati, namun saat beberapa mahasiswa Zokuto mengikuti Hiruma untuk menghabisi sisa dari Tatsujin, tiba-tiba pintu tertutup dengan rapat dan dalam sekejap terdengar teriakan menjerit seperti disayat oleh pisau.

Tapi tak hanya suara jeritan minta tolong yang terdengar oleh Kakei, suara tembakan dari AK47 milik Hiruma masih bisa ia dengar. "Mungkin Hiruma masih melawan mereka semua, seharusnya aku beritahu si quarterback setan itu sebelum ia masuk kedalam" Jawab Kakei sambil menurunkan senjata Thompson M1A1 yang dipinjamkan oleh kepolisian setempat.

"Sial! Hiruma, maafkan aku.." Habashira pun tumbang dan tersungkur disamping Kakei, Kakei yang hanya mampu melihat Habashira karena ruangan sangatlah gelap dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung menggotong Habashira dibantu rekan-rekan yang berdiri dekat dengan Kakei, "Kalian bantu Hiruma didalam!" Teriak Kakei pada segelintir orang yang masih berdiri siaga dibelakang.

Habashira yang masih sadar namun keadaannya yang sudah lemas memberikan kata-kata terakhirnya pada Kakei, Kakei yang mangangkat badannya bersama yang lain menyimaknya sambil terus berlari keluar gedung.

"Kalau aku mati nanti.."

"Bodoh! Bertahanlah!" Teriak Kakei,

"Kumohon dengarkanlah" Habashira memalingkan kepalanya pada Kakei,

"Bilang pada Megu kalau aku juga mencintainya walaupun sikapku kemarin seperti itu, Karena aku hanya menjadi diriku sendiri dan tak menjadi orang lain. Dan.. jika terjadi hal yan tak diinginkan, kamulah yang menggantikanku menjadi kapten." Dan Habashira tak sadarkan diri.

 _Flashback_

"Rui, kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya Megu dengan nada cerewet sambil memegang papan data tim,

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri sekarang!" Jawab Habashira dihadapa pacarnya sendiri.

"Tapi.." sebelum Megu mampu berkata-kata padanya,

"Aku bilang tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Habashira membentak sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah.. Rui." Megu pergi meninggalkan Habashira sendirian diatap gedung kampus.

Ia pun memukul kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menyesal atas sikapnya pada Megu,"Apa aku pantas untuknya? Ia terlalu baik, sangat baik. Aku hanya takut kalau aku tak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang lebih untuknya, tapi sebelum aku bisa melakukannya aku sendiri malah mengacaukannya." Kemudian Habashira berpaling dan berjalan menuju tangga, kakinya tiba-tiba saja berhenti ketika melihat Megu masih berdiri membelakanginya sambil bersandar disamping pintu tangga gedung.

"Megu!" disaat ia mencoba mengejar Megu, ternyata diluar perkiraannya Megu langsung berlari turun tangga dan tanpa disadari oleh Habashira, Megu sudah menangis karenanya.

 _End of Flashback_

"Cepat bawa dia dan yang lain ke truk!" Teriak Sakuraba pada orang-orang disekitarnya yang masih bertahan dari tembakan para Tatsujin, dan gedung berlantai 5 yang belum selesai dibangun itupun seketika terguncang saat salah seorang anggota Tatsujin yang berada di gedung lain melepaskan tembakan RPG ke gedung.

.

.

.

Nasib dari nyawa Habashira, Kid, dan Hiruma akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya! jadi tunggu saja ya! :p

RnR dari kalian sangat penulis tunggu agar bisa lebih mengembangkan lagi kemampuan menulisnya :D

Terimakasih!


	13. Bukan Sebuah Akhir

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

.

.

Chapter kali ini mungkin akan terjadi banyak " _Flashback"_ , Selamat menikmati! :D

.

.

" _Halo?"_

" _Pak, maafkan saya."_

" _Setidaknya kamu sukses kan melakukan itu?"_

" _Ya pak"_

" _Bagus, tunggu perintah selanjutnya. Dan kali ini usahakan rekrutmennya tersembunyi namun terorganisir, Universitas baru mungkin merupakan tempat yang pas."_

" _Saya akan lalukan sesuai perintah bapak."_

" _Saya akan tunggu perkembangannya"_

 _._

Tetsuma yang masih terus latihan bersama anggota Babels sesuai perintah Kid untuk persiapan X League yang akan dilakoni 2 bulan lagi merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Kemudian disaat bersamaan dengan perasaan yang melandanya, Ushijima mengajak Tetsuma untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan, Tetsuma pasti mau jika sudah mendapat komando dari seseorang.

Jika biasanya para pemain akan marah ketika salah seorang pemainnya kabur disaat latihan, namun tidak kali ini karena mereka tau kemana Ushijima mengajaknya pergi. Ditengah perjalanan Tetsuma bertanya pada Ushijima kemana mereka akan pergi, namun Ushijima hanya mengatakan kalau saat ini belum saatnya untuk memberi tau.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh yang cukup memakan waktu, akhirnya mereka sampai ditujuan dan Ushijima mengetahui kalau Tetsuma terkejut karena ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir rumah sakit. "Buffalo, untuk apa kita kesini?" Tetsuma bertanya pada Ushijima, dan ia menjawab dengan nada pelan "menjenguk Kid dan Gaou".

Mereka masuk ke lobi rumah sakit dan secara tidak sengaja Tetsuma dan Ushijima bertemu dengan Sena, Suzuna, Jumonji, dan Banba sedang duduk ditempat tunggu namun kelihatan dari wajah mereka kalau tatapan mereka kosong seakan menunggu jawaban atau memikirkan hal yang tidak pasti.

"Banba, lama tidak bertemu" lalu Ushijima bersalaman dengan Banba dan yang lain,

"Ushijima, terakhir kita bertemu hanya saat kita bertarung bersama di timnas kan? Senangnya bertemu kawan lama." Namun Banba yang melihat Tetsuma kebingungan seperti ingin menanyakan semuanya yang ada didalam otaknya menghampirinya untuk memberitau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,

"Maaf, tapi aku harus mengatakannya.."

"Kid dan Gaou kenapa?"

"Saat ini mereka sedang koma dan berada di ICU." Dalam sekejap Tetsuma tak mampu melakukan apa-apa karena ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Banba, Tetsuma langsung menuju ke ruang ICU namun ditahan oleh Jumonji dan melarangnya karena sekarang waktu jam besuk sudah habis dan harus menunggu lagi hingga malam hari.

Kemudian ia duduk di tempat tunggu rumah sakit dan meratapi kejadian yang ia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau sahabatnya sejak kecil hingga sekarang akan berakhir seperti ini, dan Ushijima dudk disampingnya mencoba untuk memberi penjelasan bahwa sebetulnya Kid dan anggota Saikyoudai dan Enma mendapat serangan tiba-tiba yang dipimpin oleh kakak dari Tatsujin.

 _Flashback_

Ushijima berlari sambil mengangkat Kid ke ruang ICU karena jika terlambat maka semua akan sia-sia, dan mungkin Kid akan mati. Setelah tim medis rumah sakit mengambil alih tindakan untuk menangani para korban dari 'tragedi berdarah' termasuk Kid dan Gaou. Ushijima hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa semoga terjadi keajaiban untuk Kid dan Gaou, disaat ia menunggu sudah duduk bersamanya Yamato dan Ikkyu yang selamat dari tragedi tersebut.

"Yamato, Ikkyu, syukurlah kalian selamat"

"Sayang, jika seandainya kakak dari Tatsujin itu tidak muncul mungkin semua akan menjadi lebih mudah"

"Sekarang kita harus menghadapinya, Yamato."

"Oiya Ushijima, kamu tau kabar dari serangan yang dilancarkan Hiruma ditempat lain?" mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Yamato yang sebetulnya ia tak ingin menjawab, membuatnya lemas dan mau tak mau ia harus mengatakannya.

"Ia bernasib sama dengan Kid, tapi lebih parah"

"Maksudmu!? Hiruma koma?"

Ushijima menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Iya, dan parahnya ia terperangkap didalam gedung yang belum selesai dibangun didekat Zokuto dan tak mampu diselamatkan oleh yang lain Yamato."

"Aku hanya berharap dia tak.."

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Yamato!" Ikkyu membentak Yamato karena sikapnya yang pesimis.

"Bukan hanya Hiruma, namun juga Habashira. Kata Kakei nyawanya mungkin sudah tidak tertolong lagi"

"Ayolah jangan pesimis begitu!" Lagi-lagi Ikkyu memberi harapan kepada mereka berdua karena saat ini hanya Ikkyu yang masih percaya bahwa keajaiban itu ada. Kemudian mereka bertiga secara tidak sadar perlahan namun pasti mereka diselimuti rasa kantuk yang dalam dan akhirnya tertidur di ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

 _End of Flashback_

.

Ia melihat bayang-bayang matahari dengan pandangan seadanya, dan rasanya cahaya dari sinar pagi itu seperti menusuk kebagian tulang-tulangnya, ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain menatap kearah dimana kepalanya menengok. Ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa banyak mahasiswa Zokuto dan Ojo yang tewas ditempat karena tragedi semalam, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah gagal melakukan rencana sesuai dengan apa yang sudah diperkirakan.

Rasa penyesalan itu datang karena dirinya, banyak rekan sesame mahasiswa harus meregang nyawa dan ingin rasanya ia menangis namun tak bisa, ia hanya mampu meraih senjata AK47 miliknya yang tergeletak disampingnya dan memegangnya erat-erat.

Seluruh badan terasa sudah tak mampu untuk sekedar menggeserkan posisi kepala, ia terus mencoba untuk bertahan agar ia bisa membalas perbuatan dalang dari semua kejadian ini namun tak bisa. Akhirnya rasa mengantuk pun menyergap dan tak mampu ia bendung karena mungkin sudah banyak darah yang ia habiskan dan tidak mendapat pertolongan medis.

Sebelum ia kembali tak sadarkan diri dan mungkin mengakhiri hidupnya karena kekurangan darah, terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan, namun suara itu masih sayup terdengar ditelinganya. "Hiruma! Hiruma!" mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang ia sangat sayang membuat Hiruma terbangun, "Ah, Sialan! Sakit sekali rasanya." Ia hanya bisa berkata dipikirannya namun tak bisa mengucapkannya. Iapun tak bisa bertahan lebih lama karena tanpa ia sadari kedua kakinya tertembak beberapa peluru dan sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Hiruma!" Mamori lega karena ia berhasil menemukan kekasihnya, namun ia mendapatinya sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya. Mamori menjerit dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, "Bawa Hiruma, cepat!" Musashi yang tidak berpartisipasi dalam serangan berdarah semalam dengan sigap membantu Mamori mengangkat Hiruma.

 _Flashback_

Hiruma yang sudah tergeletak dengan berlumur darah setelah menghabisi semua anggota Tatsujin yang mengurungnya melihat dengan jelas bahwa sebentar lagi orang itu akan menembakkan RPG kearah gedung tempat ia sekarang.

"Bisa gawat!" Iapun langsung mengangkat AK47 miliknya dengan tenaga terakhir yang ia miliki dan membidik orang yang mengangkat RPG kearah gedung yang belum selesai dibangun tempat ia saat ini berada. Dan Hiruma sukses membuat sang penembak RPG terluka, "Keh, mudah juga membunuhnya"

Hiruma pun menghela nafas sesaat dan mengisi ulang amunisi AK47nya walaupun dengan keadaan yang sudah berlumuran darah. Namun diluar dugaan Hiruma, RPG yang ditembakkan adalah jenis baru dengan teknologi yang belum pernah ia lihat. RPG pun mengenai bagian atas lantai 5 gedung dan setelah itu terjadi ledakan yang besar, Hiruma pun tak sadarkan diri.

 _End of Flashback_

.

Sena bersama Suzuna datang ke rumah sakit dimana para korban 'tragedi berdarah' dirawat, mereka berniat untuk menjenguk Hiruma setelah kejadian semalam yang merupakan tragedi paling kelam sepanjang sejarah dunia American Football Jepang.

Ketika mereka tiba di rumah sakit yang dimaksud, mereka sama sekali tidak melihat adanya wartawan dari tv luar maupun lokal terkait kejadian yang terjadi semalam di dua tempat yang berbeda. Padahal jika menggunakan akal sehat, tentunya semua kejadian bisa terliput karena di daerah dekat Universitas Zokuto ada salah satu tv lokal yang cukup memiliki nama besar di Tokyo.

Suzuna yang melihat mata pacarnya seperti sedang melamun dengan tatapan kosong, langsung menyadarkannya dengan menarik tangan Sena. "Sena, langsung saja kita masuk. Kenapa kamu berhenti? Ayo kita kesana!" Mereka pun menuju ke ruang ICU.

Namun ketika sampai di depan pintu ICU, mereka melihat peraturan jam besuk rumah sakit dan ternyata mereka harus menunggu sekitar setengah jam karena jam besuk baru diberlakukan pada jam 08.00 sedangkan mereka sampai pada jam 07.31, itupun jika melihat jam tangan Sena.

Merekapun duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit sambil berdoa agar kak Hiruma dan yang lain lekas sembuh, kemudian mereka berdua duduk disamping wanita yang sedang tertidur dengan menggunakan masker. Suzuna sesaat melihat wanita itu dan iapun sangat senang karena disampingnya ternyata adalah kak Mamori, namun saat ingin membangunkan Mamori yang sedang tertidur Sena menahan Suzuna untuk tidak membangunkannya.

Kemudian Suzuna menengok pada kapten Enma Fires tersebut dan bertanya, "kenapa aku tak boleh membangunkan kak Mamonee?", Sena hanya mampu menunjuk kearah mata dari Mamori, ia seperti menangis dengan memejamkan mata sambil bersandar ditempat duduk ruang tunggu.

"Seharusnya kamu bangunkan aku saja Suzuna" dan Mamori pun membuka matanya sambil tersenyum kearah Suzuna dan Sena, "Kak Mamori kenapa? Kakak seperti sedang menangis..","Yah begitulah Sena keadaanku sekarang." Kemudian manajer Saikyoudai ini mengusap matanya yagn merah dengan tangannya, "Kak Mamonee, cerita padaku kenapa kak Mamonee menangis?"Suzuna kemduain menatap Mamori dengan penuh keraguan.

Mamori seperti tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang Suzuna lontarkan padanya, namun ia tetap saja menjawab pertanyaan itu karena yang bertanya ini adalah Suzuna. "Ini mengenai Hiruma." Jawab Mamori sambil menengok kearah luar ruang tunggu rumah sakit, Suzuna yang semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi bertanya lagi padanya."Kak Hiruma kenapa?"

Namun ketika Mamori hampir menjawab pertanyaan Suzuna, kemudian terlihat dari kaca ruang tunggu rumah sakit, Taka sedang melintas dan membuka pintu ruangan. "Mamori, kemarilah." Ia seolah tidak ingin melihat Mamori dan hanya diam didepan ruangan sambil menunggu Mamori beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Sena, Suzuna, kalian tunggu disini ya.." mereka berdua pun mengangguk tanda setuju dengan permintaan Mamori.

Kemudian Taka berjalan bersama Mamori menuju depan ruang ICU dan seketika Mamori pun kebingungan dan rasanya ia sulit untuk bernafas ketika melihat Musashi, Kurita, Kakei, Yamato, Ushijima, Tetsuma, Ikkyu dan masih banyak lagi pemain yang ia kenal menahan tangisan yang rasanya seperti mereka lampiaskan saat ini juga.

Musashi yang melihat Mamori berdiri sambil menatap mereka semua yang berada di depan ruang ICU mendatanginya dan berdiri dihadapan Mamori, kemudian tangannya memegang pundak Mamori dan rasanya ia tak sanggup memberitau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika melihat pacar dari sahabatnya ini.

"Mamori Anezaki, maaf tapi kamu harus mengetahui ini semua" Musashi berkata dengan nada yang sangat berat karena ia sebetulnya sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sedihnya karena apa yang akan ia katakana tentunya akan membuat sakit jiwa dan raga dari Mamori sendiri. "Kenapa Musashi? Ada apa? Kalian semua kenapa? Kenapa!" Mamori mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya seperti membentak kepada Musashi.

Sena dan Suzuna yang mendengar Mamori berteriak tak jauh dair ruang tunggu rumah sakit langsung membantah permintaan Mamori sebelumnya untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu dan keluar ke tempat dimana Mamori berteriak dengan nada membentak.

"Kak Mamori, ada apa kak?" Sena kemudian melihat keadaan sekitar ketika seluruh pemain American Football yang berada di depan ruang ICU termasuk Mamori menatap Sena dan Suzuna yang berdiri dihadapan mereka semua.

Musashi yang tak tega melihat Sena dan Suzuna berserta Mamori penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi mencoba untuk terbuka dengan kejadian yang sesungguhnya, "Maafkan aku bila berita ini membuat kalian ingin menghajarku" Musashi kemudian membungkukkan badannya kepada mereka bertiga namua ia membungkuk dengan durasi yang cukup lama.

Kemudian ia kembali meenegakkan kepalanya dan ia sudah menangis karena tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya saat ini, "Musashi, kenapa?! Jawab aku!" Mamori membentaknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Musashi yang sudah menangis. Kemudian ia bernafas yang cukup dalam dan akhirnya ia mengatakannya.

"Habashira, Kid, dan Hiruma.." Musashi seperti tidak bisa melanjutkan rangakaian kata yang seharusnya sangat mudah dikatakan, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal mulutnya untuk tidak berbicara terus terang pada mereka bertiga. Kemudian Kurita menangis dengan kencang karena ia tak bisa menahan rasa yang ada dilubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Setelah Kurita yang tak mampu menahan air matanya untuk keluar, seluruh pemain kemudian ikut menangis karena mereka merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Kurita rasakan. Mamori kemudian menatap Musashi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Tidak mungkin! Kamu bohong Musashi!"

Sebelum Musashi mengatakan hal terakhir yang seharusnya ia katakan, ia mengelap matanya dengan lap tangan yang ia genggam dengan kuat dan akhirnya ia mengatakan hal yang ingin Mamori tau.

"Mereka bertiga dinyatakan meninggal oleh tim medis rumah sakit"

Mamori seketika pingsan dihadapannya dan dengan cekatan Sena menahan tubuh Mamori yang tak sadarkan diri, kemudian Sena dibantu Musashi dan Kurita mengangkat Mamori ke ruang ICU sambil menahan rasa sedih atas kepergian ketiga kawan mereka dan meletakkannya persis disamping sang kapten Saikyoudai yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Setelah mereka bertiga keluar dari ICU, mereka melihat sebagian besar diantara mereka ada yang masih sanggup menahan rasa pedih dan segelintir orang termasuk Kurita dan Suzuna yang sudah tak sanggup dan Sena menghampiri mencoba untuk menenangkan sang kapten cheerleader yang sudah meluapkan air matanya sejak Mamori pingsan.

Masaru Honjo kemudian memasuki lobi dan mendengar suara tangisan namun ia prediksikan lebih dari satu orang langsung menghampiri tempat suara berasal. Setelah sampai dan ternyata ia tak menduga kalau yang menangis adalah para ksatria lapangan hijau yang gagah dilapangan, Honjo melihat sekitarnya dan melihat anaknya menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Rasa penyesalan itu datang karena ia dengan gegabahnya menyerahkan semua kendali pada komandan setan Saikyoudai Wizard tersebut. Dalam hati ia berucap, "Hiruma, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bisa bilang semoga kamu tenang disana".

.

"Hiruma, kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Mamori pada sang kapten iblis yang sedang bersiap menuju kesuatu tempat.

Hiruma hanya menoleh padanya, "Mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Mau, tapi.."

"Sudah ikut saja!" kali ini Hiruma membentak pacarnya sendiri,

Kemudian mereka berdua berangkat dengan jeep kesayangan Hiruma sambil menyalakan radio Mamori mencoba mencari radio favoritnya. Setelah menemukan saluran radio favoritnya kemudian ia duduk santai sambil membereskan data tim lawan yang akan dihadapi Saikyoudai nanti di Jerman yaitu Universitas Kaiserlautern sesuai dengan yang sudah direncanakan yaitu 2 minggu setelah pertandingan melawan Universitas Tendouji yang cukup menguras tenaga pemain.

Hiruma memarkirkan mobilnya dan membuka pintu jeepnya dan berjalan menuju restoran cepat saji, mungkin karena tidak menaruh kecurigaan pada pacarnya ini diapun kembali mengecek kembali data tim Kaiserlautern. "Mario Grosskrutz, dia receiver timnas senior Jerman. Tapi saat piala dunia U-17 dia tidak ada, aneh." Gumamnya dalam hati.

Tanpa disadarinya ternyata Hiruma sudah duduk disampingnya dan kali ini datang seorang wanita berparas cantik keturunan Jepang-Amerika, hampir sama dengan Mamori namun dia sedikit lebih tua dari mereka berdua. Kemudian Hiruma membuka kaca jendelanya,

"Oke, nanti kita bahas lagi di tempat yang kamu sudah tentukan ya?" dan perempuan yang tak dikenal oleh Mamori inipun memberikan berkas berwarna cokelat dan tersenyum manis kearah Hiruma.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu" Hiruma kemudian menutup kaca jendelanya.

Mamori kemudian langsung menatap tajam Hiruma, dan mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat. Hiruma merasakan ada yang tak beres dengan manajernya dan dia mencoba mengambil inisiatif dengan memberikan makanan yang ia beli dari restoran cepat saji itu, namun Mamori memalingkan wajahnya kearah kaca jendela mobil.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Hiruma dengan nada pelan, tak biasanya dia menggunakan nada yang pelan pada Mamori sehingga membuat manajer Saikyoudai ini menoleh kearahnya dan berkata, "Kamu mempermainkanku dan memperlihatkannya langsung dihadapanku? Dan kamu bertanya aku kenapa? Seharusnya kamu tau jawabannya"

Hiruma hanya bisa tersenyum dan mencoba meraih tangan Mamori, tapi Mamori melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hiruma. Hal itu membuat Hiruma mau tak mau menggengamnya dengan erat dan mengatakan, "Mamori, dengarkan aku dulu.","Dia memanggil namaku?" jawabnya dalam hati, karena tak biasanya Hiruma memanggilnya bukan dengan sebutan manajer sialan.

"Tadi itu adalah sekretaris dari Masaru Honjo, aku dan dia beserta yang lain akan mengadakan pertemuan. Memang dia cantik, tapi aku tak akan pernah mengkhianatimu." Kemudian Hiruma mengusap tangan Mamori dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, hal itu membuat dia tersipu malu dengan perkataan Hiruma tadi.

Mamori pun menggenggam tangan Hiruma dengan erat dan mereka saling mendekat, Mamori memejamkan matanya dan ia merasakan tangan Hiruma meraih rambutnya dan ia mengecup keningnya dan Hiruma berkata "Aku mencintaimu Mamori.","Aku juga Yoichi", mereka pun saling berpelukan didalam mobil.

Mamori pun tersadar dari mimpinya, dia mendapati dirinya terbaring di ruang ICU. Dan entah mengapa ia menggandeng tangan yang sudah tak asing lagi, ia langsung menoleh kearah tangannya memegang tangan dari Hiruma. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan dihadapannya, orang yang ia sangat cintai sudah tak bernyawa lagi, Mamori akhirnya menangis dan memeluk Hiruma dengan sangat erat.

Kemudian dokter yang menangani Hiruma hanya bisa melihat Mamori dengan iba, anehnya dia malah tersenyum sambil membereskan kacamatanya. Mamori kemudian keluar dari ruangan dan mencoba mencari dokter yang ada, ternyata tak perlu mencari karena ada satu dokter yang melihat kearahnya. Mamori pun tercengang karena yang ia lihat adalah orang yang ia sangat kenal, Ichiro Takami.

"Takami, apa kamu tau penyebab kematian Hiruma?" ia mengusap matanya dengan tangan kanannya karena masih merasakan sakit didadanya, kemudian Takami menjawab "dia meninggal karena kekurangan darah, dan karena infeksi juga dari amunisi pistol yang sudah berkarat. Mamori, maafkan kami"

"Kamu sudah berusaha, aku hanya tak menduga bahwa dia akan seperti ini.."

"Sudahlah Mamori, jangan dibahas lagi. Aku juga merasa bersalah karena yang meregang nyawa adalah temanku juga."

"Baiklah Takami, aku permisi dulu.." Mamori pun keluar dari ruang ICU dan Takami dapat mendengar isak tangis dari Mamori saat ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar ICU. "Huh, aku tak menyangka karena rumah sakit ini kekurangan dokter,dokter yang masih magang sepertiku harus menangani pasien di ruang ICU dan pasiennya adalah teman-temanku sendiri." Takami pun pergi kearah ruang istirahat para dokter dan anehnya ia berjalan dengan ekspresi senang, seperti tak memiliki perasaan bersalah. Setelah menutup pintu ruang istirahat dokter, Ia hanya bisa berkata dalam hati..

" _Good game, Hiruma"_

.

.

Parah ya ceritanya? Atau biasa saja? XD

Tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya, kejutan besar sudah menanti kalian buat yang setia membaca! :)

RnR dari kalian sangat kutunggu, agar aku juga tau apa yang kurang dari fanfic buatanku ini..

Terimakasih! :D


	14. Kedatangan

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

* * *

 _Chapter 14, here we go!_ Selamat menikmati! :D

* * *

Hiruma beserta Habashira dan Kakei sedang mencoba membaca situasi yang semakin memburuk kendati banyak diantara mahasiswa Zokuto dan Ojo yang mati ditempat, kemudian mereka bertiga mengalami perdebatan yang sengit karena keterbatasan waktu karena mereka dan yang lain seperti tak bisa membedakan hidup atau mati pada saat itu.

"Seperti sudah perang dunia saja tempat ini." Ujar Kakei sambil mengisi amunisi,

"Kakei, seriuslah sedikit!" Habashira pun menepuk kepala Kakei,

"Sudah belum buat rencana cadangannya? Bunglon sialan!" Hiruma pun kesal dan mencoba memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan disaat terjepit seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kita mundur dan beri mereka sedikit 'penghalang', itu akan lebih baik." Kakei pun memberi isyarat kepada Hiruma dan tanpa ragu dengan apa yang Kakei tunjuk, kapten iblis inipun melempar granat asap kebeberapa celah sehingga mereka dengan mudahnya mundur, Semua yang tersisa langsung mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Kakei tanpa perlu Kakei berteriak.

Setelah itu mereka berada di parkiran gedung yang belum selesai dibangun itu, Hiruma yang keluar terakhir berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga dan menunjuk kearah truk. Habashira yang mengerti apa yang Hiruma maksud pun tanpa ragu mengambil tameng yang kepolisian biasa gunakan untuk memblokade demonstran.

Hiruma pun berkata dengan kalimat formalnya, "Kita gunakan ini dan terobos masuk hingga lantai teratas. Ingat! Jangan tinggalkan satu orang pun dibelakang, Paham kalian semua?" semua pun mengangguk dan bersiap dengan formasi 'Pyramid Line' dibawah arahan Hiruma, yang berbadan besar seperti Otawara dan Tokage berada dideretan terdepan dan mereka semua dibagi menjadi 3 tim dan per tim diketuai oleh Hiruma, Habashira, dan Kakei yang bersiap dengan AK47 yang mereka gunakan sejak awal penyergapan.

Rencana Hiruma memang tiada duanya, mereka dengan mudahnya masuk kedalam dengan hanya mengeluarkan sedikit amunisi karena formasi 'Pyramid Line' hingga mencapai lantai teratas yang merupakan sarang utama dari Tatsujin. Hiruma yang sebenarnya sudah termakan tipu muslihat Tatsujin itupun terperangkap dalam ruangan yang memiliki pintu otomatis yang terkunci sehingga Hiruma dan timnya terperangkap didalamnya.

Dan ledakan yang tidak diduga oleh seluruh mahasiswa Zokuto dan Ojo pun terjadi. Kakei hanya terpaku pada ledakan itu dan pandangannya hanya bisa melihat cahaya putih didepan matanya.

"Kakei, Oi!", Kakei hanya bisa melihat cahaya putih itu, dan setelah ia membuka kelopak matanya, rupanya ia hanya bermimpi dan tertidur dikoridor rumah sakit. "Terimakasih Ta.." Entah apa yang membuatnya terdiam sesaat, "Kamu kenapa?", "Ta.. Takami?!"

"Kamu baru tau ya aku magang disini?" Tanya Takami pada Kakei sambil membereskan jasnya,

"Aku baru tau.." Kakei hanya bisa mengusap matanya berharap ia tidak bermimpi lagi,

"Aku kan kuliah di Kedokteran Shuuei, pasti aku akan magang selama beberapa bulan dan nantinya akan berpengaruh pada kelulusanku." Ujarnya sambil membantu Kakei untuk berdiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Doctor Fishes? Bukannya kamu kaptennya?" Kakei hanya bisa bertanya demikian, padahal ada segudang pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ia ingin tnayakan pada Takami terkait kematian Hiruma, Habashira, dan Kid.

Takami hanya bisa tersenyum kala ia ditanya mengenai Doctor Fishes, "Oh itu, karena jam magang disini hanya sampai sore jadi malamnya aku bisa latihan bersama yang lain"

"Lalu Yukimitsu? Dia magang juga disini?" Sebenarnya bukan itu pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkannya pada Takami, tapi karena sudah terlanjur ya sudahlah.

"Memang dia magang, tapi bukan disini."

"Lalu?"

"Di Deimon, dia jadi guru tapi aku lupa mata pelajaran apa."

"Hah? Jadi guru? Bukannya Shuuei itu kedokteran?" Lagi-lagi Kakei malah melanjutkan pertanyaan yang bukan seharusnya ia tanyakan saat ini, tapi lama-lama ia jadi penasaran dengan Shuuei.

'Kakei payah, kenapa malah tanya tentang Shuuei?' Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Shuuei tahun lalu membuka fakultas baru dan salah satunya adalah fakultas yang Yukimitsu geluti saat ini, jadi sekarang Shuuei bukan hanya 'fakultas kedokteran' seperti yang orang-orang bilang." Takami pun membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang mulai merosot sejak ia berbicara dengan Kakei dan hampir terjatuh dari hidungnya.

"Hmm, begitu ya? Baiklah aku permisi dulu."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti" mereka pun berjabat tangan dan saat mereka berpapasan Kakei berkata,

"Sampai nanti, pak dokter!" Takami hanya bisa terkekeh tapi kekehannya bukan seperti Hiruma jadi jangan salah membayangkan.

* * *

Kali ini Sena selaku kapten Enma Fires dihadapkan pada masalah baru, dan masalah kali ini adalah Enma Fires akan latihan dimana? Kemudian Sena mencoba menigngat-ingat, namun sayang ia hanya bisa memikirkan tempat yang ia pernah kunjungi.

"Kalau lapangan Enoshima, pasti ijinnya susah. Kalau lapangan yang waktu itu.."

'Tok Tok' terdengar bunyi pintu yang membuat pikiran Sena buyar, "Siapa sih yang datang?"

"Halo Kapten" ternyata yang mengunjunginya adalah Riku bersama Mizumachi dan Kurita.

"Oh, silahkan masuk." Sena mempersilahkan rekan-rekannya masuk,

Mizumachi yang melihat sofa yang terpampang didepannya langsung melompat dan bersandar dengan nyamannya. "Maaf kapten, aku mau langsung saja pada tujuan kita kesini. Kapan.."

"Kapan kita latihan?" Sena menebaknya sambil mengambil beberapa minuman kaleng yang ia sudah stok untuk sebulan.

"Sena peka ya, tidak seperti Riku. Ada perempuan.." Sebelum Kurita bisa meneruskan ceritanya, Riku menutup mulut Kurita yang besar dengan creampuff yang ia bawa.

"Mmmh, enak sekali Riku"

"Jadi Riku ada yang memberi 'kode' tapi tidak peka? Memang begitu dia orangnya." Sena menyindir Running Back bernomor punggung 29 itu sambil menyuguhkan minuman kaleng yang ia ambil dari kulkas.

"Oi oi, kembali ketopik utama. Kita mau latihan dimana saat Enma sedang direnovasi besar-besaran?" Riku mencoba mengalihkan topik dengan meluruskan tujuan mereka sebenarnya kesini.

"Aku sudah berpikir untuk meminjam lapangan Enoshima."

"Bodoh, sekarang kan sedang turnamen musim gugur SMA. Kamu lupa ya?" Mizumachi berkata sambil mengunyah makanan ringan yang ia beli di minimarket apartemen Sena.

"Iya ya? Aku lupa.."

Riku meneguk minuman kaleng yang Sena berikan dan setelah itu ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya ampun, masa kamu lupa sih?"

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kita tidak pinjam lapangan saja di Deimon?" Kurita mencoba memberikan usulnya yang secara tidak sengaja terlintas ketika melihat foto Deimon Devil Bats juara Christmas Bowl terpajang didinding.

Riku pun tersenyum sambil meminum kembali minumannya hingga habisa dan berkata "Dan kita ajak beberapa orang di Deimon terutama tim American Footballnya untuk masuk ke Enma ketika mereka lulus? Licik sekali."

"Bukannya itu bagus ya? Dan yang kudengar dari Taki, Zokuto Blizzard menggunakan cara itu untuk merekrut para pemain American Football SMA untuk masuk ke Zokuto."

"Dan Zokuto menjelma menjadi _Dark Horse_ baru 'University League." Mizumachi menambahkan pernyataan Sena sambil membuka makanan ringannya yang masih ada di kantong belanjanya.

"Mungkin malah bukan _Dark Horse_ lagi, melainkan calon kandidat kuat juara Koshien Bowl." Kali ini Kurita yang berpendapat mengenai pernyataan Mizumachi,

Riku kemudian teringat akan sesuatu dan membuka laptopnya dimeja ruang tamu, "Jadi kamu bawa laptop daritadi?" Tanya Sena pada pelari berambut putih ini.

Riku mengangguk dan ia menjelaskan alasannya,"Iya, karena tadinya kita ingin memberikan alternatif lapangan yang mungkin bisa kita gunakan untuk latihan padamu. Tapi karena kita berempat secara tidak sengaja membicarakan teknik perekrutan Zokuto, itupun kalau benar yang dikatakan Taki, berarti kita harus menandai tim SMA yang tahun ini difavoritkan untuk juara."

"Dan kamu membuka website resmi Monthly American Football?"

"Hehehe, itu tau. Sekarang apa password wi-fi disini Sena?"

"Sebentar." Sena kemudian mengetik password dari wi-fi yang terpasang secara cuma-cuma di apartemennya, maklum semuanya berkat bypass Hiruma yang ia dapatkan dan lambat laun Sena membutuhkan kartu itu.

Setelah membuka website Monthly American Football, tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar kembali di ruang tamu. Kali ini Mizumachi yang membuka pintu, dan ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah pengirim Koran yang bekerja diapartemen Sena berada untuk mendistribusikan majalah-majalah yang pemilik apatemen inginkan.

"Ah terimakasih pak","Ya sama-sama tuan Kobayakawa." Dan pengirim itupun menaiki lift dan kembali ke lobi. "Kamu berlangganan majalah apa?" Kurita bertanya sambil meneguk 5 minuman kaleng sekaligus.

"Ah, majalah Monthly American Football."

"Kalau begitu.. kenapa tidak bilang daritadi kalau kamu berlangganan?!"

"Maaf, lagian kan lebih lengkap kalau kita lihat di website langsung dan di majalah ini hanya meringkas yang ada di websitenya."

"Lalu untuk apa kamu berlangganan kalau kamu bisa melihatnya di websitenya?" Tanya Mizumachi dengan cueknya sambil membuka makanan ringannya, Mizumachi sudah membuka 4 bungkun makanan ringan berukuran jumbo.

"Habisnya suka ada kuis berhadiah dan mendapat 250.000yen tiap majalahnya terbit, hanya itu alasannya aku berlangganan" Sena hanya menggaruk kepala sambil tersenyum pada mereka bertiga.

Riku sedikit terkejut karena nominal yang diberikan cukup untuknya selama beberapa minggu, "Lumayan juga untuk beberapa minggu. Yah memang susah ya, terkadang sebagai mahasiswa kita dengan antusiasnya mengikuti undian berhadiah yang belum tentu kita menangkan."

"Ironisnya begitu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan? Aku juga sering ikut kok" Ujar Mizumachi sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang belum ia buka.

Kemudian Sena membuka halaman depan majalah dan tidak kaget memang ketika majalah American Football Jepang memberikan bela sungkawanya atas kepergian Hiruma, Habashira, dan Kid untuk selamanya. 'Jadi ingat kak Hiruma' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Sena, sudah ketemu bagian SMAnya?" Riku menanyakan sambil mencoba mencari artikel yang membahas kekuatan tim-tim SMA secara data-data yang diperoleh Monthly American Football.

"Belum, aku masih melihat bagian Liga American Football Jepang"

"Hah?! Sendai Tofu melawan Urawa Red Stars berapa skornya?" Tanya Mizumachi dan Kiruta secara bersamaan.

"Hmm.. Ini dia, skornya 37-35 untuk Urawa Red Stars."

Mizumachi pun girang bukan main karena tim kesayangannya menang, dan ia berkata pada Kurita sambil menepuk punggungnya, "Hahaha! Kurita, jangan lupa traktirannya ya?"

"Iya, iya." Kurita menjawab dengan pelan.

"Hei, lihat. Aku sudah ketemu!" Mereka berempat seketika melihat ke layar laptop milik Riku itu.

"Deimon kali ini jadi salah satu kandidat juara! Senangnya." Sena sangat antusias kala melihat almamaternya Devil Bats menjadi tim yang difavoritkan juara.

"Deimon, Ojo, Seibu. Wakil Tokyo sepertinya tak perlu ditelusuri lebih lanjut lagi ya?"

"Kau benar Riku, coba sekarang kita cek Kanagawa."

Kemudian Kurita secara refleks berkata, "Tunggu dulu, coba dicek selain ketiga tim yang difavoritkan juara. Siapa tau tim-tim lain sudah memperbaiki kelemahan mereka dan menjadi _Dark Horse_ turnamen kali ini.", Riku dan Sena saling memandang hingga mereka menuruti permintaan Kurita untuk mencari data tim-tim lain.

Mata Mizumachi seketika berbinar-binar bagaikan seseorang yang baru saja diterima cintanya oleh pujaan hati, ia pun berkata, "Benar juga apa yang si gendut bilang kan? Jadinya kita tau siapa _Dark Horse_ turnamen kali ini, lihat itu ada banyak! Sangaat Banyak!". Saat mereka melihat daftar tim _Dark Horse_ versi Monthly American Football, Sena diam seribu bahasa ketika ia melihat sekolah pacarnya masuk dalam daftar tersebut. "Sukeito Rollerblades, disini ratingnya D tapi kenapa masuk daftar _Dark Horse_ turnamen?"

Riku yang juga larut dalam penasaran yang mendalam sedalam cinta Sena terhadap Suzuna, tanpa basa-basi membaca ulasan khas si komentator kribo yang ia sendiri lupa siapa namanya yang dikemas sangat menarik untuk dibaca.

" _Kekuatan utama dari Sukeito Rollerblades ini adalah offensive setipe dengan Seibu namun yang menjadi perbedaan yang signifikan adalah jika play utama Seibu lebih menitik beratkan pada pass , maka play utama Rollerblades lebih menitik beratkan pada run. Mereka secara diam-diam sudah menghelat 3 pertandingan ujicoba dan salah satu pertandingan ujicoba mereka adalah melawan tim SMA nomor 1 di Jepang saat ini, Deimon Devil Bats."_

"Kenapa berhenti? Ayo teruskan ulasannya Riku!"

" _Dan hasil akhir pertandingan merupakan jawaban dari keganasan Rollerblades yang baru dibentuk beberapa bulan sebelum turnamen musim gugur. 2 kali menang dan 1 kali kalah, hanya itu hasil rekapan tim kami yang dengan susah payah mencari data dari Sukeito Rollerblades yang cukup tertutup terhadap media. Menang 88-3 atas Hakushu Dinosaurs, 66-9 atas Kyoshin Poseidon, dan kalah 64-70 di tangan Deimon Devil Bats."_

Mizumachi menaruh kedua tangan dikepala sembari berkata, "Haa? Poseidon kalah telak? Tidak masuk akal! Kalau angkanya segitu berarti..","Mereka murni melakukan 'run play' yang terbilang nekat namun sangat sukses." Jawab Riku sambil terus melihat informasi yang bisa digali dari website tersebut.

"Ooh, inisih ratingnya A bukan D lagi?! Monthly American Football mabuk ya?" Kurita berkata sambil membuka kotak creampuff terakhirnya. Sena pun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri seperti layaknya artis dalam sinetron, "Apa yang menulis artikel tentang Rollerblades ini habis minum sake? Makanya bisa aneh begitu?"

"Hei ingatlah! Kita disini bukan membahas kekuatan tim SMA, kita ini sudah Kuliah dan sekarang kita mau latihan dimana? Di Sukeito?" Tanya Riku yang mulai panas karena mereka daritadi tak kunjung membahas topik permasalah utama, dan Sena selaku kapten Enma Fires memberikan pendapatnya, "Tidak juga sih, aku lebih memilih Deimon karena kepala sekolahnya terlalu baik."

Urat di kening RIku mulai nampak dan ia seperti ingin meluapkan kekesalannya, "Jadi untuk apa kita membahas Sukeito?!"

"Kau sendiri yang mulai, kita nanti akan mencoba metode perekrutan Zokuto, sekarang kau malah kesal sendiri." Mizumachi berkata dengan santainya sambil tiduran diatas sofa yang sangat empuk yang hampir membuatnya tertidur pulas menuju dunia mimpi. Riku yang terdiam bagaikan sedang dirasuki sesuatu kemudian tertawa tiba-tiba karena hal bodoh yang ia lakukan. "Riku kamu kenapa? Belum minum obat?" Tanya Kurita pada Riku yang 'nampaknya' mulai gila. "Ini sih memang Riku yang sebenarnya, bukannya dia lupa minum obat penenang untuk orang gila kak Kurita." Ungkap Sena pada sang lineman berbadan bulat tersebut.

* * *

Hari demi hari telah berlalu semenjak kepergian sang kekasih, Mamori maish tak bisa melupakan sosoknya yang begitu ia rindukan walaupun wataknya memang seperti itu. Agon yang melintas di ruangan klub Saikyoudai yang sangat besar karena permintaan Hiruma untuk menggunakan Auditorium yang sudah tak dipakai lagi di lingkungan Saikyoudai, merasa kasihan melihat Mamori yang selalu murung akhir-akhir ini.

Memang ia mengerti kenapa sang manajer Saikyoudai berperilaku seperti itu, tapi tetap saja itu bukan hal yang baik. Kemudian ia bergegas menuju lapangan untuk latihan bersama anggota lain yang sudah berada dilapangan sebelum dirinya, "Agon, tak biasanya kau buru-buru untuk latihan. Biasanya kan selalu telat? Tumben.." kata Yamato yang baru selesai memberikan instruksi kepada para anggota terutama anggota baru yang jumlahnya melebihi para senior.

"Oi Yamato, taukan jika aku buru-buru kesini akan ada apa?"

"Akan ada rencanamu yang gila seperti biasanya, ya kan?" Jawab Banba,

"Kali ini aku berbicara tentang Mamori, aku kasihan sama dia"

"Yah, memang sih aku juga kasihan sama dia, tapi aku juga bingung harus apa." Jawab Taka yang juga baru sampai ditempat latihan Saikyoudai.

"Hanya perempuan yang mengerti perasaan Mamori saat ini, itu sih menurutku." Tukas Yamato,

Entah apa yang terlintas di pikiran Agon, dia senyum-senyum sendiri setelah mendengar tanggapan Yamato,"AH! Aku ada rencana, ikutlah denganku."

"Yang lain latihan ya, Koshien Bowl sebentar lagi jadi latihan yang semangat biar masuk tim inti! Aku permisi dulu ada urusan memdadak bersama Agon."

Semua pemain yang ada dilapangan serentak menjawab "Baik Yamato!"

Singkat cerita mereka berdua sudah berada didepan pintu masuk ruang klub, mereka seperti mendengar Mamori sedang tertawa bahagia sambil menggengam handphonenya.

…

" _Jadi kamu mau ketemu aku?'_

…

" _Baiklah, nanti aku kesana! Sampai jumpa nanti!"_

…

Dan Mamori akhirnya menyudahi percakapan, dan dia pun langsung keluar dan mungkin akan bertemu dengan orang yang tadi menelponnya. Melihat Mamori akan keluar dari ruang klub, Agon panik seperi akan ada inspeksi mendadak, "Oi dia datang, bersikap biasa!","Aku tau bodoh!" Yamato kemudian merapihkan pakaiannnya padahal saat ini dia memakai seragam tim.

"Oh, Halo! Kalian sedang apa disini? Mau bolos latihan?" Mamori memberikan muka cemberutnya pada mereka berdua yang sedang bersandar di luar ruang klub.

Agon dengan impulse kecepatan dewanya menjawab pertanyaan Mamori dengan mengandalkan itu, "Mamori! Anu kami ingin mengambil perlengkapan si Yamato ini yang tertinggal di ruang klub."

"Aku sudah merapihkan semua yang ada di ruang klub tapi tidak ada satupun barang-barang pemain yang ada disana, kalian mau mencoba berbohong sama aku ya?" Mamori bertanya kembali dan kali tatapannya sangat tajam bagaikan pisau yang sudah diasah dan siap untuk menusuk.

"Tadi terselip dimana bodoh!?"

Yamato tiba-tiba saja menjawab pertanyaan Agon dengan spontannya,"Ah aku kan bilang tadi 'mungkin' ada di ruang klub."

Agon menghela nafasnya seolah tidak percaya dengan jawaban Yamato, "Mamori, kami akan mencari barang Yamato ini di ruang klub, mungkin tercecer dibawah kursi-kursi Auditorium. Kami permisi dulu."

"Yasudah, aku mau pergi dulu. Ada urusan, sampai nanti!" Mamori pun pergi kearah pintu keluar barat Saikyoudai.

Dan mereka dengan reflek menjawab, "Ya Mamori.."

"Huh, hampir saja."

"Impulse ku ada gunanya juga disaat seperti ini, hehehe."

"Sekarang apa?"

"Ikut aku" Agon kemudian mengajak Yamato untuk pergi ketempat latihan kembali karena kali ini, Agon membutuhkan Jumonji, karena dia lebih tau Mamori ketimbang yang lain yang ada di Saikyoudai Wizard selain Hiruma.

* * *

"Selamat datang di Jepang pak!"

"Oh, Bandaranya baugs juga ya."

"Ahaha terimakasih pa katas pujiannya."

"Besok pemakaman dia kan?"

"Iya pak, benar. Menurut informan kami, akan dilangsungkan di pemakaman nasional Tokyo."

"Bukannya itu pemakaman untuk para tokoh pahlawan ya?"

"Iya pak benar, mereka yang berhasil kami bunuh itu dianggap pahlawan karena sudah membela nama Jepang."

"Terserahlah yang penting aku ingin melihat dunia American Football Jepang hancur! Sekarang antar aku dan pengawalku pergi menuju tempat penginapan terbaik di Tokyo."

"Baik."

* * *

Sebenarnya aku bingung membuat judul untuk chapter kali ini, karena inti cerita hanya diawal dan akhir cerita. Tapi tidak apa yang penting bisa terselesaikan Ke Ke Ke! :D

Kalau ada waktu, boleh dong RnR dari kalian biar aku juga bisa tau kekurangan dari fanfic ini. (pujian juga boleh :p)

Terimakasih!


	15. Balas Dendam

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

* * *

Dalang dari semua ini akan terungkap di chapter kali ini! Selamat Menikmati! :D

Note: OC kali ini memiliki imajinasi berlebihan pada wanita.. (Sudahlah author tidak ingin melanjutkannya) XD

* * *

Mamori melambaikan tangan kepada orang yang tadi meneleponnya di ruang klub, "Suzuna!"

"Kak Mamonee!" Suzuna juga melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangatnya,

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi macet."

Sena sedikit terkejut karena baru menyadari kalau kak Mamori akhirnya terbujuk oleh Suzuna dan memandang kearahnya, "Tak apa kak Mamori.."

"Eh, ada Sena juga? Aduh maaf jadi menganggu kencan kalian Hihihi."

"Ah, kami tidak berdua saja kok. Nanti ada Monta, Riku sama Kak Kurita juga kesini.." Sena menggarukkan kepalanya karena mungkin masih malu jika dikaitkan dengan kencan bersama Suzuna. Ya, mungkin.

"Sebenarnya kalian mau mengadakan apa? Hanya pertemuan biasa?"

"Sebenarnya.." Tapi Suzuna keburu melayangkan sikutnya ke perut Sena sehingga apa yang ia ingin katakan tidak jadi terucap.

Mamori yang tadinya memandang lembut tiba-tiba memandang Sena dengan tatapan yang tajam kearahnya, "Eh eh, ada apa? Ayolah beritahu aku.."

"Sudahlah Suzuna, beritahu saja kak Mamori."

Suzuna menyilangkan tangannya sesaat dan menghela nafas dengan berharap reaksi kak Mamori tidak separah yang ia bayangkan, "Hmm, yasudah kalau kamu maunya begitu."

"Kenapa sih? Aku jadi bingung."

"Jadi..", entah darimana Sena tersedak padahal belum memesan apapun, bahkan minum pun tidak.

"Kapten!"

"Mukyaaa, ada kak Mamori juga?!"

"Funuraba! Hai Mamori!"

"Oh, hai! Sudah lama tidak bertemu", ternyata seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Sena, ternyata ketiga rekannya di Enma datang juga. Kurita yang tidak mengerti situasi tanpa basa-basi menanyakan hal yang ia sangat penasaran saat ini, "Hari ini kita mau bahas yang tadi kamu bilang kan Sena?","Kak Kurita!" Suzuna berteriak pada Kurita karena sebenarnya Suzuna tidak ingin Mamori tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sudahlah Suzuna, tak perlu kamu tutupi lagi. Beritahu saja kak Mamori" Ujar Riku sambil memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

Karena tak ada pilihan lagi, akhirnya dia mengalah dan bersandar di pundak Sena, "Sena, kamu saja yang jelaskan."

"Oke, jadi sebetulnya saat kak Mamori dibaringkan di ruang ICU waktu itu, itu bukan tubuh kak Hiruma"

Mamori dalam hitungan kurang dari 0.3 detik, raut wajahnya yang terlihat senang padahal ia menutupi kesedihannya seperti layaknya wanita lain berubah menjadi wajah tak percaya tapi bercampur dengan rasa senang. Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya sampai-sampai yang menulis pun ikut bingung, "A-Apa! K-Kamu tidak bercanda?! Tau darimana?"

Sena menghela nafas dan ia memulai penjelasan ala detekif seperti layaknya film-film Holly*wood tapi tidak diiringi dngan _soundtrack-soundtrack_ yang mencekam dan mendebarkan."Jadi saat aku dan Suzuna masuk ke ruang ICU, kami menangkap basah kak Takami sedang mengangkut tubuh kak Hiruma tapi bukan dengan tempat tidurnya yang bisa didorong melainkan digotong bersama tim dokternya. Dan akhirnya kak Takami mengaku kalau ini semua rencana Hiruma yang tidak diketahui oleh yang lain."

Mamori seketika menangis untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak Hiruma yang ia kira sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Monta yang seperti biasanya mengagumi Mamori sejak mereka di Deimon mendekati kakak kelasnya ini. "Kak Mamori sedang bahagia?"

"Iya Monta, sangat bahagia.."

* * *

"Tolong korek apinya."

"Baik pak Clinton."

Pria satu ini berdiri didepan jendela Hotel ternama dan terbaik di Tokyo, dengan tangan kanannya mengapit sebatang rokok asli dari negaranya Amerika sambil menunggu korek apinya diambilkan oleh pengawalnya.

"Aku tak percaya karena mau-mau saja aku kemari hanya untuk melihat wajah si Quarterback setan yang bodoh itu beserta kawan-kawannya eks timnas U-17, sekarang aku bisa menggilas habis American Football disini karena berani-beraninya mereka mempermalukan kelima pentagram dihadapan publik Amerika yang agung!"

Ia mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang ingin ia lakukan setelah gerakan Tatsujin yang ia kontrol dengan sangat baik itu sukses membuat klub kampus American Football ikut ambil bagian, mulai dari menuduh pelaku-pelaku terkait yang ikut dalam penyerangan hingga menggoroknya hingga mati dibawah bendera kebanggaan mereka sendiri.

Ia sendiri tidak percaya mengapa klub-klub itu bisa memulainya lebih cepat, padahal itu semua diluar rencana Clinton yang nantinya baru akan mulai aksinya saat babak penyisihan Koshien Bowl atau sekarang dikenal dengan sebutan 'University League dan X League dimulai.

Suara telepon hotel akhirnya membuat bayangan Clinton buyar dan dengan cepat ia mengangkat telepon itu, "Apa?!" bentaknya pada orang yang menelponnya disaat ia sedang berimajinasi ke dunia lain,"Tuan Lancelot Clinton, bapak sudah ditunggu pihak kedutaan besar Amerika untuk Jepang di lobi."

Rupanya hanya seorang resepsionis yang tadi menyambutnya, mengingat wajahnya, parasnya yang cantik, tubuhnya yang aduhai, 'gunung kembar' yang besar dan padat, membuat semua laki-laki tergoda untuk mendapatkannya dan mungkin jika hotel ini memiliki _service_ 'khusus' untuk pria hidung belang seperti di negara asalnya, mungkin ia akan langsung memesan layanan itu untuk memuaskan nafsunya yang sedang bergelora layaknya api yang membara.

"Pak Clinton, pak.." Dan lagi-lagi disaat dia sedang berimajinasi sedang 'bermain' dengan resepsionis yang tadi meneleponnya, bayangannya untuk kesekian kalinya sejak kedatangannya di Jepang terpaksa harus ia kubur dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf jika bapak sedang berimajinasi, tapi pak Clinton sudah ditunggu oleh pihak kedubes AS di bawah pak" Untunglah sang pengawal setia mengingatkan, jika tidak bisa bahaya untuk Clinton dan yang lainnya. Bisa-bisa pihak kedubes marah besar terhadapnya.

"Ya ya saya akan kebawah sekarang."

* * *

" _Kacamata sialan, bagaimana? Sudah dieksekusi?"_

" _Tenang saja bodoh, masih banyak luka malah ngomel sendiri."_

" _Jawab pertanyaanku!"_

" _Iya iya, semua sudah siap dan kuharap sesuai dengan rencana."_

" _Rencana sudah kupersiapkan dengan sangat matang, berhasil atau tidaknya rencana tergantung dari kalian semua. Gara-gara kalian semua, aku, Koboi sialan dan Bunglon sialan jadi begini!"_

" _Tenang saja, kali ini kami akan membalasmu. Walaupun yang lain belum tau masalah kalian."_

" _Keh, pokoknya lakukan saja."_

Takami menutup handphonenya dan kembali menjalankan praktek di Rumah Sakit tempat dimana Hiruma, Kid, dan Habashira divonis meninggal. Takami memang terkadang ahlinya jika diandalkan dalam urusan seperti ini, dan ia tidak mampu membayangkan kepintaran Hiruma yang membuat pihak media lokal Jepang untuk tidak memberitakan satupun tentang 'Tragedi Berdarah' yang seharusnya menjadi perbincangan dunia internasional. Mungkin ini merupakan doktrin yang Hiruma terapkan layaknya hal lumrah yang politikus licik sepertinya di luar sana lakukan dengan menggunakan media massa, pikirnya.

Ya, untuk kali ini Hiruma tidak perlu menggunakan buku ancamannya karena hal ini memiliki tujuan untuk menjaga nama baik Jepang dimata dunia, tidak mungkin juga media massa akan menolak permintaan Hiruma, ditambah lagi permintaan yang sama dari pihak Asosiasi Jepang. Jadi sebenarnya ini kolaborasi antara Hiruma dengan Asosiasi Pusat dan anehnya Masaru Honjo sendiri mengira Hiruma dan para pemain lain sudah meninggal.

"Ah, aku ini membayangkan apa sih? Lebih baik aku ajukan cuti dulu agar bisa mengurus ini semua." Pikirnya dalam hati. Kemudian ia memantapkan dirinya untuk melangkah ke bagian administratif rumah sakit dan berharap pengajuan cutinya diterima, dan benar saja, pengajuannya diterima dengan sangat cepat persis seperti saat Takami mengunduh file untuk bahan kuliahnya yang tidak memakan waktu kurang dari 1 menit.

Selanjutnya pihak administratif rumah sakit meminta Takami untuk segera mengurus surat cutinya kepada pihak kampus karena jika tudak diurus, bisa-bisa dirinya akan mengulang lagi kuliah selama 2 semester. Takami hanya bisa membuang nafas dari mulutnya, untungnya dia tadi memakan permen mint jadi nafasnya tidak bau saat dicium sekitar.

"Takami?" Muncul seorang wanita yang sudah sangat Takami kenal sejak di SMP Ojo bahkan pertemanan mereka sudah berlanjut ketahap selanjutnya. Takami tak merespon perkataan yang diucapkan oleh wanita itu, dia diam membisu dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Dia memeluk Takami dengan erat dan mengeluarkan air mata penuh kebahagiaan karena pada akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hati yang selama ini selalu sibuk melayani masyarakat, dan Takami hanya mampu membalas pelukan wanita itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Wakana."

Mungkin sudah semenit mereka berpelukan karena saking rindunya antar satu sama lain yang tak dapat dibendung oleh keduanya, kemudian Takami melepaskan pelukannya dari Wakana, "Kamu kesini ingin bertemu denganku?", Wakana hanya mengangguk dengan cepat karena saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah seperti sedang memakan makanan pedas yang digambar dalam manga favoritnya.

Takami tersenyum lebar dan menatap wajah Wakana yang sudah ia rindukan, "Kamu mau ikut aku? Aku mau ke tempat kuliahku untuk…" Wakana tiba-tiba saja mampu meraih mulut Takami dan menutupnya dengan badannya yang terbilang pendek walaupun sudah tumbuh beberapa centimeter semenjak mereka berpisah. "Aku mau ikut denganmu Takami, lagipula ini kencan pertama kita kan?" Wakana hanya membuka ikat rambutnya dan menggerainya dihadapan Takami berharap dia terpesona.

Dan benar saja, Takami terdiam dan terpukau dengan rambut Wakana yang selama ini dikuncir ternyata sangat cantik jika digerai. Wakana hanya memberi senyuman pada Takami karena saat ini sang Quarterback jangkung ini hanya terpaku pada rambutnya yang indah yang selama ini ia kuncir saat menjadi manajer Ojo White Knights.

Takami kemudian untuk menjaga image walaupun imagenya sudah hancur oleh dirinya sendiri menggaruk kepalanya, "Oh, iya ya, ini kencan pertama kita ya? Hahaha"

"Kamu kenapa? Tingkah lakumu aneh."

Takami hanya tersenyum dan kembali menggaruk kepalanya, "Aduh untuk apa aku bertingkah seperti itu?" jawabnya dalam hati. Tapi sebagai laki-laki ia harus menunjukkan kewibawaannya dihadapan kekasih hati,"Kita berangkat sekarang?".Wakana dengan semangatnya menjawab,"Iya pak dokter!"

* * *

Hari pemakaman sudah didepan mata, entah mengapa perasaannya sudah campur aduk, mulai dari senang, sedih, bahagia, miris, semua bercampur menjadi satu hingga tak tau harus pasang wajah apa. Apa ia harus cemberut, riang, jutek, biasa saja, entahlah. Intinya Mamori masih tak percaya bahwa orang yang ia sangat sayangi da segalanya untuknya masih berpijak dibumi ini.

Mamori melangkah dengan mantap dengan keyakinan jika Hiruma masih hidup, berjalan menuju pemakaman yang sudah diberi tau sebelumnya oleh Sena saat mereka bertemu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tanpa diduga olehnya tiba-tiba datang jejeran mobil parbikan Amerika, jika ia tidak salah, datang dengan dikawal oleh kepolisian Jepang dan parkir dengan seenaknya di parkiran pemakaman nasional.

Lancelot bersama dengan kedutaan besar Amerika untuk Jepang keluar dari mobil yang mungkin itu adalah limosin, dan Lancelot kembali membayangkan didalam benaknya kesedihan yang begitu mendalam bagi seluruh warga Jepang, walaupun imajinasinya sangatlah berlebihan, karena kepergian sang Quarterback setan beserta pemain yang lain yang diberitakan oleh pengawalnya ikut serta dalam penyerangan terhadap geng buatannya, Tatsujin.

Lancelot seakan terdiam dan terpesona akan kecantikan dari seorang wanita berdarah Amerika Jepang dengan parasnya yang cantik diatas rata-rata, tubuh yang layaknya seorang model majalah pria dewasa, mungkin dia bisa diajak ke apartemennya bersama dengan resepsionis yang tadi ia bayangkan untuk menemaninya untuk memuaskan birahinya.

"Pak Lancelot"

Lancelot kemudian dikagetkan dengan sapaan dari salah satu dari kedutaan besar yang sukses membangunkannya dari dunia khayalannya yang sangat erotis."Oh iya! Ada apa?"

"Ayo, kita kesana. Kasihan pihak Jepang sudah menunggu kita." Kemudian Lancelot beserta pihak kedutaan berjalan menuju tempat pemakaman dan secara bersamaan Mamori juga menuju tempat pemakaman beserta Sena dan Suzuna yang secara kebetulan berpapasan saat mmau menuju tempat persemayaman terakhir para pemain.

"Sena, sebenarnya selain Hiruma, Kid, dan Habashira, semuanya meninggal?" Tanya Mamori yang seperti tidak mengerti keadaan sesungguhnya.

Sesaat Sena menghirup nafas yang dalam, "Iya, kak Mamori."

"Terus yang aku bingung juga, sekarang Hiruma ada dimana? Dia tidak datang ke pemakaman? Padahal kan.." Dengan cepat sebelum semua terlambat, Sena menutup mulut Suzuna dan melirik kearah Mamori sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

Mamori hanya bisa membalas senyuman Sena yang sudah ia anggap bagaikan adik sendiri sejak SD, "Sena kenapa sih? Aduuh makin bingung aku sama semua ini." Dan setelah itu mereka bertiga tidak mengatakan sepatah kata sampai tiba ditempat pemakaman.

Semua pemain yang Sena kenal ternyata datang untuk menghadiri pemakaman Hiruma dan yang lain. Sena hanya bisa tersenyum sedikit karena mungkin mereka semua belum sadar kalau Hiruma belumlah meninggal, atau mungkin ada sebagian diantara mereka yang berakting dan sebenarnya Hiruma sudah merencanakan rencana 'balas dendam' pada orang yang ia bilang sebagai dalang dari semua ini.

Masaru Honjo sebagai perwakilan dari asosiasi American Football Jepang berdiri didepan panggung yang sudah disiapkan dengan sedemikian sederhananya. "Selamat siang seluruh hadirin.", kemudian seluruh partisipan hening begitu Honjo memulai acara pemakaman massal yang digelar di pemakaman nasional.

Kemudian Honjo melanjutkan pidato singkatnya, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit terbata-bata karena kesedihannya yang mendalam kepada para penerus olahraga American Football yang telah berjuang demi negaranya, walaupun hanya segelintir orang yang tau bagaimana kerasnya perjuangan mereka yang telah meninggal demi olahraga yang satu ini dapat bertahan dari kepunahan akibat terror yang berasal dari tanah suci American Football itu sendiri.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sena tetap saja meneteskan air mata karena terlalu banyaknya rekan seperjuangan dan seprofesi walaupun mereka buka berasal dari Universitas yang sama harus meregang nyawa dihari itu. Apa yang dirasakan para orang tua ketika anaknya meninggalkan mereka terlebih dulu menuju alam lain juga dirasakan oleh Mamori dan Suzuna, mereka juga menangis tersedu-sedu melihat sesama mahasiswa yang sudah terbujur kaku didalam peti mati.

Lancelot hanya bisa diam seribu Bahasa, dan dia melihat sekeliling area pemakaman. Begitu banyak air mata yang mewarnai prosesi pemakaman yang begitu sakralnya, Lancelot justru melakukan hal yang sebaliknya, ia hanya terkekeh melihat tangisan rakyat Jepang menangisi para pemudanya pergi untuk selamanya.

Ia kembali melihat kerumunan setelah puas dengan kekehannya, ia mencari orang yang tadi ia jumpai diparkiran pemakaman nasional. Bulu kuduk Mamori tiba-tiba saja berdiri ketika dia sekilas menatap mata keranjang milik Lancelot secara tidak sengaja, ia pun memegang erat tangan Sena. Sena hanya bisa diam saat kedua perempuan disamping kiri dan kanannya memegang tangannya dengan erat walaupun sebenarnya ia mulai merasakan sakit karena genggaman yang begitu kuat.

Namun, entah kenapa bulu kuduk Sena ikut-ikutan berdiri. Ia melihat sekitarnya, dan hampir saja Sena berteriak saat ia melihat sosok laki-laki dengan tangan yang sangat lentur dan panjang yang menyerupai lidah bunglon berdiri disamping Mamori dengan tangan yang dikepal seperti siap untuk menghabisi seseorang.

Kemudian orang itu menoleh kearah Sena, dia hanya tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Jika orang lain yang melihatnya pasti sudah ketakutan, tapi Sena malah tersenyum lebar kearahnya, Sena sangat lega karena orang yang ia lihat ternyata adalah Habashira yang masih hidup namun dengan bagian kanan wajah yang kelihatannya diperban dengan sangat kuat.

Habashira kemudian kembali melihat kearah peti mati temannya dan kemudian meninggalkan Sena ditengah kerumunan dan ia mencoba untuk menyelak tanpa ketahuan bahwa dia masih hidup. Sena kembali melihat sekitar karena ia sangat penasaran apakah sang Quarterback tembakan cepat itu masih hidup atau tidak, dan benar saja, Kid ternyata juga masih hidup tapi kali ini dengan menggunakan masker dan kacamata hitam sambal memakai kupluk berwarna hitam gelap.

Entahlah bagaimana Sena tau bahwa itu adalah Kid, mungkin karena pistol yang ia bawa yang menjadi ciri khas utama seorang Kid apabila sedang berjalan santai ataupun 'mungkin' datang ketempat pemakaman seperti ini. Kapten Enma ini melihat Kid yang berjalan menyusuri sempitnya barisan para pelayat yang berdiri mengelilingi prosesi pemakaman yang sekarang peti matinya sedang diangkat secara serentak menuju peristirahatan terakhir mereka.

Dan Sena kemudia berkata dalam hati sambal bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, "Lalu kak Hiruma ada dimana?" Sena semakin ingin mengetahui dimana Hiruma berada, ia tak memerdulikan lagi genggaman tangan Mamori dan Suzuna yang kuat karena tak sanggup menahan kesedihan mereka masing-masing.

"Keh orang bodoh macam apa yang mengumpulkan anak buahnya disatu titik"

"Sudahlah, bukannya malah bagus?"

"Ya, sangat bagus kacamata sialan."

"Hehehe" kemudian mereka berdua memberikan sinyal kepada penembak lain yang sudah berjaga-jaga diatas gedung pencakar langit yang mengelilingi area pemakaman nasional untuk bersiap-siap dengan Snipernya karena prosesi pemakaman sebentar lagi akan selesai.

Mamori tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan tepukan dipundaknya yang ternyata adalah Megu Tsuyumine, pacar dari Habashira. Sena hanya sedikit kasihan dengan Megu karena sebenarnya Habashira belumlah meninggal. Mereka berdua dengan Suzuna mengobrol santai sambal turut mengucapkan bela sungkawa atas kepergian dari masing-masing kekasih.

Mamori hanya bisa memasang 'muka dua'nya kepada Megu karena ia sudah tau melalui Sena bahwa Hiruma masih hidup, tapi karena dia tidak mengetahui Habashira memang meninggal atau tidak maka dari itu Mamori bertingkah layaknya dirinya yang kemarin-kemarin saat ia pikir kapten Saikyoudai Wizard telah pergi darinya.

Acara pemakaman pun akhirnya selesai dan para hadirin satu persatu mulai meninggalkan tempat pemakaman nasional menuju rumah masing-masing termasuk pihak asosiasi Jepang yang tidak menemani pihak kedutaan dan memilih pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi tidak untuk Lancelot beserta pihak kedutaan besar.

Mereka masih berada ditempat dimana mereka melihat sendiri mayat Hiruma dan para pemain American Football yang lain dikebumikan di pemakaman nasional ini, para pengawal Lancelot kali ini bingung dengan bosnya, dia seperti tidak membayangkan sesuatu ataupun sedang berimajinasi.

Salah satu pengawal Lancelot kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada salah satu pihak kedutaan yang masih setia menemani Lancelot. Setelah beberapa diskusi kecil dengan salah satu pihak kedutaan, pengawal inipun mencoba memberanikan dirinya lagi untuk bertanya pada Lancelot yang kali ini bertingkah laku tidak seperti biasanya.

"Pak, tidak ke.. kembali ke ho.. hotel pak?" Tanya seorang pengawal setianya kepada bosnya yang sejak prosesi pemakaman hingga selesai masih terus berdiri tapa menyentuh sekalipun tempat duduk yang sudah disiapkan.

Lancelot yang seakan mengetahui keadaan "Aku ini sedang memikirkan bagaimana tindak selanjutnya, mengingat kekuatan Tatsujin saat ini sedang lemah karena serangan mereka.." Seakan tidak mendengar lagi kelajutan dari perkataan bosnya ini, kemudian dengan lancangnya sang pengawal setianya ini memegang kemaluannya dan meminta ijin pada Lancelot karena ia ingin pergi ke toilet.

Pengawal inipun pergi ke toilet dan dia memegang alat penyadap yang ia pasang dijaketnya, " _Everything goes smoothly as your prediction Yellow Boy"_

" _Good, now leave by using a car with black and white stripes that my team has set for you. Now go!"_

" _Okay Yellow Boy, thanks for helping."_ Setelah percakapan singkat tadi, pengawal bayaran inipun langsung menuju ke mobil yang dimaksud oleh Hiruma tanpa sepengetahuan dari pihak kedutaan maupun Lancelot yang masih berdiri disana.

" _Goodbye Lancelot Clinton. Everyone, take aim to those bastards!"_

* * *

Akhirnya konflik Tatsujin selesai! Horeee! Akhirnya tong kelar juga tuh masalah! (kenapa malah author yang senang banget ya?) XD

Makasih ya yang sudah baca sampai sejauh ini! (Tenang chapter terakhir masih jauh kok.) :)


	16. Latihan!

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

* * *

Sesuai judul chapter kali ini, inti dari cerita kali ini adalah 'Latihan' :D

* * *

Monta berteriak sambal berlari bagaikan seekor monyet kearah anggota yang lain,"Hei hei, lihat ini! Sekmen American Footballnya akan dimulai! Ayo cepat ke ruang klub!". Andrea yang bingung akan tingkah laku Monta mendekati Monta dan berkata, "Oi, inikan di Deimon bukan di Enma, memangnya kamu boleh sepuasnya memakai fasilitas disini?"

Sambal mengacungkan jempolnya Monta berkata,"Tak apa, kan aku ini alumni Deimon hehehe","Tunggu apa lagi!" Teriak Kotaro yang sudah tak sabar ingin melihat aksi mantan rekannya Akaba saat di Bando Spiders.

"Oi, sudah mulai!" Teriak Unsui pada semua anggota Enma Fires yang masih berada diluar ruang klub Deimon Devil Bats, entah apa yang membuat mereka begitu antusiasnya seperti anak kecil yang polos berlari kesana kemari.

" _Berita kali ini datang dari hasil pertandingan Ojo Silver Knight melawan_ _Kaiserlautern yang berlangsung di Stadion Westfallen milik Universitas Kaiserlautern, skor akhir pada pertandingan persahabatan ini sekaligus acara pembukaan Stadion baru ini dimenangkan oleh Kaiserlautern dengan skor 38-35 hingga waktu Overtime berakhir."_

Mizumachi menyilangkan kedua kakinya sambal memakan cemilan yang ia beli dari kantin SMA Deimon, "Wah wah, sengit sekali pasti pertandingannya.", Semua seketika menatap Mizumachi dengan tjaam dan serentak mengatakan "Mizumachi, diam!".

"… _Dan yang mencetak poin terbanyak dari Kaiserlautern adalah receiver mereka Mario Grosskrutz dengan 4 kali touchdown."_

"Tuh kan, jadi ngak tau kan siapa yang mencetak touchdown untuk Ojo.." Monta berkata dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang ingin menangis , Sena kemudian menepuk Monta dengan kerasnya hingga membuat sang receiver ini meringis kesakitan. "Maksudmu apa Sena?","Saikyoudai Wizard!"

" _Selanjutnya datang dari pertandingan persahabtan yang juga secara bersamaan digelar namun bertempat di Marseille, Prancis. Antara Marseille melawan Saikyoudai Wizard yang dimenangkan oleh Saikyoudai Wizard dengan skor yang cukup ketat 63-71 setelah melewati babak Overtime. Aktor dari kemenangan Saikyoudai Wizard tentu saja tak lain tak bukan adalah Yoichi Hiruma. Walaupun dia tidak turun dalam pertandingan kali ini, ia memberikan strategi setannya layaknya seorang pelatih NFL dari bangku cadangan kepada rekan-rekannya."_

Semua pemain Enma Fires kecuali Monta dan Sena tiba-tiba saja merasa merinding melihat Hiruma dari layar TV, mereka semua tidak percaya kalau Hiruma memang masih hidup dan itu bukanlah hantu. Namun rasa takut itu sirna ketika salah seorang anggota Devil Bats membuka pintu ruang klub, kali ini malah anggota Devil Bats merasa merinding melihat para pemain Enma Fires dihadapan mereka. Tadinya mereka hanya ingin mengambil perlengkapan di ruang loker bekas peninggalan Hiruma, Kurita, dan Musashi.

"Kak.. kak.. Kak Kurita? Kak Sena? Kak Monta? Anu, maaf kami menggangu kalian!"

"Oh, Oh! Tidak tidak! Kami yang justru menggangu kalian" Kurita berdiri dari tempat duduk dan kemudian membungkuk sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, tapi bukannya dimaafkan malah anggota Devil Bats ini yang belum diketahui namanya juga ikut-ikutan berlutut karena dihadapannya ini adalah alumni legendaris tim American Football SMA Deimon.

Karena merasa kasihan dengan Kurita dan anggota Devil Bats yang menunggu, Unsui kemudian menawarkan pertandingan persahabatan antara Enma Fires dengan Deimon Devil Bats sebagai ganti dari latihan antara kedua tim, kemudian kapten dari Deimon Devil Bats yang kemudian Unsui ketahui bernama Akira Chubou mengajak anggota lain untuk mendiskusikan tawaran Unsui.

Setelah diskusi kecil mereka yang begitu cepat bagaikan pesawat jet, mereka akhirnya mengiyakan penawaran dari Unsui. Kedua tim bersiap dilapangan dan tentunya disaksikan oleh para murid SMA Deimon karena jam pulang sekolah belumlah berbunyi, "Kenapa jadi begini? Melawan tim SMA?" tanya Shanen dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat.

Sena kemudian menoleh kearah Shanen sambil memakai perlengkapannya "Sudahlah daripada kita tidak latihan? Nanti hasil di Koshien Bowl tidak maksimal.", Sesaat Shanen diam sambil memakai seragam dan ia baru sadar apa tujuan sebenarnya dari latihan mereka di Deimon ini. "Iya juga ya, kapten memang hebat."

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, dan murid-murid SMA Deimon yang tadinya berhamburan menuju pintu sekolah tiba-tiba terdiam sesaat dan terpaku kearah lapangan karena ada pemandangan yang tidak wajar bagi mereka. Dan _speaker_ sekolah berbunyi,

" _Selamat siang seluruh murid SMA Deimon! Jika kalian ada waktu luang, datanglah kelapangan serbaguna karena Deimon Devil Bats baru saja kedatangan tamu spesial!"_

Seluruh murid pun dilanda kebingungan siapa tamu spesial yang dimaksud, dan pengumuman masih berlanjut.

" _Tamu spesialnya adalah tim Universitas Enma Fires! Kapan lagi bisa melihat langsung penampilan dari kapten baru Enma Fires yang kita semua pasti kenal,kak Sena Kobayakawa alias Eyeshield 21! Tak lupa juga ada receiver yang diakui dunia akan kehebatannya kak Raimon Taro alias Monta! Dan tak ketinggalan lineman yang selalu membuka jalan untuk Deimon Devil Bats dimasa kejayaannya, Kak Ryokan Kurita! Ayo merapat ke lapangan karena pertandingan akan segera dimulai!"_

Sontak seluruh murid SMA Deimon termasuk guru-guru dan juga Yukimitsu yang kebetulan sedang magang untuk nilai kuliah berhamburan menuju lapangan, dan dalam sekejap dipinggir lapangan sudah penuh sesak dengan murid-murid Deimon terutama wanita karena sang idola mereka akan bertanding melawan almamaternya.

Yukimitsu tiba-tiba saja menuju kebagian bangku cadangan Deimon Devil Bats, "Bapak mau ikut bermain bolehkan?", Seluruh pemain Devil Bats dengan spontan menjawab "Boleh kak Yuki!","Aduuh kenapa dipanggil pak? Ah sudahlah."."Ho ho ho, jadi si kacamata itu bermain juga untuk Devil Bats ya? Sudah kuduga." Mizumachi memakai helmnya sambal meregangkan tangannya.

Pertandingan pun dimulai dari kickoff Devil Bats, Monta dengan sigap menangkap bola dan memberikan bola itu kepada Riku, tanpa ampun Riku berlari melewati 6 pemain Devil Bats yang tak mampu menghadangnya hingga akhirnya Yukimitsu sukses menjatuhkannya dan tersisa 34yard dari end zone.

Julie bersama dengan Ariyo memberi kode kepada Unsui agar tidak menggunakan kartu andalannya diawal pertandingan karena ada Yukimitsu yang merupakan anggota Shuuei Doctor Fishes. Unsui yang akhirnya mengerti akan kode yang diberikan, ia meminta untuk diganti dengan Karin, dan seluruh murid Deimon bersorak sorai karena Quarterback cantik ini memasuki lapangan yang terkenal dengan keganasannya.

Disisi lain, Akira Chubou memberikan semangat kepada rekan-rekannya karena mereka bermain dikandang sendiri. Walaupun lawan mereka adalah alumni mereka sendiri, namun tetap saja mereka harus melakukan yang terbaik dan berjuang semaksimal mungkin.

Karin kemudian berteriak dan kali ini kode yang dimaksud Karin adalah formasi Shotgun, dan permainan dimulai. Karin dengan anggunnya menunggu para receiver untuk sampai ditarget tujuan, namun diluar dugaan Karin dan Ariyo seluruh receiver sudah dicover oleh para pemain Devil Bats sehingga Karin mau tak mau harus memberikan bola kepada Sena.

Sorak sorai penonton pun terdengar kala _superstar_ itu berlari membawa bola, tapi lagi-lagi dicelah yang telah dibuat sedemikian rupa oleh para lineman Enma sudah menunggu Yukimitsu dan ia berhasil menjatuhkan Sena, Enma Fires hanya mampu maju 3 yard.

"Semuanya berkumpul!" teriak Karin kepada seluruh pemain Enma Fires, "Kali ini aku akan melakukan short pass, rutenya kalian sendiri yang tentukan!" seluruh receiver mengangguk tanda mengerti akan perintah dari menara kontrol tim.

Permainan dimulai kembali dan kali ini Karin memberikan pass kepada Andrea yang turut serta dalam offense dan ia sukses menangkapnya dan membawa bola hingga garis end zone, skor 6-0 untuk Enam Fires. Kotaro kemudian bersiap tanpa lupa menyisir rambutnya sebelum memakai helm, _Try For Point_ untuk Enma Fires sudah dilakukan dengan tendangan dari Kotaro tapi diluar dugaan Chubou mampu menepis tendangan Kotaro yang terkenal dengan keakurasiannya yang berada diatas 98%.

Seluruh penonton bersorak sorai kala kapten mereka menepis tendangan dari Kotaro dan sukses menggagalkan upaya _Try For Point_ dari Enma Fires dan skor tak berubah, kemudian Kotaro bersiap dengan kickoffnya dan tangan Kotaro seperti menandakan sesuatu. Dan kickoff yang tidak terduga dari Kotaro kala tendangannya ternyata menyamping dan mengarah kepada Monta dan bola kembali direbut oleh Enma Fires.

Yukimitsu yang daritadi belum menunjukkan kebolehannya memberikan semangat kepada anak didiknya atau bisa dibilang adik-adik kelasnya untuk tidka patah semangat karena waktu baru berjalan 2 menit. Dan salah satu diantara mereka berencana untuk meng _intercept_ pass dari Karin dengan sengaja memberikan celah kosong dibelakang pertahanan tapi dengan syarat memasukkan spinter andalan mereka yang berpartisipasi di offense.

Permainan pun berlanjut kala Karin bersiap dengan posisi long pass karena ia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas kalua pertahanan di area belakang mereka kosong melompong seperti tulang yang sudah keropos, tapi justru disitu jebakannya kala Monta berlari dengan sekuat tenaga mencapai target, tiba-tiba saja salah satu pemain Devil Bats entah datang darimana menangkap bola dari Karin dan berlari membawanya ke end zone Enma Fires.

Permainan apik inipun mendapat respon yang positif dari penonton dengan suara gemuruh dan yel-yel pemberi semangat kepada Devil Bats, dan mereka sukses mencetak touchdown karena kekompakan dari pemain Devil Bats mampu menahan Sena dan Riku yang merupakan pelari yang cepat.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut hingga first half selesai dengan kedudukan seimbang 20-20, tapi saat second half berjalan, permainan seperti dominan dikuasai oleh Enma Fires. Semua ini karena pemain Devil Bats kalah ketahanan fisik dengan Enma Fires, meski begitu penonton yang masih antusias walaupun segelintir diantara memilih untuk pulang karena sudah dijemput oleh entah itu orang tuanya, pamannya, tukang ojek langganannya, gebetannya dari luar sekolah, ataupun pacarnya dari luar sekolah.

Akhir pertandingan seluruh pemain Devil Bats sudah kewalahan menghadapi Enma Fires saat memasuki menit-menit akhir, dan pertandingan dimenangkan mutlak oleh Enma Fires dengan angka yang signifikan, 68-27.

* * *

Saikyoudai Wizard saat ini masih berada di kota Marseille untuk sekedar jalan-jalan karena memang sudah program dari Universitas Marseille itu sendiri yang mencantumkan jadwal jalan-jalan antar para pemain dari masing-masing tim. Hiruma dengan keadaanya yang masih tertempel perban disekujur tubuhnya akibat 'Tragedi Berdarah' yang tidak diketahui publik luas mampu memperoleh budak baru dan tentunya menambah jaringannya.

"Seperti biasanya, si bodoh masih saja melakukan hal itu" Agon berjalan sambal meminum minuman kaleng produksi lokal dari Marseille, "Sepertinya kamu menikmati minumannya ya?" tanya Ikkyu pada si rambut gimbal itu karena daritadi ia menjingjing bungkusan minuman kaleng. "Aku harus bilang kalau ini sangatlah enak! Untunglah ada Hiruma jadi aku bisa mendapatkan ini dengan gratis, kau mau Ikkyu?" Agon menawarkan minuman kaleng yang ia bawa pada Ikkyu.

Tak biasanya Agon bersikap ramah dengan yang lain, sehingga Ikkyu sendiri merasa aneh dengan sikap Agon. Tapi daripada Agon berbah seperti Agon yang ia kenal, Ikkyu menerima minuman itu dengan tangan terbuka. Disaat yang bersamaan Mamori tampak menggandeng tangan Hiruma sambil berjalan berduaan ditrotoar kota Marseille yang tertata rapih tidak seperti di Ibukota.

"Aku tidak menyangka hingga saat ini kamu masih hidup Hiruma."

"Jika aku tidak ingat kamu, pasti aku sudah mati manajer sialan."

"Ah Hiruma, kamu membuatku malu."

"Ke Ke Ke!"

"Oh iya, kapan jadwal training camp yang kamu bilang akan dilaksanakan?"

"Sepulangnya kita dari kota yang indah ini" Mamori dengan cepatnya menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan yang aneh, kenapa seorang Hiruma bisa bilang sesuatu seperti kata 'indah'?! Setau Mamori kata-kata seperti itu tidak ada didalam kamus berjalan yang berada di otak Hiruma.

Datang tanpa permisi, orang yang Hiruma ketahui bernama Pierre Alex itu menghampirinya, "Ah, Hiruma. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kota kami ini?" tanya salah seorang pemain Marseille pada kapten Saikyoudai yang terkenal dengan julukan 'sang komandan dari neraka'.

Hiruma kemudian menoleh pada Pierre Alex, "Bagus, suasananya tentu sangat berbeda dengan Jepang. Disini walaupun kita sedang berada dipusat kota tapi aku tidak merasakannya sama sekali, ditambah lagi ditemani seorang bidadari yang senantiasa berada disampingku." Dalam sekejap Mamori tersipu malu kepada Hiruma karena kata-kata itu merupakan andalan Hiruma untuk meluluhkan hati sang manajer yang selalu bekerja sama dengannya lebih dari 4 tahun ini.

Kemudian pemain Marseille ini mengatakan pada Hiruma, "Ya, kamu memang pantas mendapatkannya. Dia cantik seperti dambaan para laki-laki.",

"Kamu tidak berniat untuk…"

Dengan tenangnya Pierre mengatakan pada Hiruma, "Oh tenang saja, aku tidak berpikiran untuk kearah sana."

"Baguslah" Untunglah Hiruma tidak mengacungkan AK47 miliknya kearah anggota Marseille yang lugu dan tidak tau apa-apa tentang Hiruma.

* * *

Setelah menelan kekalahan yang tragis melawan Kaiserlautern, Ojo Silver Knight kedatangan tamu yang lain tak bukan pelatih mereka dahulu, yaitu Shogun. Seluruh pemain Ojo Silver Knight berbaris didepan lobi hotel yang berada di dekat Universitas Kaiserlautern, "Kalian ini kenapa?!" Semuanya hanya tertunduk malu dihadapannya.

Shogun mulai mendekati anggota Silver Knight satu persatu dan menatap mata mereka. "Ayo jawab?! Kenapa kalian bermain seburuk itu?!" tak satupun diantara mereka yang menjawab, baik _Golden Generation_ Ojo White Knight dan _New Generation_.

Pelatih yang tak kenal ampun ini tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa melihat situasi di lobi hotel, menampar Shin dan Sakuraba serta tak luput dari sasaran amukannya adalah Otawara. "Kalian pikir karena kalian masuk timnas jepang kalian bisa seenaknya bermain santai hah?!" Mereka bertiga tak mampu menjawab,bahkan Shin yang biasanya selalu terlihat _cool_ dan tenang, sekarang malah tertunduk malu.

Setelah Shogun puas melampiaskan kekecewaannya, ia mengambil alih sementara kepelatihan dan seluruh anggota Silver Knight ia suruh berlari menuju lapangan latihan yang letaknya kurang lebih ada sekitar 5km dari hotel. Semua pemain mau tak mau harus menjalankannya karena hal ini sebagain bentuk dari latihan dan hukuman bagi mereka.

Shin berlari duluan diikuti Sakuraba dan Otawara meninggalkan yang lain, Shogun heran dengan sisa pemain Silver Knight yang tidak berlari seperti mereka bertiga yang sudah lebih dahulu. "Tunggu apa lagi?!" Semua pemain pun berlari dengan telanjang kaki menuju lapangan latihan.

Baru saja 1km perjalanan, banyak diantara para pemain yang merasakan kakinya seperti menginjak duri tajam yang tentunya rasanya itu sakit, ada juga yang merasakan kakinya melepuh, malah ada juga yang merasakan sakitnya seperti menghapus kenangan masa lalu yang indah.

Shin, Sakuraba, dan Otawara sudah berlari sejauh 2.5km meninggalkan yang lain dan mereka seperti kebal dengan sakit yang mereka rasakan pada kaki yang tidak menggunakan alas sepatu. "Ah sakit ini, sudah lama tidak merasakannya ya, Bahaha!" kata Otawara yang tertawa seperti tidak tau kondisi ataupun keadaan yang tepat kapan waktunya tertawa.

"Sudah Otawara, nanti kalau kamu ketawa seperti itu bisa tersedak nanti. Lebih baik sekarang lari terus" jawab Sakuraba sambal terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Otawara yang kelewat idiot inipun menjawab tanggapan dari Sakuraba, "Bahaha! Orang idiot mana bisa sakit? Kamu lupa fakta itu ya?" Sebetulnya itu bukan fakta melainkan opini, tapi karena yang berbicara adalah Otawara jadi anggap saja fakta.

"Aku duluan ya" setelah berkata itu Shin segera melesat dengan kecepatannya yang tak kalah dengan Sena, meninggalkan Sakuraba dan Otawara yang berlari dengan kecepatan stabil. "Seperti mau berpisah saja Shin berkata seperti itu." Gerutu Sakuraba pada Otawara sambal melihat Shin melesat duluan menuju lokasi latihan.

Sakuraba teringat sesuatu disaat ia melihat Shin."Tunggu dulu, Shin kan tidak tau jalan?!","Ayo kita kejar, haduh dasar Shin bodoh?!" Otawara dan Sakuraba berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal mengejar Shin hingga batas terakhir, walaupun tidak secepat koneksi internet di Indonesia apalagi koneksi cinta si dia, mereka tetap saja dengan nafas yang mulai tersengal-sengal terus mengejar Shin dan yang lain sudah mulai terlihat dari pandangan yang sedikit demi sedikit memangkas jarak dengan mereka berdua.

* * *

Aduh maaf jadi pendek begini ceritanya, maafkan author yang kurang pengalaman ini T_T

 **Note/Curhat** : Karena author saat ini sibuk dengan kesibukan sekolah hingga akhir tahun (maklum masih kelas 3 SMA dan kalo mau ngerilis chapter aja mesti nyolong waktu karena masih ada tanggung jawab jadi MPK di sekolah & karena korban sistem pendidikan yang sekarang jadinya mau rilis fanfic aja susah :p), jadi fanfic ini baru akan dilanjutkan lagi pada awal tahun 2016. Jadi diharapkan kesabaran tingkat dewanya, dan tenang saja aku janji tahun depan akan dilanjutkan lagi hingga Road to Rice Bowl season 1 ini selesai!

Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic buatanku ini dan sampai jumpa nanti di awal tahun 2016!

Sampai Jumpa tahun depan! :D


	17. Proposal

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

* * *

Selamat Tahun Baru! Chapter 17 sudah menanti bagi kalian yang masih setia sama kelanjutan RTRB! :D

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya sikap Hiruma yang melembek dan tidak arogan, terutama saat seorang bidadari cantik menghiasi hari-harinya yang cukup membosankan karena luka berat disekujur tangan dan kaki kanannya akibat 'Tragedi Berdarah' yang memaksanya berkorban demi masa depan American Football di Jepang, hal penting yang ia cintai dalam hidupnya setelah cintanya terhadap Mamori Anezaki, pujaan hatinya semenjak kecil.

Masih terbayang dengan jelas dibenak Hiruma saat mereka kelas 5 SD dahulu, saat Mamori kesakitan karenan lututnya berdarah dan tidak ada orang yang melintas di jalanan sepi itu kecuali dirinya, ia menggendong Mamori hingga sampai ke rumahnya. Hiruma juga masih ingat kala ia menunggu Mamori didepan sekolahnya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, bersenang-senang bersama di Arena Bermain dalam Mall. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas senyuman tulus dari seorang bidadari, dan disaat itulah seorang Yoichi Hiruma mengerti apa arti dari kata 'cinta'.

Ia juga masih ingat, dengan bodohnya ia meninggalkan pesan 'perpisahan' yang ia tulis dalam sebuah kertas kecil dan memberikannya kepada Ibunda Mamori untuk disampaikan pada gadis yang mampu membuat Hiruma tersenyum dan bahagia selain Ibunya, yang telah meninggal untuk selama-lamanya sejak Hiruma berusia 4 tahun akibat penyakit bawaan yang cukup kronis.

"Hiruma, Hiruma.." Ia mendengar ada seseorang yang sedang memanggilnya, terdengar namun masih sayup-sayup. "Yoichi, bangunlah! Kita sudah mau mendarat di Jepang." Ah, ternyata suara sayup-sayup itu adalah manajer Saikyoudai sekaligus pacarnya, Mamori Anezaki.

"Hiruma, karena kamu belum bisa bermain dengan semestinya, nanti bantu aku rekap data Enma Fires, Ojo Silver Knight, Zokuto Blizzard, Yuuhi Suns, Keiou Cobras…",Denga cepat Hiruma menutup mulut Mamori sebelum naluri keibuannya keluar karena hal itu bisa membuat Mamori cerewet. "Iya baiklah! Manajer sialan! Ke ke ke!"

"Haduh, jadi iri ngeliat kalian." Seseorang dengan pakaian compang camping berwarna putih kusam dengan menggunakan celana pendek sambil menenggak botol Sake duduk persis dibelakang Hiruma berkata pada pasangan ini.

Ketika Mamori menoleh kearah belakang tempat duduknya berada, ia setengah meloncat kearah Hiruma. "Pak Doburoku!","Heh, sudah lama tak bertemu pemabuk sialan!" Sedangkan Hiruma hanya sedikit menoleh ke Doburoku yang daritadi duduk dibelakang mereka. "Kamu ngapain ke Marseille? Bukannya ngurusin anak-anak Deimon Devil Bats itu!"

"Justru itu, aku kesini karena ada informasi.." sambil menenggak Sakenya yang disimpan dalam botol kayu berlabel Doburoku.

Denga nada yang menjengkelkan Hiruma menatap pelatihnya dulu kala bermain untuk Devil Bats. "Informasi apa pemabuk sialan? Tak usah bertele-tele."

Setelah menyudahi minum Sake yang ia bawa, Doburoku mulai berbicara serius pada Hiruma. "Intinya, sesuatu yang mungkin tidak kau sukai Hiruma."

Hiruma nampaknya mengetahui kemana pembicaraan ini bermuara dengan mengambil nafas yang dalam, "Mengenai E-Mail itu?" berharap tebakannya ini salah.

Namun sayangnya jawaban Doburoku tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh Hiruma, "Ya, mungkin Sena akan kena dampaknya karena hal itu. Pihak Amerika tidak terima dengan 'Tragedi Berdarah' yang kalian lakukan pada kelompok buatan mereka itu, dan puncaknya saat kau dan yang lain yang dinyatakan meninggal saat itu, padahal itu akal-akalanmu dan Takami yang kebetulan magang dirumah sakit itu, menghabisi utusan mereka ketika menghadiri prosesi pemakaman saat itu."

Dengan mata yang tajam sambil mengunyah permen karet dan menggengam tangan Mamori, Hiruma seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan mantan pelatihnya ini."Kamu tau darimana semua ini pemabuk sialan?"

"Masih ingat dengan pengawal yang kau bayar untuk memihak padamu?" kembali Doburoku mengambil botol kayu berisikan Sake yang masih disegel dan meminumnya.

"Dia memang temanku saat masih di SMP Mao bodoh!" Hiruma bisa saja langsung mengambil AK-47 kesayangannya, tapi karena ada Mamori, niat itu diurungkan olehnya.

Kemudian Doburoku mengusap kepala botak plontosnya yang sudah dicukur habis olehnya saat berada di Marseille. "Terserah mau kamu bilang apa, tapi dialah yang membocorkan informasi itu ke Amerika."

Mata Hiruma yang tadinya tajam berubah drastis menjadi mata yang memancarkan ketidakpercayaan dengan apa yang barus aja ia dengar. "Haah?"

"Jangan marah padanya, dia 'dipaksa untuk bicara'. Mengerti maksudku?"

"Dihabisi hingga babak belur hingga akhirnya ia buka mulut soal ini.."

"Makanya, mulai sekarang berhati-hatilah dengan tindakanmu. Dan apabila terjadi sesuatu dengan Sena dan teman-temanmu di Devil Bats itu, orang pertama yang akan kubunuh adalah kau! Mengerti?!"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

* * *

Seperti biasanya Suzuna bergurau dengan Sena sambil berpegangan tangan dan jalan-jalan di area dekat SMA Deimon, sambil mengingat kembali masa-masa indah dulu. Sudah tak terasa waktu terus berjalan tanpa mengenal ampun, baik yang sedang bahagia maupun bersedih, hanya waktu yang terus maju tanpa henti meninggalkan kenangan yang indah dan kenangan yang kelam.

Mungkin hari sudah malam atau bagaimana, Suzuna memegang perutnya dan mencengkramnya. Pikiran Sena mulai menjalar kemana-mana, apa Suzuna habis digauli dengan yang lain? Atau Suzuna keracunan? Atau mungkin malah lebih parah dari yang dibayangkan Sena. Sialnya itu semua hanya akting dari Suzuna supaya Sena mencemaskannya.

Akhirnya mereka menuju warung makan ramen didekat SMA Deimon, berhubung hari sudah larut malam jadi sangatlah wajar jika warung itu sepi dari pengunjung. Sena dan Suzuna memesan Ramen Spesial dari warung tersebut, bulu kuduk Sena entah mengapa berdiri, padahal semuanya baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sena menoleh kearah luar warung, berharap tak ada yang mengganggu mereka berdua. Namun harapan Sena sirna karena ada pengganggu yang mengikuti mereka berdua dan sialnya ia mengincar pacarnya, Suzuna menjerit kesakitan karena setelah Sena dan penjaga warung ramen menoleh kearahnya, ternyata ada panah yang menembus tubuh Suzuna hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dan tentunya berlumur darah.

"Hah?! Suzuna!" Oh syukurlah semua itu hanyalah mimpi, tapi cukup aneh karena belakangan semenjak ia membuka E-Mail yang Hiruma beri padanya dan hanya pada dirinya ia diberi tau informasi ini, hanya mimpi itu yang menghiasi malam seorang Sena Kobayakawa.

Pikiran pertama Sena setelah terbangun dari tidurnya adalah kegiatan belajar mengajar Enma yang setelah beberapa minggu diliburkan kini kembali berjalan dengan normal, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan tak lupa, sebelum itu ia masukkan roti kedalam panggangan otomatis yang barusaja ia beli karena lagi-lagi bypass dari Hiruma yang cukup membantunya dalam menjalani kerasnya kehidupan dimasa kuliah yang serba tidak pasti.

Ia mandi hanya 5 menit, tak lama-lama karena ia begitu semangat dan antusias ingin cepat-cepat melihat progres renovasi stadion untuk Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa khususnya American Football yang ia geluti. Dengan menggunakan jaket kebesaran Universitas Enma berwarna merah, ia menggunakan jaket blazer itu karena hari ini juga ada pergantian Rektor.

Kali ini ia sudah mahir membawa motor, dan tentu saja ia tidak membelinya karena ada bypass dari Hiruma, dan ia membeli motor keluaran terbaru merk lokal yang baru-baru ini sedang popular dikalangan netizen karena pemasarannya hanya mengandalkan media sosial dan kebetulan juga Sena mengetahuinya kala ia mencari _body protector_ di forum yang baru-baru ini dibuka, dan Sena menemukan iklan tentang motor keluaran terbaru dan ia pun terpincut untuk membelinya.

Dengan kecepatan penuh ia langsung tancap gas menuju Enma dan tak lupa juga menjemput Suzuna yang sudah menunggunya didepan rumahnya yang minimalis tapi nyaman. "Kamu udah lama nungguin?", Suzuna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mereka berdua langsung menuju Enma dengan motor baru milik Sena.

* * *

Tidak biasanya nafas seorang Settsu Ariyo dan Sawamura Kai yang terengah-engah di koridor kampus gedung D, ia terus berlari sambil memegang proposal yang sudah ia susun bersama dengan Julie dan Unsui untuk mendapat izin menjalankan _Training Camp_ yang lokasinya terlampir dalam proposal itu.

"Sawamura, tunggu! Aduuh kakiku..", ia jatuh tersungkur dilantai koridor kampus dan meringis kesakitan karena ia lupa kalau kakinya ini sudah tak sanggup untuk berlari kencang seperti yang lain.

Sawamura yang sudah jauh meninggalkan Ariyo, spontan berbalik badan dan sehabis melihat Ariyo tergeletak dikoridor ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga kearah Ariyo. "Ariyo!", ia terus berlari hingga sampai dimana pelatih Enma Fires ini tergeletak. "Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Ariyo malah menyodorkan proposal yang ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya ke Sawamura. "Udah, tak perlu kau pikirkan aku. Cepat cari pak Sasaki sebelum dia turun jabatan dari rektor!", "Tapi, Ariyo..", "Sudah cepat pergi cari pak Sasaki!", tanpa berpikir panjang Sawamura langsung meninggalkan Ariyo yang tergeletak dengan perasaan yang tentunya tidak enak terhadap rekan satu kelasnya sendiri.

Sawamura terus berlari kearah ruangan rektor yang dimaksud Ariyo, tapi ada sedikit ganjalan dihati yang terbenak di pikiran seorang Sawamura Kai saat ia masih berlari. "Tadi Ariyo bilang tungguin, sekarang malah disuruh duluan. Gak ngerti maunya dia apa, aku mah apa gak ngerti apa-apa" Begitulah yang ada dipikirannya yang sebenarnya tak penting.

Akhirnya sampailah ia diruangan rektor kampus Enma. Sesaat sebelum ia masuk keruangan, Sawamura mengatur nafasnya agar dirinya tidak dipandang sebelah mata oleh sang rektor mengingat hanya Sawamura yang belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan pimpinan kampus ini.

Dengan perlahan Sawamura membuka pintu ruang rektor tersebut, "Permisi pak."

"Oh, ya silahkan masuk" Nampak sang rektor sedang berkemas-kemas karena sebentar lagi ia sudah tak menjabat lagi sebagai rektor Universitas Enma, karena kebijakan pemerintah yang me _rolling_ para dosen dan rektor ke Universitas Negeri lainnya karena saat ini pemerintah Jepang sedang mencoba formula baru yang ingin coba diterapkan dalam dunia pendidikan demi kemajuan bangsa.

"Anu, apa saya menggangu pak?" Keringat mulai bermunculan didahi Sawamura hingga memaksanya untuk mengelap dengan tangannya.

Rektor Sakaki hanya menoleh kearah Sawamuran dengan tangannya yang masih mengemas data-data penting yang nanti akan diserahkan pada rektor penerus, "Tidak sama sekali, duduklah disana."

Sawamura hanya mengangguk dan duduk sembari menunggu Sakaki membereskan kotak kardus yang berisi barang-barang miliknya, setelah menunggu beberapa saat Sakaki duduk disofa sambil menyilangkan kakinya. "Jadi ada apa kamu kesini?"

"Saya ingin meminta izin bapak untuk mengijinkan Enma Fires untuk latihan diluar lingkungan kampus pak" Sawamura menyodorkan proposal dengan tangan yang gemetar karena mungkin ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir ia melihat wajah rektornya ini yang selama ia berada di Enma belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat beliau.

Rektor Sakaki mengetahui kenapa Sawamura berperilaku dingin hingga keringat dinginnya bercucuran. Tadinya ingin bertanya sambil bercanda dengannya, tapi karena Sawamura kelewat ketakutan dimatanya, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kemudian perlahan-lahan melihat isi dari proposal yang diberikan. "Tempatnya dimana?"

"Terlampir di halaman ketiga pak." Sawamura tak bisa menahan keringat dinginnya untuk tidak terus-terusan mengucur disekujur tubuhnya, dalam hati ia hanya menyesali kelakuannya yang aneh ini."Coba Ariyo disini, aku tak akan seperti ini."

Setelah membuka halaman ketiga seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sawamura, sang rektor cukup terkejut dengan pilihan tempat yang dipilih."Oh, latihannya di pusat pelatihan American Football cabang Jepang Barat ya? Kok bisa kalian yakin akan mendapat tempat disana? Setau saya tempat itu sulit lho peminjamannya, apalagi kalian menetap beberapa hari disana."

Sawamura hanya menggaruk kepalanya seraya menjawab, "kami punya 'akses' langsung dengan ketua Asosiasi bagian Jepang Barat pak."

"Hoo? Maksudmu Masaru Honjo?" Rektor Sakaki nampaknya cukup terkejut, anak kuliahan dapat akses ke asosiasi tanpa perantara? Baru kali ini ia mendengar kalau selama ini mereka punya akses seperti itu. Sepertinya memang selama ini ia salah memandang sebelah mata UKM American Football yang baru beberapa tahun berdiri ini.

"Iya pak, betul." Sawamura pun hanya dapat mengangguk,

Beberapa saat sang rektor seperti sedikit ragu dengan proposal yang diberikan oleh Sawamura,"Hmm, saya ingin bertanya. Kenapa kamu datang ke saya disaat saya akan dicabut jabatannya sebagai rektor disini?"

Sesaat, Sawamura hanya bisa menggaruk kepala dan mengelap keringat dinginnya dengan tangan, walaupun sebenarnya ia berpikir bagaimana menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat pencerahan dan mungkin itu akan berhasil, dan Sawamura mencobanya."Ehm.. Secara teknis, bapak masih menjabat sebagai rektor dan belumlah dicabut jabatannya. Jadi saya masih belum melanggar aturan."

Rektor Sakaki hanya bisa tersenyum dan kemudian ia tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban Sawamura, "Hahaha! Haduh, pintar juga ya kamu. Baiklah saya tanda tangan.","Hah?" Sawamura tak bisa berkata apa-apa kala proposal Enma Fires yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh Unsui, Ariyo, dan Julie diterima begitu saja oleh rektor Sakaki.

Setelah menandatangani proposal itu, rektor Sakaki kemudian memberikannya kembali pada Sawamura. "Saya berharap kalian mampu membawa pulang piala Rice Bowl itu, dan tolong.. sampaikan permintaan maaf saya kepada tim American Football karena selama saya menjabat, hanya kalianlah yang kurang mendapat perhatian dari pihak kampus. Maaf hanya lapangan khusus American Football dan ruang klub yang dapat pihak kampus 'kabulkan' untuk kalian."

"Ah, bapak. Rasanya tak perlu meminta maaf deh pak, beneran deh." Sawamura mencoba basa-basi sedikit karena ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh rektor Sakaki, minta maaf? Ia sendiri tidak mengerti terutama kata-kata ' _hanya kalianlah yang kurang mendapat perhatian dari pihak kampus',_ Seketika rasanya Sawamura ingin marah karena selama ini, hanya UKM American Football yang tidak diperhatikan pihak kampus. Tapi semuanya sudah berlalu karena Enma Fires yang sekarang lebih mandiri dari saat-saat pertama berdiri.

"Sudah sampaikan saja, dan lebih baik kamu pergi dari ruangan saya karena takutnya Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa lainnya yang proposalnya saya tolak akan iri terhadap Enma Fires."

"Oh begitu ya pak, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu pak." Dan Sawamura bergegas keluar dari ruangan rektor dengan perasaan yang sangat lega.

* * *

Shin bersama dengan Sakuraba berjalan sambil membawa makan siang untuk rekan setim Ojo Silver Knight, saat itu Shin hanya memandang jalanan yang ia jejaki dengan tatapan kosong seolah-olah memikirkan sesuatu. Sakuraba melihat raut wajah Shin dan segera menyadari kalau Linebacker andalan Ojo ini ternyata sedang galau.

"Shin lagi galau ya?", baru ditanya seperti itu saja, wajah Shin seketika memerah seperti orang yang kepedesan sehabis makan bubuk cabai merk X level 30. "I..Iya, tapi tolong jangan cerita-cerita dengan yang lain! Kumohon Sakuraba?!", Sakuraba hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku pemain andalan Ojo ini, ia kira didalam dan diluar lapangan Shin sama-sama 'dingin'.

"Hah? Kenapa aku tak boleh memberitahu yang lain?" Sakuraba sendiri sebenarnya mengerti kenapa seseorang yang diberi kepercayaan berupa rahasia orang harus dijaga dan tidak boleh disebarluaskan layaknya video bajakan yang kian hari makin merajalela di Internet, tapi ia ingin melihat reaksinya Shin dan mendengar jawaban dari seorang Seijuro Shin. "kalau diberitau yang lain, nanti aku jadi malu tau!"

"Bwahahahaha!" Sakuraba sudah tak peduli dengan bento box yang ia bawa, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tak percaya hanya gara-gara itu ia tidak boleh memberitau kepada yang lain, Ya walaupun sebenarnya tak salah juga alasan Shin. "Oke kalau tidak mau kuberitau kepada yang lain, memangnya siapa namanya? mungkin aku bisa bantu, kan fansku dikampus banyak gara-gara jadi model Jaripro" sambil sedikit memamerkan kepopulerannya pada Shin, padahal Sakuraba menyadari bahwa justru Shin yang menjadi primadona kampus, tapi dasar Shinnya tidak peka jadinya lambat laun para wanita dikampus Ojo lebih memilih menjadi fans Sakuraba walaupun ada yang tetap ngefans sama Shin, karena Sakubara cukup peka, mungkin sangat peka.

Dengan polosnya Shin memberitau siapa yang ia sukai saat ini."itu dia, aku lupa bertanya siapa namanya.","Shin? Kamu harusnya memanyakan itu! Dasar bodoh! Lain kali kalau kita jalan seperti ini lagi tunjukkan padaku siapa orangnya! Paham? " Shin hanya mengangguk pelan pada rekannya selama di Ojo. "Sekarang kita harus bergegas karena yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kelaparan","Iya, kau benar Sakuraba."

* * *

"Oi, Sawamura!" Ariyo melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Sawamura yang memegang proposal. "Kak Sawamura!" Riku yang mencoba membantu Ariyo untuk memanggil Sawamura yang kelihatanannya seperti sudah melewati rintangan hidup yang melelahkan. "Nih!" Sawamura dengan kesalnya sambil terus mengelap keringatnya dengan tangan.

"Whoa! Akhirnya proposal kita diterima sama dia!" teriak Ariyo kala menerima proposal yang sudah disetujui oleh sang rektor, "Mungkin itu untuk hadiah terakhir kita karena selama ini kampus selalu ngecuekin kita." Komentar Kurita terhadap sikap rektor Sakaki. Kala Riku ingin menanyakan ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, acara pelepasan rekor Sakaki dimulai.

Kemudian rektor Sakaki didampingi oleh rektor yang baru yang tentunya tidak ada yang mengenalinya memasuki panggung diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dari mahasiswa. Dan rektor Sakaki memberikan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum dicabutnya jabatan sebagai rektor di Enma.

"Selamat pagi mahasiswa-mahasiswa Universitas Enma. saya selaku rektor Enma selama masa jabatan selama 7 tahun disini, saya merasakan banyak hal bersama kalian mulai dari yang senang hingga sedih walau tak bisa merasakannya langsung bersama kalian. Tapi itu tetap akan menjadi suatu kenangan terindah yang pernah saya dapatkan selama menjabat sebagai rektor disini." Belum selesai rektor Sakaki memberikan pidato singkatnya, beberapa orang dikerumunan termasuk Kurita mulai menangis karena hari ini merupakan hari terakhir rektor Sakaki menjabat.

"Saya, Sakaki Miyamoto, memohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam kepemimpinan saya selama menjadi rektor Universitas Enma. Mungkin itu saja…" Sesaat rektor Sakaki meneteskan air mata dan mengelap dengan tangannya, sontak membuat hampir seluruh mahasiswa yang menghadiri acara pergantian rektor Enma menangis karena rektor mereka ini selalu suportif terhadap UKM yang ada, tapi itu pendapat UKM yang lain, bukan pendapat UKM American Football.

Hanya Sena dan kawan-kawan yang tidak larut dengan kesedihan, karena sang rektor sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa selama ini ia memandang sebelah mata UKM American Football dan cukup memancing amarah dari Ariyo, Julie, dan yang lain yang masuk Enma sebelum Sena, Monta, Riku dan anggota baru lain.

Kemudian rektor Sakaki mengucapkan salam perpisahannya, "Semangat terus! Enma, Jaya!" sorak sorai dan tangisan mahasiswa Enma mengiringi kepergian dari sang rektor, hingga membuat acara pergantian rektor sempat terhenti beberapa saat. Setelah cukup kondusif, kemudian Sakaki mempersilahkan rektor baru untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, nama bapak Shunsuke Izuki. Semoga saya dapat membawa Enma menuju kampus top di Jepang bahkan didunia! Mohon bantuan dari kalian semua mahasiswa-mahasiswa Enma yang bapak cintai!" sorak sorai pun kembali terdengar dengan jelas dari kerumunan.

* * *

Setelah acara itu, Sena selaku kapten Enma Fires, meminta seluruh anggota untuk hadir di ruang klub pada jam 5 sore untuk membahas training camp yang akan dilaksanakan keesokan harinya, dan tak lupa Sena bersama Ariyo juga harus secepatnya memberikan proposalnya ke Asosiasi Jepang Barat karena sebenarnya _deadline_ pemberian proposal adalah hari ini, tapi dasar Sena dan Ariyo yang sama-sama kelewat santai jadi baru minta tandatangan sekarang.

Mereka hanya berharap rektor Izuki dapat berkorporasi dalma hal ini karena tandatangan di proposal yang mereka pegang saat ini adalah tandatangan dari rektor Sakaki. Sena kemudian kebali mengingatkan pada rekan-rekannya, "Ingat ya semua nanti jam 5 sore sudah berkumpul semua!"

* * *

Author harap kalian suka dengan chapter 17 ini!

Read and Review would be much appreciate!

Terimakasih!


	18. Semakin Serius

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

* * *

 **Note:** Gomen gomen, maaf baru bisa update! Semoga para pembaca suka dengan chapter kali ini hehehe!

* * *

Pagi buta yang berselimut dengan kabut, Sena sudah berada didepan pintu gerbang Enma dengan menggunakan baju setelan training berwarna hitam dengan merk Mizuno, apparel lokal yang sekarang menjadi sponsor seragam Enma Fires. "Pagi Sena! Wah wah sudah duluan ya?", Monta juga ternyata datang dengan setelan yang sama dengannya.

"Baju baru langsung dipake! dasar Monta ini, barang baru dikit langsung deh..","Kapten, sendirinya juga pakai jaket barunya tuh!" kemudian mereka berdua tertawa dipagi buta dimana udaranya cukup menusuk tubuh seseorang. Beberapa saat setelahnya, dengan bersamaan seluruh anggota Enma Fires sudah berada didepan pintu gerbang dengan setelan yang sama dengan Monta dan Sena.

"Ini semua berkat partisipasi kita dalam tragedi itu, agak ironis sih, tapi ya lumayan kan jadi tidak meminta dana dari kampus?" Unsui hanya terkekeh dengan pernyataannya, dan seluruh anggota kecuali Karin, dan Julie hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pernyataan Unsui yang sedikit ironis.

Datang dari kejauhan sorot lampu bis berwarna putih dengan corak merah menghampiri Universitas Enma, "Itudia bisnya, tepat waktu juga ya?" Ariyo yang tampak sedikit semangat memberi komentar terhadap kinerja staff Asosiasi Jepang Barat yang cukup komitmen dengan waktu, karena kemarin saat dirinya dan Sena menghampiri kantor Asosiasi Jepang Barat, mereka melihat seluruh staff selalu komitmen dengan waktu dan janji yang mereka beri.

Mulai dari perizinan peminjaman tempat latihan, mendapat sponsor apparel dan bukan merupakan isapan jempol karena sekarang mereka benar-benar sudah disponsori oleh apparel lokal tanpa perlu repot untuk mengajukan proposal lagi, tempat penginapan yang setara dengan tempat penginapan tim senior timnas American Football Jepang, hingga waktu penjemputan dari kampus pada jam 6 pagi, mereka benar-benar melakukan apayang mereka katakan.

Mereka semua langsung menaruh barang bawaan dalma bagasi bis dan langsung menaiki bis tersebut, ditengh perjalanan Sena memberi tau Julie sebaiknya diabsen terlebih dahulu agar seluruh kegiatan terdata dan dapat dipertanggung jawabkan nantinya saat rektor baru menanyakan kejelasan training camp ini.

"Sena Kobayakawa?"

"Ada"

"Raimon Taro?"

"Ada, Lagi tidur"

"Riku Kaitani?"

"Hadir"

"Kotaro.. ah dia kan disebelahku, Unsui Kongo?"

"Disini Juliee"

"Karin Koizumi?"

"Hadir"

"Mizumachi Kengo?"

"Haai!"

"Kurita Ryokan?"

*sambil mengunyah* "Mhh, Adaa"

"Shanen Hiroshi?"

"Ada disini"

"Utsoshi Ibana?"

"Disebelah Shanen"

"Sawamura Kai?"

*makan bersama Kurita* "Mhh, Adaa"

"Haishi Mori?"

"Ada, lagi tidur"

"Andrea Sotto?"

"Sama"

Sesaat Julie berpikir, kenapa hanya 13 orang? Seharusnya kan 15 orang. Dan karena ia melihat Ariyo, ia baru ingat kalau ternyata Ariyo dan dirinya belum terhitung. Jadi pas 15 orang, dalam hati Julie senang karena semuanya saat ini berjalan dengan lancar.

* * *

Seluruh anggota Saikyoudai Wizard nampak berdiri sambil berdiskusi kecil tentang Koshien Bowl yang menggunakan sistem baru, tak sedikit pula yang berbincang-bincang tentang gebetan atau seseorang yang ditaksir atau ada yang nge _stalk_ pemain tersebut, hingga tiba-tiba seluruhnya diam dalam keheningan kala Mamori memasuki lapangan bersama Hiruma yang sudah sekitar 80% pulih, walaupun sebenarnya Hiruma merasa sudah 100% sembuh total.

"Yaa-Haa-! Hari ini adalah penentuan siapa yang akan masuk tim inti dan siapa yang masuk _reserves_ 1 dan 2 _,_ maka dari itu kalian harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian! Pikirkan saja hari ini adalah hari terakhir kalian hidup!" Kebiasaan Hiruma, senjata kesayangannya pun langsung ia keluarkan dan menembak keatas langit.

Mamori pun cemberut akan hal itu, "Hiruma, bukan begitu caranya memberi semangat dan motivasi!"

"Manajer sialan! Berisik baget daritadi!"

"Kamu yang berisik.!"

Melihat kelakuan Hiruma dan Mamori, Agon dan Yamato hanya menggelengkan kepala sedangkan Ikkyu, Jumonji dan Banba bersiap-siap menggunakan seragam latihan yang telah bersponsor, semua karena andil mereka dalam 'tragedi berdarah' itu.

Setelah selesai debat kusir dengan Hiruma, _mood_ Mamori langsung berubah dan langsung membagi tempat dan siapa yang akan menilai. "Oke! Tiap posisi sudah kuatur sedemikian rupa, Quarterback ada disana dekat tribun utara dengan Hiruma sendiri yang menilai, Receiver dan Tight End di tribun selatan dengan aku yang menilai, Runningback di dekat tribun barat dengan Kaori yang menilai, Lineman _Offense_ dan _Defense_ berada ditengah lapangan dengan Yarada, Linebacker ditribun timur dengan Sakuragi, Cornerback di _goal-post_ bagian kiriku dengan Ikkyu, Safety didekat tempat Cornerback yang disana dengan Taka, dan terakhir _Special Team_ berada di _goal-post_ sebelah kananku dengan Inari! Paham semuanya?"

Seluruh anggota pemain Siakyoudai Wizard yang beranggotakan 200 orang inipun mengangguk tandan paham, dan Mamori menyuruh semua pemain bersiap-siap di bagiannya masing-masing. Mamori dengan Hiruma kemudian memanggil Asisten Manajer kelas 1 yang bernama Kaori Miyazo, Yarada Izuki, dan Inari Ayuira, tiga-tiganya perempuan dengan paras yang cukup memikat perhatian pemain Saikyoudai lain, mungkin karena itu anggota Saikyoudai sangatlah banyak. Dan tak ketinggalan pula, Taka dan Ikkyu juga turut dipanggil untuk mendengar sedikit _briefing_ yang disampaikan oleh Hiruma.

"Dengar, jangan sampai kalian teledor karena ini menentukan nasib Saikyoudai tahun ini. Ingat tujuan kita?"

Spontan Kaori menjawab,"Juara Rice Bowl."

"Benar, tapi sebelum itu kita harus melewati tantangan sebanyak 10 pertandingan, baru kita masuk Rice Bowl lawan si kakek tua sialan itu."

"Maksudmu Takekura Babels?" Ikkyu sendiri sebenarnya tak terlalu menyimak briefing ini karena melihat paras dari Kaori membuatnya luluh dan lupa kenapa ia disini melakukan _briefing_.

Hiruma cukup sadar dengan Ikkyu yang tidak terlalu mengikuti briefing ini, ia mengeluarkan AK-47nya entah darimana dan ditaruh dimana senjata kesayangannya itu. "Kalau sudah tau kenapa kamu tanya, Ikkyu?"

Tak perlu mendeskripsikan dengan detail situasi ini, karena Ikkyu ketakutan Hiruma mengarahkan AK-47 miliknya kearah Ikkyu. "Ahh, maaf Hiruma."

"Sudah biar aku saja yang memimpin _briefing_ ini, semuanya harus dinilai secara objektif dan jangan pilih kasih hanya karena dia satu fakultas atau satu kelas dengan kalian. Paham semuanya?" Semua yang ditunjuk untuk menilai pun mengangguk tanda setuju pada Mamori.

Dengan senyuman manisnya Mamori, ia pun menutup _briefing_ kali ini."Oke kalau begitu, berjuang semuanya!"

Semuanya kecuali Hiruma saling tukar pandangan, dan nampaknya semua seperti sudah setuju tanpa perlu dipikirkan ataupun didiskusikan,"Iya nyonya Hiruma!"

Seketika wajah Mamori memerah menahan malu setelah mendengar teriakan dari mereka, "Kalian ini kenapa sih!?" Semua pun langsung menuju ketempat yang sudah ditentukan, lebih tepatnya kabur dari amukan Mamori karena mereka menyindirnya dengan sebutan nama keluarga Hiruma, Hiruma sendiri pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan tanpa disadarinya sendiri, ia tersenyum.

* * *

Sementara itu di Universitas Zokuto, seluruh pemain terus berusaha semaksimal mungkin karena target tahun ini adalah masuk semifinal dan melebihi pencapaian mereka tahun lalu dengan hanya mampu masuk 8 besar setelah tbertekuk lutut di hadapan tim raksasa U' League dan merupakan kandidat favorit juara, Ojo Silver Knight.

Taki bersama dengan Kanzaki dan tim _Offense_ terus-terusan melakukan lari keliling kampus sebanyak 40 kali, dan luas kampus itu sendiri cukup besar sehingga membuat tim _Offense_ cukup kelelahan. "Ahaha, hari yang melelahkan ya? Ahaha..", Kanzaki mengiyakan perkataan Taki. "Aku sih bertahan karena mau mewujudkan impian Zokuto Blizzard, juara Rice Bowl!" salah satu pemain ada yang mengatakan hal itu, Kanzaki sendiri juga ingin mewujudkan mimpi itu, tapi Kanzaki sadar dan mungkin begitu juga dengan yang lain kalau seluruh tim Universitas yang ada di Jepang tentunya memiliki mimpi yang sama untuk menuju Rice Bowl.

Tiba-tiba Kanzaki seperti disambar petir karena menabrak tong sampah kampus dan terjatuh. Itulah akibat dari bengong dan tidak konsentrasi dalam latihan, lalu ia melihat kebelakang dan seluruh pemain menurunkan kecepatan mereka karena masih bermimpi untuk berdiri di panggung final Rice Bowl. Setidaknya itu yang dipikiran Kanzaki, ia ppun berbalik dan berteriak pada semuanya, "Eh, kenapa malah bengong? Lanjutin lagi larinya, tanggung tinggal 5 putaran lagi! Semangat semua!"

"Semangat! Semangat!"

Sementara itu dilapangan, Kakei dan Habashira terus menyempurnakan teknik andalan mereka berdua dengan nama 'Dual Anchor' dimana kedua Linebacker menerjang masuk atau dalam istilah American Football dengan _Blitz_ kedalam dan menghentikan Quarterback. Tak ketinggalan juga Iguchi juga terus latihan dengan 10 set lari dan tak lupa 5 set latihan loncat tangga dan mengulanginya sebanyak 10 kali dibantu oleh Megu Tsuyumine, karena Iguchi sendiri sadar, dirinya yang sekarang tak akan berkutik dengan Sakuraba yang selalu menang darinya saat latihan dulu di Ojo.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Habashira memutuskan memberikan waktu istirahat pada tim _Defense_ , tak bagus juga kalau terus-terusan latihan tanpa istirahat. Dan disaat itulah Habashira menghampiri Kakei dan duduk disebelahnya sambil meluruskan kakinya yang sama panjang dengan Kakei.

"Kakei, apa lebih baik sekarang kita latihan bertiga bersama kakakku?"

"Boleh juga, kalau begini kita namakan saja teknik kita dengan nama 'Golden Anchor'?"

"Boleh saja, yang penting memiliki kesan kuat."

"Tapi bukannya kalau bertiga malah lebih beresiko ya?"

"Buatku tidak sama sekali, bisa dibilang ini adalah High Wave ala Zokuto yang hampir mirip dengan High Wave saat kau masih di Kyoshin Poseidon."

"dan tujuannya berbeda kan?"

"sangat jelas, tujuannya adalah.." saat Habashira ingin melanjutkan penjelasan mengenai teknik baru yang ia rencanakan, tiba-tiba Megu datang menghampiri dan mengecup bibir Habashira. Habashira tak mau kalah dengan kembali membalas kecupan Megu, dan sesaat mereka 'bermain' satu sama lain, dari Megu dan Habashira sama-sama tak menyudahi 'permainan' mereka, hingga memaksa Kakei untuk mengguyur mereka berdua dengan air minum yang tutupnya ia buka.

Benar saja, Megu dan Habashira langsung berhenti dan mereka tak lupa memarahi Kakei. Tapi Kakei hanya diam dan menunjuk kearah para pemain yang lain, ternyata Tokage merekam kejadian itu dengan handphone miliknya bersama dengan yang lain. Megu dan Habashira tanpa berpikir panjang langsung mengejar Tokage yang hendak kabur dengan video mesra mereka, Kakei hanya terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepala sambil kembali meregangkan kakinya setelah latihan yang cukup keras.

.

"Selamat datang Enma Fires di tempat pusat pelatihan American Football milik kami." Mereka disambut langsung oleh Masaru Honjo dengan setelan jas formal dengan dasi berwarna merah dan langsung menunjukkan tempat penginapan mereka, Sena yang sedikit risih dengan sikap Honjo yang sangat kaku dan formal kemudian sedikit berbincang dengannya.

"Honjo, sudahlah tak usah formal. Kita ini kan hanya mahasiswa yang meminjam tempat latihan disini, tak perlu kamu berbahasa formal dengan kami."

"Oh begitu? Ya karena tak ada yang lain yang melihat, baiklah aku akan mengubahnya." Dengan sigap Honjo membuka jasnya beserta dasinya dan melipatnya di tangan kirinya, Honjo kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dengan Sena dan mengeluarkan gestur yang seperti menanyakan 'apakah sekarang lebih baik?'

Sena dan Monta mengangguk dengan cepat pada ketua Asosiasi Jepang Barat karena jujur saja, Honjo lebih keren jika tidak menggunakan jas dan dasinya, hanya kemeja. Begitu saja sudah cukup rapih, itulah yang dipikiran Monta selama berjalan bersama dengan Honjo dan yang lain.

Honjo kemudian menjelaskan fisilitas apa saja yang boleh dipakai dana pa yang tidak boleh, yang tidak diperkenankan untuk Enma Fires pakai hanya ruang gym dihari Jumat hingga Minggu pada minggu pertama dan hari Senin hingga Kamis pada minggu kedua berhubung Enma Fires akan menetap selama 2 minggu, dan hanya lapangan A dan B, sedangkan lapangan C boleh dipakai dan menjadi hak Enma Fires selama 2 minggu kedepan. Namun, Julie dan Ariyo sedikit risih dengan jadwal peminjaman ruang gym yang disampaikan Honjo, kemudian Ariyo mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Honjo.

Tapi, rasanya mereka tak punya nyali untuk itu karena mereka hanya meminjamnya dan Julie lupa mencantumkan tempat mana saja yang nantinya akan ia pinjam pada proposal yang sudah terlanjur disetujui. Untunglah Honjo sangat peka, ia pun menjelaskan karena pada hari itu mereka tak bisa menggunakan ruang gym, karena timnas Jepang senior akan latihan disini selama 1 minggu dari hari Sabtu hingga Kamis.

Kurita yang merupakan pendukung fanatik dari timnas Jepang senior, dengan melihat raut wajahnya, sudah dipastikan dia sangat senang karena mungkin ia bisa minta tandatangan dan foto bersama pemain timnas dan idolanya, yaitu Hirome Kasamatsu yang berposisi sama dengannya dan ia adalah kapten. "Haah, sungguh? Timnas Jepang senior akan latihan disini?!", Honjo menepuk punggung Kurita yang besar, "Justru itu mengapa aku sangat senang kalian mau latihan disini, karena aku sudah memasangkan pertandingan persahabatan antara timnas Jepang dengan kalian Enma Fires dan satu tim Universitas lagi dan ini akan menjadi turnamen segitiga."

"HAAAAAH?!" tentu saja seluruh anggota Enma Fires kaget bukan main, bermain melawan timnas, dan melawan tim Universitas yang sama sekali belum mereka kenal dan ketahui. "pak Honjo tak bergurau kan?" tanya Kotaro yang sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Honjo sebelumnya, "Tentu saja tidak, kalau kalian tidak percaya, lihat saja iklan TV itu." Ia pun menunjuk kearah Plasma TV yang terpasang diatas dinding resepsionis.

" _Asosiasi American Football Jepang mempersembahkan, dalam rangka HUT 33 Tahun, Turnamen Segitiga Mizuno Cup! Diikuti oleh Tim Nasional Senior American Football Jepang yang tersohor! Tak lupa tim partisipan 'U League, Enma Fires! Tak ketinggalan tim yang juga berpartisipasi dalam 'U League, Kisaki Sidewalkers! Saksikan pertandingan pertama antara Timnas Jepang berhadapan dengan Enma Fires pada hari Rabu, pukul 17.00 hanya di Tokyo TV! Televisi Jepang untuk Dunia!"_

* * *

Sementara di apartemen milik Hiruma, kebetulan ia sedang menyalakan tv dan muncul iklan dari Asosiasi American Football. Ya tentunya ia sedikit kaget, terlihat dari matanya yang menajam kearah tv. "Cih, Enma Fires populer juga ya? Cebol Sialan.."

Sebelum Hiruma melanjutkan perkataanya, Mamori memotongnya sebagai bentuk pembelaan atas timnya Sena, yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri. "Salah sendiri kamu terima invitasi Universitas Marseille waktu itu, jadinya tak sempat buat proposal untuk mengajukannya pada Honjo kan?"

Hiruma mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Oi oi, ayolah Manajer Sialan, setidaknya kita terkenal diluar."

"Tapi tak terkenal di dalam negeri? Rasanya aneh sekali Hiruma." Mamori berkata sambil membersihkan piring-piring kotor bekas makan siangnya bersama Hiruma.

Kemudian Hiruma beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan kearah Mamori dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Mamori. "Lagipula kalau aku menolak invitasi itu, kita tak bisa melakukan kencan sekaligus tak meninggalkan tanggung jawab dengan tim kan?"

Mamori memalingkan pandangannya kearah kapten berambut kuning jabrik ini, "Kamu ini memang licik seperti biasanya ya.." dan ia melanjutkan mencuci piring-piring kotor, "Ya juga sih, kalau enggak licik bukan kamu namanya."

Hiruma hanya tersenyum lebar, "Ke Ke Ke"

* * *

"Jadi, masih tidak percaya?"

"Ya sekarang aku percaya, pantas saja Honjo menelponku beberapa minggu lalu. Ternyata untuk turnamen ini."

"Ya memang, sebetulnya aku juga menghubungi Saikyoudai Wizard dan Ojo Silver Knight, tapi mereka sama-sama berada diluar negeri saat itu. Karena terlintas dipikiranku ada Enma Fires yang menurutku akan mengejutkan 'U League, jadi aku telpon kalian dan untungnya kalian mau."

"Ya baiklah, cukup basa basinya. Karena waktunya tinggal 2 minggu lagi menuju 'U League, jadi kami harus latihan hari ini. Bisakan Honjo beritahu dimana tempat penginapan untuk Enma Fires?"

Honjo mengantarkan Enma Fires menuju tempat penginapan yang letaknya tidak terlalu dekat, tapi tak pula terlalu jauh. Cukup untuk melakukan training metode yang selama ini belum bisa ia gunakan dalam latihan sehari-hari, yang ia beri nama _'Run n Chase'_ , dimana tim dibagi dua dan mereka harus saling kejar-kejaran selama beberapa waktu yang ditentukan dan yang kalah akan mendapatkan latihan tambahan ketimbang tim yang menang. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Ariyo dan mungkin tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum Sena dan kawan-kawan disiksa dengan metode itu.

Saat seluruh anggota tim sudah meletakkan perlengkapan dan bawaan mereka selama 2 minggu, Tiba-tiba terdengar dari lantai bawah teriakkan Julie, "Dalam hitungan 3 seluruh tim Enma Fires sudah harus berada di bawah! 1!" Seluruh pemain langsung lari tunggang-langgang menuju kebawah, "2!" semakin menjadi-jadi lari dari seluruh anggota tim, beruntung Sena sudah sampai duluan dilantai bawah disusul RIku dibelakangnya.

"3! Bagus! Seluruhnya sudah sampai tepat waktu Hehehe" Julie mengatakannya tanpa merasa bersalah karena hampir seluruh tim nafasnya terengah-engah akibat efek kejut dari teriakan perintah darinya. "Julie sudah menggila!" teriak Haishi sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya, kemudian Julie menjelaskan kenapa ia tadi berteriak pada Haishi dan yang lain,"Hei Haishi, aku melakukan itu karena aku harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan kalian. Ini juga berguna nanti di dalam lapangan maupun luar lapangan."

"berguna diluar lapangan? Coba berikan contohnya.." Unsui kemudian menanyakan itu pada sang manajer, "Ya contohnya jika ada yang teriak 'maling!', kalian bisa sigap?" Julie hanya memberikan senyum pada anggota lain. Kemudian karena sedikit jengkel dengan pacarnya sendiri karena membuatnya sedikit malu, Kotaro berkata,"Sayangnya itu tidak lucu, Julie Sawaiii" Sambil terus menyisir rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan.

Kemudian Sena, selaku kapten Enma Fires saat ini, langsung menuju kedepan barisan dan menepuk pundak dari Julie yang kelihatannya mulai murung karena lelucon buatannya gagal, ya bukan lelucon juga sih. "Yasudah, ingat tujuan kita kesini apa? Dan saat kita pulang dari sini, kita harus membawa hasil! Enma Fires dalam hitungan 3. 1,2!"

"ENMA FIRES!" dan latihan di pusat pelatihan Asosiasi Jepang Barat pun dimulai!

* * *

 **Note:** mulai dari chapter ini, author akan merilis fanfic ini dalam durasi 2 minggu sekali, dari sebelumnya yaitu seminggu sekali (walaupun tidak konsisten XD), dan tadi saat iklan Tokyo TV itu slogannya hanya karangan 'asal dari otak saja' jadi jangan terlalu dipermasalahkan. :)

Sekali lagi terimakasih yang sudah selalu setia membaca fanfic ini, dan bolehlah di beri RnR :D

Terimakasih!


	19. Masa Kelam

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

* * *

Spoiler: Masa kelam Enma Fires sebelum angkatan Sena, Kotaro, dan Unsui menghiasi Enma Fires, akan diceritakan pada chapter kali ini. (Tentu saja ini karangan author sendiri, hehehe!)

* * *

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, sudah seminggu pula Enma Fires memusatkan latihan mereka di tempat pusat pelatihan milik Asosiasi American Football Jepang Barat yang fasilitasnya bisa disamakan dengan tempat latihan milik tim-tim raksasa sepakbola yang dominasinya tak dapat dibantahkan lagi di Eropa. Tentu hal ini bertujuan untuk mendongkrak kekuatan American Football Jepang yang belum bisa menyamai kekuatan dari tanah suci American Football itu sendiri, United State of America.

Sena dan pemain lain yang memiliki pacar, gebetan, atau orang terkasih, tentunya tak lupa memberi kabar walau mereka tak bisa bertatap muka dan hanya bisa melihat satu sama lain dari layar handphone melalui fitur _video call_ yang mereka miliki.

"Halo, Suzuna."

" _Sena! Aku kangen banget sama kamu."_

"Aku juga kangen sama kamu, kamu baik-baik aja kan?"

" _Iya, kamu sendiri? Sanggup menjalani semua latihan yang dikasih Julie?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kalau soal itu aku merasa ini lebih parah dari Death March Devil Bats dulu."

" _Kok gitu? Bukannya Death March itu sangat ekstrim ya latihannya?"_

"Ini jau lebih menyiksa ketimbang Death March, Ariyo menyuruh kita semua untuk saling kejar-kejaran selama 2 jam di depan asrama penginapan dan luasnya sangat kecil untuk kejar-kejaran Suzuna, luasnya itu kira-kira lapangan American Football dibagi 6!"

" _Bukannya kamu di Amerika juga mendapat latihan seperti itu? Katanya kamu "_

"kalau di Amerika aku hanya kejar-kejaran sama Daniel, adiknya Clifford itu. Kalau Enma Fires seluruh tim kejar-kejaran di lapangan depan asrama yang kecil itu."

" _Dengar cerita kamu kayak begitu, berarti Kak Kuritan sering dapat hukuman dong?"_

"Iya begitu deh, Tiap kali sesi _Run n Chase_ kak Kurita selalu dapat latihan tambahan. Tapi bagus kan biar line Enma jadi tak mudah ditembus? Hahaha"

" _Kamu ini ketularan liciknya kak You ya? Aneh tau mendengarnya dari mulutmu."_

"Kak Hiruma bisa lebih parah dari yang kamu kira". Dan percapakan mereka berdua via _voice call_ dari handphone itu harus terhenti karena suara bunyi bel rumah Suzuna dan dia baru ingat kalau anggota cheerleader kampus akan datang mengujunginya, karena Suzuna takut disindir oleh seluruh anggota tim cheerleader yang datang, jadi mereka menyudahi percakapan pada hari itu.

Setelah Sena menutup handphonenya dan meletakkannya diatas meja, ternyata di depan pintu sudah ada Unsui yang ternyata mendengar seluruh percakapan. Tentu saja Sena langsung menunduk kebawah karena malu dilihat oleh seniornya, tapi untunglah seniornya itu Unsui, jadi Unsui sendiri pun hanya tersenyum kearah kapten Enma Fires ini. 'Mungkin itu yang dinamakan cinta sejati' pikirnya dalam hati.

Ya, Sena dan Unsui memang satu kamar karena mendapat undiannya seperti itu, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

 _*Flashback*_

Setelah hari pertama mereka latihan selesai dilaksanakan, mereka kebingungan mau satu kamar dengan siapa dan dimana, karea yang tau letak kamar-kamarnya hanya Sena dan Ariyo. Kemudian Sena membisikkan sesuatu ke Ariyo, setelah beberapa saat dan Ariyo sendiri mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh manusia berkaki emas ini, Ariyo langsung memnita kertas pada Julie dan dengan sigap ia merobek-robek kertas yang ia minta dengan cukup rapih.

Dibantu oleh Sena, akhirnya mereka selesai membuat 'undian kamar' untuk kawan-kawan mereka semua. Kemudian Sena menyuruh seluruh anggota untuk duduk sambil meregangkan kaki di lobby asrama, karena kebetulan saat itu hanya mereka yang menginap di gedung asrama A, jadi mereka dapat menggunakannya dengan leluasa selama 2 hari kedepan karena setelah itu timnas senior American Football Jepang akan menginap juga di gedung yang sama.

"Baiklah semuanya, ditangan Ariyo sudah ada nama-nama kalian untuk dipasangkan dalam satu kamar.." Sena belum selesai bicara, seluruh anggota laki-laki langsung mengharapkan rekan sekamarnya adalah Karin karena badannya yang sedap dipandang kala tidak menggunakan seragam tim beserta perlengkapannya, Karin sendiri langsung kesal dan menampar seluruh anggota kecuali Sena dan Ariyo yang berdiri didepan, Kurita dan Monta juga tidak mendapat tamparan dari Karin karena hanya mereka yang diam, itu juga karena Kurita sedang mengemil makanan ringan favoritnya dan Monta makan pisang kesukaannya.

"Oi dengarkan aku dulu!" Seluruh anggota pun terdiam termasuk Karin yang akhirnya ditenangkan oleh Julie dan mereka berdua duduk disofa yang ada di lobby asrama, Sena pun melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Karin dan Julie satu kamar, karena hanya mereka berdua yang perempuan di tim ini.","Yaah!" begitulah reaksi dari yang lain kecuali yang berdiri didepan dan yang sedang makan makanan kesukaan.

"Oke aku lanjutkan, Sena, bantu aku.","Oke Ariyo!". Kemudian Ariyo menjelaskan bahwa 'undian kamar' ini bertujuan agar seluruh tim dapat menyatu dan tidak berkelompok atuapun hanya ingin satu kamar dengan kawan karib atau alasan yang sejenisnya.

Ariyo kemudian mengambil 2 nama yang sudah diletakkan di tangan Sena, dan nama yang muncul cukup menggelitik seluruh anggota tim, "Yang pertama, Kurita dan Monta.","Waduh, David dan Goliath satu kamar. Disini ada _extra bed_ kan?" ya seperti biasa seluruh anggota Enma Fires termasuk Monta dan Kurita sendiri tertawa terbahak-bahak berkat si _lineman_ rambut kuning Mizumachi, ia selalu saja mendapatkan lelucon disaat yang tepat maupun tidak tepat. Tapi kali ini ia berada disaat tepat untuk membuat lelucon, lagipula dibalik tujuan Mizumachi melakukannya hanyalah semata-mata untuk mempererat keakraban tim.

Kemudian Ariyo kembali mengambil 2 nama hingga kertas yang ada ditangan Sena habis tak bersisa ataupun tercecer, semua kebagian kamar berpasangan. Riku dengan Andrea, Mizumachi dengan Utsoshi, Shanen dengan Haishi, Kotaro dengan Sawamura dan terakhir Sena dengan Unsui. Tapi ketika Aiyo hendak menyudahi 'undian kamar' ini, Shanen kemudian menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak disadari yang lain, bahkan Sena sendiri yang mengumpulkan robekan kertas dan diletakkan ditangannya juga tidak menyadarinya. "Terus Ariyo tidur dengan siapa? Kan kita semua 15 orang?"

Kemudian Ariyo merogok kantongnya dan memperlihatkan kuncinya pada semuanya."Hehe, aku sih tidur di ruangan khusus untuk pelatih yang ada disini."

Spontan seluruh anggota termasuk Karin yang biasanya kurang suka mengemukakan pendapat yang ada berteriak bersama, "Ariyo curang! Tidak adil!" dan mereka terus meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama selama beberapa kali.

Tidak habis akal, kemudian Ariyo membentak seluruhnya dengan suara yang cukup familiar ditelinga Sena, Monta,dan Kurita. "Kalian mau menurutinya atau besok kalian aku tambahkan porsi latihannya?!"

Sontak seluruhnya terdiam dan mulai ketakutan dengan Ariyo, mereka seperti sedang melihat setanyang siap menyiksa kapan saja,"M-Menurutinya saja."

Pelatih Enma Fires inipun hanya tersenyum dan setelah itu ia tertawa,"Bagus, Ke ke ke!"

"Eeeh?!" Jelas semuanya terpana, yang tertawanya seperti itu hanya Hiruma Yoichi seorang, dan kali ini mereka semua baru menyadari bahwa pelatih mereka selama ini memiliki karakteristik yang hampir 90% mendekati komandan setan yang terkenal itu. Tapi tentu saja tak sebringas kapten Saikyoudai Wizard yang Sena, Monta, dan Kurita kenal.

Ditengah kerumunan anggota lain yang masih tak menyangka sisi gelap pelatih mereka yang merupakan jelmaan Hiruma Yoichi yang tidak sempurna, Sena bergeser dari tempatnya menuju tempat Kurita yang kelihatannya tidak terlalu kaget akan sisi gelap dari seorang Settsu Ariyo. Ia pun berbisik pada Kurita yang tersadar dari lamunannya memikirkan makan malam oleh Sena yang menepuknya. "Kak Kurita, memang benar ya kak Ariyo setara dengan Hiruma. Bahkan dari tertawanya saja sangat mirip!"

Ia pun hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Sena, "Kan aku sudah bilang sejak lama, Sena.."

 _*End of Flashback*_

Unsui menutup pintu dan duduk disamping Sena sambil merangkulnya, "Ada waktu?", beberapa detik kamar itu hening karena Sena dan Unsui saling bertatap-tatapan, Sena sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengerti dengan tujuan Unsui kali ini. Tapi daripada ia bilang yang tidak-tidak, maka ia mengiyakan pertanyaan seniornya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menceritakan masa lalu Enma Fires. Kau mau tau?" Sena hanya mengangguk pelan tanda setuju dengan penawaran seniornya ini, dan Unsui mulai membuka lembaran bias cerita sejarah kelam Enma Fires selama 4 tahun berdiri.

 _*Flashback*_

Siang itu, hari begitu terik di gedung B kampus Enma hingga cukup untuk mahasiswa seperti Ariyo dan Sawamura mandi dengan keringat sendiri. "Panas ya bro?" tanya Ariyo pada Sawamura yang berdiri disebelahnya namun nampaknya sedang melamun melihat atau memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oi, kamu kenapa? Melamun begitu.."

"Eh, Ariyo. Maaf habisnya disebelah sana ada lapangan kosong tak terpakai, bagaimana kalau kita main American Football?"

"Eh? Berdua saja gitu? Kau gila!"

"Kan bisa latihan route pass. Ayo!"

"Oi, Sawamura! Tunggu!" Ariyo terpaksa mengejar Sawamura yang terlanjur membawa bola lonjong khas yang biasa dimainkan di Amerika ini, tanpa basa-basi setelah Sawamura melihat Ariyo menapaki lapangan luas yang juga ditapaki Sawamura sendiri, Sawamura langsung melempar bola pada Ariyo dan langsung berlari jauh dengan route pass _'long bomb'_ atau dengan kata yang mudah dimengerti, terus berlari hingga kisaran 25yard.

"Sawamura memang tau apa yang seorang Quarterback butuhkan" dan ia melempar pass dengan sangat indah dan bola yang ia lempar juga belum pernah sekalipun mampu diintercept oleh Cornerback atau Safety dari tim manapun saat masih di SMA Sengoku. Sawamura sukses menangkap long pass 53yard yang dilempar oleh Ariyo.

Begitu seterusnya hingga mereka berdua sudah lelah untuk melakukan route pass lagi, Mereka berbaring di tanah dan melihat langit yang indah pada saat itu. "Ariyo, apa kita buat saja klub American Football?" Tiba-tiba saja Sawamura memikirkan hal yang selama in ia impikan, 'Membuat Klub American Football'

Ariyo termenung dan berpikir keras, apakah Komite UKM Enma akan menerima usul yang akan Sawamura berikan? Mengingat saat ini Jepang dan Amerika tidak sedang dalam masa-masa yang menguntungkan? Sial, seandainya saja Amerika menganggap hal biasa mengenai hasil seri yang didapat kala melawan Jepang di final piala dunia U-17 waktu itu, mungkin saat ini aku pasti akan dengan mudahnya menjawab 'iya'.

"Hmm… bagaimana ya, aku tidak yakin Sawamu.."

"Aku mengerti kok.." Badan Ariyo seketika langsung mengarah ke Sawamura dengan keadaan masih terbaring di tanah merah, "Tapi apa salahnya kalau kita mencoba? Kita tidak akan tau apabila kita tidak mencobanya!" Kemudian Sawamura bangkit dan mengangkat Ariyo berdiri dan menariknya pada saat itu juga ke kantor Komite UKM Enma yan letaknya berada disamping gedung H, berhubung Enma sendiri memiliki 8 gedung pada saat itu dan semuanya dinamai dengan huruf alfabet.

"Oi oi Sawamura!" Ariyo menahan laju kawannya sebelum mereka sampai di Kantor Komite UKM, padahal baru berjalan 100m meter saja belum.

"Kenapa lagi sih? Kamu ta.."

"Pakaina kita sudah kotor tau, tak baik jika kita masuk ke ruang Komite UKM apabila kita masuk dengan pakaian yang kotor begini"

"Yasudah besok saja kita ketemu, ingat lho! Kamu harus menemaniku!"

"Oke, sampai jumpa besok."

* * *

Saat ia terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, Ariyo menyadari bahwa ia sedang tidak ada jam kuliah pada hari itu. Tapi tetap saja ia harus ke kampus untuk menemani Sawamura untuk menemui Komite UKM Enma. Sebenarnya bias saja ia tudak menemani Sawamura, tapi ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk melakukannya, entahlah apa itu.

Setibanya dikampus, ia pun menunggu di pintu masuk gedung H tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Sawamura akan datang sesuai dengan janji yang sudah mereka sepakati sebelumnya. Menunggu, menunggu, dan terus menunggu Sawamura, apa dia ada jadwal kuliah? Tidak mungkin, kan sekelas masa iya sih? Ariyo terus menunggu kawannya ini hingga dering handphone berbunyi dari kantongnya.

Sepintas ia melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, nomorya belum pernah ia lihat sebeblumnya, tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa itu bukan dari operator, bukan papa minta saham, apalagi mama minta pulsa, lalu siapa yang meneleponnya? Daripada ia terus bertanya-tanya akan lebih baik jika ia merespon panggilan yang masuk dari handphonenya ini.

"Hallo, apa benar anda Ariyo Settsu?"

"Iya, maaf ini siapa ya?"

"Kami dari kepolisian daerah Kansai, hanya ingin mengabarkan bahwa teman anda Sawamura Kai sedang kami tahan terkait dengan keterlibatan dalam penjualan binatang ilegal" Hah? Sawamura ditangkap polisi? Diakan jelas anak baik-baik, tak pernah melakukan itu. Ilegal? Kalo dia senekat itu pasti klub UKM Amercan Football sudah dibentuk dari kapan tau deh. Tapi ia harus memberi respon kepada polisi yang meneleponnya atau tidak, mungkin bisa membawa perasaan kedalam tugas berhubung yang meneleponnya adalah seorang perempuan.

"Lalu?" Bodoh sekali aku ini, kenapa hanya bilang 'lalu' saja? Ah paha! eh payah! "Sudah hanya itu saja, selamat siang pak." Sudah? Hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh polisi itu? Lalu soal pengajuan untuk membuat UKM barunya bagaimana? Oiya kan ada ditangan daritadi menunggu. Dengan penuh penyesalan yang menumpuk didada, Ariyo melangkahkan kaki dan memantapkan diri untuk masuk ke kantor Komite UKM Enma.

Saat ia membuka pintu, Nampak rektor Enma sedang berada yang saat itu masih menjabat, Sakaki Miyamoto dan ketua Komite UKM Enma juga ada diruangan itu. Kebetulan? Mungkin saja, dan Ketua Komite itu sesaat memalingkan pandangannya kearah Ariyo dan sontak ia berkata dengan ramah. "Oh, ada mahasiswa disini, ada apa kamu kesini? Mau mengajukan dana kebutuhan UKM?"

Ariyo kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk berterus terang dengan maksud kedatangannya. "Sebenarnya saya ingin mengajukan izin untuk mendirikan UKM baru pak", Kemudian pak Sakaki dan ketua Komite yang tak diketahui namanya oleh Ariyo ini langsung membenarkan tempat duduk dan mempersilahkan Ariyo untuk duduk.

"Jadi kamu mau membuat UKM apa? Kok mukanya ketakutan begitu?", Haduh, tau darimana ini pak Sakaki kalau aku sangat ketakutan, tapi tetap harus maju teru demi keinginanku dan Sawamura tercapai. "American Football, UKM American Football pak!" Ariyo seketika berbicara dengan penuh kepercayaan diri dan suara bulat, mungkin ini karena kecintaannya dalam American Football sangatlah dalam hingga membuatnya bisa berubah menjadi setenang sekarang.

Spontan komite UKM langsung melabrak Ariyo dengan kata-kata yang mungkin kasar didengar. "American Football katamu? Hah! Olahraga kotor, murahan, asal tubruk-tubrukan, perlengkapan yang mahal pula, kamu yakin mahasiswa lain akan tertarik? Lagian kan ini olahraga luar negeri dari Amerika yang murahan itu dan sok menganggap dirinya negara adidaya itu! Saya tidak sudi! Lagipula kita ini sedang perang dingin dengan mereka, tidak mungkin saya akan mengizinkannya begitu saja!"

Ariyo seperti merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya, ingin rasanya ia langsung menghajar ketua Komite UKM yang memiliki mulut yang kotor itu. Tapi ketika hamper saja ia melakukannya, rektornya malah mengiyakan permohonan dari Ariyo "American Football? Saikyoudai, Shuuei dan puluhan universitas lainnya sudah punya UKM itu dan mereka berjalan dengan baik-baik saja, bahkan mendominasi Koshien Bowl. Saya setuju untuk mendirikan klub UKM American Football."

Ariyo dan ketua Komite UKM Enma ini langsung tercengang dengan pernyataan sang rektor yang kelewat santai ini, _'serius dia setuju? Untunglah!'._ "Dan anda, cepat penuhi permintaan mahasiswa yang satu ini! Jika UM American Football sudah terbentuk, kita bisa mulai ikut dalam turnamen dan menjuarai Koshien Bowl bahkan Rice Bowl dalam beberapa tahun kedepan. Dan itu bagus untuk menambah koleksi prestasi Universitas Enma yang tergolong baru di dunia perkuliahan ini! Apa anda tak memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu?"

Dan ketua Komite UKM itu hanya merenung kesalahan yang ia perbuat didepan rektor Sakaki, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak 'merestui' pembentukan UKM American Football ini."Ah, maaf pak, saya akan melaksanakan perintah." Ariyo pun merasa senang karena rektor Enma yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia kenal ini sangat membantunya dalam pembentukan UKM baru ini.

Kemudian sang rektor berdiri dan hendak pergi, tapi ada satu hal yang dia ingat dan itu sangat penting hingga akhirnya tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun kembali duduk di kursi yang tadi ia duduki. "Kamu mau menamakan klub American Football Universitas Enma dengan apa?"

' _Oiya, nama tim! Bodoh banget nama tim aja tidak dipersiapkan'_ Beberapa detik ruangan itu hening dan hanya suara ketikan keyboard dari ketua Komite UKM Enma yang sedang mengurusi perizinan UKM American Football, Ariyo terus berpikir keras hingga rasanya otak yang ada dikepalanya ingin meledak dan tentu sudah berasap jika dibelah dengan pisau. ' _Tunggu dulu, Api itu artinya kalau didalam bahasa inggris Fires. Fires saja!'_ Setelah itu keheningan pun terpecah oleh suaranya."Enma.. Enma Fires!"

Kemudian rektor Sakaki ini sedikit tersenyum, dan menanggapi nama yang Ariyo buat."Atas dasar karena semangat seperti api yang menyala-nyala? Begitukah asal-usulnya?"

"kurang lebih begitu pak." Padahal didalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam ia bergumam, _'Padahal namanya karena otakku yang hampir mengeluarkan kebulan asap tau pak!'_

Rektor Sakaki kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tangannya yang memegang dagu."Saya suka dengan nama itu, bawa nama itu menuju juara ya?"

"Siap pak!" Setelah semua berkas-berkas perizinan UKM American Football sudah terurus dalam beberapa menit itu, akhirnya peresmian kecil-kecilan dilaksanakan di ruang kantor yang disaksikan oleh perwakilan mahasiswa yang kebetulan melintas di depan kantor Komite UKM, dan dikemudian hari diketahui orang itu bernama Utsoshi Ibana dan ia juga bergabung dalam UKM ini, dan tentu saja Ketuan Komite UKM Enma yang sampai sekarang Ariyo tak kunjung tau siapa namanya.

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti meski banyak orang yang jatuh bangun dalam berbagai urusan di dunia yang semu ini, termasuk urusan klub di Enma. Ariyo, Sawamura, dan Utsoshi, mereka bertiga merupakan pendiri Enma Fires. Tapi perjalanan mereka tak semulus jalan raya yang ada, mereka sering menemui rintangan baik dari Komite UKM yang selalu pilih kasih dalam urusan peminjaman lapangan, hingga rektor mereka yang terus mendesak untuk segera mendapat prestasi agar Komite UKM bersikap baik dengan Enma Fires.

Keadaan yang sangat kontradiksi dengan keadaan dan permintaan, disatu sisi mereka dituntut untuk mendapatkan prestasi. Tapi dilain pihak, penunjang prestasi yang sangat fundamental bagi klub olahraga, yaitu latihan, malah sering dihambat oleh pihak yang tidak ingin melihat kemajuan dari klub American Football yang tidak mendapat restu sama sekali dari Komite UKM.

Tapi mereka tetap melanjutkan aktivitas meski kekurangan jam latihan dikarenakan 'internal kampus'. Hingga U' League pun datang, mereka bersiap untuk merekrut pemain bantuan dari berbagai klub olahraga yang ada. Tapi tentu saja Komite UKM yang kontra dengan adanya American Football terus menghasut UKM lain untuk tidak meminjamkan anggotanya pada Enma Fires dengan segala cara yang mereka bisa.

Pada akhirnya mereka berhasil mengumpulkan 25 orang untuk bertanding di U' League berhubung turnamen ini dimulai pada akhir September hingga awal Januari karena yang mengikuti turnamen ini tidaklah sedikit. Saat pertandingan pertamanya saja, mereka sudah harus menghadapi juara bertahan pada saat itu Shuuei Doctor Fishes, dan hasilnya sudah bisa dibaca. Kemenangan telak untuk Shuuei Doctor Fishes, skornya pun tak tanggung-tanggung, 110-9, Enma Fires sendiri hanya mampu mencetak poin lewat 3 kali Field Goal dari pemain bantuan asal UKM sepakbola.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Komite UKM tanpa ampun langsung menghujat Enma Fires karena kekalahan telak yang didapat dari Universitas Shuuei. Tapi kali ini, seluruh UKM bergerak untuk membantu UKM American Football dalam menghadapi hujatan dan 'hukuman' yang akan dilayangkan pada Enma Fires, terutama bagi UKM yang meminjamkan pemainnya.

Sampai mereka berdemonstrasi didepan kantor Rektorat Enma mengenai sikap Ketua Komite UKM pada saat itu terhadap UKM American Football, padahal pada saat mereka pertama kali mengikuti kompetisi dan kalah di babak pertama, mereka diperlakukan sangat baik oleh Komite UKM. Rektor Sasaki Miyamoto tentu tak tinggal diam, dan memang sejak pembentukan UKM American Football, sikap Komite UKM terutama Ketuanya selalu tidak pernah berpihak pada Enma Fires ini.

Dan Rektor Enma inipun memutuskan untuk memberikan sanksi kepada seluruh staff Komite UKM yaitu pemecatan seluruh staff. Dan setelah terjadi perombakan total di tubuh Komite UKM, pada akhirnya seluruh UKM diberi perlakuan yang sama. Walaupun diberi perlakuan yang sama, tapi tetap saja UKM American Football tetap seperti dianak tirikan karena pada saat itu masih terjadi perang dingin antara Jepang dan Amerika.

* * *

Suatu hari, ketika Ariyo hendak membeli perlangkapan untuk Enma Fires yang masih sedikit, tiba-tiba dari arah kanan jalan raya datang truk yang sepertinya tidak bisa mengatur keseimbangannya, dan naasnya, Ariyo tertabrak oleh truk itu dan terpental sekitar 4 meter dan parahnya badan Ariyo menghantam kaca toko yang ada disana.

Spontan seluruh orang yang ada disekitar tempat kejadian langsung menghampiri dan membantu Ariyo untuk dilarikan kerumah sakit terdekat dengan tempat kejadian. Dan salah satu yang menolongnya langsung melucuti badannya mungkin ada handphone dan bisa menghubungi keluarga Ariyo, dan karena ketidaktahuan dari orang yang menolongnya, ia malah menelpon dengan nama kontak 'Sawamura Kai'. Dan setelah tersambung dengannya, orang itu langsung menjelaskan kejadian yag terjadi dan keluarganya ini sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sawamura langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud oleh orang yang menelpon menguunakan nomor Ariyo dan tentu mengajak Utsoshi karena hanya dia anggota Enma Fires pada saat itu selain Sawamura dan Ariyo. Tentu saja Sawamura tanpa piker panjang langsung tancap gas karena panic mendengar Ariyo masuk rumah sakit.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit setempat, Mereka menemukan ruangan Ariyo dirawat dan menemui orang yang menelponnya. Ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Ariyo kepada Sawamura dan Utsoshi, dan mereka akhirnya menunggu diluar karena saat ini Ariyo kekurangan darah dan harus segera dioperasi.

Setelah menunggu berjam-jam di rumah sakit dan yang menolong Ariyo sudah meninggalkan mereka karena ada urusan lain, kemudian datanglah CEO perusahaan truk yang menabrak Ariyo dan meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan dan mereka berjanji akan membayar semua biaya perawatan, untuk hal itu tentu mereka berdua bernafas lega karena pihak yang bersalah akan menanggun biaya. Tapi sekarang yang menjadi permasalahan, apa Ariyo masih bisa bertahan atau kalah?

Mereka terus menunggu dan menunggu selama beberapa hari, pihak kampus sendiri tidak mengetahui soal ini dan tentu mereka berdua lebih baik diam daripada harus melibatkan pihak kampus yang menganak tirikan mereka. Dokter yang menangani Ariyo pun keluar dari ruangan ICU dan menghampiri Sawamura dan Utsoshi, dan dijlaskan bahwa Ariyo baik-baik saja, namun sayangnya karir American Footballnya harus tamat.

"Maksud dokter apa?" Sawamura hanya bisa tertegun mendengarnya.

"Jagi begini, memang Ariyo sudah bisa kembali pulih setelah beberapa hari proses pemulihan dan waktunya tak sampai 3 hari. Tapi sayangnya tulang keringnya mengalami masalah yang cukup serius sehingga kami tadi harus memasang tulang buatan dikakinya, jika tidak, ia akan lumpuh." Dokter itu pun memberikan hasil X-Ray dikaki Ariyo dengan kaki sebelah kanannya yang sudah dipasang tulang buatan.

"Jadi, Ariyo tidak bisa bermain lagi?" Sekarang Utsoshi ingin mengetahui kejelasan status Ariyo sebagai pemain.

"Sayangnya tidak. jika dipaksakan, akibatnya adalah lumpuh total bagi Ariyo."

"Baiklah dok, terimakasih." Sawamura hanya bisa menyesalinya karena kapten mereka sudah tak bisa bermain lagi untuk selamanya.

"Jika kalia mau menjenguknya, silahkan masuk saja, Ariyo sudah terbangun semenjak aku keluar ruangan ini" Dan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada dokter itu, mereka langsung memasuki ICU. Ketika sampai di tempat tidur Ariyo, mereka terkejut Ariyo tidak terlihat seperti sehabis kecelakaan, badannya tidak ada bekas luka. Kemudian mereka berdua menghampiri dan mengajak bicara Ariyo yang baru sadar beberapa menit lalu.

"Sawamura, Utsoshi, dengarkan aku dulu." Ariyo tiba-tiba saja berbicara tapi dengan suara seperti kehausan akibat dehidrasi selama berhari-hari tidak minum.

"Kamu bicaranya seperti mau mati saja, jangan begitu dong!" Sawamura berusaha menenangkan Ariyo yang bicaranya memang seperti mau mati.

"Bukan, tapi sepertinya aku sudah tak bisa bermain lagi. Dan aku ingin Sawamura menjadi kapten baru Enma Fires menggantikanku karena dia memang menjabat sebagai wakil kapten, dan aku juga mengangkat Utsoshi menjadi wakil kapten, aku sendiri akan menjadi Pelatih saja. Memang ini rasanya menyakitkan tidak bisa bermain lagi, setidaknya aku masih ingin berkontribusi di Enma Fires. Tolong terima jabatan ini! Kumohon!" Air mata seketika menetes dari mata Ariyo membasahi wajahnya yang kering.

Sawamura dan Utsoshi sesaat terdiam karena permintaan Ariyo yang tidak lazim bagi mereka, mereka memmikirkan ini matang-matang aga tidak menyesali pergantina kapten ini. Utsoshi kemudian memberikan pendapatnya. "Jika itu yang kamu mau, baiklah Ariyo. Aku sih terima-terima saja Sawamura jadi kapten Enma yang baru."

Sawamura sendiri akhirnya juga mengeluarkan pendapatnya setelah Utsohi."Akusih juga terima saja, dan kita bertiga harus membangun Enma Fires menuju kejayaannya!"

"Aku suka semangatmu, Sawamura." Dan mereka bertiga berjanji di ruang ICU itu, mereka akan terus membantu Enma Fires hingga mereka tak dibutuhkan lagi dan Enma Fires bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa kehadiran mereka.

* * *

2 tahun terus dilalui oleh Enma Fires dengan status masih dianak tirikan oleh Komite UKM yang baru, walaupun perlakuan mereka jauh lebih baik ketimbang Komite terdahulu. Hingga Angkatan Unsui dan Angkatan Kotaro menghiasi Enma Fires, mereka hanya mampu melangkahkan kaki di babak 32 besar setelah terjungkal oleh Saikyoudai Wizard yang merupakan _'title contender'_ Koshien Bowl selama 2 tahun terakhir dengan skor yang cukup miris, 103-17.

Tapi saat Angkatan Sena menghiasi dunia U' League, Enma Fires seperti mendapat angin segar karena memiliki harapan baru dan besar untuk bisa berbicara banyak diajang kompetisi tahunan itu.

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Serius?! Jadi nama Enma Fires itu tidak direncanakan sebelumnya? Kak Ariyo memang seperti Hiruma."Sena hanya mampu tertawa kecil dihadapan Unsui tapi dengan ekspresi yang ketakutan karena mengingat kembali wajah kapten lama sekaligus teman semasa SMA, Yoichi Hiruma.

"Soal kemiripannya dengan Hiruma ya? Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi dia adalah versi baru dari Hiruma Yoichi dan tentunya lebih baik. Tapi dalam soal taktik dan jahat, Ariyo memang mendekati itu tapi tentu masih kalah dari Hiruma." Unsui mengatakannya tanpa rasa takut dan malahan membuka snack yang ada ditasnya untuk dimakan bersama.

"Jadi, buat besok bagaimana kak Unsui?" Sena kemudian mengecek tape yang ia bawa apakah cukup untuk membalut kakinya untuk pertandingan besok berhubung ia lupa membelinya.

"Lakukan saja seperti biasa, jangan pasang kartu andalan. Nanti lawan-lawan di U' League jadi mudah mengeksploitasi kita." Memang lulusan Shinryuji terkenal akan ketenanganya sehingga wajar saja Unsui dipilih menjadi kapten Enma Fires menggantikan Sawamura.

"Maksud kata-kata itu, intinya tidak ingin melihat amarah dari Ariyo kan?" Sena menyindir sedikit Unsui karena kata-katanya hampir sama persis dengan kata-kata Ariyo saat melawan Koigahama Cupids.

Unsui hanya tersenyum kearah Sena,"Ya bisa dibilang begitu." Dan mereka larut dalam tawa. Namun saying, pada akhirnya pembicaraan mereka harus terhenti karena besok turnamen akan dimulai dan Julie sudah cerewet berkata pada semua anggota bahwa mereka harus beristirahat dan tak boleh begadang.

Ketika Unsui mematikan lampu kamar mereka dan tidur, Sena masih terjaga dan sulit untuk tidur. Besok ia akan melawan timnas Jepang, impiannya untuk masuk timnas sudah didepan mata. Mungkin jika ia bermain bagus ia akan dipanggil timnas, tapi seketika ia membaanting kepalanya dengan bantal, jelas itu tidak ada sakit-sakitnya.

'Apa yang kupikirkan, American Football itu permainan tim! Aku harus bermain sebagai tim dan bukan pemain individualis!' ia bergumam dalam hati dan kembali mencoba untuk pindah alam menuju alam mimpi. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat, Sena sudah terlelap dalam mimpi.

.

Panjang kan? Hehehe :D

Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas ketidak konsistennya author untuk ngepost fanfic ini, harus berjuang di meja belajar demi kelulusan dari bangku SMA. Dan kayaknya chapter selanjutnya belum bisa ditentukan kapan akan rilis Karena jadwal yang begitu padat nanti di bulan Februari hingga April, tapi author janji akan mencoba rilis diantara bulan itu.

 **Spoiler:** Turnamen Segitiga Mizuno Cup dimulai! Dan pertandingan antara Enma Fires dengan Timnas Jepang berkesudahan dengan skor yang tidak diduga sama sekali oleh para penonton dan para readers sekalian. Ke Ke Ke!

Dan sekali terimakasih bagi kalian para readers yang masih mau membaca fanfic ini! (walaupun tak pernah memberikan RnR. T_T) Terimakasih ya!

See you around guys! :)


	20. Melawan Tim Nasional

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

* * *

Akhirnya bisa rilis lagi! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah dan tentunya mendukung acara berlansung sesuai rencana, lapangan sekitar training camp asosiasi Jepang Barat sudah mulai dipasangi berbagai macam nama sponsor yang tentunya mensponsori turnamen ini. Mulai dari merk aparel yang sudah jelas tertera dalam nama acara, minuman kaleng yang selalu digandrungi mulai dari kalangan tua, mahasiswa, sampai tingkat Sekolah Dasar, ada juga suplemen untuk menunjang aktivitas sehari-hari, brand elektronik lokal yang sudah mendunia, dan masih banyak lagi.

Karena itu, hadiah yang akan didapatkan oleh Enma Fires maupun Kisaki Sidewalkers tentu terbilang fantastis untuk ukuran Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa, tapi tak perlu disebutkan juga nominalnya karena nanti bisa membuat tim macam Saikyoudai dan Shuuei iri dengan jumlah uang yang akak diberikan, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Saikyoudai kenapa harus iri ya? Kan Hiruma sudah dapat akses ke rekening kampus, rektor, dan dekan-dekan yang ada di Saikyoudai.

Kembali lagi ke topik, nampak seluruh pemain Enma Fires sudah bersiap-siap dengan perlengkapan armor yang baru saja diberikan oleh pihak panitia. Enaknya, perlengkapannya itu sudah menjadi hak milik Enma Fires dan sudah pasti Kisaki Sidewalkers juga mendapatkan hal yang serupa. Riku kemudian berdialog kecil dengan Sena dan Ariyo mengenai teknik baru yang akan dicoba pada pertandingan melawan timnas Jepang.

Setelah berunding-runding ria, mereka sepakat untuk mengeluarkan strategi _'prototype'_ yang sejatinya belumlah sepenuhnya terpola. Tapi apa boleh buat, karena seluruh pertandingan sudah jelas bakal disiarkan, jadi mereka tak ingin mengambil risiko untuk mengeluarkan berbagai kartu andalan yang sudah pasti disusun selama training camp.

Saat panitia meminta seluruh pemain Enma Fires untuk bersiap menuju lapangan karena pembukaan turnamen akan digelar, mereka seperti tak percaya kalau mereka mendengar teriakan nama Enma Fires dengan kerasnya hingga terdengar dari penginapan. Ketika sudah sampai di lapangan, seluruh tim terutama Sena yang sifat demam panggung belum sama sekali hilang meski sudah pergi ke Amerika dan sudah menginjak bangku kuliah, dikagetkan dengan dukungan dari teman-teman satu kampus, terutama tim cheerleader yang selalu setia mendukung Enma Fires.

Monta yang akhirnya melepas kerinduannya dengan Akeno, mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Monta sendiri memuji sekaligus menggombal kepada Akeno kalau hari ini dia kelihatan sangat cantik, tentu saja Akeno malu dan rasanya ingin terbang karena pacarnya memuji dirinya.

Disatu sisi, Mizumachi melihat sosok yang ia ingat kala masih menginjak bangku SMA. Seorang wanita cantik yang seharusnya ia ingat, seharusnya.

"Otohime?"

"Mizu! Hai!". _'Mizumachi menyapaku, aduh gimana ini..'_ wajahnya Otohime memerah karena menahan malu disapa oleh laki-laki yang ia sukai sejak di SMA Kyoshin.

"Kamu masuk Enma?" Mizumachi dengan pandangan kearah Otohime yang sama sekali tak bersalah menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ditanyakan pada Otohime.

"Loh? Kan memang iya aku mendaftar dan diterima barengan sama kamu! Jahat teman lama dilupain.."

"Haduh jangan begitu dong Otohime, iya deh maaf maaf.."

' _Otohime namanya ya? Sena dan Monta sudah punya pacar, lah aku disini sendirian? Aku harus bisa mendapatkan Otohime!'_ gumam Riku sambil melintas sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dihadapan Mizumachi dan Otohime, maklum Riku ada sedikit pengalaman dalam urusan cinta, karena saat SMA dia pernah pacaran tapi tak berlangsung lama karena ia terlalu fokus pada Seibu Wild-Gunmans pada saat itu.

"Sena!" Suzuna dan Sena saling berpelukan melepas rindu walau hanya seminggu mereka tak saling bertemu, tapi rasanya seperti satu tahun. Dan hampir saja saling cium karena saking rindunya, tapi untunglah ada Julie yang menampar Sena dengan Koran yang ia bawa.

"Aww…"

"Menang dulu! Baru setelah itu terserah kalian mau apa."

Dengan cepat Sena bergegas keruangan ganti dan bersiap dengan yang lain untuk acara pembukaan turnamen. "Sang jawara asia yang selalu menerkam siapa saja yang menghadang, ini dia Timnas Jepang!" Timnas Jepang yang memakai corak putih dan merah sebagai baju tanding mereka, dengan gagah memasuki lapangan dan tentunya mereka semua disoraki oleh seisi 'stadion dadakan' lapangan A.

"Selanjutnya, tim yang terus merangkak naik seperti nama tim mereka, ini dia Kisaki Sidewalkers!" Dan sorak-sorai pendukung Kisaki Sidewalkers juga turut menambah maraknya turnamen dan tentunya tim Kisaki Sidewalkers yang dengan elegannya menggunakan baju corak hijau dan hitam dengan corak putih yang mengelilingi leher mereka.

"Dan terakhir, tim yang selalu membakar lawannya hidup-hidup, ini dia Enma Fires!" Dan sorak-sorai pun semakin menjadi kala nama Enma Fires disebutkan,

"Ooo.. Enma Fires!" *suara stick dipukul berirama*

"Dengan ini, turnamen segitiga Mizuno Cup dibuka dengan _kickoff_ ketua Asosiasi Jepang Barat!" dan Masaru Honjo berjalan menuju tengah lapangan sembari melambaikna tangan pada para penonton yang hadir, dan tentunya ia sudah siap melakukan _kickoff_ dengan sepatu khusus lapangan rumput.

"Dengan _kickoff_ ini, saya nyatakan turnamen segitiga Mizuno Cup dibuka!" dan kickoff pun ditendang dengan keras oleh Honjo dan dengan indahnya ia mencetak Field Goal dari jarak 20yard. Akhirnya, Sena untuk pertama kalinya memberikan aba-aba pada rekan timnya di turnamen sungguhan meski hanya bertajuk turnamen segitiga. "Kalian siap? Enma Fires!"

"BURN THE ENEMY!" sorak sorai pendukung Enma Fires turut memberikan semangat dari tempat penonton, meskipun tak ada bangku dan hanya beralas rumput yang hijau.

Disisi lapangan yang berbeda, timnas Jepang juga tak mau kalah dengan semangat anak-anak Enma. Kapten mereka yaitu Nizumi Hayakata meneriakkan teriakan baru mereka, "Jepang dalam hitungan ketiga. 1,2!"

"JAPAN!" dan suara penonton semakin menjadi-jadi kala timnas kebanggaan bersiap untuk menghabisi lawan yang menantang, meski yang menantang adalah mahasiswa. Dan _kickoff_ dimulai dari kicker timnas Jepang. Terlihat digaris end zone Enma, Nampak Monta, Sena, dan Riku bersiap menangkap bola _kickoff_. Bola mengarah kepada Riku dan tanpa ampun, Riku langsung melesat menjemput bla yang masih diudara diikuti Sena yang menjaga daerah belakang Riku kalau ia gagal menangkap bola.

Riku pun berteriak dengan keras kala ia sukses menangkap bolanya diudara, Sena yang mengerti sinyal yang Riku maksud langsung memberi komando "Semuanya lari!", Seluruh pemain Enma langsung berlari sekuat tenaga untuk membuka jalan pada Riku yang sedang membawa bola, tapi apa yang diperkirakan matang-matang oleh Sena dan Riku malah menghasilkan hal yang sebaliknya.

Mereka dijatuhkan oleh pemain timnas #7 dan hanya mampu berlari sejauh 22yard. Meski begitu, sorakan penonton begitu kerasnya karena kedua tim langsung tancap gas diawal pertandingan. Kurita kemudian bersiap di tengah-tengah line dan ia sedikit tersenyum pada lineman timnas Jepang, "Sajian utama akan tiba, Mmmhh!", Ya walaupun gertakan Kurita cukup lemah dan tidak meninggalkan kesan yang berarti bagi lineman lawan, tapi orang ia idolai justru menganggapnya serius dan tentunya itu adalah sebuah keuntungan.

Karin kemudian memasuki lapangan menggantikan Utsoshi, dan setelah ia memakai helmnya, Karin seperti menggerakkan tangannya kearah Unsui. Ya, itulah kode yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua, setelah beberapa saat Unsui bersiap mengeksekusi rencana Karin yang sudah disusun oleh Ariyo dari luar lapangan.

"Blade, 2A! Hut Hut!" dan bola dilempar ke Unsui, tapi belum 0.5 detik dinding Enma roboh begitu saja. "Eh? Kenapa quarterbacknya berdiri sejauh itu dari linemannya?" Tanya keheranan salah satu penonton yang mendukung timnas Jepang. Dan 0.5 detik selanjutnya Unsui mendapat bola yang dilempar cukup jauh oleh Kurita, dan tanpa basa-basi Unsui langsung melepaskan teknik terbaru yang ia kembangkan sendiri saat training camp.

Lemparan yang biasanya ia lakukan dengan arah mendatar, kali ini ia lempar keatas tapi tetap lurus seperti garis. Dan diluar dugaan safety timnas Jepang, ternyata target passnya adalah quarterback yang lain yaitu Karin yang sudah berlari sejauh 30yard dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tapi bukannya dapat bolanya, Karin malah dibuat keluar rute pass oleh pemain safety timnas Jepang dan long pass Enma Fires digagalkan oleh timnas Jepang dan gemuruh penonton yang menyaksikan pun sangat kencang karena kedua tim bermain dengan sangat brilian. Hingga quarter 1 selesai, mereka terus memberikan permainan indah kepada penonton yang ada distadion maupun yang ada di balik layar kaca. Kedudukan sementara malah tidak berpihak pada Enma Fires dengan angka yang cukup mencengangkan, 31-10, itupun Enma Fires mendapat poin berkat aksi gemilang duo runningback Sena-Riku dan tentu saja field goal raksasa dari Kotaro yang sempat beberapa kali gagal menembus langit pertahanan timnas Jepang dengan jarak 49yard.

* * *

"Aaah, Enma Fires kenapa melempem begitu?" Tanya Nekoyama keheranan melihat permainan Enma Fires yang kelihatan seperti masih mencari jati diri mereka.

Sakuraba sendiri tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dan hanya mengangkat bahunya, Otawara malah tertawa sambil kentut dengan bau yang sangat semerbah mengharumkan ruangan. Hanya Shin yang memberikan tanggapan, "Mungkin mereka sengaja tidak mengeluarkan permainan licik nan pintar dihadapan pihak media yang menyiarkannya secara langsung."

Nampak seluruh anggota Ojo Silver Knight termasuk para senior 'Generasi Keemasan' setuju dengan pernyataan dari Shin, kemudian mereka kembali mendiskusikan berbagai hal yang tentunya jika diijabarkan satu-persatu tentu tak aka nada habisnya.

* * *

Seluruh pemain Enma Fires kelelahan di quarter pertama ini karena mereka dipaksa mengikuti alur permainan dari timnas Jepang. Nampak Sena, Riku dan Monta yang paling merasakan sulitnya bermain melawan tim terkuat tapi tim ini hanya memiliki pemain yang ngepas. Tapi, yang paling membuat seluruh pemain bingung adalah sikap Julie yang bukannya memasang tampang serius tapi malah senang-senang saja.

"Julie, ada apa kamu senyam-senyum begitu?" Tanya Kotaro keheranan melihat tingkah laku Julie yang tidak semestinya.

Kemudian Julie mencoba menyadarkan dirinya kembali untuk menyanggupi menjawab pertanyaan Kotaro, lelaki idamannya."Aku lupa memberitahu kalian satu hal." Dan ia menunjuk kearah belakangnya dan tak disangka-sangka oleh satu tim Enma Fires, datang kedua pemain tambahan dan mereka terkejut bukan main karena pemain yang datang bukan sembarang pemain tambahan.

"Maaf saya terlambat semua!" Salah satu pemain tambahan itu berpenampilan sangat mirip dengan Clifford D'Louis dan yang satu lagi seperti orang italia.

Dari wajah Sena saja sudah cukup menggambarkan betapa terkejut dirinya melihat kawan lama bergabung kembali dalam satu tim bersamanya. "Daniel?!"

"Sena?!" Dan reaksi serupa juga terlihat dari raut wajah Daniel yang memiliki kemiripan seperti Clifford ini.

Dan orang italia ini juga tak menyangka bakal menjadi satu tim dengan kawan lama, terlebih lawan-lawannya saat ia masih di SMA Hakushu. "Wow! Aku tak menyangka kita bakalan satu tim lagi."

"Marco?! Lama tak bertemu kawan" Andrea kemudian menepuk pundak temannya yang ternyata adalah orang yang dimaksudnya kala ia bilang bahwa ada temannya yang merekomendasikan bergabung dengan Enma Fires.

"Eeeh?! Jadi teman yang kamu maksud waktu itu, Marco?" Tanya Sena pada Andrea.

Andrea kemudian berubah sikap menjadi sikap sempurna dan memberikan hormat pada Sena. "Tepat sekali kapten!"

Julie yang sebenarnya masih ingin melihat nostalgia para pemain terpaksa memotongnya karena mereka masih ada pertandingan yang harus dihadapi. "Yasudah berhubung nama mereka sebetulnya sudah aku cantumkan kedalam daftar tim, jadi apa boleh buat. Marco, Daniel, kalian berdua main!"

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut dengna dimulainya _kickoff_ dari Enma Fires, karena membutuhkan poin jadi Kotaro tanpa memberikan aba-aba langsung menendang oneside kick. Tapi karena kecerobohannya itulah Cornerback timnas Jepang #47 tanpa ampun mengamankan bola dan melesat hingga end zone Enma Fires dan skor bertambah untuk timnas Jepang.

Namun tentu saja Enma Fires tak tinggal diam melihat jarak poin yang semakin jauh, mereka membalasnya dengan pertahanan yang apik dan sukses mencetak 3 touchdown yang masing-masing dicetak oleh Sena, Daniel, dan trickplay dari quarterback ke3 Enma Fires, Marco.

Meski mereka memberikan pemainan terbaiknya, pada quarter 4 timnas Jepang membabi-buta dan tentunya hasil akhir tetap memperlihatkan kekuatan dari timnas Jepang dengan skor yang terpaut jauh dari Enma Fires meski anak asuh Settsu Ariyo ini sempat memberikan perlawanan sengit sebelum akhirnya menyerah, 70-31.

Meski kalah, sorak-sorai penonton yang hadir terus bergemuruh hingga para pemain meninggalkan lapangan.

* * *

"Enma, kalian memang anak-anak yang licik."

"Eh, kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu Hiruma?" Ikkyu nampak bingung kenapa Hiruma bisa mengeluarkan pernyataan seperti itu padahal Enma Fires kalah dipertandingan tadi.

Hiruma sendiri hanya mengunyah permen karet tanpa gula, "Mereka sama sekali belum mengeluarkan kartu andalan yang menjadi tujuan kita, tapi apa boleh buat karena mereka sadar jika bermain dengan kartu-kartu yang mereka persiapkan untuk U' League di pertandingan yang disiarkan TV ini pasti cukup untuk melumpuhkan mereka nanti."

"Bukannya memang resikonya begitu?" Ikkyu kembali bertanya dan tentunya Hiruma mulai jengkel karena hal-hal yang seharusnya pemain sekelas Ikkyu sadar akan hal yang mudah dimengerti dengan otaknya yang cukup encer tapi tak lebih dari Hiruma.

"Intinya mereka bermain aman, bodoh!" setelah itu sang komandan setan menyuruh semua pemain yang menyaksikan pertandingan Enma Fires melawan timnas Jepang untuk kembali latihan, karena misi mereka untuk turnamen kali ini cukup berat yaitu mempertahankan piala yang sudah mereka raih musim lalu.

* * *

"Sudah jangan sedih begitu, wajar kan kamu kalah sama timnas Jepang?"

"Tetap saja Otohime, kalah ya kalah! Sakit rasanya.."

"Oi Mizumachi, bukan begitu memperlakukan wanita! Tidak tau sopan santun."

"Eh Riku, maafin Mizumachi ya sudah bikin kamu marah"

' _Eh, dia tau namaku? Kalau begitu aku tinggal minta nomornya saja!'_ Namun sebelum Riku ingin menanyakan nomornya Otohime, Suzuna memanggil seluruh anggota cheerleader untuk mengevaluasi kekurangan yang ada pada tim cheerleader saat ini.

"Ah sial, telat.." Riku pun sedikit menyesal karena tidak cekatan untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan Otohime, perempuan yang saat ini ia incar untuk mengisi kekosongan dihati. Tiba-tiba saja, ada rangkulan yang sangat taka sing bagi Riku. "Telat kenapa?" Ternyata yang merangkulnya adalah kapten Enma Fires saat ini, Sena.

Dalam sekejap Riku salah tingkah karena teman sekaligus rivalnya ini menanyakan hal yang tadi, _'Duh, gimana ini? Apa kasih tau saja sama Sena? Kan pacarnya Suzuna..'_ Riku tak bergeming, mencoba menjawab saja susahnya bukan main, karena jika sekali salah pasti akan sulit lagi. _'Ah sudahlah kasih tau saja..'_

"Anu, tadi saat quarter 4 aku berlari sedikit lambat, makanya tadi Runningback timnas Jepang bisa lolos dengan mudah" Riku pun membenarkan rambutnya namun tangannya gemetar karena ia malah berbohong pada Sena.

Sena melihat ada kejanggalan pada Riku, sejenak ia diam melihat kearah kawannya ini dan ketika ia berhasil memikirkan apa yang Riku pikirkan, ia langsung berkata blak-blakan "Hmm.. kayaknya tadi tidak menjurus kearah sana deh, pasti Riku lagi memikirkan seseorang kan?" Sena pun mencoba menggoda Riku agar ia mau mengaku bahwa yan dikatakannya adalah benar adanya.

Sial, rupanya sang kapten tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Yasudah terus terang saja, memang niatnya begitu kan? "Ah.. Sena, bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

Sena sedikit bingung dengan sikap Riku yang tiak biasanya berbicara kaku dihadapannya, "Minta tolong apa?" dan Sena menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa.. kamu punya.. nomornya.. Otohime?" Riku sendiri tiba-tiba sedikit gugup dan gagap entah darimana asalnya.

Sena sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, nomornya Otohime? bisa jadi ini pertanda.. "OOOH! JADI RIKU SUKA SAMA OTO-" tangan Riku langsung reflek ketika Sena hampir saja meneriakkan nama Otohime, tangan kanannya menutuo mulut Sena dan yang sebelah kiri mencekik lehernya.

"Bodoh! Kamu punya atau tidak?!" Riku mempererat cekikannya pada Sena agar ia menuruti keinginannya, Sena yang hampir kehabisan oksigen hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Riku tanpa bisa bercanda terhadapnya karena tatapan Riku cukup tajam pada Sena, seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak bercanda.

Setelah mengambil ponselnya, dan memberikan nomor Otohime sekaligus E-mailnya, Riku tentunya mengucapkan terimakasih dan ada sedikit peringatan didalamnya untuk Runningback tercepat Jepang ini. "Terimakasih, Kapten.. lain kali jangan teriak seperti itu atau cengkramanku akan lebih keras dari yang kamu rasakan tadi!"

"Hehehe.."

* * *

 **Warning: Curhatannya agak panjang!**

Akhirnya bisa nuntasin chapter 20! Meski begitu jangan ngarep saya buat update bulanan, apalagi mingguan, soalnya di RL lagi mau UN, dan saya juga sedang menggarap Crossover Eyeshield 21 & Kuroko no Basket dan itu semua lumayan juga bikin otak bekerja sampai ngebul.

Selain projek Crossover, saya juga sedang menggarap cerita lanjutan untuk "I Won't Let You Walk Away" – The Legend of Korra (yang suka Avatar bisa merapat) dan cerita ini saya cukup kesulitan karena masih sulit mendeskripsikan antara dunia lain (Spirit World) sama United Republic (emang latarnya disitu).

Mohon do'a nya agar UNBK (Ujian Nasional Berbasis Komputer) tahun ini lancar jaya.. :D

Sekian dari saya, terimakasih banget buat kalian yang baca Road to Rice Bowl. Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi Road to Rice Bowl akan berakhir, dan tentunya saya sudah mempersiapkan cerita Sequel Road to Rice Bowl 2! (ini semua karena terjadi kesalah pengetikan pada asal tempat makanan khas yang sering kita jumpai kala kita makan di warung NASI PADANG! Yaitu 'Rendang')

Tiap author tentunya ingin sekali ada feedback dari kalian para readers entah itu memuji atau mengkritik untuk kebaikan author itu sendiri. Maka dari itu saya butuh banget semangat dari kalian para readers untuk menyelesaikan projek yang sudah setengah jalan agar tentunya berhasil diselesaikan.. Jangan menjadi silent reader dan silahkan memberikan komentar kalian terhadap cerita ini. :)

Terimakasih!

* * *

 **Spoiler: Mizumachi vs Riku demi Otohime, imbasnya? Langsung berasa di pertandingan selanjutnya.**

 **Note: Otohime itu bukan OC ya, emang ada di versi komik jadi kapten/wakil kapten cheerleader Kyoshin Poseidon (saya lupa :p)**


	21. Pertikaian

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

* * *

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankannya!

Maaf lama banget menghilang!

Yaudah baca aja ceritanya XD

* * *

Malam yang dilalui oleh Enma Fires kali ini tidaklah terlalu buruk, meski kalah dari tim nasional Jepang, tapi mereka memberikan permainan yang indah seperti yang diharapkan Julie dan permainan efisien seperti yang diharapkan Ariyo meski belum mencapai kriteria yang diinginkan. Malam ini mereka ditemani tim cheerleader Enma, sudah pasti Sena duduk bersebelahan dengan Suzuna dan Monta duduk bersama Akeno melepas kerinduan karena handphone keduanya sama-sama rusak, jadi selama beberapa hari mereka kehilangan kontak namun masih percaya satu sama lain.

Kotaro dan Julie sendiri sudah menempel layaknya perangko, karena keduanya tak bisa terlalu bermesraan karena Julie tak bisa mengurus Kotaro melulu, ada tim yang harus ia persiapkan untuk U' League. Dan ada pemandangan menarik dari sudut ruangan lain, Mizumachi nampak asyik berbincang dengan Otohime sambil nostalgia akan kenangan mereka dahulu saat mengenyam pendidikan di SMA Kyoshin dan susah senang bersama di klub American Football Kyoshin Poseidon, dan yang seru dari pemandangan ini adalah, Riku juga duduk disebelah Otohime sambil memejamkan mata dengan memegang segelas air minum sembari mendengarkan mereka berdua saling bercengkrama.

Ia diam tanpa sebab, tak menyapa Otohime maupun Mizumachi. " _perasaan apa ini, sakit hatiku melihatnya. Apa ini yang orang bilang dengan cemburu? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan ini semenjak di Seibu."_

Riku bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia hanya mendengar percakapan mereka yang semakin mendalam hingga saat Riku ingin ikut dalam perbincangan itu, Mizumachi dipanggil oleh Unsui entah apa urusannya. _"Kesempatan!"_ Batin Riku dalam hati, mungkin memang ditakdirkan untuk saling bertemu, ia melihat Otohime sambil membetulkan rambutnya menengok kearahnya dengan senyuman tulus dan mempesona. _"Aduh aku tidak kuat melihatnyaaa, Otohime terlalu cantik malam ini.."_

Otohime kemudian mendekati pemain bernomor punggung 29 ini karena nampaknya ia melamun kearahnya, tapi Otohime tidak ada pikiran negatif sama sekali, padahal mungkin Riku melamun kearah 'buah semangka'nya. "Riku, Riku, hei! Kamu kenapa melamun?" Tanpa aba-aba Riku pun kembali sadar dari lamunannya, dan Otohime sudah berada tepat disebelahnya.

Suasana seketika canggung karena keduanya tidak saling menyapa, dengan wajah Riku yang memerah karena sudah lama ia tidak merasakannya semenjak masih di Seibu, dan Otohime yang ternyata juga memerah malu karena ia duduk disebelah laki-laki yang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya selain Mizumachi karena mereka teman yang akrab saat di Kyoshin.

" _Ah sial, aku harus memulai pembicaraan! Kalau tidak, si tiang listrik pasti kembali kesini"_ Riku memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa wanita yang baru ia kenal hari ini sebelum pertandingan. "Otohime, hai. Kamu udah tau namaku kan?" Otohime mematung dihadapan Riku, _"Aduh bagaimana ini, aku lupa nama dia. Jujur sajalah Otohime, dia mungkin akan berbaik hati karena aku lupa."_ Otohime memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa laki-laki yang baru hari ini ia mengenalnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa. Kamu kalau tak salah namanya.." -Otohime

"Ah tidak apa kalau kamu lupa, namaku Riku, Riku Kaitani. Tapi seingatku kamu tau namaku waktu Mizumachi menangis kayak anak kecil tadi di lapangan dan tadi kamu bukannya memanggilku..?" -Riku

"Oooh Hahaha.. Aduh maafkan aku Riku, iya juga ya. Kan tadi aku manggil namamu, maaf ya aku ini kadang-kadang suka pelupa." –Otohime

Setelah itu suasana kembali canggung karena Riku maupun Otohime

" _Ya ampun cantiknya, aku tak tahan"_ -Riku

" _Kenapa sih dia tampan sekali malam ini? Aduh pake salah tingkah segala lagi, kan tadi jelas-jelas aku manggil namanya"_ –Otohime

Tiba-tiba saja Riku menarik tangan Otohime ke wajahnya yang sudah memerah, _"Sialan, aku ini tidak bisa ngerem kalau sudah seperti ini!"_

Mereka kehilangan kendali, dan pada akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu. Perasaan nyaman ini membuat Otohime maupun Riku tak beranjak dari ciuman mereka.

Setelah itu, Otohime melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menarik napas perlahan namun tetap memeluk Riku lebih erat. Riku juga tidak punya pilihan selain memeluk erat Otohime juga, Sena dan Suzuna yang secara tidak sengaja memergoki kelakuan mereka berdua, spontan berteriak seperti bocah kampung.

"CIE CIE KALIAN CIUMAN! CIEEE CIEEE" Suasana pun pecah saat seisi ruangan tau Otohime dan Riku saling berciuman, dengan cepat Otohime dan Riku melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan semua anggota tim Enma Fires maupun cheerleader saling sindir seakan itu bukan hal yang serius.

"Kalau mau main, dikamar doong jangan disini.." sindir Sena terhadap Riku,

"Kalau sudah enggak tahan mah, mau diapain lagi?" Kotaro melanjutkan,

"Terharunya aku melihat kalian sudah mengerti arti cinta, aku disini hanya bisa menonton." curhat Kurita yang sudah sekian lama tak muncul dalam cerita ini,

"Kalau begini sih, aku juga mau cari pacar dari tim cheerleader aah" sindir Haishi Mori yang juga tidak muncul dalam cerita ini karena banyaknya _Canon Character_ didalamnya.

Dan masih banyak lagi sindiran yang berdatangan dari anggota Enma Fires maupun cheerleader kepada mereka berdua, tapi hanya Unsui dan Mizumachi yang belum bergabung dalam keseruan sindir-menyindir sesame anggota pada malam itu.

* * *

Sementara itu diluar gedung, Unsui dan Mizumachi sedang melakukan evaluasi kinerja tim, terutama membantu Mizumachi supaya bisa kembali bermain dengan baik seperti sedia kala. Karena Mizumachi-lah penyebab kekalahan mereka atas timnas Jepang, posisi Mizumachi sering dieskploitasi dengan mudahnya oleh linebacker lawan.

Tapi tentu saja Unsui tidak akan marah-marah seperti evaluasi yang ada di SMA, yang harus diselesaikan dengan cara kekerasan, bukan dengan berunding apa yang menadji penyebab kesalahan dan bagaimana cara memperbaikinya dengan maksimal.

"Yaudah, lain kali pertahanannya harus lebih kuat lagi. Dari data dan video yang direkam Ariyo sama Julie, rata-rata mereka menembus pertahanan kita dari posisimu. Kurita juga tak mampu berbuat banyak jika tembusnya itu dari sebelah dia. Paham kan? Aku enggak marah kok, hanya memberitahukan saja" -Unsui

"Iya kak Unsui, terimakasih. Hmmm, apa sebaiknya kita kedalam lagi? Mungkin yang lain sedang menunggu." -Mizumachi

"Ya, oke.." -Unsui

Mereka berdua pun masuk kembali ke ruangan makan malam gedung utama, saat Mizumachi masih bergurau dengan Unsui, Mizumachi menoleh kearah Otohime, dan… Jantungnya terasa ingin terlepas dari badannnya. Ia terkejut mendapati Otohime bersentuhan tangan dengan Riku dengan mesranya, seperti sudah jadian.

Ia pun hanya bisa menarik napas yang dalam dan tersenyum kecil,"Yah, memang harusnya begitu.." Mizumachi pun mendekati mereka berdua dan mencoba melewati kerumunan kawan-kawannya, tadinya ingin mengucapkan selamat namun dengan cara sindirian khasnya. Tapi saat ia kontak mata dengan Riku, si rambut putih ini malah melirik kearahnya dan tersenyum sinis kepadanya, seakan-akan Riku tidak sungguh-sungguh melakukan itu, melainkan hanya untuk melukai dirinya.

Niat untuk bertemu dengan mereka berdua pun diurungkan dan rasanya ia ingin kembali ke kamar untuk istirahat, karena besok Enma Fires akan berhadapan dengan Kisaki Sidewalkers.

* * *

"Habis makan malam, cheerleader istirahat dan Enma Fires kita buat besok!" -Julie

"Siap Ibu manajeeer" -Semua anggota Enma Fires

Anak-anak cheerleader pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan sesuai instruksi Julie, Otohime dan Suzuna nampak sedang bercanda ria karena kejadian tadi. Kelihatan dari raut muka Suzuna yang mengintimidasi Otohime karena ciuman tadi, rasanya ia seperti ingin bertanya banyak hal.

Riku hanya bisa melamun sambil senyum sendiri melihat Otohime keluar dari gedung, Monta pun tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi meskipun ia melihat langsung insiden itu. Daripada berspekulasi terus menerus tapi nanti malah menimbulkan fitnah, lebih baik Monta tanya langsung pada yang bersangkutan.

"Kamu menyukainya Riku?" tanya Monta menyadarkan lamunan Riku. Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, Riku pun kembali sadar dan menatap Monta "Apa?"

"Kamu menyukainya?" -Monta

"Siapa?" -Riku

"Kang Ojek! Tentu saja Otohime, Riku!" jawab Monta tidak sabar.

"Aku?" tanya Riku setengah kaget. "Hmm.. Mungkin, Iya." Jawabnya sambil melempar pandangan ke sekitar. Monta pun tersenyum lebar sambil memberikan kode terhadap Sena untuk merapat dengan mereka berdua, dengan kecepatan cahayanya Sena, ia langsung sergap Riku dibagian leher.

"Oooh, kamu yang nyuruh aku diam tapi sekarang malah begini.. Hehehe"

"Ahahaha, Sena jangan gitu dong."

"Tapi itu tadi ungkapanmu yang sesungguhnya kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yaa tadi saat aku lihat Mizumachi dari luar, saat ia melihat kalian berduaan sambil pegangan tangan, raut wajahnya ceria. Tapi saat mendekat, kok kamu kayak senyum sinis gitu ke Mizumachi? Kan bisa jadi salah paham, dan tak bisa dipungkiri juga kan kalau itu bakal ngaruhin kerjasama tim?"

"Serius? Kamu ngeliat aku senyum sinis? Kapan"

"Iya aku serius, ya aku lihat, barusan."

"Itulah kenapa aku bertanya padamu Riku, kamu serius apa enggak?"

"Iya, aku serius kok. Soal Mizumachi bair nanti aku yang selesaikan dengan dia"

"Jangan pakai kekerasan lho ya, ingat yang dikatakan kak Mamori dulu!"

"Iya iya, Kapten." Dan obrolan mereka selesai, pas dengan suara panggilan Ariyo untuk berkumpul. Tapi Mizumachi tidak muncul dalam rapat itu, padahal yagn paling semangat biasanya Mizumachi daripada yang lain, apa karena yang tadi ia jadi begitu? Mantan runningback Deimon Devil Bats itu hanya berharap yang terbaik.

* * *

Saat tim cheerleader pergi kekamar untuk istirahat, nampak Suzuna dan Akeno mulai menginterogasi Otohime yang tadi kelewat batas. Otohime hanya bisa diam dan tersipu malu dengan ciuman yang ia lakukan tadi, Suzuna sendiri mencoba menyadarkan Otohime dari bayangannya tadi.

"Otohime, kamu dengar gak pertanyaanku?" -Suzuna

"A.. apa?" -Otohime

"Kenapa kamu menciumnya ditempat yang ramai begitu? Mau bilang kalau kamu dan Riku itu sudah resmi pacar?" -Suzuna

"Hah? Belum jadian kok." -Otohime

"Terus kamu kenapa tadi melakukannya?" -Akeno

"Memangnya kenapa? Suzuna dan Sena saja waktu kita di Universitas Kaijima gak kenapa-napa habis ciuman ditempat umum juga, kenapa aku yang melakukannya justru dicibir?" -Otohime

* _blushing*_ "Itu kan aku sudah jadian sama Sena, gapapa dong? Yang jadi pertanyaan kan kamu dan Riku belum jadian." -Suzuna

"Sekarang dengar aku baik-baik Othime, kenapa kamu menciumnya?" -Akeno

Otohime terdiam lagi. Ini pertanyaan yang sulit, bahkan kesulitan dari ujian saat dia SMA dulu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan ini. "Aku juga tidak tahu...," jawabnya apa adanya.

Suzuna menghela napas sedangkan Akeno hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia belum menyadarinya," kata Akeno.

"Menyadari apa?" -Otohime

"Otohime, Kamu menyukainya. Bahkan mungkin sekarang kamu sudah mencintainya."

"Aku tidak― kenapa kalian jadi begini sih? Aku.. Aku.." -Otohime

Akeno menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "perempuan itu tidak akan sembarangan mencium orang yang tidak dicintai. Itu faktanya, Otohime."

Dan Suzuna bukannya menenangkan suasana, justru malah memperkeruh suasana, "Tapi katamu saat tim kita curhat di rumahku, kamu bilangnya suka sama Mizumachi. Jadi kamu mau pilih yang mana? Mizumachi yang sudah kamu kenal sejak SMA atau Riku yang baru-baru ini kamu kenal?"

 _Flashback_

Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Enma Fires sedang menjalani pemusatan latihan. Suzuna dan Sena saling berkomunikasi via _voice call,_ Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar mereka masih bisa saling tatap muka. Saat mereka sedang seru-serunya bercerita, percapakan mereka berdua via _voice call_ harus terhenti karena suara bunyi bel rumah Suzuna dan dia baru ingat kalau anggota cheerleader kampus akan datang mengujunginya, karena Suzuna takut disindir oleh seluruh anggota tim cheerleader yang datang, jadi mereka menyudahi percakapan pada hari itu.

Suzuna bergegas menuju pintu depan dan ia mendapati bahwa sebagian anggota tim cheerleader sudah berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya, Akeno yang datang dengan _mood_ yang kurang enak karena handphone dia dan Monta sama-sama rusak, tersenyum sinis dan menanyakan hal yang membuat semua wanita bisa _blushing_ dalam 1 detik. "Voice call sama pacar ya?"

Sudah jelas Suzuna langsung memerah karena malu, "CIE CIE!" semua anggota yang datang pun meneriakki kaptennya yang saat itu masih hangat-hangatnya jadian. Mereka pun semakin menjadi-jadi, hingga akhirnya..

*TAK TUNG TUNG* "BERISIK?! BISANYA GANGGU WARGA SINI AJA!"

Tetangga sebelah pun turun tangan agar kawasannya menjadi tentram seperti sedia kala.

"Makanya jangan berisik, kan sudah malem.." -Suzuna

"Tapi menginapnya jadi kan? Aku mau mengorek habis rahasia kalian semua! Hihihihi." -Akeno

"Jadi dong, yaudah kalian semua masuk gih." Dan Suzuna mempersilahkan teman-teman cheerleadernya untuk masuk edalam rumahnya yang minimalis namun nyaman untuk ditinggali anak kuliahan seperti dirinya.

Dan malam itu terjadi keseruan saat mereka bermain True or Dare, dan yang kena pertama kali adalah Otohime. Akeno pun mengambil kocokan berisi kertas bertuliskan True dan Dare yang nantinya menentukan si pengambil harus melakukan apa. "Otohime silahkan masukkan tanganmu kesini."

Saat Otohime mengambil, ia mendapat kertas bertuliskan True. Seisi ruangan langsung tersenyum jahat, karena mereka penasaran kenapa Otohime yang termasuk cantik di lingkungan kampus belum juga punya pacar. Suzuna langsung mengambil insiatif bertanya pada Otohime, "Otohime sebenarnya ada enggak sih, yang kamu taksir di Enma?"

Otohime pun hanya tersipu malu karena ia tak mau menjawabnya, tapi karena ini permainan yang mengharuskan untuk jujur jika dapat True dan melakukan tantangan sekonyol apapun jika Dare, jadi ia harus memberanikan diri untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku.. aku.."

"Iya iya, siapa?"

"Aku suka sama.. Mizumachi."

"Haah? Si tiang listrik? Seleranya Otohime boleh juga."

"Tapi, rasanya dia tidak pernah peka terhadapku." Otohime pun tak sanggup untuk menahan luapan air matanya, ia lealh menunggu bertahun-tahun demilaki-laki yang belum tentu juga suka terhadapnya. Suzuna yang tak enak hati mendengarnya, memeluk Otohime dan memberikan semangat padanya. "Kamu jangan menyerah dulu, terus usaha ya. Kayak aku yang dapetin Sena mesti payudaraku yang kecil ini." Suzuna pun menjulurkan lidahnya ke Otohime agar ia tidak menangis lagi, dan untungnya manjur, ditambah lagi dengan tertawaan dari anggota cheerleader yang harus mengakui kalau memang payudara kaptennya ini terbilang kecil meski sudah berkembang sejak SMA.

 _End of Flashback_

"Sekarang, kamu mau mulai melupakan Mizumachi?" -Suzuna

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung Suzuna." -Otohime

"Semuanya sih terserah kamu, jangan sampai melukai perasaan kedua laki-laki itu yang sama-sama mencintaimu" -Suzuna

"Yaudah kamu tidur aja dulu, mungkin kamu akan mendapatkan jawaban atas kegelisahanmu itu, bye!" Akena dan Suzuna pun pergi ke kamar mereka dan ingin cepat-cepat istirahat karena besok merupakan pertandingan yang sesungguhnya. Akeno juga tak lupa melambaikan tangan kepada Otohime dengan emot seperti ini, ^_^/ ,ditambah lagi dengan geraian rambutnya membuat dia semakin cantk dan elegan. Meskipun Akeno tak perlu melakukannya, dan seharusnya ia lakukan itu dihadapan Monta.

Otohime pun masuk kedalam kamarnya, Ia tidak sendiri di kamar itu, ia punya teman sekamar dan sama-sama dari SMA Kyoshin, namun teman sekamarnya saat ini masih berada di luar karena masih ingin keliling kompleks pusat pelatihan yang terkenal akan kecanggihannya di dunia American Football.

Ia pun hanya bisa termenung memikirkan perkataan kapten dan temannya, apa yang harus Otohime lakukan? Ia memang tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan mereka berdua, baik Mizumachi maupun Riku. Tapi apa selama ini cintanya terhadap Mizumachi hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apa yang membuat Mizumachi seakan-akan menjaga jarak dengannya? Walaupun sering jalan bareng, belajar bareng, dan satu sekolahan dengan Mizumachi, bahkan masuk tim Cheerleader Kyoshin Poseidon dan Enma Fires, semua ini hanya karean Otohime masih menjaga perasaanya terhadap lineman rambut kuning itu.

Dan sekarang muncul sosok baru, yang mengerti perasaanya. Ia lelah terus mengejar Mizumachi yang tak pernah peka akan dirinya, tapi Riku datang sebagai orang yang berbeda akan Mizumachi. Rasanya, semenjak insiden itu, ia mulai menyukai runningback rambut putih itu.

* * *

Saat yang lain sedang mengikuti rapat untuk pertandingan besok, hanya Mizumachi yang tidak datang di rapat itu, padahal baisanya yang paling semangat adalah dia. Apakah karena Otohime, Mizumachi jadi begini? Murung, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ceria.

Pada titik itulah, rasanya Mizumachi ingin ribut dengan Riku karena hal itu. Saat tangannya mengepal dengan kencang, tiba-tiba ada seseorrang yang mengikutinya dari belakang, namun ia seperti bukan seseorang yang dikenal oleh Mizumachi. "Siapa disana?" Mizumachi berteriak di lorong yang kosong, dan ia tidak sedang gila karena ia melihat ad abayangan yang menghilang dari arah tangga gedung.

Tentu saja itu membuat Mizumachi penasaran, dan secara kebetulan Riku lewat dihadapannya sebelum ia sampai di tangga, Mizumachi pun berinisiatif menghentikan Riku dengan tangannya yang panjang, dan rasa penasarannya dengan orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang langsung sirna.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga, berantem yuk!" -Mizumachi

"Mizumachi, kamu ngomong apa s-" -Riku

*BHAK* Pukulan dari tangan kiri Mizumachi melayang tepat di wajah bagian kanan Riku dan membuat Riku kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan itu." Mizumachi berkata dengan aura wajahnya seakan berkata 'aku akan membunuhmu', Riku yang masih tersadar mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya yang tersisa "Kenapa kamu memukuliku tanpa sebab yang jelas?".

Mendengar perkataan seperti itu, Mizumachi tentu saja tak tinggal diam mendengar celotehan sang runningback dan melayangkan pukulannya lebih keras lagi, Riku pun terkapar seketika dikoridor asrama itu walaupun ia masih sadar, dan Mizumachi meraih kerah baju Riku dan berteriak seakan-akan tak ada yang mendengar.

"Kamu mau mempermainkan perasaan Otohime HAH?!" Mendengar pertanyaan itu saja, sudah cukup membuat Riku lega, "Tidak, memang aku ingin hubungan itu menjadi serius kok."

"Lalu kenapa kamu tadi bersikap seperti itu tadi HAH?! Maksud dari senyuman sinismu itu apa?!", Kesabaran Riku habis melihat tingkah lakunya dan tiba-tiba ia menjadi kuat dengan mendorong dada Mizumachi hingga membuat si tiang listrik terjatuh, dan kali ini giliran Riku yang memandang Mizumachi dari atas dan mencengkram kerah Mizumachi

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu otak udang! Kenapa kamu akrab seperti orang pacaran tapi tingkahmu itu sangat cuek kepadanya HAH?! Aku melakukannya agar kamu sadar?!"

Tanpa disadari, tetesan air mata membasahi wajah Riku yang memerah karena marah dengan sikap Mizumachi kepada Otohime selama ini. "Kamu tau kan dia suka denganmu, selalu memberimu perhatian, selalu ada untukmu. Tapi kenapa kamu tidak pernah membalas itu semua?!",

Mizumachi pun panas mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut si pelari rambut putih ini. "Kalau aku bisa, sudah kubalas sejak SMA, bahkan jika aku mau, aku dan Otohime sudah pacaran bahkan tunangan?!" Teriak Mizumachi didepan muka Riku yang sudah memerah,

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau laku-" -Riku

"Aku dan Otohime itu masih saudara!" -Mizumachi

"Eh, Apa? Kalian itu saudara?" -Riku

"Aku terus seperti ini karena aku nyaman dan dia juga begitu, taukah kamu perasaanku selama ini padanya?! Aku selalu memendamnya karena aku dan dia itu saudara" -Mizumachi

"Apa Otohime tau tentang itu?" -Riku

"Kalau dia tau sudah tak mungkin dia begitu padaku layaknya seorang pacar!" -Mizumachi

"Lebih baik kamu bilang padanya, datipada nanti-nanti malah tambah sakit hati baik kamu maupun Otohime." -Riku

"Tapi kapan?" -Mizumachi

"Besok." -Riku

"Kau gila!" -Mizumachi

"Kau sendiri yang memulainya, dan akibatnya _chemistry_ tim jadi luntur seketika karena ini! Mereka tau aku dan kamu sama-sama suka Otohime." -Riku

"KAU SIALAAN!" -Mizumachi

" _Sekarang aku harus apa"_ batinnya. Riku kehilangan kata-katanya, sementara dirinya masih sibuk berpikir bagaimana caranya agar temannya ini tidak marah-marah lagi. Mizumachi yang sudah naik darahnya menarik kerah baju Riku dengan kekejaman yang tampak dari wajahnya.

"Jangan mainkan perasaannya seenakmu keparat!" geram Mizumachi. Begitu kesalnya, sehingga dia kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar, membuat Riku menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah lakunya seorang lineman kelas berat macam Mizumachi. "Aku kan memang serius, bukan becanda."

* * *

Hari pertandingan pun tiba antara Kisaki Sidewalkers dengan Enma Fires, Kisaki Sidewalkers sendiri menggunakan baju kandang mereka yaitu hijau dengan garis putih diatas protektor lengan mereka, sementara Enma Fires menjajal baju baru mereka dengan warna hitam dihiasi dengan garis-garis tipis berwarna merah di bagian kerah seragam.

Tapi yang menjadi permasalahan hari ini adalah, apakah runningback #29 dan lineman #71 bisa bekerjasama di lapangan?

Pertandingan pun dimulai dari _kickoff_ Kisaki Sidewalkers, baru awal-awal mereka malah melakukan _oneside kick_. Namun yang berjaga diarea depan hanya Kurita dan Marco, sehingga bola berhasil direbut Kisaki Sidewalkers.

Kotaro menyeringai bahagia melihat masa lalunya digunakan oleh Kisaki Sidewalker ,"Sialan, baru mulai udah oneside, _code kick_ nya D Flat 7 pula. Kayak Bando Spiders saja, Itu SMART!" Kemudian merapihkan rambutnya yang sudah terlalu rapih menggunakan sisir rambut yang selalu menemaninya.

Julie yang kesal dengan omongan Kotaro, memukulnya dengan papan berjalan yang terbuat dari besi. "Kamu kok bangga sama lawan sih?" Bukannya marah, Kotaro malah tertawa dan menggoda Julie dengan menjewer hidungnya manajaer Enma.

First down dimualai dari 50 yard garis end zone Enma. Aba-aba dari quarterback Kisaki SIdewalkers yagn cukup aneh terdengar oleh Unsui _"Perasaanku tak enak."_ Batinnya, dan memang benar prasangkanya, mereka langsung memperagakan kekuatan andalan mereka, Kisaki Sidewalkers ahli dalam soal passing. Bahkan Runningback dan Receivernya juga lihai dalam melempar pass, ditambah lagi postur badan mereka jauh mengungguli Enma Fires. Touchdown pun dengan mudah diraih Kisaki, ditambah dengan kick yang sempurna, skor menjadi 7-0 untuk Kisaki Sidewalkers.

Ariyo terpaksa meminta timeout diawal-awal pertandingan, tapi Unsui memberikan kode untuk tidak menggunakan timeoutnya secepat ini. "Memamgnya kamu mau membahas tentang apa sampai meminta timeout?" Tanya Unsui sambil melepas helm.

"Flea Dance, teknik yang seharusnya dipakai di Beach Football, ini malah dipraktekkan disini."

"Yaudah, berarti kita tingga memakai rencana itu kan?" Tanya Karin yang akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia muncul kembali.

"Lebih baik 'itu' dipakai sekarang, kalau tidak siklusnya akan seperti itu terus, oneside kick, Flea Dance, Field Goal, 7 point." -Kotaro

"Jadi ingat dulu dengan kak Hiruma, kak Kid, dan kak Tetsuma di Amerika yaa.." -Sena

"Itu seru sekali!" -Monta

"OOII! LAGI KALAH MALAH NOSTALGIA!" -Ariyo

Akhirnya Enma Fires melakukan aksi gila saat kickoff akan dimulai, 9 pemain berada di barisan depan untuk berjaga-jaga apabila kickoff kali ini merupakan oneside lagi, dan 2 orang lagi berada di barisan belakang dekat endzone Enma Fires. Tugas ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Monta dan Sena, kicker Kisaki SIdewalkers terpaksa melakukan kick normal karena tekanan yang diberikan Enma Fires pada pertandingan kali ini.

Kedua tim cheerleader terus menyemangati mereka yang bermain dan tentunya, para penonton yang juga datang untuk menyaksikan langsung pertandingan di pusat pelatihan terus memberikan dukungan.

"Ke Ke Ke, seru juga yaah" -Hiruma

"Moo, kenapa aku juga harus ikut denganmu sih?" -Mamori

"Katanya kamu mau kencan, ini lagi kencan." -Hiruma

"Bukan kencan seperti ini yang aku inginkan Hirumaaa" -Mamori

"Ke Ke Ke! Yaudah, sehabis pertandingan kita kencan dengan 'benar', oke?" Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan senyuman yang tulus tanpa adanya rasa terintimidasi, Mamori langsung _blushing_ ditempat, Oke kembali ke pertandingan.

Sesaat setelah mereka selesai berbincang, Enma Fires menerobos daerah Kisaki dan sekarang hanya berjarak 38 yard dari end zone Kisaki Sidewalkers. Karin nampak memberikan instruksi untuk play selanjutnya pada yang lain, Kisaki Sidewalkers juga sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu.

Karin memberikan aba-aba tanda play dimulai, bola sudah berada ditangannya sejak aba-aba masih diteriakkan, dengan cepat Karin melakukan short pass kepada Daniel yang tidak di jaga linebacker lawan. "Karin, lindungi bolanya!", Karin terkejut kala ia tiba-tiba dijatuhkan cornerback lawan sebelum ia melempar pass, untung saja bolanya masih sempat ia pertahankan meski dengan satu tangan.

Mamori tercengang melihat Karin dijatuhkan, "Hiruma, memangnya Kisaki sekuat ini?"

"Tidak juga, yang membuat mereka seakan kuat karena mereka mengeksploitasi line Enma yang meninggalkan lubang, terutama pada bagian tempat rambut kuning sialan itu berdiri." Hiruma berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Mizumachi yang kelihatannya kurang fokus.

Hingga quarter 2 berakhir, Kisaki Sidewalkers sukses mengendalikan keadaan dengan skor 14-0 setelah di detik terakhir, mereka melancarkan long pass dan Marco dengan mudahnya dilumpuhkan oleh Receiver Kisaki yang tingginya hampir mencapai dua meter.

Second half dimulai dari kickoff Enma Fires, karrena tertinggal, tentu saja mereka akan memakai oneside kick. "Kalau kalian bisa menggunakan _code kick_ D Flat 7, Enma Fires juga bisa" Kotaro mengatakannya dengan percaya diri dan ia menendang pada titik D Flat 7, dan Enma Fires berhasil mendapatkan bola berkat Riku meskipun harus berjibaku dulu dengan dua pemain Kisaki Sidewalkers.

"Terus lancarkan serangan, jangan memberi mereka ampun." Teriak Unsui yang memasuki lapangan menggantikan Kotaro, seluruh pemain Enma Fires menganggukkan kepala tanda mereka mengerti. Quarter 3 berakhir dengan skor 14-14 untuk kedua tim, Enma Fires sukses melancarkan serangan lewat solo run dari bintang sekaligus kapten mereka, Sena Kobayakawa, dan touchdown yang dicetak oleh Reiji Marco dengan kombinasi run dengan Daniel D'Louis, adik dari Clifford D'Louis.

"Pelatih, apa sebaiknya kita keluarkan mereka?" Tanya sala satu pemain Kisaki sambil menunjuk rekan-rekannya yang duduk dibangku cadangan.

Pelatihnya sendiri juga beranggapan sama,"Ya, aku sependapat denganmu. Sayang kalau hadiah juara ke-2 jatuh ketangan mereka, kan lumayan buat biaya operasional UKM kita. Bisa cukup untuk 3 tahun kedepan."

"Kemarin hasilnya bagaimana?" Tanya salah satu pemain Kisaki Sidewalkers pada rekannya yang mengajukan saran, "Kerjasama tim mereka sedang buruk-buruknya, terutama nomor 71 itutuh, terobs saja dari dia!", Pelatihnya pun hanya bisa bangga melihat anak asuhnya yang rela menyusup masuk ke bagian penginapan tim Enma Fires, demi mendapatkan uang untuk operasional klub yang sebetulnya terancam ditutup, karena 3 tahun terakhir Kisaki Sidewalkers selalu tidak bisa tembus 16 besar, prestasi terbaik mereka saja hanya mampu sampai 32 besar.

Quarter terakhir, mungkin akan menjadi hari yang buruk untuk Mizumachi. "Mereka seperti mengincar dia, apa sebaiknya kita cadangkan?" Tanya Julie pada Ariyo, "Dan apa ada di Enma Fires yang bisa menggantikan peran Mizumachi disamping Kurita?" Kini Ariyo balik tanya pada Julie, mungkin perkataan itu sudah cukup tegas mengatakan bahwa Mizumachi tidak tergantikan, karena tidak ada lineman mumpuni selain Kurita dan Mizumachi.

Saat bola dikuasai Kisaki SIdewalkers, ada aura membunuh dari para lineman pengganti mereka. Aura membunuhnya begitu terasa hingga membuat Kurita lumayan was-was akan hal itu, Ia pun bergumam dalam hati sesaat sebelum play dimulai, _"Apa Mizumachi bisa begini terus? Riku dan Marco berposisi Safety dibelakangnya, hmm apa mungkin aku harus memberikan kode tangan untuk mereka? Dari tangan linemannya ini, aku bisa pastikan akan terjadi bentrokan yang sangat. Ditambah lagi Daniel dan Shanen yang dipaksa menjadi lineman karena Enma kekurangan posisi lineman, setidaknya aku harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran macam itu! Aku harus percaya pada rekanku!"_

Quarterback lawan pun berseru pada yang lain, "MF 1, Hut Hut!", tanpa ampun lineman mereka melakukan adu jotos dengan lineman Enma Fires. Kurita kaget dengan code play yang diteriakkan, _"MF 1? Middle Fight 1? Haduuh inisih bakalan adu jotos beneran"_ Ia dan Mizumachi nampak kewalahan menahan dorongan dan pukulan _'tak terlihat wasit'_ lineman lawan, sementara itu sekilas Kurita melihat Shanen dan Daniel sudah mendapat Aoten (sebutan saat dimana lineman terjatuh dan memakan langit biru, itu adalah penghinaan terburuk yang didapatkan posisi lineman).

"FUNURABA!" Kurita terus berteriak agar pertahanan Enma Fires tidak ambruk begitu saja, tapi lineman Kisaki Sidewalkers berjumlah 6 ditambah 1 Tight End mereka melawan 2 lineman Enma Fires, butuh waktu untuk menerobos pertahanan Kurita. Namun pada akhirnya Kurita dan Mizumachi juga ikut mendapat Aoten dari lawan, sehingga lineman Enma Fires ambruk dan tim _defense_ Enma Fires tak bisa berkutik karena banyaknya pemain lawan yang maju menerjang. 11 pemain Kisaki Sidewalkers melawan 7 pemain Enma Fires, ini sudah cukup menjelaskan siapa yang akan merebut posisi kedua turnamen segitiga.

Touchdown pun didapat Kisaki Sidewalkers, ditambah TFP ( _Try For Point_ ) mereka yang emmilik mencetak touchdown lagi, dan sukses berkat kekuatan lineman Kisaki Sidewalkers memanfaatkan celah lineman lawan mereka. Skor 22-14 bertahan hingga waktu tersisa 1 menit, tapi tentu saja Enma Fires tidak tinggal diam dan menerima kekalahan, dari jarak 59 yard, Kotaro sukses mencetak Field Goal dan 3 point didapat Enma Fires.

Tapi saat kickoff, Kotaro sedikit tergelincir dan bola jatuh didaerah lawan dan bukan yang diharapkannya. Pertandingan sengit itu akhirnya berakhir dengan skor 22-17 untuk Kisaki Sidewalkers. Tampak jelas kekecewaan pemain Enma Fires terutama barisan lineman, Kurita menangis dengan air mata yang _muncrat_ seperti air mancur, Mizumachi yang diam sepanjang pertandingan, Daniel dan Shanen yang mendapat luka dari lineman Kisaki Sidewalkers tadi.

"Haah, kalah lagi. Latihannya harus lebih dari ini saat kita kembali lagi ke kampus!" -Sena

"Jadi pemusatan latihan kali ini hanya buang-buang uang dan waktu tanpa mendapat hasil?" -Sawamura

"Aku tidak setuju, setidaknya kita masih dapat uang untuk operasional klub selama 2 tahun kedepan tanpa harus mengajukan proposal ke rektorat.. Ke Ke Ke!" -Ariyo

" _Keluar lagi ketawanya Hiruma."_ –Sawamura dan Sena ( _sweatdrop_ )

"Tapi kalau soal waktu, mungkin kamu ada benarnya. Sepertinya, harus ada _evaluasi_ terlebih dahulu sebelum kita pulang." -Ariyo

* * *

YAA-HAA! Chapter 21 selesai juga. Ternyata capek juga jadi 'Pejuang SBMPTN' dan ujung-ujungnya ambil Swasta di daerah Pulomas karena sudah pasrah akan kehendakNya. (gak usah disebut nama kampusnya, kalian gak nanya juga kan? :P), bagaimana reaksi kalian dengan cinta segitiga antara Riku-Otohime-Mizumachi? Dan ternyata Mizumachi-Otohime yang rupanya saudara jauh? RnR bolehlaaaah :D

Dan akhirnya, fanfic crossover pertama buatan author sudah dirilis dengan judul "Warung Makan Rakyat" Sedikit menyinggung Real Life (berarti slice of life yaa? XD) dan yang seru adalaaahh salah satu tokoh utamanya, pairing favorit author! Hiruma x Mamori, sudah menjadi pasutri alias Pasangan Suami Istri! (di fanfic itu) silahkan mampir bagi yang punya waktu luang :3

 **Spoiler: Chapter 22 merupakan 'penyelesaian' cinta segitiga itu :D,** rilisnya saat minggu kedua bulan puasa (semoga ada waktu) :D

Terakhir, terimakasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ini sampai episode 21, meskipun kalian adalah silent reader, tapi author seneng banget ada yang masih mau membaca RTRB season 1 ini. Lebih senang lagi kalau kalian kasih RnR sih.. :"))

 **Another Note:** 'U League itu karangan author yang menerapkan sistemnya mirip UEFA Champions League dan AFC Cup, ada kualifikasinya dan ada grupnya, habis itu setelah ada 2 pemenang dari masing-masing grup, akan diadu lagi dalam 8 besar yang bertajuk 'Koshien Bowl' pemenang Koshien Bowl berhak maju ke babak final Rice Bowl melawan juara X League. Berbeda dengan format normal yang hanya menggunakan sistem gugur biasa. kalau gak ngerti, nanti di chapter 23 akan dijelaskan! (Spoiler lagi :P)


	22. Starting Line-Up

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

* * *

 _Enjoy!_ (Warning: isi cerita mulai ngawur) :v

* * *

 **Enma Fires**

Diruang asrama pusat pelatihan, Ariyo duduk disofa lobi asrama beserta Julie yang turut serta duduk disampingnya sebagai manajer. Pemain Enma Fires yang sudah membuka perlengkapan tandingnya berbaris rapih menunggu evaluasi yang akan dilakukan hari itu juga, mungkin hari ini adalah puncak kekesalan Ariyo pada Sena dkk selama ini karena latihan saja mereka malah banyak bercanda.

"Semuanya sudah ada?" -Ariyo

"Sepertinya sudah.." -Sena

"SEPERTINYA? Kamu kapten kan? Ingat semua anggotamu kan? Hitung dulu anggotamu ada berapa! Cepat gak pake lama!" -Ariyo

"Ba.. baik, kak." -Sena

Dengan sigap, Sena menghitung seluruh anggotanya tanpa menunjuk-nunjuk menggunakan tangan. Wajah kawan-kawan disekelilingnya, sudah cukup menggambarkan kalau mereka kecewa, kesal, marah, tapi semuanya percuma, mereka kalah juga karena kesalahan mereka sendiri.

"Semuanya ada 15 orang" -Sena

"Bagus, kalian tau kenapa hari ini dikumpulkan?" -Ariyo

Tak ada satupun yang berani menjawab, bahkan Sena selaku kapten Enma Fires dan Unsui beserta Karin sebagai menara kontrol Enma Fires tak bisa berkutik dihadapan pelatihnya yang diam-diam sifatnya mirip dengan Hiruma Yoichi.

"JAWAB! PUNYA TELINGA KAN?" Bentak Ariyo pada selurun pemain Enma Fires, Julie pun berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri tim cheerleader Enma yang sudah ganti baju dengan setelan santai, berdiri mematung saat tim yang mereka dukung selama ini sedang dievaluasi oleh pelatih mereka sendiri.

"Punya" Jawab Sena, Monta, Kurita. Hanya mereka bertiga yang menjawab bentakan Ariyo, selebihnya memilih untuk diam seribu bahasa.

"Enma Fires hanya kalian bertiga? Katamu tadi anggota Enma Fires ada 15 orang, HEI KAPTEN!" -Ariyo

Semua kembali tertegun mendengar bentakan Ariyo yang menjadi-jadi, Suzuna dan Akeno yang tak tahan melihat kelakuan senior mereka sebetulnya ingin menghentikannya, namun apa daya mereka karena Julie memberi isyarat untuk _'lebih baik diam dulu'._

"Ya ampun, baru dibentak dikit udah begini. Mental kalian masih payah banget sih! Padahal cuman nanya alasan kalian dikumpulin kesini, gak ada yang bisa jawab gitu?" -Ariyo

Kali ini semua bingung, mau bereaksi seperti apa, Ariyo seperti tidak sungguh-sungguh untuk memarahi mereka walaupun bentakannya itu memang bukan dibuat-buat olehnya. "Baru gitu doang udah melempem, gimana kalo masuk Liga Pro? Wah-wah bisa pensiun dini itu, apalagi gak dibales dengan argumen.."

"Jadi maksud dari semua ini apa kak?" -Marco

"Kamu beneran gak tau ya tuan mata-mata? Pertama melatih mental, seperti yang tadi aku lakukan. Kalau mau disejajarkan dengan tim lain, kalian bisa dibilang termasuk peringkat bawah kalau soal mental tanding, kalau pertandingan pertama sudah kalah gimana? Paham maksudku?" -Ariyo

"Tuan mata-mata? Darimana kak Ariyo dapet julukan itu -_-" -Marco

"Caramu bermain, mungkin jika ada anugrah Player of the Match, aku akan memilihmu."

"Heh?" -Marco

"Kamu gak sadar ya? Sepanjang pertandingan cuman kamu yang gak bisa ditembus lawan, malah Sawamura sama Haishi yang ditembus."

"Hmm, begitulah. Aku tak terlalu peduli akan hal itu, karena tujuanku bukan itu." -Marco

"Lalu tujuanmu apa?"

"Juara Rice Bowl dan masuk liga pro." -Marco

Ariyo terkekeh akan pernyataan Marco kalau tujuannya saat ini adalah untuk menjadi Juara turnamen Rice Bowl. "Hmm, aku suka pemikiranmu. Tapi itulah yang membuatku bingung."

 _"Ya ampun, ini temanku sableng juga yaa. Maunya apa sih?"_ Batin Sawamura dalam hati, "Ayolah Ariyo, aku malah jadi bingung dengan arah pembicaraanmu, dana pa maksudmu dengan 'membuatmu bingung' itu?"

"Bagaimana enggak bingung? Quarterback kita sekarang ada 3 orang dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. Karin yang bisa membuat dirinya menjadi decoy untuk menarik musuh dan ahli membuat play yang cemerlang, lalu Unsui yang setipe denga Hiruma tapi kepribadiannya lebih dingin.." -Ariyo

 _"Ya ampun, gak Ariyo gak Sumito-sensei sama-sama ngebandingin aku sama Hiruma, memangnya apa miripnya denganku? Itu malah membuatku ketakutan dibanding-bandingkan dengan komandan setan itu"_ Batin Unsui yang mematung mendengar namanya disandingkan dengan komandan setan Saikyoudai itu.

"Dan sekarang ada quarterback tipe _spy_ yang bisa menganalisa pertahanan lawan, wajar juga kalau tuan mata-mata ini bisa diandalkan saat menjadi Safety." Ariyo kembali menjelaskan, dan dia juga menjelaskan masing-masing kekuatan dari semua pemain yang ada. Mulai dari Sena, Monta, Riku, Kurita, bahkan Kotaro juga dapat penjelasan kekuatannya dari Ariyo walaupun dia hanya seorang kicker, kemudian setelah itu, Ariyo bertanya kembali kepada 15 orang yang berbaris dihadapannya dan ia berdiri dari sofa.

"Sekarang, kalian tau apa kelemahan kalian?"

Yang bisa Kurita hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena tidak tau, kenapa hari ini bicaranya Ariyo berputar-putar, sementara Mizumachi dan Monta hanya bisa menggarukkan kepala. "Kerjasama!"

Tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan terdiam, termasuk tim cheerleader yang daritadi masih berdiri di depan pintu lobi. Ariyo kemudian bertanya, "Siapa tadi yang berteriak? Maju kedepan." Semuanya kebingungan, siapa yang berteriak dengan kencang. Riku hanya bisa membetulkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan sambil menyelinap maju kedepan barisan, "Aku, kak Ariyo"

"Tau darimana?" -Ariyo

"Aku dan Mizumachi yang tadi tak mampu berkordinasi dengan yang lain sehingga _defense_ hari ini kacau balau." -Riku

"Lalu? Aku yakin bukan hanya itu saja yang kamu analisa, Riku Kaitani." -Ariyo

"Lalu saat _offense,_ Karin hanya bisa sinkron dengan Monta, karena seperti yang kalian semua tau kalau Karin dan Monta selalu latihan long pass. lalu Unsui dengan ciri khas _passing_ nya yang lurus setajam pisau dan cocok untuk short play mengulur waktu demi kemenangan, tapi justru itu lawan bakal lebih menggila untuk mem _blitz_ Unsui karena mereka yakin Unsui tak akan bermain long pass, yang tersisa hanya short pass dan run. Kalau Marco aku belum bisa analisa sejauh itu, tapi memang benar yang dikatakan kak Ariyo kalau dia tak bisa ditembus lawan, bahkan sampai mau ' _menambal lubang'_ daerahku yang dengan mudahnya ditembus oleh runningback raksasa Kisaki Sidewalkers tadi." -Riku

" _Everyone, Applause for him!"_ -Ariyo

Seisi ruangan bertepuk tangan karena terpukau dengan analisa Riku yang luar biasa, bahkan jika Ariyo tidak meminta untuk bertepuk tangan, mereka akan tetap melakukannya. "Semuanya, ini bukanlah yang patut dibanggakan, ingat pada kenyataan bahwa kita kalah."

"Itulah kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian seperti ini, baru digertak sedikit saja sudah begini. Padahal nanya lho"

"TAPI KALO NANYA SANTAI AJA KALEE!" Teriak Sawamura, Haishi, Shanen, Andrea, dan Daniel secara serempak sebagai _Original Character_ yang terdiskriminasi ingin mencari sensasi, dan suasana tegang yang menyelimuti ruangan seketika sirna dengan tawa, kala melihat wajah mereka berlima yang sangat _absurd_ saat berteriak seperti dalam anime bertemakan komedi.

"Ingat ya, kita disini masih beberapa hari lagi. Kalian harus meningkatkan kerjasama kalian, ok?" Teriak Ariyo di ruang lobi gedung. "Oke" Sahut Mizumachi dan Kotaro yang diikuti dengan yang lain.

* * *

Malamnya, Mizumachi sedang berjalan dengan mengenakan jaket Enma Fires yang baru, menuju kamar tidurnya untuk istirahat. _"Huh, besok latihan pasti menunya berat"_ batinnya dalam hati sambil terus menyusuri lorong asrama yang sudah tidak ada tanda kehidupan lagi, alias semua pemain Enma Fires sudah beristirahat.

 _"Serem, tapi cerita ini kan bukan cerita horor seperti di film-film barat."_ Batinnya kembali dalam hati sambil menaikkan kecepatannya dengan berjalan cepat. Tiba-tiba dari kegelapan lorong, Mizumachi melihat ada dua orang dengan posturnya yang sangat kontras, yang satu tinggi dengan rambutnya yang digerai seperti kuntilanak dan yang satu pendek seperti tuyul namun berambut putih. :v

"Ha.. ha.. hant—" Tiba-tiba saja tuyul berambut itu menyergap Mizumachi dan menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. "Mmmmhhhh Hmmmmm mmmMMMHHhhhHHMMMmmm!" ya begitulah kira-kira gumaman Mizumachi saat tuyul berambut itu menutup mulutnya.

"Ini aku, bodoh" lalu Riku melepas tangannya dari mulut Mizumachi yang nyaris berteriak yang konon teriakannya bisa mencapai 8 oktan apabila ketakutan. :v

"Bikin kaget aja, lah terus kuntilanak itu siapa?" -Mizumachi

"Dimatamu aku ini kuntilanak?" -Otohime

 _"Mampus, itu Otohime go**ol! Mizumachi pe'a."_ Batin Mizumachi untuk ketiga kalinya dalam 1 bagian, prestasi yang sia-sia untuk lineman tiang listrik ini. "Aku kira siapa, hehe"

"Yaudah aku mau langsung saja ke intinya" -Otohime

 _"Kalau perempuan udah mau ngomong langsung ke intinya, biasanya pertanda bahaya nih"_ Batin Mizumachi dan Riku yang secara kebetulan kata-katanya sama dan bersamaan.

"Selama ini, kamu enggak mau aku ada disampingmu?" -Otohime

Mizumachi kembali membatin dalam hati, dan ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya ia membatin dalam 1 bagian. _"Haduh, dateng juga momen yang kayak gini. Otohime ku tersayang, maafkan Aa Mizumachi ini."_ Akhirnya, ia menarik nafas yang dalam, dan mengutaran semua rahasia secara blak-blakan mengapa ia selalu menbatasi hubungan mereka.

"Aku, sebetulnya.. suka sama kamu sejak SMA, Otohime. Tapi aku tidak ingin kamu tersakiti, mungkin itu malah membuatku sakit. Karena kita ini saudara jauh dari Ibuku dan kamu dari Ayahmu, mungkin aku suka padamu hanya akan seperti kakak-adik mulai sekarang. Maafin aku ya Otohime, aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikan yang sudah kamu berikan." -Mizumachi

"Kamu.. lagi enggak becanda kan Mizumachi?" -Otohime

Mizumachi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, tanda bahwa dia memang serius soal hubungan darah mereka. Mizumachi pun bertanya pada Otohime, "Kamu enggak tau, _clan_ kita itu sama?", Reaksi Otohime mendengarnya seperti tak percaya kalau _clan_ dia dan Mizumachi ternyata sama, _clan_ Kengo.

"Tapi aku tidak terlahir dengan nama Kengo Otohime.." -Otohime

"Karena kamu keluarga sekunder yang diusir, aku keluarga primer. Keluarga sekunder memang tidak memakai nama clan Kengo untuk beberapa alasan" -Mizumachi

"Jadi, aku ini orang buangan? Begitu katamu?!" -Otohime

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi ceritanya memang begitu adanya." -Mizumachi

"Kalau Mizumachi sudah berkata begitu, aku mah apa atuh.." -Otohime

"Iya, jadi maafkan aku ya, Otohime"

Air mata Otohime tak dapat terbendung lagi, ia menangis karena laki-laki yang selama ini ia sukai sejak SMA, ternyata adalah saudaranya sendiri. Otohime bersandar didinding karena tak kuat menahan semua perasaannya, akhirnya ia tau semuanya. Meskipun itu sakit, tapi lebih baik menerimanya daripada terus-terusan bersandiwara yang tidak akan tau akhirannya bakal jadi seperti apa.

Mizumachi menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak bisa melihat wanita yang sebetulnya ia cintai harus menangis dihadapannya. Sakit dadanya, padahal mereka belum pacaran, hanya sebatas teman dekat. Rasa sakit yang Mizumachi alami, harus dijadikan pembelajaran bagi dirinya agar tidak menutupi rahasia kepada siapapun, apalagi menutup rahasia dari orang tercinta.

*Kreek* terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka, dan disana berdiri 2 orang dengan kaos berwarna putih didepan pintu, sedang bersedih, mendengar percakapan yang begitu romantis namun berakhir tragis. Mizumachi, Otohime, dan Riku _sweatdrop_ melihat 2 orang itu yang tak terlihat bentuk rupanya karena cahaya lampu kamar yang menyinari. _"Itu hantu penghuni kamar ini?"_ Riku membatin dalam hati, tak bisa bergerak dan berteriak karena sudah dikuasai rasa takut.

"Aku terharu.. hiks hiks"-Sawamura

"Aku juga kak, kenapa harus berakhir sedih? Hua hua hua" -Monta

"SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DISINI!?" -Riku

*BHUK* entah darimana, ada yang melemparinya dengan sebongkah batu bata berwarna merah maroon, Riku kesakitan karena bagian yang terkena lemparan batu bata adalah kepalanya. "Siapa yang lempar batu bata? Tulisannya kaskus lagi, apa itu kaskus?"

"Kaskus itu nama forum orang Indonesia." -Monta

"Forumnya besar dong?" -Mizumachi

"Iya, pasti!" -Sawamura

"INI KENAPA MALAH NGELANTUR! CERITANYA LAGI BAGUS MALAH HANCUR BERANTAKAN GARA-GARA KALIAN?!" Teriak Riku yang semakin kesal karena rasa sakit dikepalanya itu semakin menjadi karena terkena lemparan batu bata, untung tidak berdarah.

*BHUK* "WOY, SIAPA YANG LEMPAR BANTAL KEMARI?!" Riku kembali dilempari untuk kedua kalinya, namun yang dilempar kearahnya hanya sebuah bantal. Dari kejauhan nampak seseorang sedang berjalan menuju tempat dimana mereka berlima berdiri, namun tak terlihat karena penerangan koridor yang kurang memadai.

Setelah semakin dekat, ternyata yang menghampiri mereka adalah pelatih mereka sendiri, Ariyo. Ia mengambil kembali bantalnya yang ia lempar dari kamarnya. "Kalian ini berisik! Ganggu orang tidur aja! SUDAH MALAM! TIDUR SANA! Cepat!"

Mereka berlima langsung _sweatdrop_ saat mereka diperintah untuk kembali ke kamar dan istirahat. Raut wajah Ariyo, entah mengapa seperti raut wajah Hiruma saat sedang mengintimidasi seseorang dengan mata yang bersinar di kegelapan. "Hiii- baik kak!" sahut Monta, Mizumachi, Otohime, dan Riku ketakutan. Sementara Sawamura sudah menutup pintu kamar tidurnya agar tidak kena omelan Ariyo keesokan harinya. _"Jauh juga lemparannya kak Ariyo"_ Batin Monta dalam hati, walaupun hanya ia yang baru menyadari hal aneh itu.

* * *

 **Saikyoudai Wizard**

"Akaba, lari!" Teriak Hiruma saat Saikyoudai Wizard melakukan latihan, Yamato dan Taka yang terlanjur maju kedepan karena rencana awal adalah dengan mem _blitz_ Hiruma, berteriak pada Agon. "Agon, _mark_ Akaba!"

" _kenapa aku disuruh-suruh sih?_ " Batin Agon, tapi bukannya menolak perintah, ini malah mengejar Akaba layaknya mengejar cinta pujaan hati yang tak kunjung mendekat dengan impuls dewa miliknya. Akaba dan Agon terus saling kejar-kejaran hingga endzone, " _kalau begini sih gak bakalan dapet Akaba"_ Batinnya kembali, namun mengandung keambiguan untuk pecinta pairing pria x pria.

Akhirnya Akaba sukses mencetak touchdown sekaligus mengakhiri sesi latihan persiapan 'U League yang sudah didepan mata. Semua pemain kemudian membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian di ruang ganti dengan setelan santai, dan bergegas menuju ruang auditorium Saikyoudai Wizard, karena pengumuman tim inti akan diumumkan hari itu juga.

"YAA- HAA-! Hari ini adalah hari penentuan _starting line-up_ Saikyoudai Wizard pada turnamen 'U League. Bagi kalian yang masuk _starting line-up_ aku ucapkan selamat!" -Hiruma

"Hiruma, aku bahkan belum memberitahukan siapa saja yang masuk" -Mamori

"Ya kalau belum, ya cepat umumkan _starting line-up_ nya Manajer Sialan!" -Hiruma

"Mooouu" gerutu Mamori pada pacarnya ini, dan setelah itu Hiruma mencubit pipi Mamori dengan mesranya. Tentunya para pemain Saikyoudai Wizard yang melihat keromantisan pasangan _'Surga dan Neraka'_ ini saling sahut-sahutan sebagai bercandaan mereka. Mamori seketika _blushing_ karena disahuti oleh para pemain Saikyoudai Wizard karena keromantisan mereka berdua.

"Oke, cukup. Aku mau mulai pengumumannya" Sahut Mamori kepada semua pemain Saikyoudai Wizard meskipun _blushing_ nya belum hilang.

Jumonji dan Agon yang terkenal dengan bandelnya, malah semakin menjadi-jadi sahuti sang manajer "Cie cie masih _blushing!_ " Teriak Agon dari tempat duduk bagian belakang, "Cie cie mukanya jadi tembem abis dicubit Hiruma!" Teriak Jumonji di samping Agon, "Kamu bilang aku tembem ya, JUMONJI?" Tanya Mamori dengan mata yang tajam menatap Jumonji, sekujur tubuh Jumonji dan Agon merinding melihat tatapan manajer Saikyoudai Wizard itu.

"Oke cukup main-mainnya, sekarang aku akan mengumumkan _starting line-up_ Saikyoudai Wizard. Pertama dari _offense."_ -Mamori

Satu ruangan auditorium sudah tau siapa saja yang akan disebutkan Mamori untuk posisi _offense_ , Hiruma sebagai Quarterback, Agon dan Yamato sebagai Runningback, Taka dan Ikkyu sebagai wide receiver, Akaba sebagai Tight End, dan Banba beserta Jumonji sebagai lineman. Dan nama-nama baru yang menghiasi _starting line-up_ Saikyoudai Wizard berasal dari mahasiswa baru.

Sedangkan untuk _defense,_ Nama-nama yang disebutkan oleh Mamori dalam _offense_ juga disebutkan, kecuali nama Hiruma karena dia sendiri yang meminta untuk tidak dimasukkan dalam tim _defense_ dan Hiruma juga beralasan untuk memberikan kesempatan kepada mahasiswa tingkat terakhir yang masih aktif untuk bisa bergabung dalam tim _defense._ Karena sejak awal, yang disegani lawan dari Saikyoudai Wizard adalah pertahanan mereka yang rapat layaknya Ojo Silver Knight, itu pun sebelum generasi timnas Jepang U-17 menjadi mahasiswa baru.

Wajah-wajah penyesalan dari anggota Saikyoudai Wizard yang mencapai 200 orang pun terlihat jelas dihadapan Hiruma sebagai kapten, banyak diantara mereka masuk tim American Football ini karena mereka sangat menghormati Deimon Devil Bats, tim pengukir sejarah American Football yang ia ciptakan bersama Kurita dan Musashi, yang mampu mematahkan kedigdayaan Teikoku Alexanders dalam turnamen antar SMA semenjak awal penyelenggaraannya.

Tak sedikit juga yang mengatakan alasan mereka bergabung di Saikyoudai Wizard adalah, karena mereka menghormati sang komandan dari neraka ini, sebagai mantan kapten Devil Bats yang mampu memberikan _gambling play_ yang cemerlang, dan mampu membuat penonton berdecak kagum saat menyaksikan Devil Bats di masa kejayaan.

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk tidak mematahkan semangat kurcaci-kurcaci sialan ini?"_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Disaat seperti ini, untungnya otak yang dimiliki Hiruma ini masih bisa bekerja dengan baik, dan lahirlah ide cemerlang dari otaknya. "Buat kalian yang gagal masuk tim inti, jangan menyerah begitu saja, karena karir kalian masih panjang! YAA- HAA-!"

Seisi ruangan terpana mendengar perkataan Hiruma, banyak diantara mahasiswa tingkat pertama yang jadi termotivasi akan kata-kata kapten mereka. Tapi disatu sisi, ada juga yang _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Hiruma, terutama Jumonji.

"Oy Jumonji! Jumonji!" Teriak Agon didepan muka Jumonji yang masih mematung mendengarnya, "Itu Jumonji kenapa?" Tanya Taka yang nampaknya menyadari ada hal aneh yang terjadi sebelum Jumonji mematung aneh seperti ini.

 _"Hiruma.. memotivasi.. kita semua? Ini.. bukan.. mimpi.. kan?"_ Batin Jumonji dalam hati namun patah-patah karena ketidakpercayaannya terhadap momen langka Hiruma yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lihat di Deimon.

Lain lagi didepan panggung, Mamori yang melihat pacarnya ini memotivasi pemain dengan kata-kata yang sangat manis, membuatnya tidak bisa _sweatdrop_ lagi, melainkan membuatnya pingsan. "Mamori pingsan! Tandu dia ke UKS!" Teriak Agon yang semenjak masuk kuliah sudah mulai peduli akan sekitar, "kak Mamori!", "Mamori nee-chan!" Teriak Yamato dan Ikkyu secara bersamaan, mereka bergegas mengangkat Mamori ke ruang UKS dibantu juga dengan Hiruma dan Akaba. Sementara Banba, Taka, dan Agon masih belum bisa menyadarkan Jumonji dari _sweatdrop_ nya yang berkepanjangan.

Sambil menggotong Mamori menuju UKS, Hiruma membatin lagi dalam hati. _"Salahku apa sih? Kok malah yang sama-sama dari Deimon jadi begini reaksinya? Berandal sialan jadi mematung gak jelas begitu, Mamori malah pingsan setelah itu.."_ Mungkin Hiruma belum sadar karena kata-kata mutiaranya itu sangatlah manis, dan belum pernah didengar oleh Mamori dan Jumonji yang notaben adalah satu keluarga di Deimon dulu.

* * *

 **Ojo Silver Knight**

Shin yang kian hari kian menggila dengan kekuatannya yang sudah bisa disejajarkan oleh lineman kelas berat macam Kurita dan Gaou, Sakuraba yang juga semakin tinggi lompatannya dibandingkan saat ia masih SMA dan juga sudah menjadi Ace defense dari Ojo Silver Knight. Generasi Keemasan Ojo pun juga semakin memperkuat diri, mereka semua terus mengasah kemampuan dan kerjasama yang baik. Semua berjalan baik berkat pelatih Shogun yang mau tak mau turun tangan melatih mantan anak asuhnya saat bermain dibawah nama Ojo White Knight.

Semenjak kekalahan dari Universitas Kaiserlautern asal Jerman, rekor pertandingan mereka sangat mencengangkan, menang 73-10 atas Amino Black Cyborg dan menang 65-24 atas Militaria Navy, salah satu tim yang berpartisipasi dalam X League tahun ini. Ini sudah membuktikan keperkasaan pertahanan mereka yang memang diakui seantero Jepang bahkan dunia.

Dan hari penentuan pun datang, Shogun yang sudah memegang data tim inti Ojo Silver Knight untuk turnamen 'U League, memanggil seluruh pemain yang pada saat itu hanya latihan lari naik turun tangga yang terkenal di kampus yang panjangnya dua kilometer, namun sebanyak 40 kali sehingga latihan itu dilakukan seharian penuh tanpa istirahat, Shogun memang terkenal dengan kekejamannya, walaupun pemain diperbolehkan istirahat, tapi itu hanya selama 5 menit dan tidak boleh lebih.

Nampak jelas keringat yang bercucuran dari para pemain yang tuntas lari bolak-balik, Wakana dan dua asisten manajer yang juga berasal dari SMA Ojo juga kewalahan mendistribusikan minuman kepada pemain Silver Knight yang lumayan banyak tapi tak sebanyak Saikyoudai Wizard yang jumlah anggotanya sudah mencapai limit dari ketentuan asosiasi.

Shogun nampak duduk dibangku yang tersedia di ruang olahraga Ojo, menatap para pemainnya yang terkuras habis tenaganya untuk berlari sebanyak 40 kali bolak-balik naik turun tangga yang panjangnya dua kilometer.

"Kuharap kalian bisa mendengarkanku, tak perlu berdiri karena aku tau kalian saat ini sudah kehabisan tenaga." Ucap Shogun kepada pemainnya, dan semuanya mengangguk kepada Shogun tanda mereka mengerti dan mungkin, berterimakasih karena memperbolehkan mereka istirahat.

"Wakana, kamu yang umumkan ya." Shogun berkata sambil meberikan data tim inti kepada Wakana, "Baik pak Shogun!" Kemudian Wakana mengecek kembali data tim inti yang diberikan oleh Shogun bersama dengan kedua asistennya yang sukarela membantu pekerjaannya di Ojo Silver Knight sebagai manajer, dan keduanya adalah perempuan dan merupakan teman sejurusan dengan Wakana di kampus.

"Oke, aku akan mengumumkan pemain inti. Pertama dari _offense,_ Quarterback, Ichiro…" Spontan seluruh pemain Ojo Silver Knight terdiam mendengar nama depan mantan Quarterback Ojo White Knight disebut oleh manajer mereka, Ichiro Takami, pasti itu yang akan disebutkan olehnya jika ia melanjutkannya.

"Wakanaa, aku tau kamu pacaran sama Takami, tapi gak gitu juga dong sampai sebut nama pemain inti dengan namanya disini. Kan bikin iri yang jomblo sepertiku" Teriak Nekoyama yang menjomblo seumur hidup dan belum pernah berpacaran, padahal banyak yang naksir dengannya, sayangnya dia kadang-kadang tidak peka dan malah menganggap hal itu hanya perhatian sebatas teman.

Kemudian suasana gedung olahraga seketika ricuh karena para pemain yang tadinya capek, menjadi semangat karena ada bahan bercandaan, Wakana yang menahan rasa malunya karena salah mengucapkan nama pemain mendadak _blushing_ setelah teriakan Nekoyama yang menggelegar disekitar gedung olahraga. Shogun sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum lebar dengan tingkah laku para pemainnya.

"Moouu! Kalian mau aku umumin _starting line-up_ nya apa enggak?" Teriak Wakana di gedung olahraga Ojo ditengah keramaian pemain yang tanpa bersalah membuat Wakana x Takami menjadi bahan mainan untuk bercandaan mereka.

"Jangan dibawa perasaan begitu dong, Wakana. Lagian siapa suruh kamu flashback sama Takami? Kalo kangen ya tinggal bilang sama dia, aku yakin sekali Takami juga kangen sama kamu. Kan kalian sudah pacaran semenjak Takami lulus dari SMA kan?" Jawab Sakuraba yang tak terlalu terbawa suasana dan memang tujuannya untuk menenangkan suasana, dan semua anggota yang lain termasuk Shin, mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pernyataan Sakuraba yang digandrungi banyak fans namun masih menjomblo.

Wakana tersenyum lebar pada Sakuraba, "Makasih Sakuraba!" Jawab Wakana yang berubah _mood_ nya menjadi senang setelah mendapat saran dari sang model olahraga. "Kali ini aku serius, aku akan mengumumkan _starting line-up_ nya!" dan Wakana melakukan tugasnya dengan menyebutkan pemain inti yang terdiri dari New Generation dan Golden Generation Ojo, Shogun tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kuatnya pertahanan mereka.

Ia hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk Ojo Silver Knight, karena ketika 'U League dimulai, ia harus kembali lagi ke Ojo White Knight untuk mempersiapkan tim dalam babak penyisihan mewakili Tokyo dalam kejuaraan Turnamen Kanto.

Dan malam itu juga, Wakana menelpon Takami sesuai dengan nasihat Sakuraba, untuk berterus terang bahwa ia ingin bertemu karena rindu dengannya. dan respon Takami juga sama dengan yang diperkirakan Sakuraba, malam itu juga mereka berdua bertemu untuk makan malam bersama, sungguh romantis.

* * *

Saat mereka masih berjalan menuju keluar kampus, Sakuraba dengan isengnya menyanyakan hal yang dulu sempat Shin tanyakan padanya, apakah ada kemajuan atau justru gagal total. "Shin, bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan perempuan yang kamu taksir itu?"

Mendadak Shin _blushing_ karena ditanya oleh Sakuraba mengenai usahanya untuk pdkt dengan perempuan yang ia taksir. "Kenapa kamu, bertanya seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang patah-patah.

"Penasaran, gak boleh gitu?" Sakuraba tersenyum jahat dihadapan Shin yang masih _blushing._

"Ehhmm, iyaa, gimana ya. Saat aku ajak dia jalan, kok muka dia memerah ya? Aku mengira dia demam, tapi saat aku cek, dia tidak panas"

Sakuraba hanya bisa tertawa dengan keras mendengar cerita Shin, linebacker terkuat Silver Knight ini sangatlah tidak peka jika menyangkut dengan wanita. Untung saja ada Sakuraba yang bisa menjelaskan apa yan harus dilakukan oleh Shin.

"Shin, itu tandanya dia juga suka denganmu, dan kamu juga bertingkah seperti dia karena mukamu juga kok, wajaar" Jawab Sakuraba menanggapi pertanyaan Shin yang kelewat polos untuk level anak kuliahan. "Walaupun dia bilang tidak suka padamu, tapi percayalah, perempuan yang kamu taksir itu _tsundere_ " Sakuraba berkata sambil terus membantu temannya ini yang ketidak pekaanya kelewat sadis.

Shin kebetulan mengerti perbedaan _Tsundere, Yandere, Kuudere_ , dan _Dandere,_ karena Sakuraba dan Wakana yang menjelaskan itu pada Shin walaupun membutuhkan waktu selama seminggu untuk dipahami Shin, waktu yang lama untuk seseorang mengerti perbedaan keempat _dere_ itu.

"Terimakasih Sakuraba, berarti aku ajak aja dia ya makan malam ini?"

"Terserah kamu, tapi jangan memaksa, bisa jadi dia ada tugas kuliah."

"Iya juga ya" Dan mereka berdua tertawa lepas karena kelakuan Shin yang sangat canggung dalam urusan wanita, dan Shin juga mengakui hal itu kalau dia payah dalam urusan wanita.

* * *

 **Zokuto Blizzard**

"Eagle 212, Hut Hut!" Morgan memulai play dengan bola yang berada ditangannya, nampak tim bertahan mati-matian dengan me- _mark_ seluruh receiver sehingga mau tidak mau Morgan haruslah bermain dengan run. Alih-alih menembus pertahanan, Morgan malah dijatuhkan dari titik butanya oleh Habashira. "Lain kali jangan asal lari ke barisan line, perbaiki lagi kesalahanmu tuan Morgan Petersen" Habashira berkata sambil menadahkan tangannya untuk membantu Morgan berdiri, "Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak menggunakan nama tuan didepannya?!"

"Kamu itu setipe dengan Harao yang bermain 'anggun', meskipun secara data yang tertera kamu memang diatasnya, tapi Harao lebih tenang dalam mencari receiver walaupun semua receivernya di- _mark_ lawan" -Habashira

"Harao itu siapa?" -Morgan

"Ah iya, kamu kan belum tau peta kekuatan disini ya?" -Habashira

"Buat apa juga? Zokuto Blizzard kan memang ter-" -Morgan

"Kamu bodoh atau apa? Seorang Quarterback tidak mengetahui kekuatan lawannya? Kau sudah gila!" -Habashira

"Di negaraku banyak quarterback yang seperti itu" -Morgan

"Dan yang seperti itu sebagian besar kalah, iya kan?" -Habashira

"Maksudmu apa hah?" -Morgan

"Maksudku? Bukannya sudah jelas QB B**o!" -Habashira

Mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja dari yang biasanya kelihatan akur, malah saling ejek satu sama lain. Kakei yang berada didekat mereka berdua, dibuat kewalahan oleh mereka,"Berhenti!" namun teriakan Kakei tidak digubris oleh mereka berdua. Sulitnya melerai mereka yang menjadi salah satu masalah dan mungkin saat ini merupakan kelemahan terbesar yang dihadapi Zokuto Blizzard, kompaknya satu tim.

"Hei hei, sudahlah. Latihannya mau dilanjutkan apa enggak? Kita sudah 3 jam latihan buat tim _offense_ dan _defense_ lho" Untunglah kakak dari Rui Habashira, Tokage membantu Kakei melerai mereka berdua yang mungkin sedikit lagi akan menjadi biang keributan untuk hari ini.

Ya memang Zokuto tak bisa terlepas dari kata-kata _'keributan'_ , meskipun karena itu Zokuto terkenal, tapi itu dulu saat Zokuto masih menggunakan Zokuto Frilled Lizzard. Meski sudah berganti nama, _'keributan'_ masih mewarnai jalannya latihan walaupun sudah banyak berkurang jika dibandingkan yang dulu.

"Yaudah, cukup dulu sesi tandingnya. Sekarang kalian semua ganti baju, mandi yang bersih, setelah itu kita adakan rapat. Megu, tolong diurus ya?" Habashira kembali ke watak aslinya sebagai kapten yang bisa diandalkan, meski terkadang sifat berandalannya masih saja keluar.

"Oke, Sayang.." Megu mengiyakan permintaan Rui dengan menyeringai dihadapannya dengan menggigit bibirnya dengan erotis, seakan-akan ia ingin mengatakan bahwa _'malam ini aku sendirian'._ Habashira sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan membelainya, seakan-akan ia sanggup melayani Megu malam nanti.

Mereka semua pun bergegas untuk membersihkan diri dan cepat-cepat pergi ke ruang klub untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang menjadi _starting line-up_ Zokuto Blizzard dalam turnamen 'U League. Seluruh pemain nampak hadir dalam ruangan itu, jarang-jarang ini terjadi karena rata-rata pemain Zokuto Blizzard itu adalah berandalan yang bisa bermain American Football, namun tak punya etos sebagai pemain itu sendiri.

Kemudian Megu beserta Habashira berdiri didepan untuk mengumumkan tim inti Zokuto Blizzard, "Oke, nama-nama ini bersifat final dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat, kalian mengerti?!" Semua pemain menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju pada ketentuan Megu. Kemudian Megu perlahan-lahan mengumumkan satu persatu pemain tim inti, rata-rata tim _offense_ didominasi oleh tingkat pertama karena mereka lebih ahli ketimbang anggota tingkat kedua dan ketiga, sementara _defense_ lebih mengutamakan tingkat kedua dan ketiga, meskipun Habasira dan Kakei masuk didalamnya, karena untuk kekuatan defense, anggota tingkat kedua dan ketiga lebih ahli, karena itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka untuk saling adu jotos.

"Rapat selesai, kalian semua boleh meninggalkan ruangan." Kata Habashira sambil membereskan berkas-berkas pemain yang naninya akna diserahkan pada asosiasi untuk registrasi pemain. Megu yang nampaknya sudah tak tertahankan lagi _birahi_ nya, ingin cepat-cepat _melakukannya_ diruangan klub berhubung semua pemain sudah pergi entah kemana. Habashira hanya menunjuk berkas-berkas yang berada dihadapanna tanpa melihat Megu, seperti berkata _'bantu aku dulu urus semua data-data ini'_ , dan Megu hanya menurut pada Habashira agar ia bisa memuaskan nafsunya malam ini.

"Nah, karena sudah selesai, aku anter kamu pulang ya?" Tanya Habashira pada pacarnya,

"Menginaplah dirumahku Rui! Lagian besok kamu gak ada jam kuliah kan?" Dengan nada yang memelas, Megu memohon pada Habashira untuk menginap dirumahnya.

Habashira kaget bukan main, ia kira Megu hanya bercanda daritadi. "Eh? Kamu serius mau melakukan itu?"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin bersamamu malam ini." Katanya sambil mendekatkan dadanya pada Habashira agar ia terangsang.

"Oke, aku nurut aja sama kamu" akhirnya Habashira terangsang dan mereka berdua pun pergi menuju rumah Megu yang hanya dia yang tinggal disana. Dan malam itu, mereka berdua menjadi satu dalam ranjang saling memanjakan diri satu sama lain.

* * *

Di dalam ruang kerjanya, Morgan sang mantan bintang NFL itu mendapat deringan telepon disaat dirinya sedang asyik mencoba mainan barunya, NFL Madden 17 yang sebenarnya belum dirilis di pasaran, tapi ia sudah mendapatkannya dari teman yang bekerja di perusahaan game yang terkenal. "Aaah! Kecolongan kan! Siapa sih yang telepon?" berkat deringan itu, Morgan tertinggal dari CPU dengan skor 17-20.

"Halo?"

 _"Morgan, lama sekali kamu angkat telepon dariku"_

"Eh.. maaf bos, tadi ada urusan. Ada apa ya bos menelpon saya?"

 _"Bagaimana rencana yang kau susun untuk menjatuhkan Runningback mungil itu?"_

"Oh, soal itu rupanya. Tenang saja bos, semua sudah diatur sedemikian rupa"

 _"Baguslah, kuharap bukan hanya menjatuhkan Runningback mungil itu saja yang terbenak dalam pikiranmu, ya?"_

"Tentu saja, anak setan itu juga akan kuberi pelajaran atas kelakuannya mengatur pertandingan overtime tanpa izin itu. Dan juga membunuh salah satu rekan kita."

 _"Kutunggu kabar baiknya."_

"Ya, bos."

Dan Bos Morgas pun menutup sambungan telepon, setelah itu pula Morgan melanjutkan permainannya. Bodohnya dia karena _game_ nya tidak di _pause_ terlebih dahulu, berkat itu pula Morgan tertinggal 17-23 dari CPU.

* * *

 **Note:** Chapter 23 akan dirilis sesudah lebaran, maaf ya :D

Yang bagian Zokuto Blizzard, harap untuk menahan baca doujinnya ya, masih bulan puasa. (author juga puasa kok, soalnya itu nulisnya sebelum puasa, kan sayang kalau dihapus) XD

Terimakasih juga bagi kalian yang masih setia untuk membaca cerita ini, walaupun _style_ -nulis author sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi kebanyakan ngelantur. Dan tidak lupa juga author mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya! =))

Terakhir, jangan lupa Review yaah!

Terimakasih! :D


	23. Data

Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

* * *

Maafkan author yang sempat hiatus sementara, yasudah selamat menikmati! :D

* * *

Setelah mereka semua pulang dari pusat pelatihan, Enma Fires menjadi orbolan terhangat seisi kampus. Walaupun Enma Fires pulang tanpa membawa kemenangan, tapi obrolan itu bukan menjurus menjelek-jelekkan mereka, tapi seluruh kampus geger dengan anggota Enma Fires yang baru diketahui akhir-akhir ini.

Member baru Enma Fires itu ada yang blasteran Jepang-Italia yaitu Reiji Maruko atau biasa dipanggil Marco, dan yang satu lagi adalah adik dari Clifford D'Louis, Quarterback terbaik Liga Kampus Amerika sekaligus Kapten dari timnas Amerika U-23 yang bernama Daniel D'Louis yang saat ini kuliah di Enma karena orangtuanya yang ingin membuka jaringan di Jepang via Daniel.

Ditambah lagi, Enma Fires mendapat pemain tambahan dari Jerman dan diketahui namanya adalah Mario Grosskrutz, Wide Receiver asal Universitas Kaiserlautern yang merupakan salah satu tim yang mampu mengalahkan Ojo Silver Knight. Dan Mario menjadi idola baru dikampus karena ketampanannya dan juga keramahannya pada sesama.

Dan puncaknya, kala sang rektor baru Enma, bapak Shunsuke Izuki, resmi membuka stadion baru milik UKM sepakbola dan American Football setelah sebelumnya rektor Izuki meresmikan stadion milik UKM Baseball dan Cricket yang diberi nama 'Nissay Stadium', karena perusahaan asuransi yang bernama Nippon Life Insurance atau biasa disingkat 'Nissay' itu yang menjadi sponsor untuk pembangunan stadion Baseball dan Cricket dengan kapasitas sekitar 31,000 penonton, dengan dana yang terpakai menyentuh angka 71 Juta Dollar atau 8,5 Milyar Yen.

Hal itu juga berlaku pada stadion indoor milik UKM Basket dan Voli yang diresmikan lebih dulu oleh rektor sebelumnya tahun lalu, yang diberi nama 'Mizuno Stadium' karena brand olahraga lokal itu yang juga mempelopori pembangunan stadion kampus pertama di seluruh Jepang yang berlokasi di Universitas Enma, dengan kapasitas 18,000 penonton, dan uang yang digelontorkan oleh Mizuno sebesar 42 Juta Dollar atau 5 Milyar Yen. Lebih kecil ketimbang Nissay Stadium, namun sudah tergolong mahal untuk ukuran stadion indoor kampus Jepang. Karena dilengkap dengan Scoreboard LED yang tidak pernah ditemui sebelumnya di kampus manapun di Jepang.

Tadinya pihak kampus ingin membuka peresmian untuk stadion ini berbarengan, tapi karena Enma Fires yang saat itu sedang berlatih di pusat pelatihan milik asosiasi American Football milik Jepang barat, jadi pihak kampus sepakat untuk memundurkan jadwal peresmian. Dan karena itulah Enma Fires kembali disorot oleh seluruh mahasiswa kampus, karena Enma Fires seperti mendapat hak spesial.

Bagaimana tidak? stadion _multi-purpose_ kedua di Universitas Enma setelah Nissay Stadium yang bernama 'Hewlett-Packard Stadium' atau disingkat 'HP Stadium' itu, menghabiskan dana lebih besar dari Nissay Stadium yaitu sebesar 250 Juta Dollar atau 32 Milyar Yen, dengan kapasitas 52,000 penonton, ditambah dengan fasilitas penunjang yang bisa disejajarkan dengan beberapa stadion _multi-purpose_ yang memiliki fasilitas mewah yang ada di negara perusahaan tersebut, yaitu Amerika.

Ditambah lagi, sponsor yang mendanai pembangunan stadion milik UKM Sepakbola dan American Football itu berasal dari luar Jepang dan menjadi satu-satunya perusahaan asing yang mau mensponsori penuh pembangunan sebuah stadion di Jepang. Tentu hal ini menumbuhkan rasa iri beberapa mahasiswa akan hal itu.

Namun demikian, semua dana itu berasal dari alumni Universitas Enma yang bekerja diperusahaan-perusahaan yang tercantum di papan nama stadion yang ada di Enma.

Tentu saja, semua itu sudah membuat anggota Enma Fires kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi saat mereka latihan di pusat pelatihan, dan kebetulan pak Izuki sedang keliling kampus untuk lebih mengenal lebih dalam tentang kampus yang ia pimpin saat ini, Sena, Andrea, dan Unsui 'mencegat' rektor mereka sendiri dan ingin mengklarifikasi keadaan dikampus mereka.

"Pak Izuki!" -Sena

"Ah! Ada apa Sena?" -Pak Izuki

"Jadi, selama ini? Stadion itu dibangun untuk kepentingan UKM semata?" -Unsui

"Ya, lagipula alumni juga yang memaksa pihak kampus pada acara _Dies Natalis_ Enma yang ke-4, walaupun mereka itu baru bekerja diperusahaan. Dan sebagai wujud nyata, alumni yang mensponsori penuh, itupun saya tidak tau bagaimana caranya mereka dapat dana sebesar itu." -Pak Izuki

"Tapi, stadion yang kita pakai ini.." -Andrea

"Itu juga diluar dugaan pihak kampus, dengan dana yang sedemikian besar, hanya untuk kampus macam Enma ini yang masih tergolong muda." -Pak Izuki

"Lalu, renovasi kampus yang sampai memakan waktu lebih dari 2 minggu itu?" -Sena

"Kamu tidak lihat?" pak Izuki berkata sambil menunjuk gedung F dan H, lalu berjalan sedikit dan menunjuk gedung A dan D yang sudah direnovasi ulang. Mereka bertiga hanya bias tertegun melihat bangunan gedung A, D, F, dan H yang sudah dicat ulang dan ditambah dengan berbagai fasilitas penunjang para maasiswa.

Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk gedung B, C, E, dan G diperlakukan hal yang sama, ditambah lagi wacana yang menghembus bahwa akan dibuka 3 fakultas baru dan 2 gedung baru.

* * *

Sena, Monta dan Kurita berjanji bahwa hari ini mereka akan pergi ke SMA Deimon untuk datang dalam acara pentas seni yang diadakan oleh adik kelas mereka, sekaligus reuni lagi dengan anggota Devil Bats yang lain. Sudah jelas kalau Suzuna juga ikut karena Sena, toh juga diajak oleh Mamori, bahkan _guest star_ yang menghiasi headline pentas seni SMA Deimon juga merupakan favorit Suzuna, jadi tidak masalah.

Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk berangkat dari kampus menggunakan kendaraan pribadi, Sena yang membawa motor dan Kurita yang membawa mobil pribadi. Suzuna sudah pasti akan bersama Sena menaiki motor, dan Monta yang tidak keberatan naik mobil bersama Kurita, karena sebagian stok makanan Kurita berada didalam mobilnya.

Ditengah perjalanan, motor Sena tiba-tiba saja mengalami ban kempes. Tentu saja itu sudah menghambat mereka untuk sampai ke Deimon, dan tak disangka ada seorang bapak-bapak menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu mengganti ban motor Sena yang kempes dan perlu diganti saat itu. Akhirnya mereka masih sempat untuk datang ke pentas seni almamater Sena.

Sesampainya disana, Sena dan Suzuna sudah ditunggu oleh semua teman-teman semasa Devil Bats dulu. Hiruma dan Mamori yang sebetulnya kabur dari Saikyoudai untuk reuni lagi setelah beberapa bulan reuni tapi seperti bukan reuni yang sesungguhnya.

Ishimaru yang diajak oleh Kuroki pun datang pada pentas seni Deimon ini, meskipun butuh perjuangan ekstra karena Ishimaru melanjutkan pendidikan di akademi kepolisian Orahime, dan akademi kepolisian itu terkenal ketat dalam urusan perizinan. Mereka semua hanyut dalam suasana gemerlap acara pentas seni dengan _guest star_ yang bukan sekedar 'pengisi acara', tapi para artis itu sudah menjadi headline di berbagai festival musik di Jepang bahkan diluar Jepang karena kepopulerannya.

Setelah festival itu selesai, Sena dan Suzuna memutuskan untuk bersama-sama jalan berdua diarea sekitar Deimon karena sudah lama mereka tidak kencan. Suzuna memutuskan untuk makan di kedai ramen yang ada di Deimon.

Kemudian, disaat mereka berdua sedang mesra-mesranya di kedai ramen itu, entah datang darimana, anak panah sudah tertancap dipunggung Suzuna. Ia menjerit kesakitan, Sena pun langsung menelpon ambulans. Kapten Enma inipun berusaha untuk mencoba mencabut anak panah yang tersasar kepunggung Suzuna secara paksa, namun dihentikan oleh penjaga kedai ramen, karena dapat menyebabkan kematian jika dilepas paksa.

"SUZUNAA!" Sena terbangun dari tidurnya, untuk sesaat Sena bernafas lega karena itu hanya mimpi. Tapi yang ia tidak mengerti adalah, kenapa harus mimpi itu lagi? Sudah berminggu-minggu Sena bermimpi hal yang sama, kekasihnya akan mendapat masalah jika dia ikut ke acara festival almamaternya.

Namun untuk sekarang, Sena harus bergegas ke kampus karena hari ini ada jam kuliah di kampus. _"Kami-sama, semoga mimpiku tidak menjadi kenyataan."_ Sena berdoa dalam hati kepada tuhan yang ia percaya, sebelum berangkat menuju kampus.

* * *

"Semuanya sudah disini?" Tanya Julie pada semua anggota Enma Fires yang masih bersantai-santai di ruang klub dan ada juga yang mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk diruangan.

"Kapten yang belum sampai kesini.. ammm, ammm, ammm" Monta berkata sambil memakan pisang favoritnya. Julie hanya memasang wajah lesu pada Monta atas jawabannya, "Baiklah, kita tunggu saj-"

*BRAK!* "Maaf terlambat!" Jawab Sena dengan lantang didepan pintu, namun dengan suara terengah-engah seperti dikejar sesuatu.

"Sena, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Daniel sambil mencoba untuk rebahan sejenak ditempat duduk yang ada diruang klub, "Ada awak media tadi, dari 3 stasiun TV. Hah, capek aku lari menghindar mereka."

"Dikejar Cerberus aja kuat, masa dikejar awak media aja udah capek duluan?"

"Oke oke, sekarang dengar baik-baik!"

"Besok ada pengambilan data dari majalah Monthly American Football, katanya mereka akan mendata statistik pemain. Jadi jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh, ok?" -Julie

"Baik bu manajer" -Kotaro

"Kamu ih!" -Julie

"Hiiiii-!" -Sena dan Monta

"Kalian kenapa sih? Pulang sana, aku mau kencan dengan Kotaro. Hihihi" Jawab Julie sambil memeluk erat tangan Kotaro, si Kicker bodoh ini hanya bias tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan pacarnya ini di ruang klub. Dan seisi ruangan pun menjadi berisik karena Julie, hingga Unsui akhirnya turun tangan

"Sena, Marco, Andrea, Mario, kalian bantu aku nanti di stadion baru. Kita harus mempersiapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan, termasuk membawa seluruh perlengkapan protektor kita, paham!?" Unsui berkata memecah keramaian di ruangan itu.

Spontan mereka berempat kompak menjawab "Siap laksanakan!" dengan sikap hormat seperti saat upacara bendera, kelakuan mereka membuat satu ruangan kembali tertawa ria melihat tingkah laku semua anggota mereka yang tidak pernah waras. Unsui sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Di pagi hari, Sena, Marco, Unsui, dan Andrea bahu membahu membersihkan ruang klub mereka yang berdebu, sekaligus mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk keperluan pengambilan data dari majalan Monthly American Football yang akan dilangsungkan di HP Stadium.

Mulai dari _cones, markers, dummies,_ dan masih banyak agi yang harus dipersiapkan di lapangan. Sementara didalam ruangan, untuk pengambilan data _bench press_ , alatnya sudah ada dalam salah satu ruangan didalam stadion baru, jadi tak perlu dipersiapkan lagi.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, mereka pun beristirahat agar saat pengambilan data, mereka sudah kembali prima dan mendapat catatan terbaik, setidaknya harus melampaui catatan data saat mereka masih mengenyam pendidikan SMA.

"Sena, kamu di Notre Dame berapa lama?" Tanya Marco penasaran padanya,

Sena malah menyeringai "Harusnya kamu tanya sama Daniel, karena aku sendiri lupa berapa lama."

"Kamu ini.." Dan percapakan mereka terhenti karena tim Kumabukuro dari majalah yang dimaksud Julie sudah datang.

"Selamat datang di Stadion kami!" Jawab Unsui sambil mengelap keringatnya yang masih bercucuran.

Pak Kumabukuro sekilas melihat stadion baru Enma Fires yang dia dengar menghabiskan dana sebesar 250 juta dollar itu. "Wah wah, fasilitasnya luar biasa! Stadion milik tim professional Jepang saja tak sebagus ini, aku tak menyangka ada yang seperti ini di Jepang! Rasanya seperti bukan di Jepang lho!" Jawabnya dengan berdecak kagum melihat isi stadion yang ternyata sangat lengkap. "Itu yang diatas sana, itu ruang _VIP_?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ahahaha.. iya betul pak Kumabukuro." Jawab Marco yang sebenarnya ingin bersilat lidah dengan Kumabukuro untuk mengulur waktu, berhubung anggota lain belum juga datang.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan tim penguji ku akan bersiap-siap. Barang-barang yang aku kirim email padamu itu sudah disiapkan kan?" Tanyanya lagi sambil membuka berkas yang dipersiapkan untuk pengisian data majalah Monthly American Football.

"Semuanya lengkap!" Jawab Sena dengan mantap.

"Baiklah terimakasih. Sekarang, bolehkan aku melihat-lihat stadion kalian?" Tanya reporter kribo itu, "Ah.. Silahkan saja!" Jawab Unsui, tadinya Marco tidak ingin ia melakukannya. Tapi apa daya Marco, karena Kumabukuro sudah sangat tertarik melihat-lihat fasilitas mewah yang ada di HP Stadium.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Kurita sedang berlari dari depan gerbang kampus. Tentunya bukan Kurita namanya kalau tidak melakukan aksi konyol, dia membawa 2 set bumbu komplit yang ia taruh pada kedua telapak tangannya, dan ia membawa bumbu komplit layaknya seperti seorang penjual masakan padang yang menyajikan makanan dengan menaruh piring di telapak tangan.

Kurita pun sesaau mengambil nafas yang cukup dalam karena saking semangatnya berlari demi mengantarkan 2 set bumbu komplit yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan dalam pengambilan data, Marco yang _sweatdrop_ melihatnya langsung membantu Kurita menurunkan tentengannya, "Kak Kurita, kenapa bawa 2 set bumbu komplit kesini? Kita mau pesta?"

"Oh, aku hanya ingin membawanya. Sekaligus syukuran atas berdirinya HP Stadium, aku tak lupa mengajak UKM sepakbola untuk bergabung dalam syukuran nanti." Jawabnya pada Marco yang telah membantunya menurunkan

"Jadi bukan pesta?" Tanya Sena penuh kepolosan. "Kalau pesta, semua mahasiswa Enma ikut dong? Tabunganku langsung habis Senaaa." Canda lineman berbadan bulat itu pada kapten Enma Fires.

"Lama sekali kalian datangnya hei!" Teriak Unsui pada seluruh anggota Enma Fires yang secara serentak masuk ke stadion dari lorong pemain. "Maaf kak Unsui, tadi ada sedikit masalah.." Jawab Monta membela.

"Wah! Berarti semua sudah hadir ya? Kita mulai saja ya tesnya" Kata Kumabukuro sambil mengarahkan timnya untuk bersiap-siap dengan tes lari 40yard. "Kalau begitu, cepatlah kalian pakai protectornya!" bentak Sena pada anggota yang terlambat datang. Sementara Sena dan yang sudah menggunakan protector dengan lengkap, mau tak mau harus menunggu rekan mereka.

Sembari menunggu, tim sepakbola Universitas Enma ternyata sudah duduk dibangku penonton saat Monta dan yang lain tiba. Tentunya mereka diundang oleh Kurita yang ingin menggelar syukuran setelah pengambian data ini selesai, dan tampak Ariyo menyapa kapten dan manajer mereka yang merupakan teman seperjuangannya Ariyo kala Enma Fires masih dicekal habis-habisan oleh pihak kampus yang dulu.

"Lama sekali gantinya!" Teriak Unsui pada pemain lain yang sudah selesai menggunakan protector namun tidak bergegas menuju lapangan. Setelah semua pemain berkumpul, akhirnya pengambilan data dari majalah Monthly American Football dimulai dengan pengambilan lari 40yard.

Disisi garis start, tampak Kurita sudah siap sedia lahir dan batin untuk lari 40yard. "kak Kuritannnn! Semangat!" teriak Suzuna yang sudah berdiri dipinggir lapangan entah kapan. Kumabukuro bersiap memberikan aba-aba dari garis finish. "Bersiap! Mulai!"

Kurita berlari dengan sekuat tenaga hingga titik darah penghabisan, "FUNURABAAA!" Teriaknya sambil terus berlari sejauh 40yard demi hasil data yang maksimal. Wajah Kumabukuro terpana dengan torehan waktu lineman terbaik yang Enma Fires miliki ini, "5,3 detik" Teriaknya, Semua mata yang mendengarnya pun tentu terpana dan kaget. "Itu tidak salah hitung kan?" Tanya Haishi pada Kumabukuro sambil berteriak.

Kumabukuro tentu mengiyakan karena perhitungannya tidak pernah meleset lebih dari 0,02 detik, "Kalian bukannya senang, kenapa malah kaget? Kalian jahat!" Teriak Kurita sambil membanjiri lapangan dengan tangisan air terjunnya, dengan cepat Suzuna dan Julie bergegas kearah Kurita berdiri. "Kurita, jangan menangis" Kata Julie sambil memeluk raksasa berhati lembut itu. "Hey kalian tanggung jawab sama kak Kuritaaaannn!" Teriak Suzuna kearah Haishi dan Sawamura yang tepat disebelah Haishi.

Sementara Kurita yang masih menangis air terjun ditangani oleh Julie dan Suzuna, yang lain mengambil lari 40yard. Rata-rata dari lari 40yard Enma Fires saat ini setelah beberapa sudah mengambil lari, sudah berada pada angka 4,6 detik, ke-3 tercepat setelah Saikyoudai Wizard dan Ojo Silver Knight.

"Selanjutnya, Raimon Taro!" Teriak salah satu dari tim yang Kumabukuro bawa, Monta dengan semangatnya sudah bersiap didepan garis start dengan posisi bersiap seperti simpanse yang ada di kebun binatang. Ketika Kumabukuro memberikan sinyal, Monta melesat dengan kecepatan terbaiknya hingga garis finish.

"Hari ini adalah hari terbaikku!" kata Monta saat berhenti di garis finish dengan penuh percaya diri, "Raimon Taro 4,7 detik" Teriak Kumabukuro, Sena hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil bertepuk tangan untuk Monta yang sudah melewati batasnya saat SMA."Kamu hebat, Monta!" Kata Akeno yang entah kapan datang, ia menghampiri Monta yang masih berdiri di garis finish. Disisi lapangan lain, Mario malah menyeringai melihat Monta yang sudah senang dengan pencapaiannya. _"Receiver kelas dunia apanya?!"_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Jadi receiver kok larinya lambat.." Celetuknya pada Monta. Melihat kelakuan anak baru di Enma Fires yang seperti tidak diajari tata krama, sudah jelas Riku naik darah dan ingin sekali memakinya. "Oi anak baru, Jangan sombong kamu!" Teriaknya didepan wajah Mario yang lebih tinggi darinya, Mario malah menyeringai dan berkata, "Yaa daripada banyak bicara, lebih baik lihat saja".

Mario pun segera bersiap dari garis start dengan posisi bersiap yang lebih meyakinkan dari Monta, saat Kumabukuro memberikan aba-aba, Mario tidak menahan diri sama sekali hingga garis finish. Dan hasilnya, "Mario Grosskreutz, 4,4 detik" Teriak Kumabukuro, Kemudian Mario kembali menyeringai sambil berjalan kearah Monta dan Akeno berdiri. "Maaf ya, yang akan jadi _Ace_ Receiver tim ini, itu aku!" Katanya dengan nada menantang Monta. bukannya marah, Monta malah meladeninya dengan penuh keyakinan, "Boleh juga nyalimu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi."

"Mario, sadarlah posisimu. Jerman kan kalah dengan Jepang di semifinal piala dunia U-17 kemarin" Celetuk Daniel tanpa merasa bersalah sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan. Mario tidak bisa berkata apa-apa soal kekalahan negaranya saat melawan Jerman, karena waktu itu ia ditempel ketat oleh Ikkyu sepanjang pertandingan sehingga Mario hanya dapat mencetak satu kali touchdown.

"Riku sudah siap aja di garis start" Kata Andrea sambil meminum minuman isotonik sambil meregangkan kakinya di lapangan. Dan kali ini semua mata tertuju pada ketiga pemain tersisa, yaitu Riku, Daniel, dan Sena. Runningback bernomor punggung 29 itu langsung melesat dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki, dan saat Riku melewati garis finish, Kumabukuro sudah mendapat hasilnya "4,3 detik" Teriaknya, spontan reaksi Riku cukup kecewa. "Ah sial! Beda 0,1 dari Sena!" jawabnya dengan kesal sambil berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sena berdiri, Daniel hanya menepuk bahu Riku dan berbisik padanya, "Nanti kamu akan lihat, jarakmu dengan Sena itu 0,2 detik. Dan jarakmu denganku itu 0,1 detik!" kemudian Daniel bersiap lagi ke garis start dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

Daniel pun berlari layaknya Sena, semua mata kini tertuju padanya kala ia lari. Kumabukuro dengan tenangnya berteriak untuk mengumumkan berapa detik lari 40yard dari adik seorang quarterback timnas Amerika, Clifford D'Louis. "4,2 detik" seluruh mata yang menyaksikan terkejut, kali ini datang lagi pemain dengan kecepatan cahaya yang akan menghiasi U' League. Kemudian Riku baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan Daniel dan buru-buru menghampirinya, "Daniel, jangan bilang lari 40yard Sena itu.." Sebelum Riku melanjutkan, Daniel malah menyeringai terhadapnya sambil menepuk bahunya, "Lihat saja." Jawab pemain kelahiran Amerika itu.

Sekarang, semua mata yang ada kini tertuju pada kapten dan _Ace_ Runningback kebanggan Enma Fires dan masa depan Jepang, Sena Kobayakawa. Sang _Ace_ kemudian bersiap didepan garis start, dan ia menarik nafas untuk menambah konsentrasinya berlari. Kumabukuro kemudian memeberikan tanda pada Sena, ia pun berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal. _"Orang Jepang, tak bisa lebih dari 4,2 detik. Itu batas bagi orang-orang seperti kita."_ Bayangan Shin yang mengatakan itu selintas menghampiri Sena, _"Aku akan buktikan kalau kita berusaha, pasti dinding itu akan runtuh juga!"_ gumamnya menepis keraguan yang membayang.

Kumabukuro tercengang dengan hasil yang diperolehnya, ia tak dapat berkomentar apa-apa tentang catatan waktu Sena. Hingga ia disadarkan oleh salah satu timnya yang menepuk bahunya untuk memberitahu waktu yang Sena peroleh. "4.. 4,1 detik!" Teriaknya dengan terbata-bata, semua yang berada dalam stadion itu sudah jelas tidak percaya dengan hasilnya, "Ya ampun, rekor NFL dilampauinya!" Kata Marco dengan senangnya.

Unsui pun tertegun mendengarnya, dan entah mengapa tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk bertepuk tangan, dan semua yang ada distadion bersorak sorai dengan hasil yang Sena peroleh. 4,1 detik merupakan rekor baru yang Sena toreh dalam karirnya sebagai pemain American Football.

"Sena, kamu baru saja melewati rekor NFL! Itu merupakan hal yang luar biasa!" Kata Kumabukuro terkagum-kagum disamping Sena saat menuju ruang pengambilan data _bench press_ yang sudah disiapkan, Sena pun hanya tertawa kecil pada Kumabukuro sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Sebetulnya, saat di Notre Dame aku sudah melewati dinding 4,2 detik itu."

"Sungguh? Kenapa beritanya tidak tersebar?" tanya Kumabukuro pada Sena. Lalu disaat Sena ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kumabukuro, Daniel dengan tenangnya berkata "Kalian saja yang tidak cekatan mencari berita." Sindirnya pada Kumabukuro. Alih-alih marah, Kumabukuro malah tertawa mendengarnya, seperti mengiyakan pernyataan Daniel.

Sementara Julie menggiring anggota Enma Fires menuju ruang _bench press,_ Ariyo membantu UKM Sepakbola dengan memasang tiang gawang untuk keperluan mereka latihan di lapangan. "Oke, bisa dimulai? Kurita, mohon bantuannya." Kata Kumabukuro sambil membungkuk dan menunjuk kearah satu set yang berada di paling depan ruangan. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Kurita membantu.

Kali ini giliran pertama jatuh pada Monta, dan tanpa basa-basi ia ingin memamerkan kekuatannya didepan pacarnya Akeno. "Seperti biasa kan?" Tanya Kurita sambil memasang berat pada kedua sisi, Monta hanya mengangguk. Dan Monta langsung memulai angkat besi sebelum Kumabukuro menyuruh, saat Monta bangkit dari tempat _bench press_. "Raimon Taro 70 kg"

"Pantas saja terasa lebih berat" gumam Monta dalam hati, lalu ia menghampiri Kurita dan berteriak "Kak Kurita?! Katanya seperti biasa..","Yang penting Monta bisa mengangkatnya kan?" Jawab Kurita dengan penuh kepolosan sambil kembali mengatur berat untuk Sawamura.

Nampak semua pemain memiliki progres dalam benchpress kal ini, rata-rata terjadi penambahan sebesar 10kg hingga pada giliran Andrea. Kemudian Riku mengambil tempat dan bersiap untuk pengambilan data _bench press,_ "Riku Kaitani 70 kg" kata Kurita membantu sang jurnalis berambut kribo itu.

"Itu sudah seluruh kekuatan, ternyata hanya setara dengan Monta. Kalau begini terus, aku tak akan bisa menyamai Sena." Gerutunya ditempat duduk yang tersedia di ruangan, dan Daniel duduk disamping Riku dan berkata "Kamu akan lihat perbedaan yang sangat jauh antara kekuatanmu dan Sena." Kemudian Daniel menyeringai padanya dan pergi meninggalkan Riku sendiri lagi.

Giliran Sena pun tiba, "Semangat Sena!" teriak Suzuna menyemangati pacarnya. Sesaat sebelum pengambilan data, Sena berkata dengan lantang "Suzuna, ini untuk kamu." Tanpa rasa takut ataupun minder, seperti bukan dirinya yang berbicara demikian.

"Sena Kobayakawa 100 kg"

"Sungguh?" teriak Andrea tak percaya dengan aa yang ia lihat, Kotaro yang taidnya sibuk menyisir rambut tiba-tiba _sweatdrop_ mendengar 100kg dan terlebih yang melakukannya itu adalah Sena, Runninback Enma Fires yang tingginya masih jauh darinya. _"This is American Muscles for you!"_ kata Sena kearah Suzuna sambil tersenyum padanya. Sudah pasti Suzuna _blushing_ dibuatnya, dan Suzuna mendekap Sena dengan kecupannya yang tentu saja tak bisa dielak oleh Sena sekalipun.

"Ehmm, maaf! Kalau mau melanjutkannya, silahkan diluar ruangan ya. Terimakasih! hihihi" Sindir Utsoshi pada kaptennya yang hampir saja melanjutkan permainan. Setelah beberapa selang waktu, tibalah Daniel untuk megambil data _bench press_ , dan Kurita hanya memasang berat sesuai dengan rata-rata tim saat ini karena raksasa berhati lembut itu tak tau seberapa kuat Daniel.

"Kurita, bisa ditambah lagi beratnya? Aku bisa lebih kok." Kata Daniel meyakinkan Kurita untuk memasangkan tambahan. "Oke, sudah kutambahkan." Jawab Kurita pada ahli _defense_ Enma Fires saat ini, "Harusnya aku bisa mengangkatnya" begitu selesai berkata pada diri sendiri, Daniel dengan santai mengangkat berat yang berada diatas rata-rata tim.

"Daniel D'Louis 155 kg!" Teriak Kurita diruangan. Ariyo yang baru saja kembali dari lapangan, tidak terlalu kaget dengan _bench press_ yang diperoleh Daniel, tidak seperti yang lain yang terkesima dengan bench press yang mampu diperoleh Daniel. Karena menurut analisanya, memang angka yang diperoleh Daniel itu seperti makanan sehari-harinya saat masih di Amerika.

Dan sajian terakhir, tentu saja lineman terkuat Enma Fires yang akna mengambil data, Kurita Ryokan. "kak Kurita, segini sudah cukup? Atau mau tambah?" Tanya Mizumachi yang hanya mampu mengangkat seberat 115kg. "Lagi ya! Rasanya aku masih bisa lebih." Jawabnya dengan mantap. Karena kasihan dengan Mizumachi, Daniel yang langsung duduk ditempat duduk yang ada akhirnya juga turut serta membantu Mizumachi memasangkat berat yang diinginkan Kurita.

Setelah selesai memasang, Daniel bertanya sekali lagi pada Kurita untuk memastikan. "Kurita, apa kamu yakin dengan beratnya? Jangan dipaksakan." namun Kurita tersenyum padanya dan ia meyakinkan Daniel kalau ia mampu mengangkatnya. Setelah menarik nafas yang dalam, Kurita tanpa ampun mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan untuk mengangkat berat. "FUNURABAAA!" Teriaknya dengan sangat keras hingga membuat telinga Mizumachi dan Daniel pengang, "Kurita Ryokan 220 kg!" Teriak Mizumachi yang takjub dengan hasilnya. "Luar biasa! Setara dengan Gaou!" Jawab Kumabukuro sambil menulis data terakhir Enma Fires yang nantinya akan diterbitkan dalam majalah edisi selanjutnya.

"Kumabukuro dan yang lain, jangan kemana-mana yaa! Karena aku dan Julie sudah mempersiapkan bahan makanan untuk santapan makan siang!" Jawab Kurita dengan senangnya karena pengambilan datanya telah berakhir.

"Oh! Ada jamuan makan siang kah?" tanya Kumabukuro dengan semangat begitu mendengar kata 'makanan' ditelinganya. Kurita hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti anak kecil yang bahagia karena mendapat apa yang diinginkan. "Kalau begitu, langsung saja keruang sebelah. Makanannya sudah siap" Kata Unsui mempersilahkan.

Sementara diruangan lain, Julie dan Otohime nampak sibuk menata makanan dan minuman yang anntinya akan disantap oleh Enma Fires dan tim Sepakbola Enma. "WAKTUNYA MAKAN!" Teriak Kurita yang perutnya sudah keroncongan, tapi sebelum Kurita menyentuh makanan yang ada, Otohime dan Julie menamparnya dengan keras. "Jangan! Tunggu UKM sepakbola selesai latihan, baru boleh makan!" Teriak mereka berdua tepat didepan pintu sehingga menghalangi yang lain masuk. Meskipun tanpa mereka halang, yang lain juga sudah tidak bisa dimasuki karena badan Kurita yang sudah menutupi pintu.

* * *

Di lorong depan auditorium Saikyoudai Wizard, terdengar suara hentakan sepatu manajer sekaligus kekasih dari Hiruma, membawa sesuatu ditangannya. "Yoichi!" teriak Mamori tepat diwajahnya.

"Hmm? Ada apa? Tumben kamu kegirangan begitu.." tanya Hiruma dengan tenangnya tanpa merasa kaget sama sekali. Kemudian Mamori meletakkan koran yang ia bawa dimeja tempat Hiruma membuka laptop untuk mengkaji data lawan yang mungkin akan dihadapi. "Kamu harus tau, Enma Fires baru saja mendapat stadion baru!" Kata Mamori dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar, namun tidak di _notice_ Kapten Saikyoudai Wizard itu.

Hirumah bahkan acuh tak acuh dengannya, walaupun yang bicara adalah pacarnya sendiri. "Oh itu, aku sudah tau sejak lama." Hiruma malah masih berkutat dengna laptop kala ia sedang berbicara dengan Mamori. Seperti ingin mendapat perhatiannya, Mamori terus berusaha agar tetap ada komunikasi diantara mereka berdua, "Tapi yang aku kaget, dananya itu.."

"250 Juta Dollar kan? Sudah kubilang aku tau itu." Jawab Hiruma yang mulai memperhatikannya dengan menatapnya sesaat. "Jadi kamu tidak kaget sama sekali?" Tanya Mamori yang masih ingin mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang ada diotaknya.

Lalu Hiruma sejenak berhenti menatap laptopnya, dan beranjak dari tempat duduk. "Tidak, justru aku khawatir dengan mereka." Kemudian ia meminum minuman bersoda dan berdiri dihadapan Mamori dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat diantara mereka.

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kamu khawatir dengan tim lain." Tanya manajer Saikyoudai itu pada Kaptennya. "Karena itu.. bukan hal yang bagus menurutku. Perusahaan elektronik luar negeri mensponsori almamater pekerjanya? Itu saja sudah tidak wajar, ditambah lagi dengan dana yang fantastis hanya untuk pembangunan sebuah stadion untuk operasional UKM. Aneh kan?" Kemudian sang Setan balik bertanya pada Malaikatnya.

"I.. iya juga ya?" Jawab Mamori setelah tersadarkan keanehan apa yang Hiruma pikirkan.

"Yaudah, kamu mau makan apa? Biar aku belikan." Hiruma menawarakn diri untuk membeli makan siang Mamori, karena ia juga ada perlu untuk bertemu dengan Yamato di ruang laboratorium. Sesaat Mamori memikirkan apa yang akan Ia minta untuk dibelikan makanan oleh Hiruma, "Terserah kamu aja deh.." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum pada Hiruma.

"Oke, kalau tidak suka jangan protes ya! Ke Ke Ke!" Lalu Hiruma meninggalkan ruangan auditorium Siakyoudai Wizard, ia bergumam dalam hatinya akan apa yang akan direncanakan oleh Morgan dan kroninya. _"Apa yang kamu rencanakan, Morgan sialan?!"_

* * *

Washington D.C. , Ibukota negara adidaya dalam American Football ini, sedang merencanakan rencana busuk yang nantinya akan sedikit mengacaukan turnamen U' League yang nantinya akna digelar dalam beberapa minggu kedepan.

Morgan menunggu bosnya di kedai kopi tempat mereka biasanya bertemu, dan baru sebentar ditunggu ternyata bosnya sudah sampai. Morgan mempersilahkan duduk bosnya sambil meminta pelayan untuk memesan kopi favorit bosnya. "Kerja bagus, Morgan.." Bosnya menyilangkan kaki kirinya sambil membuka laptopnya untuk tidak menuai kecurigaan disekitar kedai kopi.

"Terimakasih bos!" Jawabnya dengan menyeringai kearah bosnya. "Rencana saya sudah sempurna bos, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kita" Cetusnya dengan yakin dihadapan bosnya. Saat minuman tiba, mereka bersulang dengan cangkir kopi untuk simbolis, bahwa rencana mereka dimulai dari sekarang.

* * *

Author mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! /TELAT THOR, TELAT!

 _Well_ , untuk masalah pencantuman nominal yang tertera dicerita, itu sudah disurvei sebelumnya oleh author sendiri dengan googling di internet karena saking niatnya. Dan author membandingkannya dengan yang ada di Amerika (NCAA Football Stadium, MLB Stadium, dan NCAA Basketball Stadium) dan tentunya sponsor disesuaikan juga, agar tidak terlalu berimajinasi berlebihan dan masih realistis untuk kampus baru macam Enma. (Kecuali Hewlett-Packard atau biasa kita kenal dengan HP, karena ada hubungannya dalam cerita ini dan Sequel selanjutnya :v)

Mind to RnR? Thank you!

 **Next Episode Release: Random Time**

 **^_^V**


	24. Zokuto Blizzard

I'm back! Yeaay!

Waah udah berapa lama ya hiatusnya? Maklumlah author baru jadi maba alias mahasiswa baru. /Gak Nanya Thor

Yaudahlah daripada ngebaca curhatan author yang enggak bakalan habis curhatannya kalo diterusin, mending langsung aja baca ceritanya. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah, markas baru Enma Fires yang berdiri dengan megahnya, secara mengejutkan hanya membutuhkan waktu pengerjaan selama 14 bulan untuk stadion sebesar dan setara dengan stadion kelas internasional yang digunakan untuk pertandingan liga American Football.

Ditengha kemegahan stadoin baru yang memukau mata yang mengunjungi, anggota Enma Fires disibukkan dengan barang-barang mereka yang masih berada di ruangan klub yang bersama yang lain bahu-membahu membawa barang-barang klub menuju ruang klub baru yang letaknya berada di stadion baru.

Butuh waktu sekitar 1 jam untuk memindahkan semua barang-barang, itu pun jika semuanya ingin membantu. Mizumachi dan Andrea adalah salah satunya yang 'kurang' kontribusi dalam membantu memindahkan barang-barang milik Enma Fires, namun merekalah yang paling siap duduk didepan TV LED yang akan menayangkan siaran langsung pengundian kualifikasi U' League.

"Oiya, Kotaro, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" Tanya Mario

" _Selamat pagi pemirsa! Kali ini kami akan menyiarkan siaran langsung pengambilan undian fase kualifikasi U' League di kantor pusat asosiasi American Football Jepang yang berada di Tokyo, saat ini sudah ada beberapa tim yang diumumkan untuk bertanding pada Pot 1 & Pot 2"_

Mario pun merasa bahwa dirinya disini hanyalah angin lalu karena berita itu [memang] lebih penting, "Sudahlah mario, jangan dibawa ke hati.. nanti kamu ganti kelamin lho" Kata Marco mencoba untuk mengembalikan _mood_ Mario menjadi ceria, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi pada Safety baru Enma Fires ini, "Maksudku, jangan mudah baperan :p" Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Mario. mereka berdua pun sama-sama menyeringai.

"Sudah mulai!" Kata Mizumachi dengan penuh semangat bagai anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru.

Serentak semuanya yang ada diruangan berteriak, "Kami tau itu, bodoh!"

" _Ojo Silver Knight akan berhadapan dengan Nansei Redhawks pada Pertandingan kedua di Pot 2"_

"Pot 1? Ada siapa?" Tanya Andrea dengan tenang dan damai menonton siaran langsung tersebut.

Unsui kemudian berkata padanya sembari memakan makanan ringan yang ia beli bersama Kurita. "Rata-rata tim baru.."

"Hah? Memangnya berapa banyak tim baru yang berpartisipasi?" Tanya Utsoshi dengan matanya yang masih menatap kearah TV.

"Setengah dari peserta U' League" Jawab Julie sambil menyicil tugasnya untuk mengurus berkas-berkas yang harus disiapkan untuk U' League.

"128 dibagi 2.." Sesaat Mizumachi terdiam, dan nampaknya dia sedang mencoba menghitung berapa tim baru yang berlaga di U' League. "OOO! Aku tau! 256 tim kan?" Jawabnya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Jangan dikali!" Bentak Riku padanya dengan urat nadi dikepalanya yang sudah menampakkan diri di wajahnya. "Seharusnya dibagi Mizumachiii!" Jawabnya dengan mengikat leher Lineman bernomor 71 ini dengan tangannya.

" _Saikyoudai Wizard akan berhadapan dengan Kaijima Bulldogs pada pertandingan keempat di Pot 3"_

"Saikyoudai pasti menang telak melawan bajingan itu." Jawab Riku yang menatap layar kaca dengan penuh kebencian, seakan-akan aura membunuhnya terpancar dengan jelas dimata Sena.

"Haah? Sudah Pot 3?" tanya Ariyo yang daritadi tidak menonton siaran langsungnya karena sibuk membantu Julie yang membereskan berkas-berkas pemain yang dibutuhkan untuk U' League.

" _Enma Fires.."_

"Itu kita!" Teriak Mizumachi dengan melompat-lompat diatas kursi yang ia pegang.

*PLAK*

Sawamura dengan dinginnya menampar tepat dibagian kiri wajah Mizumachi dengan kencangnya, "berisik." Dan hanya itu perkataannya pada lineman jangkung itu.

" _.. dengan Zokuto Blizzard pada pertandingan pertama di Pot 4"_

Dan semua mata yang ada di ruangan klub, seketika menjadi fokus, tertuju pada lawan pertama mereka selanjutnya. "Yaudah" kata Ariyo datar.

"Yaudah apa?" semuanya serentak bertanya.

"YAUDAH LATIHAN!" Teriak Ariyo dalam ruang klub, dan yang lain pun berhamburan menuju lapangan untuk memulai latihan. "Ariyo, barang-barangnya?" Kali ini Julie yang bertanya, dengna wajahnya, ia tersenyum lebar bagaikan Hiruma versi 2.0 "Kamu saja yang bereskan, aku mau melatih mereka. Ke Ke Ke!"

"Oiya, Kotaro, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" Tanya Mario untuk kedua kalinya. Kotaro yang sedang asyik menyisir rambutnya, menoleh padanya "Tanya saja","Kau ini sudah semester berapa?" tanya Mario pada Kicker satu-satunya Enma Fires, "Semester 3, kenapa?" Jawabnya dengan wajah datar. Mario pun langsung menyalami Kotaro, "Maaf kak! saya kira kakak masih semester 1."

Kotaro hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak akan perilaku Mario. "Hei, disini tidak ada namanya istilah senior-junior, kami hanya menggunakan panggilan 'kak' kepada senior itu hanyalah formalitas. Sisanya? kita bermain bersama dalam satu lapangan kan?" Kata Kotaro sambil menepuk bahu Mario, dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai latihan kick.

"KOTARO KESAMBET APA?" Tanya Julie histeris pada Sena dan Riku disampingnya, "Eh? bukankah itu wajar ya? Sebodoh Mizumachi pun bisa mengatakan itu" Jawab Riku dengan santai.

"HAAAH? SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BODOH? HAAAH?!" -Mizumachi

"MEMANG KAU BODOH KAAAN?" -Riku

"SETIDAKNYA MATA KULIAH SASTRA JEPANGKU BAGUS YAA?!" -Mizumachi

"SETIDAKNYA MATA KULIAHKU SELAIN SASTRA JEPANG BAGUS YAA?!" -Riku

"Mizumachi Kengo... Riku Kaitani.." -Haishi

"Ya, kak?" Mereka berdua pun seketika mengakhiri perdebatan barbar yang mereka mulai, setelah melihat wajah Haishi yang tiba-tiba menjadi menyeramkan dimata mereka, ditambah dengna postur tubuhnya yang hampir mencapa 2 meter.

"Silahkan berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 30 kali.." -Haishi

"Iya.. Kak Kurita"

"Dan jangan lupa.. untuk merenungkan kesalahan apa yang kalian perbuat hari ini" Setelah Haishi selesai berbicara, mereka berdua dengan perlahan pergi meninggalkan tempat dan berlari sebanyak 30 kali putaran, sesuai perintah Kurita. "Sekarang, Kak Haishi-i juga?" Kali ini giliran Suzuna bertanya pada Julie dan Sena. "SEJAK KAPAN KAMU DISINI?!" Teriak Julie dan Sena kaget secara bersamaan.

"Sena.." -Ariyo

"Eh kak Ariyo, aku baru saj-" -Sena

"CEPAT KE LAPANGAN!" Sena pun langsung tunggang langgang menuju lapangan setelah menatap sosok elatihnya yang berubah menjadi Hiruma versi 2.0, dan itu membuat Sena berkeringat dingin untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ke Ke Ke" Ariyo pun tertawa dengan bahagianya.

* * *

Pertandingan resmi yang akan dihadapi Enma Fires kini sudah didepan mata, namun pertandingan yang terlebih dahulu digelar, mendapat rekor penonton terbanyak pada perhelatan U' League tahun ini. Tiket pertandingan Aono Tech. Mustang melawan Aohi Tech. Wild Mustang terjual habis, "Kak Unsui, memangnya Aono dan Aohi itu tim veteran?" Tanya Sena penasaran, namun Unsui dan Sawamura sama-sama menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, ini merupakan turnamen pertama bagi kedua tim" Jawab Julie.

"Kok bisa sampai tiketnya terjual habis?" Kali ini giliran Monta yang bertanya, lalau Haishi mencoba membantu menjawab pertanyaan yang Monta lontarkan. "Aono dan Aohi itu memiliki hubungan yang tidak akur, sering berkelahi, bahkan hingga memicu tawuran masal. Tapi tahun ini tidak terdengar lagi beritanya, karena pemerintah turun tangan mengenai kelangsungan Aono dan Aohi tersebut"

"Hasilnya? Mereka jadi 'dipaksa' melampiaskannya dengan cara membuka UKM American Football untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah Universitas Aono dan Aohi berdiri, bukan begitu?" Tanya Riku memastikan jawabannya kepada seniornya ini.

Senior yang ada disekitar Riku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka menandakan opini Riku benar, karena para Senior masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana beringasnya Aono dan Aohi saat dimasa kegelapannya, saling serang hingga Enma mau tidak mau harus terlibat dalam perkelahian skala besar yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru Jepang.

"Hei, sudahlah jangan diingat lagi!" Teriak Julie menenangkan para senior Enma Fires, yang sudah pasti akan emosi jika mendengar peristiwa yang sudah berlalu selama 3 tahun tersebut. Sawamura, Nampak kehilangan kesabarannya saat ia melihat kedua kampus yang saat ini bertanding dihadapannya. "bagaimana bisa dilupakan begitu saja? Ada 16 mahasiswa Enma yang sudah hampir menyelesaikan skripsi mereka, mati dengan sia-sia ditangan.." Ariyo pun menutup mulut sahabatnya dengan pelindung kaki yang ia genggam, "Lalu, apa dengan menceritakannya kembali, itu bisa mengembalikan nyawa.." dan kali ini perkataan Ariyo dihentikan oleh Utsoshi, "Ariyo, tidak usah dibahas lagi."

"Ayo, kita ke ruang ganti." Kata Sena pada semua anggotanya, dan dengan tenangnya melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang ganti mereka. Begitu para senior melihat kewibawaan Sena sebagai kapten, membuat mereka lupa tentang apa yang tadi mereka ributkan. Dan Enma Fires hanya bisa bersiap-siap sebelum pertandingan pertama mereka, karena mereka tidak akan mengetahui rintangan apa yang akan menghadang mereka.

* * *

Sorak-sorai penonton Enma Fires yang mengenakan atribut merah, dan penonton Zokuto Blizzard yang mengenakan atribut berwarna putih dengan aksen biru tua, sudah memadati stadion setelah pendukung Aono Tech dan Aohi Tech berangsur-angsur meninggalkan stadion.

Di ruang loker, nampak dengan jelas dimata seluruh pemain Enma Fires; tegang; takut; semuanya menjadi satu, berpadu dalam ruang loker yang luasnya tak seberapa. Mereka tak menyangka sejak siaran pembagian pot, bahwa sekarang mereka harus berhadapan dengan salah satu kandidat juara tahun ini, Zokuto Blizzard.

Dengan menghela nafas sedalam mungkin, Sena pun berdiri diantara yang lain yang masih terduduk di bangku masing-masing. "Aku sangat mengerti perasaan kalian; tegang, itu sudah pasti; takut, tentu saja kita semua takut; tapi, disinilah kita berdiri." Ia pun sejenak berhenti bicara untuk melihat reaksi rekan seperjuangannya.

Kemudian, Runningback bernomor punggung 21 inipun kembali berbicara, "Kalah menang itu wajar! Lagipula inilah saat-saat yang telah kita nantikan selama ini. Kita sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sematang mungkin!" Sena pun bertepuk tangan sekencang-kencangnya untuk membakar semangat rekan-rekannya. "Dan, apabila terjadi momen dimana kita tidak diuntungkan, jangan pernah berharap keajaiban datang dengan sendirinya. Kitalah yang membuat keajaiban itu ada!"

Sontak, Monta kaget dengan pernyataan Sena. "Itu, bukannya perkataanku waktu melawan Shinryuji?" tanyanya pada Sena. "Jika iya, yang berbicara waktu itu bukan Monta yang sekarang ada dihadapanku. Versimu saat SMA jauh lebih baik ketimbang sekarang." Jawab Sena seakan menantang Receiver andalan Enma Fires.

Monta yang mudah terprovokasi inipun langsung berubah menjadi semangat, dan karena itulah atmosfir ruang loker Enma Fires kini jauh lebih baik. Sena pun memerintahkan seluruh rekannya berangkulan satu sama lain, "Dalam hitungan ketiga! Satu! Dua!"

"BURN THE ENEMY!" dan seluruh pemain yang sudah ditunjuk bermain pertama, memasuki lapangan terlebih dahulu. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Habashira-san" Kata Sena saat berjabat tangan dengan Habashira Rui, kapten tim Zokuto Blizzard. "Kuharap kau tidak lupa, kalau sekarang kita ini adalah musuh. Aku akan menghancurkanmu!" Jawab Habashira dengan enuh kepercayaan diri.

Pertandingan pun dimulai dengan kickoff dari Enma Fires. Tanpa mengendurkan kekuatannya, Kotaro menendang bola dengan kekuatan penuh dan memaksa receiver Zokuto Blizzard yang berusaha menangkap bola dari tendangan raksasa Kotaro, terjatuh di End Zone mereka sendiri setelah melompat untuk menangkap bola.

Mau tak mau Zokuto Blizzard harus memulai permainan dengan jarak 20yard dari End Zone mereka sendiri, kedua tim lantas berkumpul di tempat terpisah untuk membahas strategi. "Pemain Safety jangan terpancing gerakan lawan seakan-akan mereka menginginkan run play, tetap pantau receiver Zokuto terutama Taki yang menjadi receive andalan Zokuto." Kata Unsui sambil menatap Marco dan Sawamura yang hari ini berposisi sebagai Safety.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan brifieng singkat itu. "Lineman tutup jalur runningback mereka, jangan sampai kecolongan first down karena gagal menutup jalur mereka. Sisanya waspada akan tipuan musuh, terutama Quarterback mereka yang sangat cerdik untuk mengganti alur permainan." Tutup Unsui sebelum mereka memulai play pertama dari Zokuto.

Kode dengan aksen khas Morgan terdengar jelas ditelinga seluruh pemain, baik Zokuto maupun Enma. Bola pun mengalir dari Morgan menuju Taki dengan mudahnya, meskipun sudah ada Marco yang membuatnya kerepotan untuk mencari celah di lini belakang Enma.

Zokuto pun maju 25 yard, yang berarti mereka mendapat 4 kali kesempatan menyerang untuk maju sebanyak 10 yard. Tim _defense_ Enma pun sudah bersiap di posisi, sementara Zokuto masih berkumpul untuk membahas strategi.

Sudah satu setengah menit berlalu, yang berarti kesempatan pertama Zokuto hangus. Namun anehnya Zokuto masih saja berkumpul untuk membahas strategi mereka, dan lebih anehnya lagi, hanya Karin yang menyadarinya. _"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Karena landasan itulah, ia pun menanyakan hal itu pada wasit yang berdiri didekat garis pinggir lapangan, "Wasit, waktunya habis, mereka.." Sebelum Karin mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia dibungkam oleh sang wasit dengan menggunakan microphone yang tertempel pada bajunya, _"Nomor 6 dari Enma Fires, kami skors selama quarter 1 berlangsung karena berargumen dengan nada yang menyerang pihak wasit"_

Pendukung Enma Fires tentu saja bingung apa yang telah Karin lakukan, dan terjadi keributan diantara bagian pendukung Enma Fires. namun ketika salah satu pendukung Enma Fires melihat papan skor. Waktu untuk play yang biasanya diberikan 90 detik telah habis, orang itu berteriak dengna kencangnya "Waktu play sudah habis!" Sontak seluruh pendukung Enma Fires maupun Zokuto Blizzard melihat sekilas waktu yang dimaksud oleh orang yang berteriak tadi.

"Hey Wasit, kalian buta?!"

"Wasitnya tidak becus!"

"Cabut saja lisensi wasitnya!"

Berbagai macam perkataan pun terlontar dari pendukung Enma Fires, suasananya pun akhirnya menghinggapi para pemain Enma Fires. Andrea pun sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, "Oy oy, waktunya kan sudah habis" katanya, "Memang ben.." sebelum Marco bisa menanggapi perkataan Andrea, mereka mendengar peluit berbunyi yang datang dari tengah lapangan. _"Touchdown!"_

"Sejak kapan? Play belum berjalan! Kapan wasit memberikan tanda bahwa play telah habis?!" Teriak Ariyo dari pinggir lapangan "Play mereka sudah selesai, harusnya diberikan tanda!" Teriaknya lagi, namun teriakannya digubris oleh sang pengadil. Sementara di pihak Zokuto, mereka bersorak sorai dengan touchdown pertama mereka di turnamen tahun ini.

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan dengan kickoff dari Zokuto, namun tepat sebelum kicker Zokuto menendang, hujan pun turun dam membasahi bangunan stadion yang megah dan lapangan dimana para ksatria bertarung habis-habisan. "Tch! Baru datang sudah hujan." Omel pria berambut gimbal pada temannya yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna putih, ia pun hanya berkata padanya "Kan kamu yang ajak, kenapa malah kamu yang ngomel?"

"Terserah.." Jawabnya sembari membuka makanan ringan yangia beli, "Agon Kongo.. mungkin ini alasannya mengapa yang dikirim untuk menonton pertandingan ini adalah aku dan Agon-" tiba-tiba Agon dengan rakusnya mengambil minuman temannya ini dari tangannya. "Oi, ini minumanku!", Teriaknya kesal, namun teriakannya tak terdengar karena riuhnya penonton Enma Fires terhadap kinerja wasit.

"Taka Honjo, Daripada kau banyak bicara, coba kau lihat kinerja wasitnya." Kata Agon padanya sembari menunjuk kearah wasit utama. Dengan tenangnya, Taka melihat keadaan lapangan yang kurang begitu kondusif dimatanya. "Jika alurnya seperti ini-" Agon menyela perkataan Taka Honjo, "Enma Fires sudah dipastikan kalah, ya kan?" Tanya Agon pada receiver andalan Saikyoudai Wizard itu. Taka hanya mengangguk pelan, karena sudah melihat dengan matanya sendiri, bahwa alur permainan saat ini bukan dikuasai oleh Enma Fires karena faktor diluar lapangan; yang sangat dibenci olehnya.

"Tapi, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, mereka masih bisa melakukan serangan kejutan yang sudah mereka persiapkan beberapa bulan terakhir." Kata Agon sembari memakan makanan ringan yang sudah ia buka tadi. Apabila orang-orang akan terkejut dengan kata-kata serangan kejutan, Taka yang diketahui memiliki tekanan darah rendah inipun tak menghiraukan sama sekali perkataan Agon mengenai serangan kejutan yang Enma Fires miliki. Rasanya ia seperti kurang tertarik akan hal itu.

Sementara itu dilapangan, Zokuto Blizzard sudah bersiap-siap untuk Try For Point setelah mereka mendapat touchdown pertama pada pertandingan hari ini. Karin mendekati Monta ditengah keributan yang terjadi karena touchdown kontroversial yang dicetak oleh Zokuto Blizzard "Monta, kamu bisa melakukan hal gila yang waktu itu membungkam Teikoku?" Tanya Karin pada Monta, "Yang waktu itu?" Tanyanya kebingunan dengan apa yang dimaksud Quarterback tercantik di U'-League itu.

Karin hanya menghela napas karena Monta sudah lupa dengan aksinya sendiri kala membungkam Teikoku Alexander, almamaternya dulu. Mau tak mau ia harus membisikkannya pada Monta agar lawan tidak mengetahui isi pembicaraan, ketika Karin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Monta, ia berusaha menahan rasa malu yang entah datang darimana asalnya. "Monta? Kamu kenapa? Malu ya aku membisik seperti itu?" Tanya Karin langsung menuju intinya.

"Hah? Ti.. tidak kok!" Jawab Monta dengan terbata-bata sambil masih menahan wajahnya yang memerah, "Nanti Akeno cemburu lho.." Kata Karin menggoda Monta sambil mengarahkan pandangan Monta kearah Akeno, pujaan hatinya setelah sebelumnya tergila-gila oleh kecantikan Mamori Anezaki, mantan manajer Deimon Devil Bats yang kini menjadi manajer Saikyoudai Wizard.

Try For Point pun dilakukan, dan saat kicker Zokuto sudah sedikit lagi menendang bola, didepannya sudah ada Monta yang melompat dari punggung Kurita yang begitu besar dan empuk. Tendangan kicker Zokuto itupun mengenai tangan Monta sehingga Try For Point gagal, Enma Fires pun bersuka cita karena aksi heroik Monta. "Kerja bagus monkey!" kata Mario dengan menepuk kencang punggung Monta, hingga terlempar beberapa meter. "Heeh.. bikin iri saja" gumam Riku.

Habashira, selaku kapten, memanggil Kakei dan Morgan untuk berdiskusi. Merencanakan sebuah pertunjukan spesial untuk kickoff. Pertandingan kembali berlanjut, "Kickernya?" Tanya Julie dengan nada yang seperti ingin berteriak namun tak sampai pada skala berteriak.

"Ahaha! Nikmatilah tendanganku, wahai Enma Fires." kata Taki dengan latar belakang yang bersinar-sinar setelah ia mengibaskan rambutnya. Bola yang ditendang oleh Taki ternyata adalah bola yang tidak beraturan, sehingga Monta dan Mario selaku Receiver cukup kesulitan menangkap bola karena kecerdasan Taki untuk tidak mengarahkan bola kepada mereka berdua.

Mau tak mau, Daniel harus menangkap bola liar tersebut karena dialah yang paling dekat. Saat Daniel sukses mengamankan bola, tanpa ia sadari Kakei sudah berada didepan matanya, dan menjatuhkannya tanpa ampun. _"Enma Fires Safety, 2 poin untuk Zokuto Blizzard"_ suara yang paling dibenci oleh Daneil saat ini; suara microphone wasit.

Kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan oleh Daniel berujung terjadinya safety, skor berubah menjadi 8-0 untuk Zokuto Blizzard, ditambah lagi dengan kekuasaan bola akan kembali kepada Zokuto Blizzard. Tentu saja Habashira beserta rekan timnya sangat senang bisa mencetak poin lagi, karena jarak poin mereka dengan Enma Fires semakin menjauh.

Bukan tanpa alasan mereka sampai segirang itu, bagaimana tidak? Rektor Universitas Zokuto yang baru saja dilantik, memutuskan untuk membuka kembali opsi kepengurusan rektorat terdahulu untuk membubarkan Zokuto Blizzard apabila gagal lolos menuju Koshien Bowl*.

Play yang diamankan Zokuto Blizzard untuk memulai play terhenti karena Quarter 1 telah berakhir, dengan wajah yang seakan-akan seperti melepaskan beban yang berat dari pundak mereka, Habashira dan yang lain kembali tertawa lepas untuk melepas ketegangan di dalam tim. Namun tidak dengan Enma Fires, Ariyo sudah mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk membalikkan keadaan.

Kali ini, Unsui dan Karin memasuki lapangan secara bersamaan, setelah Karin tidak diperkenankan bermain pada Quarter 1, dan sudah pasti akan menggunakan teknik Shinryuji Naga yang dikembangkan oleh Unsui selaku penciptanya dan Karin sebagai seorang Quarterback yang tak memiliki gaya bermain khas, 'Dragonfly'. Dan saat Enma Fires mendapat giliran offense, Monta, Mario, Daniel, dan Utsoshi sudah bersiap di sisi kiri membentuk formasi _Shotgun._

Dan permainan kembali bergulir kala Kurita melempar bola kearah Karin. Mario, Daniel, dan Utsoshi menjadi Lead Blocker untuk mejaga Monta. Mereka berempat pun berlari sejauh mungkin agar Karin mampu melempar floral shoot, tipe passing bola yang sangat mudah ditangakp oleh siapapun.

"Floral shoot? Ini terlalu mudah untuk ditangkap" Saat Bola sudah mendekat kepada Monta, mereka berempat tak sadar bahwa ada Morgan, Quarterback lawan yang sudah menanti floral shoot dari Karin. Tanpa ampun ia berhasil meng-intercept bola dan berlari sejauh yang ia bisa, Morgan pun akhirnya mencatatkan touchdown pertamanya untuk Zokuto Blizzard dalam karirnya.

Skor pun berubah menjadi 15-0 untuk Zokto Blizzard sekaligus mengakhiri permainan pada first half. Morgan kemudian berdiri di barisan pemain Enma Fires yang sudah terlihat frustasi dengan berselebrasi memaju-mundurkan bokong, dengan gayanya yang sangat persuasif. Ia menari-nari bagai penari latar dari negara asalnya.

"APA-APAAN!" teriak Kotaro dari pinggir lapangan, seketika bangku Enma Fires mendadak kosong karena seluruh pemain cadangan serentak menghampiri Morgan yang Nampak mencoba memanaskan suasana dengan emngangkat kedua tangannya, seakan-akan ingin mengatakan **'ayo sini maju!'**

"Hey hey, jangan terprovokasi!" Teriak Daniel menenangkan yang lain dari dalam lapangan, "Bagaimana kita tidak terprovokasi, Daniel? Dia yang menantang!" Jawab Mizumachi dengna nada yang sudah meninggi, berusaha melepaskan tangan Daniel dari badannya. "BODOH!" Semua pemain Enma Fires maupun Zokuto Blizzard pun terdiam mendengar teriakan itu, dari aksennya, yang berteriak bukanlah orang jepang.

"Hanya selebrasi, kenapa dipermasalahkan?" Kata Mario Grosskrutz, receiver baru Enma Fires. "Wasit, kau tidak lihat pemain itu ingin memprovokasi?" kali ini ia bertanya pada wasit. Sang pengadil inipun mendekatinya, _"Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi kan? Apabila kau berani melawanku?"_ bisiknya pada Mario, dan terlihat dengan jelas wajah geram dari Mario kala ia berbisik dengan wasit.

"Sudahlah, kalian harus fokus kembali ke lapangan" Katanya pada Sena dan kawan-kawan, Julie yang nampaknya mengetahui keanehan yang terjadi seteah ia berbicara dengan wasit pun menghampiri Mario, mencoba berdialog dengannya. Mario pun tak ragu, kemudian ia membisikkan apa yang tadi ia bicarakan pada wasit. Bola mata Julie membesar, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Setelah aksi provokasi Morgan, Enma Fires tak kunjung mendapat momentum yang diinginkan. Hingga pertengahan Quarter 3, Sena, Unsui, Kurita, dan yang lain tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Pertahanan Zokuto Blizzard saat ini, sangat sulit ditembus. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Zokuto juga kesulitan melakkan pass karena Safety Enma Fires sangat waspada akan trickplay dari Morgan.

Akhirnya, Zokuto mencetak touchdown dari long pass yang ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh sang Idiot Deimon Devil Bats yang sekarang menjadi Tight End andalan Zokuto Blizzard, Natsuhiko Taki, meski sebelumnya ia harus mengelabui Marco. _"Ahaha! Beautiful pass Morgan!"_ jawabnya setelah mencetak touchdown, Morgan pun hanya terkekeh dan menepuk pelan heml Taki. _"Nice catch, dude."_ Ucapnya pada Tight End berambut kuning ini. Skor berubah menjadi 22-0. Pertandingan sudah berpihak kepada Zokuto Blizzard.

Dan mungkin, pertandingan akan berakhir dengan 'anarkis'.

* * *

* = Silahkan baca Prequel RTRB: "A New Beginning" (gak maksa lho)

Waw, kuliah itu cukup menyita waktu.. hanya itu yang author inign sampaikan. XD

Chapter selanjutnya bakalan ada kejutan besar, ditunggu aja kelanjutannya :p

See you on the next chapter and have a nice day! :D

 **Release? Next week =))**


	25. Akhir

Ini dia.. Last Chapter ^_^V

* * *

Atmosfir di lapangan sudah tidak lagi memihak Enma Fires, ditambah lagi dengan skor pada akhir quarter 3 adalah 22-0 untuk Zokuto Blizzard. Sorak sorai pendukung Zokuto Blizzard semakin menjadi-jadi, sampai-sampai fans Enma Fires yang masih meneriakkan yel-yel seakan melakukan lip sync karena suara mereka tak terdengar ke dalam lapangan.

Mau tak mau, untuk menghentikan waktu, serta mengatur ulang strategi, Enma Fires mengambil timeout untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah berdirinya Enma Fires. Setelah Sena sukses mengamankan first down dengan menerjang lineman Zokuto, harusnya Enma Fires mendapat timeout karena sudah meminta, namun karena tidak tergubris, sudah pasti Ariyo naik darah dan menghampiri meja panitia.

Sesampainya di meja panitia, nampak dengan jelas bahwa panitia pada pertandingan hari ini kelihatan bodoh, terlihat dengan jelas dari perilaku mereka. Bukannya menyaksikan pertandingan dengan serius, mereka malah dengan asyiknya bermain gadget kesayangan, tentu saja Ariyo menggebrak meja panitia dengan sangat keras. *BRAAKKK* "Panitia, daritadi kami meminta timeout! Kenapa malah bengong! Kalian ini lolos kualifikasi tidak sih?!" Bentak Ariyo di meja panitia.

"Wasit!" Bentak Ariyo lagi terhadap salah satu wasit yang hampir saja menggunakan microphonenya setelah melihatnya marah. "Saya kesini hanya meminta timeout, karena wasit di lapangan tidak ada yang menggubris! Kau jangan membuat berita yang tidak-tidak?!" Katanya dengan nada yang masih tinggi, sontak wajah wasit itupun seakan puas endengar reaksi Ariyo.

Bukannya melakukan timeout, wasit inipun berlari menuju wasit utama. Dengan wajahnya yang sinis, ia membisikkan sesuatu, yang menurut Ariyo itu tidak bagus. "Hey!" Panggil Ariyo pada wasit utama, "Ada apa coach? Sudah 22-0, mau protes?" Tanya sinis wasit utama. _"Hey hey apa-apaan ini? orang-orang seperti ini punya lisensi menjadi wasit?"_ gumamnya dalam hati. Ia pun menunjuk-nunjuk wasit utama karena baru saja ingin menyalakan microphone wasit miliknya, "Kamu jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak di microphone itu, kalian tidak mau kan, pulang tinggal nama? Ke Ke Ke" Kali ini Ariyo menekan balik mereka dengan memasang wajah Hiruma versi 2.0 andalannya.

Wasit utama inipun kembali bertanya pada Ariyo seakan tidak tertekan dengan tekanan yang diberikan pelatih Enma Fires itu padanya. "Apa yang membuat anda yakin, kami 'bisa' pulang tinggal nama?" tanyanya dengan nada angkuh pada kata 'bisa', Ariyo pun menunjuk tribun pendukung Enma Fires, dimana sebagian diantara mereka menatap wasit utama dan rekannya itu dengan sangat tajam.

"Mereka bersungguh-sungguh lho.. ingin membunuh anda." Jawab Ariyo terhadap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wasit. "Cih!" dan debat kusir itupun dimenangkan oleh Ariyo, mau tak mau ia harus menurut pada pelatih Enma Fires itu, walaupun seharusnya memang begitu. _"Enma Fires Timeout."_

Pemain kedua tim akhirnya bisa bernapas sejenak, banyak diantara mereka yang langsung mengambil iar minum yang ada, terutama Kurita dan Mizumachi yang meminum langsung dari galon yang tersedia. "Woah? Tak kusangka, setelah 4 tahun Enma Fires berdiri, ini adalah timeout pertama kita." Kata Utsoshi sambil membenarkan pelindungnya yang hampir tak karuan lagi bentuknya.

"Eh? Sungguh?" Tanya Monta yang mulai penasaran dengan pernyataan Utsoshi.

"Hmm.. ini pertama kalinya Enma Fires meminta timeout." Jawab Sawamura yakin dengan pernyataan Utsoshi.

"Lah? Waktu itu saat kita melawan Kisaki?" giliran Sena yang bertanya.

"Kan, Unsui yang minta untuk tidak menggunakan timeout" Kali ini Shanen ikut pembicaraan.

"Saat-saat pertama kali berdiri?" tanya Kotaro pada Utsoshi.

"Sudahlah, untuk apa menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting disaat kita sedang kalah?" kata Unsui yang ingin menyudahi pembicaraan tidak berguna itu.

"Oke, sebenarnya aku sudah lama tidak menggunakan timeout sejak 2 tahun lalu, bukan 4 tahun lalu. Dan itupun hanya sekali, jadi wajar saja yang masih bertahan disini lupa akan itu." Lirik Ariyo yang seakan menantang Utsoshi dan Sawamura.

Setelah itu, Ariyo dengan serius meracik strategi sedemikian rupa dengan kemampuan pemain yang Enma Fires miliki. Dari hasil pengamatan Julie, Zokuto memainkan 6 lineman saat mereka mendapat hak serang, sehingga Ariyo mengurangi jumlah lineman Enma menjadi 4 pemain. "Kenapa dikurang?" tanya Kurita yang nampaknya sedang kehilangan fokusnya pada pertandingan kali ini.

Ariyo pun menjelaskannya karena sangat memahami apa yang dirasakan Kurita saat ini. "Tujuannya adalah memaksa Quarterback lawan untuk melakukan run play. Karena lineman berkurang, otomatis Safety dan Linebacker bertambah, karena itulah, mari kita buat seakan ada celah disana untuk diterobos melalui tengah oleh Runningback mereka, dan saat itulah Sena dan Daniel sudah siap menghadang." Tutupnya dengan menghapus coretan-coretan _mini whiteboard_ yang ia pegang.

Kemudian, Ariyo kembali mencorat-coret _mini whiteboard_ untuk penjelasan yang lebih detail. "Lineback, kalian harus bisa menahan run play mereka agar tidak melewati garis 10 yard. Lalu Safety, selalu waspada akan pass yang tidak terduga dari Quarterback lawan. Dan saat itulah, intercept pass mereka!" tutup Ariyo karena waktu timeout sudah habis.

Dan benar saja, 3 play Zokuto Blizzard berhasil ditahan dengan baik oleh Enma Fires, karena Ariyo mampu memaksimalkan keahlian Marco dalam memainkan peran _QB Spy_ serta pengalama Daniel yang merupakan pemain kelahiran Amerika dalam mengatasi style-play Morgan Petersen yang selama pertandingan membawa Zokuto Blizzard maju sedikit demi sedikit selagi bisa mengulur waktu.

"Wah wah, pertahanan mereka sudah membaik.. tapi, ini belum cukup lho, Enma Fires" Jawab Agon sambil menyesringai menikmati makanan ringan yang masih tersisa. "Agon, kamu beli makanan ringannya seberapa banyak?" Tanya Taka keheranan dengan Agon yang daritadi terus-terusan makan.

"Aku tidak membelinya, mereka yang memberikannya kepadaku. Ya kan?" Jawab Agon sambil menatap seorang pendukung Zokuto Blizzard yang sudah bercucuran keringat dingin, orang itupun memgangguk-anggukan kepalanya kepada Taka. Receiver terbaik Saikyoudai Wizard inipun tak mau ambil pusing, dan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Meskipun mereka sukses menahan serangan Zokuto Blizzard tepat di garis end zone mereka sebanyak 3 kali, namun Enma Fires semakin tertinggal jauh kala Zokuto Blizzard sukses mencetak Field Goal, dan skor menjadi 25-0 untuk keunggulan Zokuto Blizzard. Terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana kekecewaan Monta, Riku, Mizumachi, Kurita, Unsui, dan yang lain setelah Zokuto memperjauh jarak dengan waktu yang sudah mau memasuki full time.

Sena pun membuka helm dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat ditangan, "MASIH ADA 7 MENIT LAGI!" Teriak seorang Sena yang masih berdiri dengan tegaknya dilapangan, seolah ingin membakar semangat rekan-rekannya yang sudah memudar. Unsui pun menyeringai terhadap Sena, seakan ia puas memberikan jabatan kapten yang selama ini ia pegang kepada Runningback bernomor 21 itu. _"Ternyata langkahku memang tepat."_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Mereka pun kembali fokus pada pertandingan, dan dengan dukungan moral dari mahasiswa Enma yang datang menonton, hal ini jadi terasa lebih mudah dari perkiraa Sena. Kickoff pun dimulai dari Zokuto Blizzard, dan ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Mario setelah bertukar tempat dengan Daniel, memang seharusnya begitu kan agar tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama?

Habashira pun sukses menahan Mario berlari lebih jauh lagi, meski begitu Enma Fires benar-benar memulai play dari tengah lapangan berkat receiver asal Jerman itu. Dan tanpa banyak memberikan kode permainan, Karin melepaskan floral shootnya kepada Monta yang sudah berlari sejauh yang ia bisa, kala bola sudah mendekat kepadanya, pemain Zokuto Blizzard sudah siap meng-intercept bola sehingga membuat rute pass Monta-Karin terhalang.

Pemain Zokuto itupun menangkap bola yang dilempar Karin, namun karena control yang kurang, bola yang coba ia tangkap terlepas tepat di daerah endzone mereka sendiri. Kesempatan langka itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Monta dan berhasil diamankan oleh receiver utama Enma Fires, skor pun berubah menjadi 25-7 setelah kick Kotaro dengan sempurna melewati tiang gawang.

Selanjutnya, Enma Fires kembali menyerang habis-habisan lewat taktik Unsui yang menggunakan Dragonfly dengan dirinya bersama Sena, dan berhasil membuat lawan berpikiran bahwa bola sudah pasti akan dilempar kepada Unsui selaku Quarterback. Hal itupun dimanfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya oleh Sena yang menerjang dengan kemampuan terbaiknya. Skor pun berubah dengan cepat menjadi 25-13. Setelah itu, Try For Point Enma malah membuat kejutan yang cerdas dengan Unsui selaku pemegang bola melakukan fake play tanpa sepengetahuan Kotaro, dengan melempar pass kepada Riku, yang hari ini lebih sering melakukan lead-blocking ketimbang memegang bola. Skor menjadi 25-18, Enma Fires memangkas jarak dengan Zokuto Blizzard.

Sebelum waktu menyisakan 60 detik, Enma Fires dipaksa melakukan Field Goal karena pertahanan Zokuto sudah kembali membaik, dan skor saat ini adalah 25-18 berkat kick sempurna Kotaro dari jarak 48 yard. Namun karena panitia yang hari ini bertugas pada pertandingan kali ini seperti memihak pada Zokuto, waktu pun terus berjalan meskipun Kotaro mencetak Field Goal. Sudah pasti Ariyo datang ke meja panitia untuk kedua kalinya pada pertandingan hari ini dengan tangan yang rasanya ingin meremas kepala panitia pelaksana.

"Pemain saya sudah mecetak poin, kenapa waktunya tidak berhenti pada 0:53!" teriak Ariyo lagi pada panitia, dan mereka menuruti perintahnya dengan menghentikan waktu yang seharusnya berhenti saat pemain mencetak touchdown. "Percuma saja kamu datang kesini, toh ujung-ujungnya Enma Fires DIPASTIKAN kalah" Kata seorang panitia yang sedang asyik bermain game pada gadgetnya. "Jaga omonganmu, dan lebih baik dapatkan dulu lisensi dari asosiasi pusat, a.. ma.. ti.. ran." Kata Ariyo dengan nada yang rendah dengan posisi berdirinya tepat didepan panitia itu. Ia pun hanya menyeringai pada Ariyo.

Saat kickoff, Enma Fires bukannya menggunakan formasi onside kick, namun justru menerapkan formasi biasa. Kickoff pun ditendang oleh Kotaro, dan tim defense Zokuto Blizzard terkecoh saat Kotaro malah melakukan onside kick pada Area Marco, Andrea, dan Sawamura berdiri. Kepemilikan bola kembali menjadi milik Enma Fires, dengan waktu yang tersisa tak lebih dari 10 detik.

Dari pinggir lapangan, terutama tribun Enma Fires, mereka kembali meneriakan yel-yel kebanggaan UKM Enma, apapun itu UKMnya. Dan masih ada Agon da Taka yang menonton dari bangku penonton. "25-18 ya? Sisa waktu 10 detik dan jaraknya sejauh itu? Ini sih seperti nonton American Football langsung dari Amerika." kata Agon dengan wajahnya yang hari ini kelihatan lebih ceria dari biasanya.

Karena play barusan, waktu pertandingan pun berhenti bergerak. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Unsui untuk menginstruksikan menambah lineman menjadi 7 pemain, dengan sisanya menjadi lead blocker dirinya. "Kak Unsui yakin? Waktunya hanya tersisa 10 detik. Dan untuk apa kita menambah lineman? Harusnya kan kita menambah receiver atau runningback disaat-saat seperti ini?" Tanya Mizumachi keheranan dengan nafasnya yang sudah terengah-engah karena bermain full selama 4 quarter. Unsui hanya tersenyum kepada semua yang ada dilapangan, "Sudahlah, mari kita selesaikan ini." kemudian Kurita bersiap digaris tengah lineman tanpa meragukan keputusan Unsui.

Unsui meneriakkan hotline yang baru ia gunakan saat latihan kemarin. Semua pemain Enma Fires pun bergerak menuju tengah. "Apa-apaan ini?" Teriak Kakei yang tak tau harus berkata apalagi, 7 lineman Enma Fires seperti membagi diri mereka menjadi dua, bagaikan membuka pintu gerbang. Hal itu membuat area tengah Zokuto Blizzard terbuka lebar, sehingga Unsui berlari dengan kencangnya didampingi Riku, Sena, dan Daniel sebagai lead blocker.

Riku yang mengetahui Taki akan mengincar Unsui dari belakang pun langsung pasang badan tepat dibelakang Unsui berlari, sehingga mampu menahan Taki agar terkunci bersamanya. Sementara itu Sena dan Daneil masih terus menjaga Unsui agar tidak dijatuhkan, Morgan yang kali ini turun dalam defense Zokuto langsung menyambar Unsui dengan tangannya yang panjang, namun dapat dinetralisir oleh Daneil yang sama-sama berasal dari Amerika sehingga hanya tersisa Unsui dan Sena yang berlari.

Begitu kakak beradik Habashira sudah didepan mata, Unsui dan Sena saling berlari menyilang, sehingga mampu membuat duet kakak beradik itu terkecoh dengan Unsui yang ternyata sudah memberikan bola pada Sena.

Eyeshield 21 ini pun berlari dengan kecepatan penuh hingga menuju endzone, dan waktu juga sudah habis, jadi play ini adalah play hidup mati. Tepat saat Sena sudah yakin akan mencapai endzone, ia lupa bahwa defense Zokuto memiliki Kakei dengan tangannya yang panjang. Ia pun tertarik kebelakang oleh Kakei. Sialnya, Sena tertarik tepat didepan garis endzone, mau ia paksa juga tak bisa karena cengkraman Kakei sangat kuat.

Dan Kakei pun sudah hampir menjatuhkan Sena, lagi-lagi karena keegoisannya, ia terdorong oleh Mizumachi yang rupanya berlari membantu Sena dari belakang. dan ketika itulah mereka bertiga terjatuh, ditambah lagi dengan tumpukan pemain Zokuto Blizzard yang menarik Sena dan Mizumachi agar tidak mengenai garis touchdown.

" _Aku melakukan touchdown, bolanya melewati garis!"_ gumamnya dalam hati ditengah kerumunan tumpukan pemain Zokuto Blizzard. Walaupun setelah ia melewati garis meski hanya 1 langkah, Sena terdorong oleh Kakei.

Wasit pun menghampiri tumpukan pemain dan tentu saja memastikan keadaan play terakhir tadi. "wasit, itu touchdown" kata Mizumachi meyakinkan, mereka pun malah berkata seperti ini, "Kami tidak melihat bola melewati garis, dan lagipula kamera terdekat dengan area kamu terjatuh itu rusak, jadi petugas kami mengatakan bahwa bola tidak melewati garis." Dan ia pun segera menyalakan microphone yang terpasang pada badannya.

" _Pemain Enma Fires tidak melewati garis, untuk itu pertandingan selesai dengan kemenangan Zokuto Blizzard dengan skor 25-18."_ Setelah sang wasit meniupkan peluit panjang, ia sangat puas karena berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Namun, tim wasit sama sekali tidak mendengar suara sorak-sorai dari penonton Zokuto Blizzard. Tidak sesuai ekspetasi mereka.

"HEY ITU SUDAH JELAS MELEWATI GARIS!"

"WASIT SUDAH BUTA!"

"WASIT PAYAH!"

Teriakan dari tribun penonton pun semakin keras, bukan untuk menyemangati pemain, namun ebih kearah caci-makian kepada wasit. Kerusuhan pun kembali terjadi setelah sebelumnya terjadi pada awal quarter. Namun berakibat fatal, pendukung Enma Fires membabi buta memasuki lapangan dan mencoba menghajar wasit yang memimpin pertandingan. para wasit yang bertugas pun lari tunggang langgang dari kejaran pendukung Enma Fires yang sudah kelewat emosi dengan keputusan mereka yang sangat memihak Zokuto Blizzard.

"Hey hey, ayo ke ruang ganti sekarang! Kemasi barang-barang kalian!" kata Ariyo sambil membereskan peralatan miliknya. Begitupula yang lain yang dengan cepat meninggalkan stadion yang berubah seketika menjadi medan perang antara pendukung mereka melawan polisi. Sena tak lupa mengajak tim cheerleader untuk ikut serta dengan tim, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin menggenggam tangan Suzuna yang sudah lama ia tidak rasakan.

Setelah sampai diruang ganti, suasana berubah menjadi suram. "Hanya sampai disini, ya?" kata Sawamura, yang merupakan pemain tingkat akhir yang tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi tahun depan. Ariyo sendiri menghampiri Unsui yang termenung, mencoba mengintrospeksi dirinya sendiri dalam pertandingan hari ini. "Unsui?"

"Ya kak?" tanya Unsui pada kakak tingkatnya, Ariyo pun merangkulnya. "Tahun depan, tolong perbaiki kesalahanku ya." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Air mata Unsui seketika keluar dengan derasnya, karean telah gagal, begtu juga Kurita, Mizumachi, Kotaro, dan yang lain.

Tak terasa, sudah 9 bulan mereka bersama, namun seakan-akan masih seperti baru masuk. Begitulah waktu, terus berjalan, tak peduli apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang belum siap dengan kenyataan. "Iya kak, kami berjanji" jawab Riku dengan isak tangis menjawab permintaan Ariyo, Sawamura, dan Utsoshi yang tahun ini akan lulus dan tidak diperkenankan untuk bermain lagi.

Sena sendiri tidak menangis, karena sudah pernah merasakan yang namanya dicurangi oleh wasit. "Oy Sena?" tanya Daniel padanya,  
"Kenapa?" Kali ini giliran sang kapten yang balik bertanya, "Kau tidak sedih?" Tanya Daniel yang mulai melepaskan perlengkapannya, "Untuk apa?" Sena kembali bertanya pada kawannya saat di Amerika ini, "Kukira kamu akan menangis seperti saat di Amerika, hahaha!" Daniel mengatakannya dengan keras sambil tertawa, mungkin dengan harapan yang lain tidak lagi bersedih karena kekalahan yang kontroversial ini. "Hahaha" Dan Sena pun tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak karena masih ingat dulu saat ia kalah, ia yang paling cengeng diantara yang lain.

"lagipula, mau menangis juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya kan?" Tanya Sena pada Daniel, yang kemudian membuat seluruh ruangan terdiam, membisu dari isak tangis menjadi tenang. "Tahun depan, ayo kita lewati semua rintangan tanpa rasa takut. Hari ini kita kalah, tapi bukan berarti Enma Fires akan berhenti disini!" Kata Sena yang mencoba membakar kembali semangat rekan-rekannya.

"Ayo, kita berjanji, untuk membunuh siapapun yang berani menghalangi kita!" Kali ini Sena menggunakan kata-kata Hiruma yang menurutnya cocok digunakan untuk saat ini. "Mempersiapkan yang lebih baik lagi, lebih matang lagi, dengan trik-trik yang tentunya akan kita rombak habis-habisan saat liburan nanti! Persiapkan diri kalian." Tutup Sena mengakhiri pidatonya.

Suzuna, Akeno, dan tim cheerleader yang berada didalam ruang ganti itupun berbaris dengan rapih. Dan Suzuna pun memimpin teriakan tim cheerleader Enma "ENMA FIRES!","BURN THE ENEMY!" teriak anggota cheerleader yang menggunakan teriakan UKM American Football untuk memulai pertandingan dan disaat mereka selesai bertanding, namun terlupakan karena kalah dengan cara yang sulit diterima. "ENMA FIRES!" Kali ini seorang Kurita berteriak dengan kencangnya didalam ruang ganti, semua pun yang ada diruangan ganti berteriak dengan kompak, "BURN THE ENEMY!". "FUNURABAAA!" Teriak Kurita yang ingin menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak lagi menangis disaat kalah.

Begitu jgua yang lain yang saling menyemangati satu sama lain, meski begitu, Sena hanya bisa menyeringai kecil melihat semua yang ada di ruangan. _"Jadi, kita mau mengulangi cara Deimon Devil Bats memenangkan X-Mas Bowl?"_ tanyanya dalam hati dengan posisinya bersandar pada tempat duduk yang ada.

* * *

Sementara itu di Amerika, tepatnya di negara bagian Illinois, Morgan tampak kegirangan dengan kekalahan Enma Fires berkat dirinya yang sudah menyiapkan rencana yang matang. "Hahaha! Kerja bagus!" ia berteriak seakan-akan ia memenangkan perang. "Bagaimana rasanya? Dipermalukan seperti itu HAH? AHAHAHAHA!" teriaknya lagi didepan layar komputer ia menonton pertandingan antara Enma Fires dan Zokuto Blizzard. Ditengah kegembiraannya, rupanya handphonenya bergetar, dan Morgan pun mengecek isinya.

" _Uang sudah ditransfer, silahkan dinikmati. Tunggu proyek selanjutnya"_

Morgan pun semakin lupa diri, dengan menelpon _Hotel Room Service_ dengan paket termahal yang ditawarkan oleh hotel tempat ia menginap. Bercumbu dengan wanita, minum-minuman beralkohol, dan menikmati malam terindah bagi dirinya. Sukses membalaskan dendam atas play yang tidak berizin saat Piala Dunia U-17, dan pucaknya membuat tim Universitas bintang Jepang itupun kalah, dan tentunya Morgan sudah menyiapkan yang lain untuk Sena Kobayakawa.

"Malam ini, adalah malam terindah untukku! HA HA!"

* * *

 **The End**

 **AKHIRNYA SELESAAAI! XD**

Sebelumnya, author ingin mengucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca Road to Rice Bowl yang author buat dari sekedar keisengan melepas penat sebelum UN, hingga author kuliah. Dan athor juga berterimakasih bagi yang mau RnR selama ini, baik melalui kolom yang tersedia, PM, hingga langsung menghampiri author di RL (ya itu temen-temen author sih :v)

Inginnya membuat sequel, yang masih berhubungan dengan RTRB, tapi entahlah kapan bisa menulis lagi, kuliah semakin berat ^_^V

So, see you around! and HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! :3


End file.
